Running away as an adult
by Evilkat23
Summary: Tammy Shereb didn't really expect her life to take a change for the drastic when she walked into work that night. She really didn't expect to run away from everything on the back of a dragon, but now things are changing as Tammy, Firedrake, and Sorrel travel the world in search of ingredients for a potion. Rated for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Silently I swung, back and forth. My music blaring through my headphones as I was lost in my own world. Daydreaming, of course, but what else did I really have at this point? This was where I normally go to escape my harsh reality. However, because it was currently winter in Bumfuck Illinois it was rather hard to escape reality with my fingers, face, and toes going numb in the negative weather at night. Yes, I was wearing gloves, boots, and even a scarf (that I knitted myself) but the cold was proving greater than all of those things combined. At the same time, I really didn't want to go home, I just wanted to sit there on that swingset and imagine being something greater. Honestly, I do this every day almost. Listen to my colorful library of music and swing until I decide it's time to go home.

I guess I should clarify a couple of things. I live in a small city known as Lincoln, Illinois. I'm twenty-three years old, my older sister lives with me in a small apartment about ten yards from the park I'm currently freezing to death at, I'm the only one currently working, and my name is Tammy Sherebs. I'm a little heavier set than most people my size being only 5'2.

Quietly I came to a halt on the swingset, kicking snow up as I did so, looking down at my tiny MP3 player I couldn't stop the scoff that left my mouth in irritation. The battery was running low, typical, I forgot to charge it last night. I stood up in the snow and could feel the snow slowly seep into my boots and decided it was high time to go home.

I put my mp3 player back into my pocket and walked the long way to my apartment. Within five minutes I was jogging up the long flight of stairs immediately getting winded by the time I got to the top. I lived here for three years now, and the stairs kick my ass every time. Still, I tucked my hair behind my ear and opened the door. A hot blast of air hit my face making me sweat uncomfortably and my glasses to fog up horribly.

First thing I noticed was that my sister, Julia was sitting on the pull out couch bed watching TV with her friend, Karen. Or as I like to call her: Karen 'who unofficially moved into my apartment as she's been here for a month and still hasn't left'. Now, before I continue any further I feel like I need to get a couple of things out in the open, Julia is my older sister by nine years. I don't live with her, she lives with me in my tiny studio apartment. You see my sister did some time in prison for stealing and doing hard drugs (heroin) and was having trouble getting back on her feet. Enter me, I was doing great I had been on my own for about a year and was sucked into believing that my sister had changed for the better. I was also rather lonely. So, after some convincing, I talked to my landlord into letting my sister stay with me. Long story short: My sister is a big fat liar and I'm the fool who can't open my mouth to kick her out.

I shut the door behind me and quickly kicked off my shoes. Instantly my sister perked her head up at my arrival.

"Oh, good you're home! Look I have a job interview tomorrow at the Burger King and I need twenty dollars for a cab." Julia started almost instantly.

"I can give you twelve dollars, it's six dollars to and back," I responded shedding my thick jacket off of my shoulders and throwing it on my bed.

I watched as a frown tugged at her lips instantly and she pouted. "Well, I was probably gonna get something to eat at Burger King while I was there. I'm honest to god not lying."

I couldn't help but scoff at her, she really thought I was an idiot. Dammit, I don't have a lot of money! I only have ten dollars in my account and everything I have saved up is for rent and I'm not giving into her today! "I don't have money." Again, it wasn't a lie. I really didn't and I wasn't about to dip into rent money. Her nose scrunched up in anger.

"Wow, you're really that selfish that you can't give me twenty fucking dollars? I guess I'm just not gonna get the job!"

 _Hold strong. Don't do it, don't give in_. My mind raced before I snapped back. "I don't have the money! Are you not listening?!"

"I am listening!" She stood up now and angrily slapped her hands to the side. "This is about getting to a job interview! Just give me some of the rent money! I'll pay you back!" She shouted back at me.

 _Don't give in! Don't!_ "No. I'm sorry, I was late last month and I'm not gonna be late again." I tried my hardest to sound stern but my voice was shaking something horrible. Karen was no help as she just sat in my favorite chair and continued to watch TV.

"Wow, you are a selfish bitch, you know that! Thanks for your fucking help! I said I'll pay you back! So just give me the twenty! I promise you'll have it back after you get off work."

 _Don't- do you really want to put up with this?_ Rolling my eyes I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket. "I expect that money in my hands tomorrow morning at six AM. Got it?" I demanded with a growl in my voice as I handed her a twenty.

"Of course." She smiled her personality completely flipping to a sweeter version. She sat down on the hide-a-bed and continued watching her show, acting like nothing happened. Meanwhile; I was punching myself in my mind for giving it. This always happens. Always. Yet every time I expect myself to stay strong and not give in, it never happens. Defeated I put my wallet back in my back pocket before grabbing my phone and checking the time. 8:49 pm. I still had thirty minutes till my ride was coming to pick me up. I unlocked my phone and immediately went to messenger.

 **I miss you ;^;** I sent to my best friend, Candace.

Candace, god if it weren't for her I'm pretty sure I would have ended it a long time ago. She and I met in high school. I was a senior when she was a junior had just transferred and had to retake a couple of junior classes. We met in history and well, just hit off. Funny enough we both moved to Illinois in the long run. She's more upstate and on the occasion, I can see her via the train.

 **C: Aw, I miss you too! How are you holding up?**

 **T: I'm living with my sister, how do you think I'm holding up?... I want to run away from my own home. How sad is that?**

 **C: Kick her ass out!**

 **T: It's not that easy.**

It was just rapid fire texts between the two of us after that, mostly it was me bitching, but still, she listened and gave her honest response. Then at the same time as I was texting her, I pulled up Skype. I stared at the only contact that I wanted to talk with intensity.

Leon.

I tapped my phone's screen a couple of times trying to find a good icebreaker. Not that it would matter really. I meet Leon through a writing site. We both found enjoyment in a book that not many people do. A children's book made for third graders. The funniest thing is how much we both have darker themes wanted for this happy-go-lucky book about magical adventures and what not. The day we first got to talking we sent almost a hundred emails to each other, then we started talking on Skype. He was a nice guy, and I've been talking to him for about year now. Slowly I learn a little more about him. Like his real name, and other things. Now don't get it twisted, this isn't some love story or anything like that. He's a friend. Besides, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like girls. He's nice company to have. Though there are times when our convo's die down and I'm stuck trying to break the ice again. So, sitting there on my bed thinking until I finally found something to start with.

 **So, I was thinking, if Atti could turn into an animal they'd probably be a crow.**

Atti Nell. My OC for the book we both love. I love this OC of mine and written them into every fanfiction of mine so far. I think at this point Leon has gotten sick of it because his response was rather funny.

 **It has now been 0 days since Tammy mentioned Atti Nell!**

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at my phone. Silently I typed him back.

 **T: I had to get your attention somehow. Whatcha doin'?**

 **L: Nothing much, you?**

 **T:... I gave my sister some money.**

 **L: Seriously? Again? This is like the 4th time this week!**

 **T: I… I'm not strong-willed. I'm like Trevor in the story, I can be broken so easily by so many. She keeps guilt tripping me and I just can't… I can't say no.**

 **L: Trevor stood up against his abuser You keep letting yours push you down. You have to stand up to her before it's too late. Anyway. I'm getting ready for bed, I have work in the morning and school afterward.**

Instantly my head snapped towards the time on my phone thinking it was time for me to get going, but I relaxed once I saw the time. 9:15 PM. I could only sigh out and reach into my coat pocket to pull out my pack of smokes. I rattled the box a little, mainly out of instinct. It was getting low I was gonna have to buy a pack at work it seemed. I didn't have enough for Julia to take, but I did have just enough money in my account to get me a pack of smokes. I know my priorities are messed up, but I just cannot put up with my sister and cigarettes help quell the urge to smash her head in. I opened the back and took a cigarette out, placing it between my lips I lit it up before relaxing just a little bit more.

I did have one thing to look forward to tonight. I loved the midnight shift, that's no joke, 10pm-6am in an empty gas station with only three other people? Perfect. It's never busy so I mostly get to dick around with the other coworkers, of course, I do prep work and stuff that needs to be done, I know how to spread it during the night. I got up from the bed to walk over into the kitchen where an ashtray sat on the table. I simply flicked my ashes into the tray before snubbing the cigarette out. I then made sure to tuck my shirt into my khakis for work.

Nametag? Check. Belt? Check. Keys? Wallet? Phone? Check. I was all ready to go. After brushing my long hair and placing it into a ponytail Julia must have sensed that I was ready to walk out the door before she looked away from her show to watch me grab my jacket. "Thanks again for the money, Sis! I don't know what I'd do without you!" She made sure to rub it in with a smile on her face and happy chirp in her voice. I didn't respond, I couldn't bring myself to respond, it would only cause a fight. So, I put my jacket on and walked out the door. Quietly I went down the steps and waited patiently outside for my ride.

Oh, yeah, I don't drive. It's too nerve-wracking, so for $50 a week I pay a woman to regularly take me too and from work. It's a nice set-up we got going on really.

I can't afford shit, I can't bring myself to say 'no' when it's needed, I just want to get away from here. I really just want to run away for days on end and be free… but what are the odds of that happening? I'm too scared to run away and where would I go? Florida? I don't think dad would take me in so kindly. I mean he loves me and I love him, and my stepmom, and Jackie, but they have enough problems. Plus, I'm giving up on my job, which I've worked hard at and make good money. I think it's best I just stay put and be miserable… maybe a miracle will happen one of these days.

The first thing I always do when I get to work on the midnight shifts is immediately clean the hot dog cookers. That normally takes about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, but it seems tonight was just going to kick me in the ass. Both hot-dog cookers were heavily soiled to the point that I actually had to let the burnt on cheese and hot-dog skin in degreaser for about ten minutes before scrubbing it as hard as I could. Then, of course, I called up front halfway through cleaning. My coworker had to use the restroom, of course, they did, this happens every time I'm on shift. So, that didn't help my attitude a bit. I slammed the bucket of hot soapy water down in the kitchen of the subshop, where I'm stationed at, and ripped my oily gloves off of my hands before throwing them in the trash can and storming back out. The thing is, I know this attitude and behavior is insanely childish, but it always happens, which ticks me off even more.

"Go. Make it quick," I told my coworker as I ushered them out from behind the register. I really did have better things to do and this was just wasting more time than I had to give. So, I stood there with my hands on my hips, staining my black shirt white with the powder residue from my gloves. I've stopped caring about that after a while. My coworker came back after a few minutes and I was gone. I grabbed fresh gloves and snatched the bucket of water back and just continued to angrily scrub at the hot dog residue. Finally, after forever I got them clean enough to put the cooker back together and get fresh hot dogs going. My eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, it took a whole hour to complete that task. I could only shake my head hopefully that was the hardest task for tonight.

* * *

Shoving a freshly delivered doughnut in my mouth, I licked my lips to get rid of any unwanted frosting. I love the jelly doughnuts we sell here, but they're best when you get them fresh, at two am when they get delivered and that's one of the best perks working here. I can get a doughnut for sixty cents and the Jelly doughnuts have cherry jelly which makes it even better. Taking another bite, I looked at the clock on my phone. 2:10 am. A little under four hours to go and nothing to do now. I completed most if not all my prep work. So, now I had a little bit to relax-

"Sister."

"Nuh-uh…" I audibly spoke up as I stopped eating my doughnut and turned to see my sister standing at the kitchen window. I walked up to the window and put my hands on the prep table in front of it. "What?"

"Look… I went out to eat with Karen and spent the twenty dollars… I need another twenty."

"No fucking way." I spoke each word as slowly as possible.

"Look, I can get the money back by six! I just… I need it-"

"No! I gave you money!" I spoke a little louder now. Lower your voice… my thoughts told me. I listened to them before I got unwanted attention from other coworkers. "It's not my fault you spent it." I told her quietly before storming away. I left the kitchen to check on the hotdogs, still, it wasn't in my sister's nature to back down. She knew weakness and fed on it.

"Just give me a twenty, okay?" She asked quietly as she got close to me while I was inspecting the hotdogs and brats.

"No."

"Stop being selfish-"

"I'm the selfish one! Ha!" I laughed at her, oh god, I actually laughed at her as loudly as I could despite my thoughts yelling at me for doing so. "Oh, that's a good one!"

"Do you want me to get a job or not! Just… give me another twenty…" She hissed the last part of her sentence quietly towards me through clenched teeth. For a moment I wondered why she whispered, then I looked over my shoulder and saw my coworker for the diesel desk, which was only five feet away if that, looking up from her phone and over at us. More importantly, I saw an escape.

"No. You spent it. I'm not your bank," I snapped back quietly at her as I started walking towards the office. Suddenly my arm was grabbed and my sister gave me a creepy smile, she knew what I was trying to do, I could tell just by looking at her, and I knew if she got me alone she'll con another twenty dollars from me.

"Let's talk outside-"

"No. I'll stay in here, I have a job to do."

"It's dead as a doorknob, come on, sis, you can talk outside for five minutes-"

"I said. No!"

Maybe it was because I knew I had coworkers around me, or maybe because I was in a 'safe space' so to speak and that I had more power over here in this truck stop, but I felt braver and stood my ground.

"Stop being difficult!" She yelled back at me. "Just… come outside, I want to talk in private-"

"Leave." I snarled at her. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me for doing this. I knew I was going to regret what I was saying the moment I got home. I do live with her after all.

"What?"

"..." I couldn't speak. I felt frozen, it was like I was standing in front of a dangerous animal. I just wanted to get away safely.

"Goddammit! Fucking forget it! Thanks for the fucking help! Fuck you!" She gave up screaming the whole way as she stormed towards the back door, where the truckers parked. I stood there shaking horribly. For a moment I wondered if I had actually done it if I had actually managed to stand up to my sister. When I turned towards the diesel desk and realized what really scared my sister off. My coworker had the company phone pressed to her ear and seemed to be ready to dial the cops. Of course, she was only two feet away now and heard the whole conversation. I only shook my head at her. "Don't," I told her softly.

"You sure, sweetie?"

"They can't do anything."

So, she hung the phone up. I looked towards the front of the store. Of course, the UT and Gas desk person was also there. So, the whole store probably saw the whole thing. Or, they at least heard her cussing. Either way, I was getting a headache, I was mad, and I wanted a cigarette. Without saying a word to anyone I promptly turned, walked into the kitchen, grabbed my fresh pack of cigarettes and made my way outside. There wasn't a trucker insight, of course not, it was too cold for that shit. Even the other parking lot next to ours was empty. I knew it was fine and I was safe from my sister from the messages on my phone. There were about twenty new messages by the time I had walked out into the freezing cold to enjoy my smoke. Basically, my sister was calling me every foul name number the sun. Finally, I just shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Fuck you…" I huffed out in my own anger. I do all this shit for you, I give you a home, and you just shit on me… My nose was already turning numb from the cold and I wasn't even 1/3rd of the way done with my cigarette yet. I shivered and shook, cursing myself for not bringing my gloves out in my anger. Now, I was getting angry over not having my gloves, I was just a little fat ball of anger tonight it seemed "Stupid winter… fuck you, winter!" I yelled to the sky as fresh snow started to fall for the night making sure to give it the bird.

I can't even fathom what happened next properly. Something fell from the clouds. I thought it was a bird at first, but I realize that it was way too large to be any kind of bird. All I saw was silver. I giant mass of silver go crashing into the empty parking lot next to ours. It kicked up a mountain of snow in its wake. I just couldn't process it in my mind. What was it? From where I was standing I slowly, step by step walked forward. Crossing our parking lot, out of the camera's view. My manager is going to wonder what I'm doing…I dumbly thought with my half-smoked cigarette clenched tightly in between my trembling lips. Still, despite my thoughts, I walked closer and closer to the thing that landed. Should I call the cops?

It was massive, like, I stood next to semi's before, this was probably two semi's big. Then, I heard it, a voice. A female's voice. "Well, that landing could have gone better!"

It's a plane! A plane from the sky! Yes, I see it's wings! And it's… tail… and it's head… is it… in the shape of a dragon?

Then the 'plane' moved it's head up. "I agree! Are you alright Sorrel?"

My cigarette dropped in the snow as my mouth fell open. An audible gasp leaving my mouth while my cigarette sizzled out in the snow. Instantly the actual, literal, honest to god… dragon was looking at me.

"Oh… this is bad…" The female voice spoke from the other side of the dragon. I could only watch in stunned silence as… what I believe to be, a furry came out from behind the dragon. She wasn't that much taller than I was, her ears gave her a little extra height above me, but still! She was all brown with yellow polka dots all over her fur and she was talking actual words at me.

I was so stunned that I didn't even feel cold anymore. I could only stand there with my mouth open. I am seeing this right… that's a dragon? With a furry…

"Oi! You, human! You have a name?" The furry asked me.

"... T...Tamm… Tammy- don't eat me…" That's the only thing I could think of at that moment to say. This wasn't making any sense. It just wasn't.

"Okay, Tammy Donteatme! You saw nothing! Understood-"

"Sorrel wait… maybe she can help us…" The dragon spoke calmly to Sorrel as he turned his attention to me. I still couldn't bring myself to move from my spot. Every inch of me was screaming to run away from the giant dragon and furry, but I couldn't move. Maybe I was literally frozen in place from the cold weather- "Tammy-"

Nope. I found out I wasn't frozen in place as I suddenly collapsed to my knees. The snow soaking into my thin Khaki's as I sat there.

"This is… not happening…"

"Tammy, please focus. Are we in Florida?"

"Florida? Psh. No." I scoffed to them as feeling starting to come back to my body. Was that the magic word for me? Florida? I didn't know, but I was now less in a stupor as I found myself chuckling a little. "It's too cold in Florida… You guys are in Illinois." I told the dragon like he was just an ordinary truck driver looking to see where he was.

"Where is that?" The furry demanded as she yanked a piece of paper out of a bookbag. I found myself looking more at the bookbag than the furry. Pikachu was the bookbag I wondered if she stole it. Suddenly a map was thrust in my face.

"Where is this Illinois, we're close to Florida, right!?" She almost sounded desperate. My eyes darted from Sorrel to the dragon. The dragon was looking at the map as well, wanting an answer.

"Uh. well, this is Illinois-" I pointed to Illinois on the map before trailing my finger down to the end of the map.

"And I hope you know that Florida is waaaay down here."

"Death caps! Okay! Fine! I can't read a map..." Sorrel huffed out in anger.

"Sorrel! I knew we should have brought Barnabas along… We don't have a lot of time to waste…"

I was completely and totally numb from the waist down at this point. I couldn't move my fingers and my Khaki's were soaked. Yet still, I stayed put to just say something has nothing to do with nothing. "My dad lives in Florida. He likes it there, it's a lot warmer… You can't be here."

"We don't want to be here-"

"No, I mean!... I'm dreaming right! This… a dragon? You just… cannot be here! This isn't real!" I finally spat out in my confusion as the reality started to set in for me. These creatures were really in front of me. I wasn't dreaming, I knew I wasn't because the coldness started to get to me. My body started to shake terribly and I was beginning to feel dizzy. Slowly I shakily stood up and looked at them as they looked at me with equal curiosity. I really didn't know what was going on in my mind at this point. I was just drawing blanks.

"I can assure you, Ms. Tammy, we are very real," The dragon told me softly. To prove his point he breathed out through his nose on me. His breath was warm and welcoming as I was freezing something horrible. My eyes shifted towards Sorrel, she was rummaging around the Pikachu backpack now, clearly lost in what she was doing. "You guys… if you are real, you have to leave!"

"Found it!" Sorrel yelled out before jogging up to the dragon a small vial of some sort of liquid in her tiny paw. "Hey, can you read a map?" She asked me as she opened the vial. I watched as she poured the drink into his open maw. The question seemed so surreal to me as I watched the two of them.

"I-I can." I stuttered against the cold as a gust of wind went rushing past me at a high speed.

"Okay, I don't want to do this, but… can you show us which way to go?" Sorrel asked me as she showed me the map once again. I wanted to; I wanted to so bad. But I just couldn't move anymore. My fingers were so cold that I couldn't even wrap them around the thin paper. So, I looked down at my numb fingers they were white. Now I'm generally pretty pale, but this was unhealthy levels of white.

"I-I'm s-so cold…" I shivered out violently. My whole body was shaking and I couldn't even think properly.

"This is bad, Firedrake-That's worse! Another human just came out of the building-" Sorrel gasped out loudly.

"Pr-Probably Jared, He has to…. C-clean out the…" I tried to explain, but my teeth were chattering so bad that I'm sure my words came out as a garbled mess.

"Get her on my back!"

By this point, I had no idea what was going on, or what really happened. All I knew was that I was cold. Then, I suddenly felt warmth reenter my body. I was slowly coming back to reality, it was like I blacked out with my eyes open. Now, I could see. I was sitting in front of a bright blue fire, my glasses fogged up from the mixture of cold and heat in the same small space my hands were already out in front of me as I wanted nothing more than to warm them. They felt like they were on fire as the warmth completely overtook my cold fingers.

"Feel better?" The dragon asked me as he poked his head over my shoulder.

"A-A little… where are we? Are we still in Lincoln?" I asked Firedrake as I looked up at him. I honestly couldn't see anything past the bright blue fire and I didn't care.

"We only flew a little ways away from where we found you," Sorrel answered for Firedrake as she was nibbling on a root of some kind, I didn't want to know. I moved my bulky jacket a bit to get as much warmth as I could into my cold body. "So, if you could read this map for us and we can be on our way-"

"You're not just gonna leave me here, are you? I have to be back at work, I mean I've been missing for-... where's my phone?" Instantly my hands moved frantically from pocket to pocket. Wallet was in the back, cigarettes, and light in the front, but my phone wasn't in any. My hands went to my jacket pockets, nothing.

"That weird square thing?" Sorrel asked.

"Er, yeah, the weird square thing!"

"You dropped it when we got you on Firedrake's back."

"What?... fuck man!" I ran my fingers through my hair before suddenly being struck with a thought. _'Maybe…'_ I looked up at the two of them. "Can I see the map now that I have feeling in my fingers again?" I asked. Sorrel took it out of the backpack and handed it to me with a shrug. Unfolding it, I sat beside the dragon. "You are here." I pointed to the middle of Illinois. "Where in Florida do you need to be?"

"The south-west part. We need this flower-" Firedrake started to explain and instantly my mind was spinning with excitement.

"Are you kidding me?! I use to live in the south-west!" I couldn't stop from yelling out excitedly. "Duuude! I can help you guys!" I jumped from my spot a little so I could face him more clearly. Sorrel gave the dragon a worried look before looking back at me a little more cautiously. It was too late, I was excited and there was no stopping my mouth. "You don't understand! I live in Florida for m-m-m-m-" They where now looking concerned as I just couldn't get the word out. "-M-most! Of my life! More specifically the south-west. I can show you where to go! Plus! I can help read the signs."

"Signs? What signs?" Sorrel with a pout on her

"Well, for starters, I know cities. For example, if we get to Tallahassee-"

"Talla- what now?"

"Tallahassee. It's the capital of Florida, if we're there we're not in the south-west. If we're in Miami we aren't in the south-west. Are you getting it now? You need someone who knows where is where. Besides, you also have to cross into three different states to get to Florida. See? It's faster if you cut through Kentucky, Tennessee, and Alabama to get to Florida." I pointed to each state on the map. Sorrel's ears folded back as she seemed more than confused about everything with every passing second. "You're gonna need someone, me, who can point you which way. Also, if we got lost, I can easily talk to someone and ask where we are. So? What do you say?"

"One moment please?" The dragon asked of me, I nodded and crawled closer to the fire. I could hear them having a whispering fight with one another.

"-you can't be serious about bringing her!-"

"I am serious, Sorrel. She has a point on all fronts-"

"-Oh, Death caps! We can't just invite every stranger we meet along for the ride, You know this!"

"Sorrel…Ben's life is hanging by a string right now. We need all the help we can get…"

 _'Ben? Now, that doesn't sound like a mythical creature to me_.' I thought. I heard Sorrel sigh in defeat and instantly I tried to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping on them by bringing my hands out by the fire to warm them.

"Tammy, we've decided that it's probably for the best if you come with us," The dragon told me softly.

"Yes! You won't regret it! I promise I'll help in any way that I can!" I yelled at him as I suddenly hugged the dragon around his mighty neck. Firedrake chuckled while Sorrel gave a bitter.

"Bah! I don't like it! Not one bit, but Firedrake wants you with us!" Sorrel threw her arms up.

"Firedrake? That's your name?" I asked him, he nodded at me and I smiled brightly at him. "Well Firedrake, I'm Tammy Shereb and I'm glad to be helping you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, the feeling of wind in my long brown hair, oh, the feeling of freedom, oh, the feeling of absolute sheer terror! I hate heights with an undying passion and that's something I should have considered before climbing on the back of a dragon. Have I mentioned I'm not the brightest person in the world? I held onto Firedrake's spine for dear life and I didn't dare look down. If I don't look I'll be okay. If I don't look I'll be okay. I repeated in my head about twenty times. I don't even like airplanes! What in the world made me think I could handle being on the back of a dragon?! My legs were shaking violently as Firedrake moved slightly to the left. When he moved the only thing I could see in my mind was me falling to my certain doom. I hate heights, and yet I said yes to do this.

"Tammy!" Firedrake suddenly called back to me.

"Yes?!" I yelled over the roaring winds as my fingers closed tightly around his spine for dear life.

"There's a sign down there, read it for us and tell us where we are! We'll figure the rest out from there!"

"Okay! Will do!"

Like he said he would do: he dropped down out of the sky towards the bright blue city limits sign. The road was thankfully deserted which gave me plenty of time to jump down from his back and look at the sign. Let me tell you, I took my sweet time walking to the sign that's for sure, I wanted to stay on the ground as long as I could. I got to the sign and I instantly felt confusion overtake my mind.

Pulaski- 20m

Chattanooga- 100m

"...I know Pulaski… but where the hell is Chattanooga I don't think we have that in Illinois..." My hand instantly smacked my back pocket for my phone in order to search up Chattanooga but of course I only came back empty handed. I felt a presence beside me and turn to see Sorrel next to me with the map in her furry paws. So, I looked over at the map, my eyes scanning for Chattanooga on her map. For a moment I saw nothing and felt worried, if I didn't know where we were then I'm no help for them at all! I felt panic start to rise as my eyes scanned the map faster and faster in mild panic until I finally spotted it. Off in the corner of-

"We're in Tennessee!" It was an instant dose of relief to figure it out. I sighed out happily at that before pointing to Chattanooga on the map so Sorrel could see. "We're really close to Florida! If we keep going to Chattanooga we'll cross the border into Georgia and from there it's just a clear cross to Florida!" I announced to the both of them. I could feel Firedrake's hot breath wash over my back as he was clearly looking over our shoulders.

"And… where is the south-west of Florida?" Firedrake questioned softly.

I expanded the map a bit so all of Florida was visible and traced my finger down to the south-west and circled the area. "These eight area's here are all the south-west. I lived in Lehigh Acres, Fort Myers, and Naples."

"Then you can pinpoint exactly where to get this flower then?" Sorrel asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Nope. I don't even know what flower you two are looking for."

Sorrel seemed to pout a little at that as she suddenly turned the map around to the blank side. "The professor wrote it down for us, here."

"Ghost Orchid… well, that's a problem. I've never heard of it. I'd normally look it up on my phone, but I don't have that on me… I'll have to do some research try and land near a town if you can." I told Firedrake this time as I made sure to look at the dragon in the eyes. Firedrake's golden eyes stared back at me with such intensity that I instantly looked away. "Please," I added last second as I realized I forgot my manners.

"Well, we can't land too close to the humans! If we get caught it'll be a disaster!" Sorrel harshly spoke to me with an attitude that was highly uncalled for. I knew I must have made some sort of face by the sudden unpleasant look she gave me back. I crossed my arms across my chest in a sort of defensive stance.

"Understood." I stiffly added as I turned my head away away from her. "Best be off!" I turned around and hopped on Firedrake's back. Again, I knew I shouldn't be angry, I mean she was just telling me the truth, but if there's one thing I couldn't stand it was attitude. It took me forever to get used to one of my coworker's who had an attitude almost twenty-four/seven (and was a bit of a bully as well) but this felt completely different, it almost felt like she hated me just because I was there. I swept my ponytail away from my shoulder and waited for Sorrel to climb up on Firedrake's back. For a moment I was so filled with my own pettiness that I forgot about my fear of heights… until Firedrake flapped his wings and we were in the air again.

* * *

I was practically kissing the Georgia ground when Firedrake landed for the morning. The moon now gone from the sky and the morning sun just starting to peek over the Georgia wilderness sheltering us from the town just a few miles away from our resting spot. I was so fast to jump off of Firedrakes back that I almost knocked my thick glasses off of my face. The air was no longer freezing it was chilly, yes, but I could at least feel my face now. Hell, it was was almost too hot for my thick Miami Dolphins winter coat. Was I sports fan? Hell no, was the jacket coozy? Yep! Still, I shredded the jacket off for the time being and fished through my pockets for my cigarettes. Once I found them I wasted no time lighting one up and taking in a deep breath.

"Urg!" Sorrel let out a disgusted gag as she hopped off of Firedrake's back. I only rolled my eyes while my back was turned to her before turning around to face her with a less bitchy face.

"Yes?" I asked before taking a nice long hard drag of my cigarette.

"What is that?! It absolutely stinks!" She complained before trying to fan my smoke away from her.

"It's a cigarette-"

"It stinks! Get it away from me!" She ordered harshly. My lips pursed in anger but still, I sucked in a deep breath and turned around, walking a few paces away from Sorrel before turning back around.

"Better?" I irritably asked her before sucking on the cigarette once more.

"No! Farther!-"

"Sorrel-" I think Firedrake might have been trying to reason with Sorrel, but she cut him off sharply.

"-Don't tell me you can't smell that horrible stench, Firedrake! I don't want it around me! Farther, Human!"

"I'll make it easier! I'll go into town… at least there I don't have to deal with you…" With an eye-roll and not so subtle scoff leaving my mouth before turning around and storming off before anything else was said. Angrily I huffed and puffed on my cigarette; my temper getting to me again. I spat on the ground and took another puff of my cigarette. _'God, it's going to take a fucking miracle for me to get along with her!...Miracle…'_ My mind went to my mom's giant mutt, a white dog by the name of Miracle. She was friendlier than any dog I've ever seen always wanting attention and loving to play. I kinda already missed that dog… _'That's a good mindset, miss the dog but not your own mother.'_ My brain sarcastically thought. I stepped over a stump on the ground and slowly brought my cigarette back up to my mouth. _'What the hell did I do?'_ I thought suddenly as I stopped in my tracks.

 _'I literally just up and left my whole life behind! My apartment! My job! Why?! Why?!-'_

 _'Just give me twenty dollars! - You're really selfish you know that?"_

The image of my sister flashed into my mind and suddenly threw my cigarette on the ground before violently stomping it out. _'That's why! She ruined me! She just takes and takes and takes and takes! I needed to get away! Maybe now she'll actually appreciate all that I fucking did for her!'_ Grinding my foot into the dirt below me I kept the snarl on my face before picking myself back up in more dignified manner. So, I just continued to walk onwards like nothing happened. Still, I reached into my pocket it and pulled out another cigarette. I'm normally not a chain smoker, but I just needed one.

Once I finished my second smoke I safely managed to walk into town, and it wasn't until I was there did I realize something kind of important. My eyes went down to my clothes, I was still in uniform! I even still had the apron on! Still, I decided… screw it! What can I do? Besides I was in Georgia! There's no way they got word of my disappearance yet; Also it was still early morning so I figured I was good. The first place that sparked my interest was the Wal-mart. I knew I needed a few things and I had money! Money I could actually spend! It felt great! So, without wasting a single breath I practically ran to the Wal-mart.

* * *

It was ten am by the time I got out of there. I picked up a backpack, some non perishable foods, mostly canned, and new clothes, a hairbrush, small first aid kit, and even some shampoo and conditioner… just in case...Okay, it was on sale! I'm never one to turn down a sale dammit! All and all I spent close to eighty dollars on everything, but I knew it was money well spent. I was starting to feel exhausted by the time I walked out of the Wal-mart. Of course I was, I've been up since 2pm yesterday! I needed to get back to Sorrel and Firedrake. Still, as I was walking down the street, all my new stuff in my brand new backpack a smell hit my nose and my head turned. Starbucks! _'Some coffee for the way back will help me stay energized!'_ I reasoned to myself.

I crossed the street anxiously, waving to cars as I did so. I practically rushed inside the Starbucks with my mind racing as to what I wanted. I looked at all of my options on the menu. The store was quiet with other coffee drinkers either on their laptops and talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

"How can I help you?" The barista greeted me as I walked up to the counter I still continued to scan my options.

"I'm sorry…" I hastily apologized.

"Thorntons. Never heard of that place before…." The barista pointed to my work shirt.

"We're a growing company! Yeah!"

"Huh… okay…"

"Can I just have a mocha frappe, please?"

"Uh, sure… I'll… be right back…" The barista left quickly into the backroom, leaving me frozen there in panic. My blood ran to ice. _'Leave… leave now!'_ My mind screamed. ' _He knows! News hit here that I went missing! He knows!'_ I needed to run, to get out of there, but I couldn't move my legs. I was just frozen in place unable to move. My hands were shaking something horrible as the back door opened up. I expected twenty cops to just come bursting out of there like they were waiting for me to get a damn coffee! There were so many things I didn't get to do! I was going to jail! "Sorry about that, I'm new! And I need my manager to show me how to make frappes!" The barista laughed quickly as came back from the back room and started to ring me up for my order.

 _'Dickweed!'_ "Oh! Yeah, we've all been there…" I let out a low breath of relief.

"Okay, Joseph! Pay attention because this is the last time I'm showing you!" The manager practically barked for the barista.

With a weight lifted off of my shoulders, I sat down at the nearest empty chair and waited for my order to be made. I honestly wished I had my phone to pass the time, to text Candace or Leon… I wonder if they knew I went missing already? 'Or if they care…' The darker part of my mind spoke. 'Shut up, nobody asked you…'

"Alright! Here you go, Tammy!" Joseph handed me the mocha frappe. I wasn't at the counter anymore so he actually walked it to me. For a moment I wonder how he knew my name, then I realized I still had my nametag on.

"Aren't you sweet… here…" I handed him a five dollar bill. "For helping me…" I smiled at him before taking a sip of my drink. Joseph happily took the money and then looked up above me.

"Huh, looks like someone went missing…"

"Huh?!…" I noticed that he wasn't even looking at me so I spun around and realized that there was a TV in the corner of the small store. I didn't even hear it because, well, the volume was off but the subtitles were still on.

"-Last seen wearing a Miami Dolphins winter jacket." That's all I needed to read. I didn't want to look suspicious so I slowly stood up from my seat. That was a picture of me leaving the store in my Dolphins jacket.

"Thanks, Joseph. I have to get going now. Back to work and what not! Bye!"

I didn't even wait for him to respond. I was out of there in seconds.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Sorrel instantly demanded once I finally managed to come back.

"Shopping. Look, yell at me later, but there's something that needs to be done and l-l-like now!" screaming out I set my half-drunk coffee down on the ground before looking at Sorrel. "My clothes! The jacket too! Burn it!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down! What are you going on about?" Sorrel threw her furry paws up in the air.

"Sorrel, I am officially missing in the public eye! I just vanished from work off camera, I never came home!-"

"You aren't homeless?"

"...why?" Was all I could ask her in a scathing voice.

Sorrel shrugged. "I just assumed with that torn up jacket of yours, also you so willingly came with us we just figured you didn't have a home to go to."

"Excuse me! Who are you to assume anything of the sort based on my clothes! You don't even wear clothes! Also, that jacket is fucking awesome!"

"Says the one that wants to burn it."

"I don't-..." I paused sucked in a deep breath and forced myself calm before rubbing my temples. "Look… I don't want to fight with you."

"-Also, can't you just… hide your clothes if you like that jacket so much? Just shove it in that new backpack of yours."

"I can't…" I growled out.

"Why?"

"Because the jacket is too bulky to fit in the bag!" Okay, that came out harsh. Harsh enough to where I knew it was a little much. "-... I'm sorry… I don't mean to yell… I think I'm just tired…"

"Then… sleep! I mean if you're tired you sleep, simple logic…" Sorrel shrugged at me. A part of me wanted to fight with her, but another part of me was really, really tired.

I sat down on the ground beside the resting Firedrake. My hands reached for my Miami Dolphins jacket and I held it close to my chest. Yeah, the jacket was stained, dingy, and had holes where I tried to sloppily stitch it back together, but it was my jacket. This jacket was mine and mine alone!... I've had it for years and I really didn't want to burn it to cinders, but the stupid thing was a dead giveaway! I searched the jacket up online and there were none other like it! Literally, I looked, none. It was unique and that was a fucking curse! If I'm caught with it… I'd be found instantly.

Still, I folded the arms of the jacket up and laid it on the ground for a pillow. I was out within seconds.

* * *

 _'It's all a dream…'_

It had to be. I mean, flying on the back of a dragon with a furry? Like I'd do anything that crazy! It just sounds like something from a fever dream of some sort.

"Tammy, wake up! The moon is rising!" I felt my shoulder being shaken. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with the night sky. I couldn't see any stars, but I could see the moon in all its silvery glory. "C'mon Tammy! It's getting dark, we have to go!" Still in a sleepy daze I moved my head to look over at Sorrel. The furry in question was waiting impatiently for me. "C'mon! Get your butt up!" She urged me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My gazed turned to Firedrake. Firedrake was already ready and looking eager to leave.

"Fuck me, man…" was all I could fathom to say at the moment. Firedrake looked at me quizzically.

"I hear you say a bunch of words, _bad words,_ Tammy," Firedrake slowly and sternly spoke. I lifted myself off of the hard ground and wiped my back for any dirt. "I don't like those words being spoken." He finally said it like an angry father.

"Sorry…" I yawned loudly before stretching my arms above my head. "I'll try to be a little more courteous in the future…" I promised before walking over to my new backpack.

"Please do- where are you going?"

I had snatched the backpack off of the ground and started to make my ways over to the trees. "Changing my clothes! I can't be seen in any of this!" I yelled over my shoulder; and continued to yell as I was changing. "I don't think Sorrel told you! But I can't be seen in this clothing! I'll be taken away and forced to go back home!" Throwing my work shirt, pants, and apron all away from me, I proceeded to pick out one of my new clothes.

"Can't you keep them?" Firedrake's eyes followed the wad of clothes that were tossed over his way.

"Nope! No room, also I see no reason too!"

Now in a tank top and jeans, I came out from behind the trees. "Aside from my jacket, these clothes have no real purpose. It's all work clothes and, well...I'm no longer working! I do wish I could keep my jacket, but it's a dead giveaway! It's a very unique jacket and… it's best here… in the middle of Georgia!-Besides I hate sleeves."

Firedrake only snorted in response as I started to climb back up on his back. My stomach turned upside down as fear and anxiety started to grab a hold of me turning my blood to ice. I silently strapped myself in with the rope, Sorrel sat behind me already strapped in.

"Are you ready?" Firedrake asked the two of us.

"Y-Yep…" I stuttered softly before holding onto his spine for dear life. I watched as his wings unfolded and in one giant swoop we were in the sky. I didn't shut my eyes this time around, no I was fascinated with the ground as I kept my eyes glued to my jacket left behind. I watched as the higher we got the smaller it became until Firedrake moved away and I couldn't see it anymore. _'The sad thing is that I'm probably going to miss that jacket more than my sister or mother…'_ I thought to myself sadly. Resting my cheek against Firedrake's spine, I watched the the ground below. A lot of people say not to look down, but I didn't feel scared or frightened too much anymore. Yeah, my anxiety is still there, big time, but I felt… like an odd weight was lifted from my back, like… I was truly free now.

* * *

Sorrel was right, we reached Florida before daybreak. I still had no idea what time it was by the time we got there, but I could tell it was still very early in the morning. "So, you researched that flower right? You know exactly where to find it now?" Sorrel asked me once we landed in the outskirts of Naples, Florida.

"Ah… No." I suddenly remembered that I forgot to research about the stupid flower. "I-uh… forgot-"

"What?! Tammy!-"

"-I'm sorry!-"

"-Don't give me that! This is literally life and death! If you aren't going to take this seriously then-"

"-I'm sorry! Okay! It was just a mistake! My mind wanders a lot!" I threw my hands up in defense. "And what do you mean this is about life and death? You guys never even told me what you wanted about this flower… I feel like I should of asked about this sooner than now…" The air turned heavy once I finished my sentence. I could feel the uncertainty surrounding us. Firedrake looked to Sorrel before looking at me and speaking.

"I have another rider, Ben. Every winter break we always go on these adventures together. This time we went to Vietnam, he wanted to see the creatures they have there...we don't know how it happened but-"

"-He probably did something he wasn't supposed to!" Sorrel accused loudly.

"Sorrel… about a month ago he… he got sick. At first, we thought it was just a stomach bug, but it never passed, the weeks passed and he was getting worse and worse. To the point that he can't even hold down food anymore! I tried to heal him, but my fire isn't working. That's when we found out he… he has what is known as con sâu huyền diệu."

"The hell does that mean?" That was the only thing I could bring myself to ask.

"It's Vietnamese, it means 'magical worm'," Firedrake informed me generously.

"... a parasite? Ben has a parasite?"

"Well if you want to be direct about it, yes. He must have eaten or drunk something in Vietnam that held this worm."

"-And you need the flower for him to eat? I'm not sure about that most orchids are poisonous-"

"-A potion… we're making a potion. We need the Ghost Orchid, the hair of a mermaid, the horn of a Kikimora-powdered down- and a white apple."

"..." I just couldn't fathom anything that was just said by Firedrake. My mouth was constantly opening and closing as I just tried my hardest to say something, anything. "A white apple?"

"It's the rarest of the rare!" Sorrel finally spoke up. "It's located in Brazil-"

"-Wait… what about the mermaids?" I bit on my thumbnail, I was honestly itching for a pen to write any of this down, but alas...

"Greece."

"And a… kaike-"

"Kikimora. That's in Russia."

"Ohh, I need to sit down…" I did just that and plopped down on the wet Florida ground. Firedrake blinked at me curiously before tilting his head.

"Is this too much for you?" Firedrake softly asked in concern. I only shook my head.

"I just don't know what to think about it is all… give me a moment, okay? Then I'll figure out what to do…"

 _'Pros: Travel the fucking world! Cons: Have to go to Russia. Pros: I can finally get away from everything and have a slim chance of being caught! Cons: I don't know any other language outside of English! Pros:... Cons: Russia- Tammy- Russia!'_

"Okay… I know what to do. I fucked up, clearly, so we can either wait till morning and I can find the nearest library, or-"

"Tammy, language!" Firedrake quickly scolded me. "What's your other idea?" I stood up quickly from my spot on the ground and dusted off my hind side.

"I break into a library tonight and try to search up what I can as fast as possible," I spoke as softly as possible. "Those are our two options."

"We aren't resorting to stealing, just yet," Firedrake told me in a firm manner.

"Firedrake, we were supposed to be gone from here a day ago! We're already behind… I think we should just take the book! Ben's life depends on it!"

"Oh, I don't plan on stealing a book. I plan on using a computer to research what I need." I told them both carefully. "I mean if I had my phone-" It hit me so suddenly I actually had to take a step back. "-I'm an idiot!"

"Well, you are-" Sorrel started but Firedrake nudged her to be quiet.

"Phones! Almost everyone has a phone on them! I can just ask someone if I can use their phone real quick!" I gasped out before clapping my hands gleefully together in triumph. "Oh, this is great! I'll be quick!" Practically jumping up and down at this point I took off running towards the town.

In all honesty, despite not living in Naples for almost six years I still remembered my way to town. My the bottoms of my pants were wet from the dew on the ground and my legs were sore from all the walking, but I made it there still. Of course, everything was shut down because it was still in the dead of night, but just seeing the shops: the IL Primos right next to the Publix with the Mcdonalds just about a hundred feet away in the same parking lot gave me goosebumps, or maybe that was the slight breeze in the air. Still, I knew I had two options. I could go into the Publix, which was twenty-four hours, or I could try my luck at the Mcdonalds. It didn't matter how I got the phone I just knew I needed it fast. I moved some of my hair out of my face before really thinking about it. Publix had more camera's and Mcdonalds were only open through the drive-thru. What was I to do? If I tried Mcdonalds I would have to knock on the window demanding attention just to borrow a smartphone, and I don't even know if news of my disappearance hit here yet. I mean I was on the news in Georgia odds are they know about me here. I stood in the parking lot of Mcdonalds just wondering how I was going to do this.

 _'Dad already knows…'_ That dark thought hit me like a hammer to the chest. _'Dad knows and he's worried. You're a horrible disgusting selfish person! You're letting your whole family worry about you while you go on this adventure! Horrible…'_ I took a step back and sat down at the curb in front of the Mcdonalds. I fished into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as quickly as possible. ' _What do you think your mom's doing right now? I'm sure she's crying. Horrible… You're Grandma Grace is probably crying over you as well.'_

I sucked in a deep breath of the cancer stick practically inhaling a good third of it in one good go. "Stop it… I had to get away…" I whispered out loud as I rocked back and forth on the curb. Then it happened. I started crying. The tears started to block my vision and I sloppily tried to wipe them away with my hands, but no matter how hard I wiped they still just kept on coming. _'Yes, you just had to get away, but in the process, you're hurting others. Man up! You're Not the only person hurting in the world! I'm sure there are other people who would love to get away on the back of a dragon!'_

"Ma'am? Is everything okay?" My head snapped up at the woman that addressed me. A teen, probably sixteen by the looks of it, she had on a McDonald's uniform and seemed to be coming out for her own smoke break. I sucked in several deep breaths trying to maintain my composure but all that did was just making me look like an asthmatic sobbing mess. The girl cautiously sat next to me on the curb. "Did something happen? Do I need to call the cops?"

"No… no. I'm fine."

"This doesn't look 'fine'." She pointed out point blank to me. I only sniffled loudly and brought my cigarette up to my mouth to suck in some more cancer. It didn't look like she was going to leave either. Sweetheart.

"... Can I use your phone for a second?" I asked her as I was still trying to get my crying under control.

"Need to call someone?" She asked as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

"I need to look up directions. I'm a little… lost…" I breathed out the end of my sentence before bringing my cigarette up to my lips again.

"Of course."

She unlocked her phone for me; shifting myself on the harsh concrete I happily took her phone. "Thank you…" Wiping tears away from my eyes. I looked at the screen and hit the browser. 'Look up your name…' That little voice in my head demanded of me. I almost did, but I quickly remembered that I had a mission. I sniffled loudly and quickly typed in the Ghost Orchid. Within seconds I got my answer.

 _It habitats in moist, Swampy areas in south-western Florida._

Then right below that was something else that made my eyes go wide with excitement. My tears were forgotten almost instantly.

 _The Corkscrew Swamp Sanctuary trying to get the Ghost Orchid off of the endangered list with its amazing Greenhouse!_

 _'Corkscrew swamp sanctuary!'_

"Thank you!" Giving the teen her phone back I was booking it towards Firedrake as fast as I could. I left my dark thoughts behind for the time being as I ran faster than I ever have. I knew I must have made an entrance because by the time I, literally, came sliding up to Firedrake and Sorrel they both looked at me like I was insane. Out of breath, with a runny nose from crying, I was trying so hard to just say words, but all that came out of my mouth were just… noises.

"Flower! Orchid! Sanctuary! All the time as a child! Hurry!" Was all that came out of my mouth in my excitement.

"Fool's Mushrooms! Calm down, human!" Sorrel hissed at me as she suddenly tossed a mushroom at my head actually causing my senses to come back.

"Tammy, what did you find?" Firedrake asked cautiously as he brought his eyes down to meet mine.

"The Ghost Orchid! It grows in swampy areas of Florida! The Corkscrew Swamp Sanctuary, which is in Naples, is our best bet! I know that place I went there all the time in middle school!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would allow. Breathing in and out heavily I just had to sit down; falling back on my but I crossed my legs and sucked in a deep breath. "They have a greenhouse full of them! Which is great because, you know, it's winter and what not."

"What does winter have to do with it?" Sorrel asked me as her ears gave a twitch.

"Oh, they wouldn't have been in bloom. We probably would have been shit out of luck in that regard." I shrugged. I could easily see that I said the wrong thing as the realization slowly dawned on the two of them.

"Wow… I guess we're really lucky then…" Sorrel breathed out a slow sigh of relief.

"Shall we be off then?" Firedrake asked me. "You still need to lead us to this sanctuary and we don't have much time before the sun rises." I jumped up from my spot quickly and smiled at him at Firedrake.

"Of course!" I rubbed the back of my head happily ready as I'll ever be for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm not gonna lie: I got lost and flustered trying to get the directions out to Firedrake. Sorrel's judgment didn't help me one bit. "Just give me the map!" I was honestly surprised the map didn't go flying from the high-speed winds that Firedrake was causing in the air. I didn't feel afraid this time, no just plain out frustrated.

"Last time you had it you landed in Illinois! No, I know what I'm doing!" I fought with Sorrel as I kept the map tight in my grip. I could feel Firedrake slow down his pace suddenly which allowed me to get a better look at the map to see if we were really going the right way or not.

"Hey, you two! Do I need to stop?"

"No!" Both of us yelled at the same time. I looked at the map and nervously scratched my face. My eyes scanned the map for a few seconds before nodding suddenly. "Go right, Firedrake!" I screamed at the dragon as loud as I could.

"Are you sure?" Sorrel demanded, her voice had a tone that made me tense up.

"Yes, Sorrel. I'm sure…" I growled with clenched teeth. The more I'm with her the more anger starts to fill me. I'm retaliating with passive aggressive anger and it's going to get to the point that I explode with anger. I need to calm down before I say something I'll regret that's for sure. "After we go right he should be right over top of it!" I yelled back to Firedrake ignoring Sorrel's own passive-aggressive comment of:

"Yeah, sure."

 _'What is your fucking problem!?_ _You useless furry!'_ My mind screamed loudly as I just settled on wringing the hem of my shirt in my hands as tightly as possible. Firedrake was oblivious as he turned right like I instructed. I looked down and gave a bit of a smile as I realized that I was right! I looked down at the swampy land below us and could see the boardwalk path around the sanctuary. I expected it to be a simple shot until we found the greenhouse, but with no warning, Firedrake started to drop towards the ground. "What are you doing?" I demanded as the dragon was getting closer and closer to the ground until he eventually landed. We were right at the start of the sanctuary, which isn't somewhere I wanted to be.

"It's not me…" Firedrake reassured me. "The moon… it's vanished."

I felt confused until I looked up at the sky and could see the pink hues of the sun starting to rise. "Shit! How did we miss that!?" I couldn't stop myself from yelling.

"Well, we would have been here sooner if you would have just handed the map over to me like I asked you too!" Sorrel tsked as she placed her furry hands on her hips.

"Of course! Because that worked out so well last time, didn't it!?" I huffed out in response to her my temper starting to boil over something nasty. I placed my hands on my hips before suddenly crossing my arms and turning my back to her. _'I'm so sick of her better-than-you attitude, but I can't let my temper get the best of me. Not now anyway, yelling will most likely get us nowhere.'_ I tried to reason with myself.

Sorrel must've turned her back to me because I could hear her turn but not move an inch. Now, here we were, both of us with our backs turned to each other like fighting children.

"Girls. I understand it's stressful right now, but please can you work past your differences for the time being and work together to get us this flower? Tammy. You said you've been here before?" Firedrake asked me. He moved his head over towards me so he could look at my face.

"Yeah… but I haven't been here since… middle school. So, I don't remember every nook and cranny." I explained as I kept my eyes towards the skies and not at him.

"Okay, then what would be the quickest way to this greenhouse?"

I honestly expected Sorrel to snap in response about how she knew the way, but for once she kept her mouth shut. "We follow the trail-" I thrust my thumb towards the trail just behind me. "It'll lead us to it eventually, but we have to be quick about it! This sanctuary will probably get busy soon-"

"Good! Then you'll listen when I say we have to cut through the swamp!" Sorrel finally spoke up. I knew she was just itching to try and prove me wrong. My eyes rolled in anger and I crossed my arms.

"I'm not cutting through the swamp, Sorrel," I gave out a weak laugh as I shook my head. "One: it's cold out that disgusting water will be freezing. Two: Alligators."

"Tammy, we can still sit on Firedrake's back, you just have to listen to me on this."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes before giving a huff out in response. "Fine." Even though I was mad I was still one to listen when told. Tell me to jump and I'll often ask 'how high?' in response even though I don't want to. Still, now I was resentful, bitter, and angry all at once which wasn't a good combination. I still gave in, not one to speak my mind when it needed to speak. So, I hopped up on Firedrake's back ready to really just get this over with. Sorrel was now in front of me as she was the lead. "Which way, Sorrel?" Firedrake asked her politely. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Sorrel hesitate for a moment. However, it didn't last as she pointed straight ahead. "That way!"

"North-east," I told Firedrake once I realized he couldn't see where she was pointing. I crossed my legs up on Firedrake's back as he started to walk forward. Of course it was solid ground at first, and honestly, at the break of dawn, this place was beautiful. The wildlife was just waking up and scurrying about. I nearly jumped out of my skin when only a few feet away from the boardwalk there was a Florida panther! It's tawny pelt glimmering in the morning sunlight. While Firedrake moved away from it, the panther didn't even move from its spot on the ground, it cracked an eye open before deciding we weren't worth it and went back to sunbathing. I could see several birds in the trees fluttering about and twittering. It was a real peaceful feeling. I almost forgot about my anger towards Sorrel for a second. Firedrake's body rocked back and forth with each heavy step he took. He then suddenly stopped for a moment.

"What is that?" Sorrel suddenly asked in astonishment. I poked my head up over her to see what she and Firedrake were seeing.

"Oh! It's a gator!" I gasped at the Alligator that was standing in front of Firedrake, it's maw wide open as a threatening hiss escaped its mouth.

"It looks like a deformed dragon!" Sorrel sneered at the animal. Firedrake took a step forward and the gator gave another loud hiss before suddenly going for a bite. The gator's blunt teeth didn't even so much as scratch Firedrake's silver scales. Firedrake was quick to give a loud growl to the ballsy gator though. I only watched in amazement as the Gator was unphased by Firedrake's massive presence. The gator kept its mouth open a threatening hiss leaving its mouth. Firedrake moved again, this time the gator let him be as we passed. I was glad we were now on Firedrake's back instead of walking. If Sorrel or I would have run into that beast…

I watched with interest as Sorrel started to stumble over where to go after a while. Truthfully now I was just enjoying watching her crash and burn a little. Yeah, I'm petty. At one point Sorrel turned to me, I only shrugged at her in response before leaning back a little. I watched as her ears went back in annoyance at me before she turned around in a huff. Sorrel then started to give out directions once again to Firedrake, while she did that I looked up at the Florida sky. The sun was rising higher now, I frowned at that. A sanctuary is a busy place after all. We'd have to pick up the pace a little.

I sat up more fully on Firedrake's back and impatiently tapped my fingers as I looked at Sorrel. "I don't mean to rush you, but we should probably get a move on, Sorrel," I spoke in a cool tone towards her, trying to keep my bitchy-ness down as much as I could.

"I know that!" Sorrel snapped in response.

I only huffed out before rolling my eyes again. That was when finally I saw it, the swamp. Firedrake didn't even slow down, he just walked right into it. Instantly Sorrel and I both made sure our legs were crossed and away from the freezing swamp water. I could see several _logs_ floating in the water. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked Sorrel in a more bitter tone.

"Just trust in her, Tammy," Firedrake responded for Sorrel as he waded through the water. Water splashed at his side and hit my arm. Yep, cold and uncomfortable, also insanely gross. I can see algae clinging to Firedrake's sides as he swept past it. The water swished and sloshed too and fro with each movement Firedrake made. I could see Sorrel stick her tongue out in disgust at the bright green algae. At this point I was starting to internally freak out. I didn't like this so much now. I was no longer smug. The _logs_ were getting closer a lot of them. Yet still, Sorrel didn't see the danger as she was trying to remember which way to go. Yes, our limbs were on top of Firedrake, but all it'll take is one to grab my pants leg with its mighty jaws and I'd be history.

 _'Alligator death roll… alligator death roll…'_ My mind decided to remind me at that moment of the infamous Alligator death roll. An Alligator death roll is when a gator snatches its prey and to stop it from getting away the gator spins and spins wanting to both drown and disorientated its meal. Would you believe I learned that in elementary school? Well, that knowledge is coming back full force. Deeper and deeper Firedrake went through the swamp making me anxious to the max. "Sorrel-" I tried to speak to her again as I was shaking at this point. The Gators were getting closer and I didn't like this.

"-Just be quiet, Tammy! We're close!" Sorrel shushed me quickly.

"I don't think we are!" I finally yelled back at her.

"Of course you don't! Because you're a human! Humans always think they're always right and want to fight about it!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Girls-" Firedrake interjected but it fell on deaf ears as I was the one to continue the argument.

"Sorrel I don't know if you've noticed, but there are a ton of Gators surrounding us! I don't plan on being their next meal! We should have just stuck to the trail!"

"There you go again! Tammy, Firedrake is huge-"

"-If you put an MMA fighter up against twenty people he's still going to get his ass beat because he's heavily outnumbered!"

"That makes no sense to me!"

"Girls stop!" Firedrake roared out. I watched as the water rippled under him; hearing him yell like that made my blood run cold, I could feel my own skin blanching as I realized I was now in trouble.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly flustered out an apology. My go-to whenever I was in trouble. Sometimes I just apologize even when it wasn't my fault. I heard Firedrake sigh underneath me before giving an angry snort out against the water. Suddenly Firedrake started to walk forward again. There was a cold silence between all three of us as I now kept my head down, only watching Firedrake's scales move with every step he moved. Firedrake reached land within a few moments the logs left us to be for now.

"Get off, both of you." Firedrake ordered in a serious tone. I did as he asked my whole body now turning numb with fear. Sorrel gave a scoff before jumping off of Firedrake's back. Both of us walked up to his face. "You two have to work together! Sorrel, do I need to remind you that fighting is going to get us absolutely nowhere! Tammy! You need to trust in Sorrel and stop assuming that you are right! I understand you've been here before, and I understand that all you want to do is help but your only slowing us down! Please, both of you, try to work together." Firedrake scolded the two of us. I crossed my arms and lowered my head in shame. My attitude was rather abhorrent...I guess.

"... I'm sorry…." I apologized, rather lamely, to Sorrel.

"..." Sorrel only gave a snort before scratching the back of her ear. "Look, I don't like this. I don't like this one bit! But… Ben is depending on us. I don't want to come back to find him dead because of some stupid fight… Don't tell him I said that either! I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Your secret is safe with me…" I gave a nervous chuckle at her in response.

"Good now; Sorrel which way should we go?" Firedrake asked her.

"Actually… Tammy and I can take it from here! We're rather close and I don't think you can fit! So, why don't you find a place to sleep while we go and get that flower!" Sorrel boldly told Firedrake as she suddenly pushed me forward.

"Wha-" I started.

"Sorrel-" Firedrake cut it.

"We got this! I'm serious, Firedrake! We have no moondew and you need all the rest you can get!" Sorrel cut us both off with a dismissive wave of her furry paw.

"If I don't make it back-" I tried again now cut off by Sorrel suddenly grabbing my arm and yanking me away. Give her some points she's stronger than she looks!

"Come on, Tammy!"

"Oh-okay!"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in silence with Sorrel down the trail, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why'd you bring me along?" I asked finally.

"Firedrake needed sleep. Besides, he can't fit in the greenhouse. It's for the best."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sorrel." I flatly responded to her. I watched her ears go back in annoyance as she put her nose up in the air. She then looked at me with her cat-like eyes that just made me shudder a little.

Sorrel then twitched her ears before sighing out in defeat. "The truth is Tammy, you seem to know a lot more than I do about this… land here. I would go off on my own, but if something tells me if I want to survive I need your help. Besides, I need your pockets to help hold the flowers. We're taking a lot."

"Figures. You just needed a glorified pack mule."

Sorrel only snorted at me in response. "Whatever you want to think- Oh!" Sorrel then, out of nowhere, grabbed my arm and pulled me back a little. For a moment I wonder if she saw an animal but then I realized she saw something all right. The greenhouse! I then frowned before turning to her. "How did you know?"

"I saw it from Firedrake's back-"

"Why didn't you tell me? That would have saved the whole argument earlier!"

Sorrel only shrugged before walking forward. "I have a feeling you wouldn't have listened to me either way, to be honest, you humans are like that." With that, she made a b-line towards the greenhouse without waiting for me.

"W-wait! Sorrel!" I yelled back to her before running after her. Despite the two of us being the same height she was a fast runner and I was not. I was a good five feet behind her and had to watch her vanish into the greenhouse while I failed to catch up. Eventually, I just gave up and decided to walk the rest of the way to the greenhouse in silence. In fact, by the time I actually reached the greenhouse doors, I noticed it was a little too silent. Like I didn't hear any birds, insects, or even the swampy waters. The only sound I actually could hear was a low humming of machinery.

"Tammy! C'mon!" Sorrel shouted from inside the greenhouse making me forget about the odd silence. I opened the greenhouse doors and was hit in the face by makeshift humidity and heat.

"Jesus…" Was all I could breathe out as I started to fan myself with the collar of my shirt.

The greenhouse was actually pretty big and high tech. Something I didn't really expect for a nature sanctuary to have to be honest. The greenhouse was made of mostly glass. I couldn't see outside, it looked all too blurry to make out anything. Up above me were four heaters that gave the greenhouse the feeling of sweltering summer heat. Those heaters were what was giving off the low humming noise. "Look at all of these ghost orchids!" Sorrel practically yelled with excitement. "How many should we take? Four? Five?"

"Sorrel, how do you plan to preserve the ones you take? They'll probably die before we get to Ben."

"Yeah… I don't know. I and Firedrake were talking about that. We don't know if we want to go back to Pakistan after this or if we're going to risk it and try to get all the other ingredients-"

"P-P-Pakistan!?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Pakistan…. Aren't we at war with them?! Don't they hate Americans?"

"I don't know, Tammy! I don't think there's a war going on and I don't care. Right now I just care about getting these flowers to Ben. So, start picking." Sorrel demanded.

I could only frown at her but still I complied and walked over to one of the tables. I went to the first potted plant. I could see two white flowers attached to what seemed to be an small tree in a generic beige pot. I don't know why my fingers were shaking as I was reaching for the white flowers, but they were. All I had to do was just pluck it. I clamped the stem of the plan between my thumb and forefinger and got ready to pluck. It came off with ease and I looked at the flower with wide eyes. It was so small and delicate in between my fingers. I could easily just crush it in the palm of my hand. _'But I won't!'_ I quickly told my myself as I only twirled the flower to look at it from all sides.

I suddenly heard Sorrel quickly scuffle away, by the time I turned around she was out the other door on the other side of the greenhouse. "Hey-"

"Hey!"

I jumped at the male's voice behind me, yelping out in fear, I spun around and stood there frigid in freight. My heart was now pounding and my mind was running blank in panic. My hands were up against my chest where I had accidentally smashed the flower against. The man clearly worked at the sanctuary. It was only obvious as it was still early in the morning and the sanctuary was still probably closed to the public.

The guy had on a pale gray beanie on his head, a matching scarf around his neck, a blue polo shirt, and thick blue jeans. His skin was an olive tan color that made me wonder if he were foreign. That was when I noticed the crutches under his arms and his limp legs. This guy was handicapped. Even with the crutches he stood above me and glared down at me with such intensity that made me fear for my life. My eyes wondered to his shirt where a name tag sat. _Sheldon._ "...I know you…" Sheldon spoke after a few seconds of silence. "You're that missing girl that's all over the news!"

I was in such a state of fear that my mouth couldn't form any words to say anything. I could feel my blood run cold and my face blanch. It was rather… obvious that was I terrified. I was never good at hiding my emotions, especially fear. Sheldon saw this, for sure, because he relaxed as much as he could and spoke in a much softer tone. "Hey, easy, T-Tammy? That's your name right?"

I backed up slowly. My hand felt gross as I squished the flower even more in fear. "I-" I turned and ran towards the exit.

"Hey!" Sheldon yelled at me.

I'm not much of a talker when it came to high-pressure situations, but I can sure run, and I'm sure I can outrun a handicapped man on crutches as horrible as it was. I knew I was running away from Firedrake, but I know that's the best thing for this situation. I wanted to lose him as fast as possible, so in my mind, I knew getting off the trail would be the smartest thing to do. That's what I did, I went off towards the left of the trail and into the trees. All I could hear was my own heavy breathing as I ran through the thick forest of the sanctuary. However; I knew I was being chased, I couldn't explain it, but something told me that something else was chasing me. I could hear the leaves behind me rustle with intense movement. Then I could hear it some sort of… odd sound like… a horse galloping.

Now, here was the bigger problem with me. I'm out of shape and dumpy. So my stamina for running is nonexistent. So, even though I knew I was being chased, I had to stop to catch my breath. Placing my hand on my chest all I could hear again was just my own heavy breathing roaring through my ears. ' _Sorrel abandoned me! Oh, that little bitch…'_ Was all I could think as I kept a lookout. I couldn't see anything coming towards me, and I couldn't hear the odd galloping noise. _Silly, nothing was chasing you, just your own mind playing tricks-_

I let out an ear piercing scream when my pant leg was suddenly grabbed and without knowing it I was tossed into the swampy water that I failed to see behind me.

I was disoriented. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. All I knew was that I needed to swim. Swim to safety. The problem was that I couldn't move, my pant leg was caught on something and I couldn't get away. I tried to kick both my legs in hopes of hitting something, anything. I thought for sure I was going to die right there. My body suddenly spun in a circle. Water was rushing into my nose and my chest felt like it was about to explode from lack of oxygen. Then with no warning my arms were grabbed and next thing I knew I was above the water.

Snot was running down my nose and I gasped pitifully for air. My body was dragged to the surface and I was placed on my back. "S-..."I coughed loudly and painfully. I spat out some water and brought my hand to my nose to wipe some snot away. "Sorrel… thank you…" I knew she wouldn't totally abandon me!

"Uh… not Sorrel…"

Looking towards the voice I only laid there dripping wet and frozen in fear again as Sheldon was now in front of me. He was dripping wet as I was, but the only difference now as that he was pantless and I just couldn't believe what I was truly seeing. Sheldon wasn't handicapped, no, he had thick furry black goat legs and black hooves instead of feet.

Sheldon was a satyr and honestly, I didn't truly know what to think about this new information.


	4. Chapter 4

The number of emotions that filled my body in such a small amount of time was astonishing. I felt confused and bewildered at Sheldon, I just couldn't believe that I was saved by a satyr! An actual real-life satyr. I also felt angry and enraged at Sorrel. She just up and ditched me. I understand that this mission is important to her, but damn what she did was just cold. Speaking of cold: I was freezing. I don't know why I thought the tank top was a good idea. "Here." With no warning, Sheldon's dry blue polo was thrown literally at my face. I could smell his cologne through the fabric, it reminded me of my dad almost instantly. I wanted to do nothing more than to hold the shirt and take in a deep breath. "Well, put it on before you get pneumonia!" Sheldon snapped at me after a few seconds, making me realize that I was holding his shirt to my face like a creeper.

"Oh, sorry." Unfolding the shirt I pulled it over my head and felt a little more relief from the harsh cold. My eyes then looked up at Sheldon and I realized now that he was pretty much-naked say for the soaked tank top clinging to his chest. I then quickly looked up at the sky for fear of seeing something I shouldn't.

"Oh, don't be like that! It's not like there's anything for you to see." Sheldon waved me off as he then sat down on the ground and crossed his giant goat legs. My eyes went to his gray beanie that managed to stay on his head. "So, what are you doing here? And why were you picking the ghost orchids?"

"It… doesn't matter." I sighed deeply before looking down at my nails. I could see several bits of skin hanging loosely around my thumb. Out of habit, I started to pick and pull at the skin. Suddenly, Sheldon's hand came on top of mine stopping me.

"Be honest with me, Tammy."

"Heh, no. It doesn't matter-" I was starting to come to terms with the fact that I had just been betrayed by Sorrel. I felt anger run through my veins and I knew that I just wanted to go home now. I knew I wasn't wanted by Sorrel, but now she made it super clear by abandoning me like that. I got the message. "-I just want to go home…" I whined to Sheldon as my vision started to blur with tears. Did I really want to go home? No. But I knew when to take a hint. I sniffled loudly and brought my hand up to sloppily wipe my tears away. Sheldon gave me a frown in response.

"Not until you tell me why you're all the way in Florida."

"... I wanted to help someone."

"Bullshit. Most people don't drop everything to help someone."

"You must not have a high opinion on humans." I gave a weak chuckle at him before looking down at the muddy ground. "...I-"

"Tammy!"

Turning around I saw Firedrake and Sorrel coming towards me, they were cutting through the swamp and making fast speed. "Holy…" Sheldon breathed out as he slowly stood up in amazement. Firedrake suddenly skidded to a halt right in front of Sheldon and me, I felt like I was suddenly hit with a damn brick as the heavy mud hit me square in the face and knocked me off of my feet.

 _"Seriously?!"_ I yelled out in annoyance as I wiped the mud off of my face.

"Tammy! You're okay!" Firedrake yelled at me before turning his intense gaze to Sheldon. "You! What happened!-"

"-He saved me! The same can't be said for that furry friend on your back!" I yelled at Firedrake in anger before pointing at Sorrel. "I was grabbed by a damn Alligator-" I paused and looked at Sheldon "-Right?" Sheldon nodded and I continued. "An Alligator! I almost _died_ because she ditched me, Firedrake!" Normally I sit in silence and brood when I'm angry, but dammit I had enough.

"Tammy, I understand that you're upset-"

"I am _passed_ upset! I'm furious!"

"And I understand! I know what Sorrel did was wrong, and so does Sorrel, but Tammy you have to understand-"

"Understand what?!"

"She got me to come and get you! She knew you had to be in some sort of danger and she couldn't risk getting caught herself! Tammy, Sorrel really didn't mean any harm by it."

I stood there breathing heavily before mentally slapping myself across the face. I could see Sorrel's ears were now back in an irritated manner as she looked down at me from Firedrake's back. "Son of a bitch! Now I'm a jerk!" Was all I could verbally bring myself to say. "I… I'm sorry, I just… I didn't know. I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah, you thought I left you to die! You humans, I swear." I heard Sorrel scoff from Firedrake's back as she crossed her arms over her chest. It felt like someone had just kicked me right in the chest as I only slumped my shoulders in sadness.

"Okay… now I understand why you would drop everything to help these two… but I have to ask as a worker for this sanctuary, why did you pluck those Ghost Orchids? What are you planning to do with those, Brownie?" Sheldon demanded as he stood and stared boldly at Sorrel.

"I don't have to answer to a Saytr!" Sorrel waved Sheldon off as she turned her head away from him.

"Sorrel, don't forget. He saved Tammy… Okay, Saytr-" Firedrake lowered his head to look down at Sheldon.

"-Sheldon."

"Sheldon, We need the Ghost Orchids to make a potion for a human friend of ours-"

"Firedrake!-" Sorrel hissed as she angrily tapped the top of Firedrake's head with her paw. "-He doesn't need to know all of that!"

"Excuse me, Brownie! Need I remind you that what you two did is stealing! Not just any type of stealing either! You- all three of you!- Stole from a nature sanctuary! We're trying to protect nature and you just think you can take all you want without giving me some sort of explanation?" Sheldon demanded as he put his hand on his chest. It was at that moment that I realized that his shirt was see through. Needless to say, I wasn't paying attention to the fight anymore. Sorrel gave a loud scoff.

"-Look-"

"-No, brownie!-

"-The guy's dying. Sheldon." I suddenly spoke up, much to Sorrel's obvious annoyance, "That's all I know. We needed the flowers to make a potion to cure him of his illness." I don't know why I spoke up like I did, but I did, I just spilled their big secret out like it was nothing.

"See? That's all I needed. It doesn't excuse your actions, not one bit, but that's all I wanted."

"So, you'll leave us be?" Firedrake asked Sheldon.

"Ah, no. You see someone needs to be held accountable for this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked Sheldon as I shook my head from side to side. "You're going to call the cops over a couple flowers being picked?"

"Rare flowers, Tammy. Also not just that but you guys broke in early in the morning and made a mess of the sanctuary-"

This time I scoffed before rolling my eyes. "We did not-"

"Humans are not allowed off the trail! And one human not only did that but also got herself snatched by an Alligator. The same Alligator I had to kick in the face-"

"-You are aware that all it takes is one swipe of Firedrake's paw and you'll be found dead," Sorrel responded coolly to Sheldon. I looked over at Firedrake, expecting to see a pissed off face or something of the sort, but I was surprised to see that Firedrake looked… curiously at Sheldon. He then looked at me and his look went from curious, to knowing, then to smug, all in a matter of seconds.

"Now… Hang on a second, Sorrel. Let's not be hasty here. Tell me, Sheldon. Is there something you want?" Firedrake offered. Sheldon crossed his arms before looking at Sorrel, then to me. I just kept my eyes to the sky causing him to shake his head in return.

"I… I want to… Oh, I've always wanted to go to Greece." He finally admitted to us. That honestly caused me to snap my head at him. I knew I must have been giving him a weird look because he narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"

"Don't Satyrs come from Greek mythology?" I dumbly asked him.

"Didn't white people come from Europe?" He countered in a sassy matter. I watched him place his hand on him before looking down at me. "Don't suppose you've ever been out of the states, have you?" I felt myself pout at his smart-ass mouth before just rolling my eyes at him and shaking my head. "My point is: I've never been, and would like to see my roots." He explained to Firedrake briefly.

I heard Sorrel suck in a deep breath before tsking out bitterly. "I'm not even going to say it, because I know you'll just invite him along anyways!" She snapped before throwing her furry hands up in defeat.

"Sheldon, seeing how you did save Tammy's life, and that Greece is actually one of our stops, I don't see any reason not to invite you along, however, I should warn you before we go to Greece we are making a stop in Pakistan to see my ill rider. So, we are not going to Greece right away." Firedrake informed Sheldon. I looked at Sheldon, who gave a shrug in response to Firedrake.

"I'm a patient Saytr."

"Then, Welcome aboard."

* * *

After having to leave the sanctuary as it was 'Field trip' day and we couldn't risk getting caught by some curious first-to-fifth graders, Sorrel used the last of the moon-dew on Firedrake to find us all a safer spot to sleep for the day. I wasn't too impressed by it either. "You know, that moon-dew might have been helpful when we were still looking for the Greenhouse." I cooly commented to the brownie as I placed jumped off of Firedrake's back.

"Nah, I already knew where the greenhouse was! It would have just been a waste!" Sorrel dismissively waved me off. _'There's that lovely attitude!'_ I thought bitterly as all that left my mouth was just a passive aggressive:

"Yeah. Okay, Sorrel."

I could feel Sheldon staring at the two of us with some interest. "Is that tension?" I heard him ask Firedrake.

"They've been like this for the past couple of days," Firedrake responded.

 _'Well, maybe if you'd put her in her place then maybe things wouldn't be like this.'_ My thoughts snapped at the dragon. I, of course, didn't dare say that. Instead what left my mouth was: "It's nothing! Honestly!" I think I tried to sound more chipper, but I'm pretty sure I just came off as more bitter than I intended. 'I'm still mad about earlier…' The thought occurred to me right then. I needed to clear my head "Look… I'm going for a small walk!" I decided hastily and grabbed my backpack off of the ground.

"Tammy, I think we should stay together," Firedrake told me rather firmly. "We don't have long until the sunsets and we can't afford to waste another day if something happens to you."

"Oh. Alright then. I will… stay here then." I sat to the ground very quickly and crossed my legs. "Please, get some rest." Honestly, it wasn't until I got to sit down and rest my legs did my own fatigue suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I watched as Firedrake and Sorrel curled together and doze off so easily it made my eyebrows furrow as I just watched them breathe so easily and not toss and turn endlessly. I honestly felt a little jealous. I have insomnia and often have to take melatonin to help me sleep at night so I wasn't up tossing and turning.

"So-" Sheldon came casually walking (trotting?) up to me. I looked up at him and just lazily blinked at him in response. "-Are you just… gonna keep my shirt?" He questioned. I looked down and realized that was still in his blue polo. The polo shirt was now covered in mud and looked a lot less professional.

"Oh… Sorry." I responded softly before pushing myself off of the ground. I then, without thinking, proceeded to take his shirt off and hand it back to him. Sheldon gave a sigh in response before taking his polo back. He then reached over and pulled at the hem of my tank top, pulling it down to where it's supposed to be as it had ridden up.

"So, Tammy. Do you still want to go home?"

"What?"

"You were crying earlier about how you wanted to go home, do you still want to?"

"... I don't know… I was only crying because I thought I had been abandoned."

"You want my thoughts?"

"Sure."

"Go home. This doesn't sound like a quest a human should be on, and if you ask me. You seem to be a little too _soft_ to take on something like this."

 _'Rude!'_ I didn't even know how to respond to something like that. "I'm sure I'll be fine." My voice spoke on autopilot then I proceeded to sit down on the ground like nothing happened.

"Hm… Maybe you should still go home, I mean you did make national headlines…" Sheldon tried to _'casually'_ say. I knew better than to fall for his trap, but my own curiosity was just too much and I could only perk my head up at him.

"I mean… What? So I went missing? Lots of people do-"

"But… not exactly like you."

I started to bite and gnaw at my lower lip before I scratched my neck uneasily. "What do you mean?"

Sheldon let out a loud groan as he plopped down beside me. His hoofs now touching my feet. Honestly, a weird part of me wanted to pet his furry goat legs. _'Do not…'_ My mind hissed as I quickly focused my eyes on the grass, quickly I started to pick and pull at the grass. _'Do not touch the goat legs! Touching goat legs bad!'_

"Tammy, nobody knows what happened to you. You vanished off camera after a fight with your sister. All that was found was your cell phone and that wasn't found until the early morning by your boss. Rumor has it that a couple of your friends are even pointing their fingers at your sister-"

"What?!" I gasped loudly as my hand flew to my mouth.

"Just a rumor, no worries, but still… I'd go home before they decide to act-"

"I… tch.." I sucked on my teeth before rolling my eyes and crossing my arms in a bit of a pouty nature. 'You're really are selfish, you know that?' Julia's voice echoed around my head and was honestly starting to give me a headache. Finally, I shook my head "No. You know what! No! Fuck no! You don't half the shit I went through with her! Time and time again she got away with abusing and manipulating me… and you know what? She's-" I just gave a breathy laugh before shaking my head. "They have nothing on her! Aside from a couple of mean text messages, she sent me, and _maybe_ Candace pointing a finger at her… what's true evidence is there?"

"I'd normally give you my own answer, but I don't really have one right now… I will ask though, are you sure you're okay with just throwing your sister under a bus?"

I shrugged "You have no idea how many time's she's thrown me under a bus."

"Two wrongs don't make a right." I could feel Sheldon's judgment and honestly, I should have maybe spoken up about my emotional abuse or the manipulations I faced over the last three years, but what really came out of my mouth was just… stupid.

"She shouldn't have started it then."

* * *

I have to say, I've been getting better with my fear of heights over the last couple of days. Don't get me wrong, I was still terrified and shaking something awful, but at least I didn't think I was going to die a horrible awful death, now it was just a horrible death.

"Hey, Tam! Why did you choose a tank top?" Sheldon yelled to me from behind Sorrel. I didn't really understand why he would yell that.

"What?" I responded back making sure I heard him right.

"Why did you choose to wear a tank top?! I mean clearly, you're cold!" He yelled over the high winds.

'H-He thinks I'm cold?... Imma just let him think that…' I was too prideful to tell him the truth, that I ran away to fly on the back of a dragon and that I'm afraid of heights. I didn't even answer him, instead, I just buried my face into Firedrake's spine and kept my eyes shut tight. I didn't know which way we were going, hell I didn't know if we were even in the states anymore, but I did know that the air was starting to have a familiar salty scent to it. Once I could smell the salty ocean I cautiously peeked one of my eyes open and dared to look down at the ground below.

Through it was night time, I could see the silvery moon reflecting brightly against the clear sea as we moved swiftly just inches above the water. I watched the water for only a few moments, watching as dolphin fins came poking up in the water before dipping back down into the watery depths, that's all I saw before my anxiety took over and I shut my eyes once again. I could only hope and pray that we get to Pakistan before too long. I could feel my hair whip behind me no doubt get tangled up amongst the winds. "Blah!" Sorrel gave a scoff behind me as she suddenly started to sputter. I didn't bother to ask her what was wrong, I kind of knew what had happened when she yelled: "You need to do something with your hair!"

"Whattya want me to do with it?" I dumbly shouted back at her.

"I don't know, but I don't want to keep pulling it out of my mouth!"

"What? Your kind don't get furballs?" I heard her growl in anger towards me I had to stifle my giggles, yeah, I was still mad at her for earlier and I knew she meant well in her own 'Sorrel' way and I didn't want to be petty, so, maybe out of reflex, I responded with a soft "I'm sorry, I was only joking."

"Well, it's not funny!" She huffed at me. Her ears went back with mild annoyance as I could feel her glaring at the back of my head. I did my best to ignore it and looked back at the water. There were no more dolphin fins poking up from just our own reflection. I felt a frown tug at my lips at the realization that I was now officially leaving everything behind. I was no longer going to be in America and nobody from here on will recognize me, there was also the realization that I only spoke English and would probably have to use dramatic gestures to get my points across and be that American tourist. I've never left America before and something tells me I should probably watch my steps from here on out as one wrong move and I could be questioned or worse arrested. It felt exciting and anxiety-inducing all at once!

Still, as I looked down at my own mud covered, filthy, dirty reflection in the clear water I felt….

 _'Dad, My grandparents, All of my step-siblings, my stepmom... Candace... Leon. I just left them all behind. They must all be worried sick about me! I'm… why am I such a horrible fuck-up!?'_

'No… don't… hold them back!' I thought as I teared up. I brought my hand up and used the knuckle of my index finger to wipe my oncoming tears away. I couldn't cry, not now. If they saw how much of a crybaby I was… why I'd never lived it down, or worse! Firedrake would take me home! No… I sucked in several deep breaths before shakily running my fingers through my hair.

'It'll be fine, it'll all be perfectly fine… right?'

* * *

"A cat!"

"Tammy!" I heard Sorrel lightly scoff as I quickly jumped off of Firedrake's back, landing on the sandy bank below our feet, just so I could pet the calico cat that was laying in the sunlight on said beach. I didn't care if we were in Pakistan, all that mattered to me was that cat.

"Here Kitty, kitty!" I cooed to the calico. The cat perked it's ears up at me before jumping to its feet and actually trotting over towards me. The cat then rubbed itself against my leg lovingly leaning down I started to scratch the cat under the chin, then behind the ears, before eventually picking up and cradling it in my arms up against my chest.

"Wow, I'm surprised she's not all over you like that, Sorrel." I heard Sheldon chuckle.

"Please! Sorrel isn't as cuddling as this loving, cutesy, wootsey wittle baby!" I cooed once again as I rubbed my face up to the cats head.

"... did someone just… flip a switch on her or something?" Firedrake was the one to ask the obvious question everyone was thinking. Of course, they would think that one moment I was snapping at Sorrel and being (kinda) mean and dismissive towards everyone, then literally the next moment I was scooping up a cat in my arms and giving it my best baby talk as I cuddled and doted on it.

"Humans are weird, Firedrake. As someone who worked with them for years, I can confirm." Sheldon patted Firedrake's scales then grabbed his crutches and started to walk on them towards me. Sheldon was suddenly super close to me at first I didn't understand why until he reached over and scratched the cat behind the ears. "Though I will agree with Tammy, this is a cute cat-"

"Firedrake!"

"Jesus!" Hearing the loud British female voice behind me come out of nowhere made me drop the poor cat, who went running away from us. I spun around quickly to see who had spoken. I was met with a woman, probably about ten years my senior. She had long brown hair worn up in a tight bun up top her head, pale skin, and was wearing garb I would see a hiker or spelunker to wear. Khaki Shorts, white tank, and brown boots, and she definitely wasn't Pakistani.

"W-Who are these two!?" The woman demanded loudly to Firedrake. It became very clear just who she was talking about.

"Guinevere, please remain calm. We got the Ghostflowers, see!" Firedrake spoke to her as Sorrel rushed past me to hand her the bunches of flowers she had picked.

"Yes, flowers, but Firedrake it seemed you also picked up two _people_ while you were at it!" Guinevere gave a bitter snort in response as she grabbed the flowers from Sorrel. "I mean, Firedrake you were gone for way longer than you promised! To come back with two new riders…" Guinevere just sighed before suddenly storming away in a huff.

"Wow… I've never seen her like that…" Sorrel muttered as she rubbed her mouth with her paw. _'Huh, so that's just not a human thing…'_ I thought as I watched Sorrel then move her paw to behind her neck. "She's really mad at us."

Sheldon and I looked at each other before we turned to Firedrake and Sorrel. "... You know, why don't you guys talk to her? I'm sure Tammy and I will just stay here on the beach and… I dunno… eat?"

"I could eat…" I shrugged. I wasn't necessarily hungry, but, as I mentioned before, I knew when I wasn't welcomed. Firedrake leaned his head down to face the two of us.

"You won't stay outcasted for long, I promise, I'll clear the air with Guinevere." He promised me and Sheldon before walking away with Sorrel in tow.

This left just me and Sheldon. So, I sat at the edge of the ocean's tide and pulled my bag off of my back. Sheldon sat next to me, not before setting his crutches aside first. "Now, I don't exactly have anything salad wise… I hope you like Chef Boyardee." I told him as I tossed him a can of the ravioli. I saw Sheldon give the can a weird look before he popped the top off of it. "Fork?" I handed him a plastic fork that I had bought.

"Uh, no," Sheldon put the can down next to me. "I don't eat any meat products." He told me a matter of factly before deciding to lean back on his hands to look at the sunrise. I gave a shrug in response trying to seem indifferent, but inside I knew I had fucked up. Still, I opened my can and proceeded to eat my cold ravioli. After a few minutes of silence, I felt eyes on me and turned my head to Sheldon.

"Sup?" I asked him quietly.

Sheldon pursed his lips together before looking back at the baby pink sky. "I can't figure you out…" he mused in a soft voice. I stabbed another ravioli and sloppily shoved it into my mouth.

"What's there to figure out?" I responded with my mouthful.

"Well, you certainly aren't the girliest of girls…" He then sighed before tucking his arm into his shirt and suddenly brought his sleeve up to my mouth. That actually caused me to flinch suddenly clearly catching him off guard.

"... you were… abused?"

"Fuck no!" I didn't mean to yell at him, but I did and it was too late now, I could tell he didn't believe me. "No! Sheldon, I wasn't! Believe me! It's funny actually! My dad would joke around and pretend to hit me causing… me to flinch…" I awkwardly rubbed my nose in between my index finger and thumb. Out loud it didn't… sound as funny. "He'd only slug me in the arm on occasion… or never… oh, god. Sheldon, please believe me…" I felt my face flush as my mind started to race. Tiredly I placed the ravioli can down so I could rest my head on my knees.

"Tammy… I guess I can see why you would leav-"

"I didn't leave because of my dad, dipshit!" I snarled facing him. My eyes quickly went wide as I placed my hands to my mouth. "... I'm sorry… drop it…" I turned my head away before picking at the fake leather peeling off of my work loafers. I don't know why out of everything I chose to keep these ugly shoes on my feet…

"... you have pasta sauce on your chin…" Sheldon sighed deeply. I reached up and wiped the sauce off of my face before looking out towards the ocean. I heard Sheldon suddenly get up, probably to get away from me, I'd want to get away from me too. I would have been happy just letting him leave me be, but before he could even get a step away from me I turned towards him and quickly managed to sputter out:

"W-What about you? Why were you working at the sanctuary? I figured most mythical creatures just… hide from humans."

"... I did hide, Tam. I hid in plain sight…" Sheldon gave out a light groan, I could just feel his eyes rolling before he sat back down beside me. "I wanted to help. That's all, Tam. Believe it or not, but we mythical creatures like to take care of the earth as well."

"Yeah… only makes sense… Sheldon? I'm sorry about earlier-"

"You should stop apologizing so much, Tam. Soon that word will lose all meaning to you and everyone around you." Sheldon chuckled as he leaned back on his hands once again, but it didn't last too long as the soft sound of scuffling feet caused me to turn my head to see who was coming towards us. It was another woman with darker skin the Guinevere, this woman's long hair was about as silver as Firedrake's own scales. She had a ring on every one of her fingers and she seemed to be dressed in a more traditional Pakistani way.

"Ah, you must be the two causing an uproar around this village. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Zubedia," I quickly scrambled to my feet and brought my hand out for a handshake.

"Tammy Shereb." I smiled at her. Only, she didn't take my handshake, she kept her hands to sides firmly. I eventually dropped my handshake once I realized that she wasn't going to take my handshake at all.

"Sheldon Halla." Sheldon greeted beside me he did not offer a handshake.

"You actually have the last name?"

"I have to have one to get a job, Tammy."

"Oh, learn something new every day."

Zubedia looked at me then to Sheldon before smiling at him. "There is no need to be shy, all creatures are welcomed here," Zubedia told him softly. It felt a little freaky, to be honest, either Firedrake had told her what Sheldon truly was, or she managed to look right through us just like that. I felt a little scared as Zubedia turned her heel and started to walk back towards the village with her head held high in the air, she then turned back around to face us. "Come along. I'm sure you'd like to see Benjamin, correct?"

Truthfully, I was pretty interested in seeing Ben. At the same time, I was a little nervous, I don't know why either. It was just my anxiety, I'm sure. I turned to Sheldon, who had already ditched his crutches and seemed to be ready to take off his pants. "I'll meet you in the village," I responded simply as I turned to followed Zubedia. I don't know why, but I felt it was about damn time I finally met Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like I need to reinstate something from earlier: I know when I am not welcomed. So, needless to say, the mean looks I've been getting from the other islanders and the not so welcoming grumbles in Pakistani I just know are about me made me feel a little… awkward as I trailed behind Zubeida. I could see Firedrake (Who couldn't see him?!) he had his head poking into the window of a small house while his massive body was laying down on the ground just outside of the house. Other villagers were crowding around him, some were patting his scales. I could see obvious offerings of flowers, candles, and goodies on the windowsills.

The closer we got to the house the more the villagers seem to be giving me angry looks. Silently I kept my eyes to my feet as I was unable to face any of them. I guess I should have looked up at some point because that would have saved me from smacking my shoulder into the door of the small house. "Son of a…" I grumbled as I rubbed my shoulder before I just paused. I don't know why I paused, but something inside me just didn't want to move. Maybe it was just me, maybe I didn't want to meet Benjamin, maybe I didn't want to see a half-dying person. "Do not be shy…" Zubeida told me once she noticed my hesitation. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat before finally pushing the door open.

The familiar smell of incense was the first to actually greet me. As an avid incense burner, it was actually kind of comforting to smell it again. Still, I knew not to get comfortable as I could see Guinevere kneeling beside a sheet-clad body. Now, before I go on I want to say I'm not the brightest bulb in the world. I say this because what threw me for a complete and total loop wasn't how skinny Benjamin is, or how sickly pale his skin was, or even the fact that that I knew he was practically at death's doorstep. No, it was the sheer fact that I soon realized I was looking at an adult man. Not a child or even a teenager, but an obviously thirty-year-old man! I just wasn't expecting it. I just stared at him, turned around, and left. Firedrake didn't notice me and I didn't mind, I didn't want to ruin it for him anyway.

"Tammy?" I heard Sorrel ask in surprise at my sudden exit.

"That's an adult." I dumbly responded to her, I watched as her ears gave a sudden flick of interest towards me.

"Well, yeah. What did you expect?"

"A child? Teen? I don't know… you guys said every winter break you do something…" I paused and she just continued to look at me. I stood there like a dumbass for a few seconds before continuing. "...Winter break is for school!"

"He's a teacher!"

"... What?!"

A couple of people stared at me for my little outburst. I don't know why I was exactly making a big deal out of this, but it was just so mind-blowing to me. "Besides, Guinevere is the same age as him, shouldn't that have told you something?"

"No! Because my own sister is nine years older than me!"

"Wow, that big of an age difference, huh?" Sheldon came trotting up to us. He was no longer wearing pants and again I just found a sudden interest in the sky. "Stop that!" He slapped my shoulder.

"Look, Tam. Ben is an adult. Okay, it's really not that big of a deal. We're all adults, aren't we? I gotta go back to him now. You.. do you." With that Sorrel left leaving me with Sheldon.

"Did you really freak out because he's an adult?" Sheldon inquired curiously.

"Not so much 'freak out' as 'I just wasn't expecting it'." I just couldn't help but shrug at this point. Sheldon gave a bit of a tsk at me before shaking his head. He crossed his arms over his chest before looking over at the hut.

"Are you going back?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I have to, don't I?" A strange feeling of dread started to swirl around in the pit of my stomach.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to… but if you want to make a good impression, I would do it." Sheldon told me plain and simple. I watched him trot off towards the small house. I stood there for a few moments. I really didn't want to move from my spot but after just standing there receiving dirty looks from the Pakistani's I decided to quickly catch up with Sheldon.

That same feeling of dread started to swirl around the pit of my stomach as I half jogged over towards the hut. However, I was quickly distracted by- well- Guinevere. The poor woman was just outside the hut, I never noticed until now that she was now sitting at a long table. Her head was down cradled by her arms hiding her face perfectly. Alone. Probably worried, sad, and again, alone. I stopped dead in my tracks for only just a second before I changed my course for the table. "Hey…" I cautiously greeted her. I didn't sit next to her I just stood a good ten feet away.

"Go away!" Guinevere made a sloppy motion for me to leave her be with one of her hands not once did she look up from her arms though. "Leave me be…" She sobbed softly.

"I'm not trying to replace him-" I just wanted her to hear me out. I'm not the bad guy. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't really Firedrake's fault either, but again I got a wave off from her.

"Just go."

I really didn't need to be told again. I backed off and just decided to do just that. Leave.

Of course, I couldn't leave the village without the help of a dragon, but I did just decide to sit on the beach and watch the waves. I sat on the sand with my hands behind me leaning back in a more relaxed posed as I just watched and listened to the waves. It was moments like these that I wished I at least had my music player. I love music probably more than life itself. There isn't a genre I don't listen to and it calms me. Which is partly why I go to the park to swing. To calm my uneasy nerves, but alas: No music, no phone, nothing to distract my buzzing mind, therefore, I am here on the verge of crying and on a panic attack.

 _'I hate being such a cry-baby!'_ I thought as I tried to push back my bitter tears. I didn't know why I was crying. Surely Guinevere didn't upset me that bad, I can't mad at her for being upset either! No, it was something else that I couldn't quite figure out just yet. Still, because I didn't know why I was crying it was a lot easier to not cry. If that made sense. I just had to focus on something else which is a phone or music would come in handy right about now-

"Ah!" I yelped as a phone was quite rudely thrown in my lap. "God?" I whispered as I grabbed the phone. It was honestly great timing.

"Not quite," Guinevere sat next to me on the sand. The poor woman looked like a wreck. Her hair frizzy and unkempt, her face blotchy and tear-stained, and her eyes swollen and bloodshot. She sniffled and quickly pinched the bottom of her nose before rubbing her fingers together. "I googled you. You're quite the subject of controversy right now." She swallowed hard.

"How did you get my last-"

"It wasn't hard." I decided to just believe her on that one. I'm sure I gave my last name to someone around here.

"What does it say?"

"Read it yourself. That's why I gave you the phone."

I paused. Finally, everything I wanted to know was at my literal fingertips with this phone in my hand. I could see what's been said about me in the last couple of days since my disappearance. I can see if my sister really is in trouble because of my impulsive idea to just up and leave everything behind. I could see… my dad and step mom's reaction. I could see everything.

But….

I didn't want to see all of that. I didn't want to see the mess I have caused. Because I knew if I would look to see what was happening know. I would want to go home and fix it.

I don't want to go home.

"Nah. Not now anyway."

"W-What?"

"Maybe some other time. Here. I'm not ready to see the mess I made." I tossed her phone back to her and stood up.

"You... _can't_ do that!" Guinevere suddenly yelled at me as she stood up in such an aggressive manner that it caused me to jump back in fear. "You can't just run away from your problems and you certainly can't run away from problems that you made to start with!"

"Yeah? Ms. Guinevere-" I just wanted her to hear my side of the story. To not judge me for once, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Nobody ever did. No, I should just do what I do best in this situation. I clammed up and just shook my head. "-Forget… just… fucking forget it. Okay? I'm not ready to look at those posts yet. So, I'm not looking!" I told her firmly before deciding to just walk away from her. 'Don't start a fight with a borderline grieving woman.' I had to tell myself as I walked towards… somewhere. I didn't know where I wanted to go yet. However; it wasn't done between me and Guinevere it seemed. As like my own sister it seemed that Ms. Guinevere just had to have the last word in every conversation.

"That's a rather sad way to go about life. Ms. Tammy!"

I spun around but didn't stop walking to reply to her. "Yeah well, it's my life, Guinny! And I'm living it how I want to, at least until I go back home. Then I'll have someone to tell me how to live it." I let out a bitter huff at her before finally storming away from her. I instantly started to pat my pockets for my smokes only to groan at the realization that I had left my smokes in my bag. My bag that was still on Firedrake's back. I needed one my stress was starting to go into the red and I just needed to calm down now.

I stormed up to Firedrake's back, ignoring everyone on my way there. I started to fish through my bag this time getting Firedrake's attention. "Tammy?" Firedrake asked me as he dragged his head out of the window. "Is everything alright-"

"Peachy." I muttered before snatching my smokes out of my bag and instinctively rattling the pack to see how much I had left. A good fifteen left probably. I grabbed my lighter and quickly popped a cigarette in my mouth and quickly made my way away from everyone to light my cancer stick. Making sure I was a good ways away from everyone I plopped down on the sandy ground and just started to smoke my cares away.

"So. When something goes a little wrong… this is what you do?" I heard Sheldon ask me. I didn't even look at him. I just took a long drag from my smoke.

"Why do you care?"

"You're going to die if you keep up that nasty habit?"

"I honestly wish I was dead- shit…" I muttered slowly once I realized just what I let slip. "Look. Don't twist that into anything I'm-... I'm not… that." I explained to Sheldon in a dismissive manner before waving him off slightly. Sheldon let out a low grunt before sitting down next to me slowly.

"Do you want to talk about… anything right now?"

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm fine-"

"Tammy-"

"Fine, Sheldon! Fine! Perfectly fine. Can I just… finish my smoke in peace please?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Now, Lola and Henrick are both looking for the white apple. I know it's in Brazil but that's all I know. Same with the Kikimora in Russia, we have eyes looking for it. I think maybe your best course of action would be to go to Greece for the time being. Mermaids are very easy to find." Guinevere told Firedrake in a soft voice as she patted his snout. I said nothing from atop Firedrake's back, however; Sheldon had a very obvious happy smile on his face. I couldn't be happy for him. I was just felt… indifferent right now.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

"Firedrake, Brazil is closer wouldn't it make more sense that we just go there and wait?"

"I'd rather you not. The longer we wait the more likely Ben will…" Guinevere trailed off and swallowed a lump in her throat. "It doesn't matter. Go to Greece, get the mermaid's hair, and hopefully, we'll have Brazil or Russia ready for you guys." Guinevere patted Firedrake's scales one last time. "Be safe."

Firedrake didn't need any more incentive. With one mighty flap of his wings and we were all up in the air. Man was I glad to be away from there. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I did. I could see Sheldon peek back at me every now and then I didn't pay him much mind, why should I? I'm sure he doesn't mean much by it anyway. I sucked in a deep breath and tilted my head up to look at the night sky. The stars were beautiful. There wasn't another word for them but just beautiful as they hung in the night sky next and around the moon. It was all just beautiful and if I had my phone I would have taken a picture. The silence was welcoming for me, I didn't want to talk to a soul and this was just perfect as nobody had anything to say as Firedrake swept through the sky.

 _'Maybe I could just jump off of Firedrake's back now-... but I won't because that would be suicidal and I'm not that.'_ My mind decided to remind me. Silently I started to chip away at the edge of my nails with my teeth hoping to get a couple of hangnails. I liked to get hangnails and pull at the skin yeah it stung on occasion and it caused me to bleed more than once but it was a nice feeling. I have- correction: I had cuticle rippers. It would keep me busy for hours just ripping away at my loose (and sometimes not-so-loose) skin around my nails. It gave me focus. I didn't have my little handy rippers on me so now I'm stuck trying to get the stupid skin off with my teeth. I would go back and forth between using my teeth and nonexistent fingernails to yank and pull at the skin with hopes that it would come off.

I wound up getting one of those super long hangnails. The ones that no matter how long I would pull at it it just wouldn't stop or break off. This one seemed to go deeper and deeper the longer I would pull at it. I could see the blood starting to actually pull up as I pulled and tried to rip it off. "Come on," I whispered uneasily as the pain started to set in. "Just come off…" After what felt like an eternity of me trying to get this stupid hangnail it finally tore. I was bleeding, but it was worth it. I brought my finger to my mouth and sucked the coppery tasting blood away to the best of my abilities.

I wasn't satisfied though, no, I am never am. I turned my focus on my thumb. The skin was loose and peeling with several slivers of skin sticking out. So I repeated my process. Only this one had a worse result. The slivers weren't so loose I found out. No, these were deeper and didn't want to come out. These hurt the worse as they were practically stuck and I was tearing my own tissue away to get them out. It was a pain, it hurt and I just continue to tear and peel more and more even after I finished I turned and moved on to the next finger, and the next. Hell, by the time I had finally finished doing what I was doing it was daytime and we were in Greece. My thumb may have looked like raw hamburger meat, but I didn't care about that now. However, it didn't exactly go unnoticed, much to my dismay. I had just hopped down from Firedrake when Sheldon spoke.

"Tam? You okay?" Sheldon asked me causing me to turn around and look at him, the side of my thumb in my mouth as I was trying to get the blood off.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked him as I placed my hand down.

"Let me see your hand-"

"-Wha-hey!" Sheldon grabbed my hand and inspected it. I watched as concern started to flash over his eyes once he saw just how bad almost all of my fingers looked. I might have gone a little overboard. "Will you chill! I'm fine." Sorrel decided it was time to butt in, typical, as she was now looking at my fingers. Okay, they were a little worse for wear! Dried blood and deep uneven gnashes all around my nails on my right hand wasn't a big deal.

"Whoa, what happened? Were you getting hurt up there?" Funny, as she asked she sounded actually worried for me. _'Shit… here comes Firedrake.'_ Yep, the dragon was now coming my way.

"Guys! I'm fine! I mean who hasn't pulled at their own skin to get the loose skin off? Yesh, it's not a big deal-"

"Tammy." Sheldon stopped me right there. "I watched you. You were purposely biting your skin to get loose skin to pull at…"

"Oh, please. Y'all are overreacting. I'm fine-"

"Are you?" Firedrake questioned.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" I grabbed a hold of my hair at the ends and started to pull and squeezed my eyes tight as I started to grind my teeth. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Why did they have to pry!? "I pull at my skin to get rid of it! Sometimes I pull to have skin to pull! It's not a big deal-"

"It is if you're doing it for hours on end!" Sheldon felt the need to yell back at me.

"I need a distraction sometimes!"

"Self-harm isn't a distraction, Tammy!"

A gasp left my mouth. "Self-harm!? This isn't self-harm and I'm _not_ suicidal!"

"I never said you were-"

"No! But you think about it! You thought it since we left the island! I-I-I-I-!" Damn my stutter. It comes at the worst possible times and makes me look like a complete and total idiot. Normally, I'd pause allow my mind, and my mouth, a restart, but not this time. I just looked like a broken record until I finally yelled. "-I-I-I'm fucking fine!" Pulling and scratching at my scalp now I felt my dandruff collect under my nails as I sucked in a deep breath. "Why can't you just leave me alone about this!"

"Because I care about you…"

I couldn't even respond to him. No, I could look at him or anyone. I just grabbed my back and, well, ran off. "Tammy!" I heard Firedrake call after me, but it all fell on deaf ears. I just needed to be alone. I wanted to be alone right now. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone and dammit I was going to get that, just that. I didn't care if they fucking left me in Greece I was getting the loneliness I deserved. _'Self-harm?! Self-harm?! What I do isn't self-harm? I'm not cutting myself or... anything like that. He's just overreacting. They all are. I mean... Candace gets me! She understands why it's not... I mean she did repeatedly ask me to stop... and Leon did too...'_ I rubbed the back of my head nervously before reaching for my smokes in my bag. I lit one up and sucked in deeply allowing the nicotine to calm me. I then pulled my glasses off of my face and looked at the lens in the sunlight. The cold air hit my fingers rather hard making me look at them. Gashes I created were rather deep, but they weren't bleeding anymore. Beside's they'll heal in a couple days! Exhaling my smoke I relished in the silence of the Greece forest. I loved silence and being alone.

After all, in the end, it's always like this. I'm almost always alone by the end of the day. Because... I just can't help but push others away. I wish I don't, but I do.

Every. Single. Time.


	6. Chapter 6

I was irritated. Of course, I was! Sheldon was totally ridiculous! They all were…

 _'They're just looking out for you, dumbass'_ My inner thoughts taunted me. I crossed my arms over my chest like a bitter child before sniffing loudly. _'Doesn't matter… I already messed this up big time…'_ I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily and sucked in a deep breath through my teeth. I carefully stepped over a fallen tree limb and paused my walking. Again, this would be a perfect moment for me to have my music player or phone with me, a dead horse I know, but god if I didn't miss my technology! I just needed- no I craved my music that (aside from my smokes) was one of the few things keeping me sane! Keeping me from lashing out!... like I did earlier… So far the closest thing I'm getting is the birds chirping through the greek forest. The leaves crunched under my feet loudly with each step. I looked up at the tall trees and realized just how small I felt. I mean, I grew up seeing Florida palm trees and some Illinois trees, but this… this was something else entirely. These trees I swear could reach the sun they were that tall.

A part of me knew I couldn't (and probably shouldn't) run away from Firedrake and the others forever. I knew I should probably just turn around, but something stopped me dead in my tracks.

It was almost enchanting to me. It was a noise- song? I wasn't sure it sounded too heavenly to be a song. I honestly wasn't even aware of the fact that I was walking towards the noise until I found myself at a beach. There was no more singing all was quiet. I could smell the long-forgotten salty air, and I could hear the waves crashing lazily against the shoreline. It was like I had come back from a long drawn out daydream, I felt confused and a little dazed. I rubbed my eyes for a second to try and figure out just what I was doing here. It had honestly felt like a daydream of sorts. I grabbed my carton of smokes, popped one in my mouth, and got ready to return back to Firedrake and Sheldon. I'm sure I'll apologize for my behavior when I get back to them.

Yet, when I turned my heel I heard the unmistakable sound of someone giggling that made me stop in my tracks. I turned back around and did a quick scan of the beach. It was honestly at that moment did I realize that this beach was abandoned. There wasn't a soul in sight and that felt wrong. "Okay…" I couldn't help but mutter softly as I took my cigarette out of my mouth and placed it behind my ear. I then changed directions by actually stepping into the soft sand. My foot sank a little into the sand as I was now walking towards the boulders that rested just to my right. The boulders were in a neat little circle that seemed to surround a tide pool. I, for some reason, didn't even give it a second thought. With a little jump, I sat on one of the five boulders to choose from. Thankfully it was flat enough for me to sit comfortably on it was also high enough off the ground so my feet were only a few inches away from the ground, crossing my ankles together (something I do almost all the time) I looked down at the small tidepool where starfish and some other colorful ocean life (that I have no knowledge on) lived. Stripping my backpack off and placing it beside me on the rock I yawned sleepily before replacing my cigarette in my mouth and finally lighting it up. I took a deep inhale of my soon-to-be cancer and leaned back on my nondominant hand the rough surface of the rock felt a little uncomfortable but bearable as I was able to relax and unwind. _'You're a piece of shit, you know that?'_ That little evil voice in my head scolded me. _'Sheldon was just looking out for you and what do you do?_ _Runaway. It just seems that's all you're good at these days isn't it?'_

I took in another inhale before suddenly having a loud coughing fit, taking the smoke out of my mouth quickly, I was met with a deep hoarse cough that I've had many times before. My whole chest seemed to vibrate as these loud sickly coughs left my mouth. I was coughing so much that I could feel my lungs start to protest against the lack of oxygen. Finally, a piece of Phlegm left my mouth by the third or fourth loud cough. I brought my hand up to wipe the sticky gross phlegm away from my mouth and slowly leaned back to catch my breath. "Oh god!" I breathed out rapidly. "That was the worst one yet!" Placing my hand on my chest I just proceeded to fall back onto my back on the rock. With my eyes shut for a few minutes, I just wanted to focus on catching my breath for the moment. Without even thinking I just flicked my smoke out into the ocean. Was a scumbag for doing that? Yes. Yes, I was and I have no excuse for my action.

I laid there for a few seconds my right arm resting under my breast while my left arm was right by my side and my feet dangling off of the edge. The air was a little nippy, Then again I was in a tank top, but the sound of the waves made me even sleepier than I already was. Then… that sound started again. The singing. It was so soothing I just didn't even question it. I just decided to close my eyes for a few moments. Just… a… few…

* * *

The sound something splashing woke me up quickly. I sat up from my rock super quickly. _'What time is it! My phone! My… where… is my shoe?'_ Looking down at my feet that my left shoe was currently missing. Just my left shoe. My sock-clad foot was starting to feel cold. Wiggling my toes I looked around for my shoe thinking maybe it had somehow fallen off of my foot. It wasn't an impossibility as my shoes were a size bigger than my actual foot size. (I do it so the shoes aren't too unbearable on my feet after an eight or so hour shift of nonstop standing.) Also, my shoes were basically slip-on loafers so again…. Yet… I didn't see my shoe in the tide pool, or around me for that matter.

I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion. If it fell than where did it go? Did someone just… steal my left shoe? For whatever reason? I had a hard time believing that. I craned my neck just a bit to look over the boulder blocking my vision and… just couldn't even fathom what I was seeing.

There was a woman. She was laying half in the tide and half on the sand, the water blocking her waist from my view, I couldn't see much from her, aside from her hair. The only reason her hair seemed to stand out from me was that it seemed to almost shine in the sunlight. Her hair was blonde, but like… the movie type of blonde, the type of blonde you almost never see in real life. There was something else that made me just confused. She had my shoe. She wasn't doing anything with my shoe, no it was just sitting in front of her. Then I realized she was looking right at me. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. She wanted to talk to me and my shoe was currently being held hostage until otherwise. ' _Who the fuck kidnaps a shoe?... well... This lady apparently.'_ Now, I'm almost always naturally on edge and I kinda knew better than to just approach strangers, let alone shoe kidnapping strangers, so as I got off of the rock I just… had no idea how I was going to do this. I could feel the sand seep through my sock and start to uncomfortably rub against and in between my toes. 'Can I have my shoe back? Seems like the logical thing for me to say…' I could only think of saying to this woman. So, I walked up to her and opened my mouth ready to demand my shoe back, but I froze when she opened her mouth first and… started to sing.

My eyes gave a sudden twitch as it was slowly starting to dawn on me that she was the one who was singing and drew me to the beach earlier, and she sang me to sleep! In fact… my mind was starting to get a little hazy just listening to her softly sing, so much so that I had to sit down in fear of fainting. Once I was sat in front of her, she looked at me.

It was then and there that it hit me full force that she wasn't human. As no human had her eyes. Her eyes they were silver. Like, Firedrake's own silvery color. I watched dumbfounded as she brought her hands up and start to run her fingers through her golden blond hair. She said something to me, but… I had no idea what she was saying. She was speaking in Greek. I only knew English. "I.. I don't understand." I tried to tell her. Her head tilted in her own confusion. She then frowned at me. I then jumped and quickly scrambled away from my spot as her hair quickly and suddenly changed fucking colors on me in a flash. First, it was this beautiful blonde color then it turned to a sickly gray in the blink of an eye.

"Must you force me in this foul tongue?" She suddenly asked me. She had a very heavy Greek accent and was clearly missing a couple words in that sentence of hers, but it still came loud and clear to me.

"I don't know Greek…" I breathed out to her. It was honestly the only thing I could say that point as my mind was running blank and my mouth was just saying whatever. Her hair changed colors again, this time to a more blueish gray. "Look… if I could just…" I reached over to take my shoe back from her and in an instant, her hand slammed down on the pleather work shoe.

"No! No! No! No! You owe me this!"

"But that's my shoe!" I'm not gonna lie… I whined on that one, but for fucksakes it was my goddamn shoe!

"You owe me!" She yelled back in her own rage as she now cradled my shoe close to her chest- her chest I suddenly noticed was naked.

"Oh, my god!-" I closed my eyes tight at that and even put my hands over my eyes (under my glasses) "-Put on some clothes!" I demanded to her, again, I knew she wasn't human by this point, but… really?! I don't want to argue with a naked… thing at the beach.

"Clothes!? How dare! I won't cover up my beautiful body with such thing as clothes!"

"Then why did you take my shoe?!"

"Because you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything, lady!"

"You do!...you look at me when I talk to you!"

I pulled my hands down and finally cracked an eye open to look at her. My face heated up with embarrassment as I did so. I wasn't comfortable looking at Sheldon at times, but this was different. With Sheldon I couldn't see much of anything, but with her? Oh god…

"Okay… wha-what-wha-what did I do-scratch that- Why do I o-owe-owe you my shoe?" I finally asked her as I was trying to keep my eyes focused on anything but her. My stutter seemed to come back too, of cour,se that's something that happened when my mind runs a mile-per-second. Her hair changed colors again this time to a scarlet red. I heard a splash and saw something move behind her. It was a tail.

She was a mermaid.

Almost everything was starting to make sense. The hair changing color, her silver eyes, seemed to click in place, but I just couldn't fathom why she wanted my shoe. That was until she threw something back at me. It startled me pretty easily as whatever it was hit my chest. "Because that!" I grabbed what she threw and looked at it. It...it... was my waterlogged cigarette butt. "You owe me!" She hissed.

"I...I'm sorry… but you're mistaken-"

"Don't you lie! Human no lie!" She started splashing her tail more wildly now. Each splash her tail seemed to get louder and more violent. "All human do is lie! Human lie all the time!"

"Please! Ma'am-Okay! Okay! It's mine! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lied!" I quickly threw my hands up in defense from her violent outrage. She scrunched her face up at me her hair still the same violent red color.

"You owe me, this-" She held up my loafer. "-For throwing that at me!" She declared.

"But… Ma'am… I need that...surely…" I gave an awkward little 'ehhh' from my mouth as I had no real words. "Maybe… we could trade for something else?" She sucked in a deep breath through her nose clearly displeased with that dreadful idea as her tail splashed in the water again. "I mean...you don't even need my shoe as you don't ha-ha-have feeeeeee…." I paused awkwardly and quickly clamped my mouth shut before coughing awkwardly. "Look-" I held my hands out in front of me as more a gesture than anything. "-Maybe I can give you something more… useful to you… like…"

I tried to rack my brain for anything to give this crazy mermaid, but of course, I was in panic mode and my brain was drawing nothing but blanks.

"... I want the thing on human face!"

"The thing on my…" I reached up and patted around my face to see what she wanted, but I couldn't find anything but my- "No! I need my glasses more than my shoe! I can't see without them!"

"You can't?" With no warning, she reached over and literally snatched the glasses off of my face. Everything went blurry in an instant.

"Hey-" I made a mad grab for my glasses but then paused when I watched her curiously put them over her own face. She blinked quizzically through the lens of my glasses as the confusion was setting in for her.

"This is blurry!" She sounded more amazed than anything as her head was now tilting from side to side and her hair turning a more pleasant shade of pink. "How do human see?"

"Well… I have someone look at my eyes. They tell me what kind of glasses I need and for how long. You see: what you're seeing through my glasses is what I see without them… so can I please have them back?" I tried to politely ask her for my spectacles back, but she still seemed to want to keep them. In fact, she looked at me and just giggled. Even though I couldn't see her 100% now; I could see that she had settled on keeping my glasses resting on her face. I watched as her tail flicked up and down in the water in a lazy way before she smiled at me again.

"You no give me this?"

"No. I can't see without them." I informed her once again with a small shake of my head.

"And I can't have this?" She showed me my shoe and I just let out a deep sigh through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

"No… you see that's my only shoe without it I will only have one shoe on my foot and that's just not fun."

The smile never faded from her face as she did something else. You see, when I put my hair up I often miss a lock or so by the side of my face and because of it's not exactly uncommon for me to have a long lock of hair by my face. She noticed this and suddenly started to stroke the lock of hair by my face. "Then I want your hair."

"Whoa, lady!" I shot up quickly. I've been growing my hair for about four years now and it was finally starting to get waist length long! I could grab it without reaching up. "I… I don't know… that's a big ask…" I told her softly.

"Tam?" I quickly turned around to face Sheldon. Tricky satyr must of followed my…. Scent? I don't know! But man was I glad to see him. "There you are! I was worried about you." Sheldon jogged (totted?) up to me quickly and actually did something surprising. He hugged me. "Don't run off like that again! Everyone was worried about you- where are your glasses?"

"She- Oh, son of a bitch!" by the time I had turned around she was gone in the water. With both my glasses and shoe. "Hey! Get back here! I told you, you couldn't have either of those things!" I roared into the water like a crazy person. I Then turned to Sheldon quickly and gestured towards the water. "A mermaid! She took my glasses and my left shoe!" I wiggled my sandy sock-clad foot at Sheldon.

"Okay: One if anyone else told me this I'd think they were crazy. Two: Why? Mermaids aren't like sirens they normally don't bug humans too much. I mean… unless you did something to piss her off in which case what did you do?" Sheldon asked me. I just shook my head at him.

"Doesn't matter. I need my glasses, Sheldon. I can't see more than… here." I placed my hand about maybe five inches away from my face to prove my point. "Sheldon I absolutely need my glasses! I'm worthless if I can't see!" I practically begged to him.

"Okay… calm down, Tam." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look, let's get Firedrake. Okay? One he needs mermaid hair anyway and two if anyone can get your glasses and shoe back it's him. C'mon…" He gently tugged on my arm pulling me back toward the forest. "I'll be your eyes if it's that bad."

"Thanks…"

So, we walked (Not before Sheldon grabbed my bag first and foremost). Let me tell you it was honestly the most awkward silence I had to endure yet. I could tell that several questions were on his mind. I also wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier but I couldn't pick up the courage to do so. _'Sheldon, I'm sorry for how I acted. It was immature and stupid of me to lash out at you like that. Yes, I have depression but it's honestly not that bad.'_ and then Sheldon would say (probably): _'I understand. I shouldn't have pushed and apology accepted.'_ It was a perfect conversation.

That I couldn't bring myself to start.

So, we walked in silence. I could feel my foot getting dirty now and I hated it. I also couldn't see more than five inches away from my face and had to constantly cling to Sheldon's arm. "Almost there now, just a little farther." Sheldon reassured me before gently placing his hand on me. He turned around and started walking backwards in a bit of cocky matter.

"Ow…" I whined as I had stepped on a rock with my sock clad foot. "Easy for you! You don't have soft feet."

"Nah, you humans are just whiny." He smiled before finally sighing at me. "Are you okay, though? Are you sure it was a mermaid and not a siren?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a mermaid. Her hair changed colors and she said I 'owed her' my shoe she then just stole my glass- what?" Sheldon stopped me by giving my shoulder a little push.

"Okay. What did you do?"

"I mean does it matter-"

"Tammy, Mermaids don't normally take things as 'payment' unless you pissed them off royally. I need to know. What. did. You. do?"

"I… may have thrown a cigarette butt into the ocean?" I finally confessed to him guiltily. "But I mean I didn't-"

"Dammit Tammy…" Sheldon groaned before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why… why would you throw trash into the ocean? I mean that's something we're all trying to get humans to stop doing and you just… really, Tam? Really?"

"He-hey-hey! I wasn't thinking okay!"

"It just seems like you never think, Tammy!" He raised his voice and I quickly took a step back away from him. He was visibly angry now I could see it clear as day in his face.

"Look, I'm sorry-" I tried but it was clear that it wasn't going to work this time around.

"Stop saying that!"

"Then what do you want me to say, Sh-Sh-Sheldon!"

"I don't want you to say anything! Just start thinking about what you're about to do and think about how it'll affect the people around you. Now, C'mon let's just get to Firedrake and get this whole ordeal over with."

I watched as Sheldon turned around with an upset huff. I silently clung on to my arm and frowned looking at the forest floor before walking behind me. I kept my eyes to the floor at this point and decided to not say anything else for the rest of the way back to Firedrake. _'God, I feel like a kid that got scolded and now have to face my parents. I hate this. Why do I mess up everything I come in contact with?... maybe after this I'll just go home. Everyone is right. I'm not fit for this…'_

"Stop pouting and hurry up!" Sheldon suddenly yelled back to me. His tone sounded _kinda_ playful, but for the most part, I could tell he was really just telling me to hurry it along. So, I did. I didn't say a thing to him. I just did my best to keep up my pace with him. I ignored the pain in my left foot as I kept stepping on more and more rocks it seemed. I could feel my stress rising along with tears collect in my eyes that I was doing pretty good at blinking away. Still, I could tell we were getting closer to Firedrake now as, even without my glasses, I could see his giant silver blob just a little ways away from us. _'Let's just… get this over with…'_


	7. Chapter 7

I have a zit. it's actually a pretty big one too. It's located right above my left cheekbone, it didn't feel like it was at a head yet and judging how painful it was to try and pop it was actually under my skin. Now, even though I'm in my twenties I still have pretty bad acne, in fact ever since I hit puberty I was never able to get rid of the blackheads that coated my entire nose. I know this all sounds gross and has nothing to do with what's really going on, but I really just wanted to focus on anything than Firedrake's disappointed face as Sheldon told him what I did. Still, I knew I couldn't ignore Firedrake for too long as I could feel him move closer to me. Once I felt his hot breath touch my shoulder I instinctively wrapped my arms up and gripped my own shoulders before looking down at the blurry forest ground. "Just save the lecture, okay? I al-al-a-already know I messed up." I confessed (the best I could anyway, damn stutter).

"If you wish. So, what's the plan?"

Thank god, someone not pushing it today.

"I don't know…"

"Figures." I heard Sorrel muttered as she walked up beside me.

"Tam? Is there something else she wants? Something she would happily take and give back your two items?" Sheldon asked me. I sucked in a bit of a deep breath before rubbing my arm.

"She-she mentioned something about my hair. It sounded like she wanted that instead… but… why, what use would she get out of my hair?"

"Probably about the same use she'd get out of a single left shoe or glasses that she can't see out of? Just the satisfaction of having something of yours even though she doesn't personally need?" Sheldon shrugged.

"Bah! All Mermaids are just hoarders. They just take stuff to have stuff; now getting the stuff that they've taken back is a little tricky… I'd say out of everything she's wanted, and took, your hair is the most likely the least you need." Sorrel told me point blank I couldn't help but just nod.

"I know…" I actually agreed with her. Partly because I didn't want a fight, and partly because, well, she was right, out of everything that greedy mermaid wanted, and took, my hair I didn't need, I needed my glasses and I needed my left shoe. "So… how are we going to get her out of the ocean?" I asked them awkwardly.

"Oh, she'll come once Firedrake shows up. I guarantee it," Sorrel actually grinned at me before quickly scrambling up on Firedrake's back. "Fabulous creatures attract other fabulous creatures." She finished up once she was safe on his back.

"Oh? That's why I felt attracted to the greenhouse the night I found you guy's?" Sheldon questioned her as he climbed up Firedrake's back to join her.

"Most likely." Was the only answer Sorrel gave him.

"Tammy? You seem hesitant?" Firedrake suddenly spoke to me. I still haven't moved from my spot, nor have I truly kept my eyes from my feet at the ground. Truthfully, I wasn't hesitant, I just lacked the energy to truly care right now. _'This isn't good…'_ I thought before squeezing my eyes shut. "Right… coming."

I jumped up on Firedrake's back behind Sheldon. I just kept my eyes on Firedrake's shiny scales. They were honestly beautiful to look at, all the while my hand crept up to that stupid zit again. I twisted and turned my fingers around the bulbous zit in hopes of just feeling that popping sensation, but I just couldn't find that right angle. As Firedrake started to lumber towards the small beach I felt Sheldon grab a hold of my hand and pull it away from my face. "Don't do that, Tam. Everyone knows that touching a zit like that makes it worse. In fact, I can see it already swelled out a bit." Sheldon tsked at me as he brought my hand down.

I don't know why I chose now to really look at Sheldon. I realized that I never took time to actually _look_ at him. Well… I kinda do know why… You see I have a problem where looking people directly in the face (People who aren't close to me that is) is almost impossible. I always look away, I look at something else that isn't their face. So, I guess this means I feel comfortable enough to actually look at him?

I don't know. Either way, I finally got a good long look at his face.

I started with his eyes, a nice honey brown color I guess close enough to mine. His eye shape was more of a deep set shape. His nose was an oblong shape that went well with his face honestly. His cheekbones seemed to be pretty high from what I could see. I noticed his hair, that was still tucked under his beanie- Yeah! Now that I'm on that I realized I had yet to see him without it on!- either way I could see his hair was black and curly. Naturally as it went with his dark brown skin color.

"This is getting kinda creepy, Tam." Sheldon finally spoke causing me to realize that I've been staring at him like a loon for too long.

"Sorry!" I quickly put my face into my hand and brought the other out in front of his face. "I don't know what came over me."

"How tiny are your hands?" He asked with an obvious laugh caught in his throat. With no warning, I suddenly felt his hand touch my hand. It felt like that scene in _Tarzan_ where Jane and Tarzan touch hands. Only it wasn't for the exact same reason as in the movie. Still, it did cause me to look at Sheldon again. Yeah. His hands were bigger than mine by far.

"They stopped growing after fifth grade." I joked. I always make that joke about my tiny baby hands. At first, he didn't even smile, but then it just seemed to happen as a low snigger left his mouth followed by a full-blown laugh.

"God, Tam. You're something else sometimes!"

"So… you're not mad anymore?" I asked him as we placed our hands down to our sides. He had a bit of a frown on his face before giving me a low sigh that made me frown in return.

"Tammy, what you did was wrong, you know this and you still did it…. But… I can see that you've kinda already been punished for your wrongdoings. Though, you do look better with your glasses."

I chuckled before lightly playing and focusing on the tips of my hair. "I bet I do look better, but I can't see worth a damn-"

"-Tammy, language, please," Firedrake spoke up.

"Sorry."

I heard Sorrel give a snort and I wanted to see just what snarky comment was going to come out this time, but to my surprise she said nothing. Still, I could feel the tension starting to run heavy once again. So, knowing damn well I was going to regret this, I spoke directly to Sorrel. "Hey, Sorrel. What more can you tell me on mermaids?"

"What's there to tell really?" Sorrel asked in return.

"Well, seeing how the only thing I know of mermaids is the movie _The little mermaid_ and I got my glasses and shoe snatched by one, I'd say a lot."

Sorrel seemed to pounder on it for a moment before turning around on Firedrake's back to face me. "Mermaids are just… annoying. There's no other way to explain it. They're annoying. They sing to get what they want and their singing… it just… sticks with you…" Sorrel's face scrunched up slightly before she sneered showing one of her pointed canines.

"So… they hypnotize you with song?" I questioned back to her.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh, I see," I muttered softly before placing my thumb and index finger of my right hand on the corners of my mouth and moving my fingers close together to get any food that was around my mouth off. A nervous gross habit. So, Firedrake walked onwards towards the small beach. There really wasn't much said after that, in fact, nothing was said between any of us. I started to feel guilty again, not just for throwing the cigarette in the ocean (I'm a jerk, what more do you want to know?) but for the way I yelled at Sheldon earlier. If I hadn't of yelled at him for just simply caring about me, none of this would be happening right now.

"Tammy, seriously, stop that!" Sheldon huffed as he suddenly brought my hand down away from my zit. "God, I think that thing swelled up to half of your face…" He had an obvious disgusted look on his face and I immediately hid my cheek with my hand.

"Sorry…" I whispered back at him ashamed.

"Just stop, no need to apologize…"

We made it to the beach and we just… stood there for a few good minutes. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, then again, I couldn't see. Sheldon slid off of Firedrake's back and offered me his hand. "C'mon, Tam. I got you step on down." I took his hand, a little surprised that it was so soft to the touch. Still, I took his hand and he helped me down.

"So… you really can't see?" Sorrel questioned as she just jumped on down.

"I _really_ cannot see, Sorrel. Everything is blurry and just sort of melds together. I can see shapes, colors, and outlines but that's really about it." I explained to her the best I could. Still, I'm an asshole who loves sarcasm. "What? Did you think my glasses were just for show or somethin'?" When I didn't get a response I instantly thought I messed up with what I said and grew tense. "I'm only joking, by the way."

"Yeah, I got that." Sorrel answered back pretty quickly. She didn't sound hurt, and nobody scolded me so I figured everything was good.

There was then a loud splash that caused me to turn my head towards the source of the nose, but of course, I couldn't see that well, but I could see an outline of something resting in the water. The air was starting to turn nippy as the sun was actually starting to set already, have I really missed that much in the day? I rubbed my shoulders uneasily as the coldness was easily penetrating my thin tank top. "I shoulda stuck with sleeves…" I complained a little as I continued to rub my shoulders.

"Yeah, what the hell is up with you and tank tops?" Sheldon spoke up next to me.

"I don't like sleeves."

"You should start liking sleeves in the winter at least!" I heard him huff and suddenly I felt a warm weight over my shoulders and hands. I looked back to see a light blue fabric. Seldon has given me his shirt. Again. "Honestly, Tam. Imma help you. It may take a while, but I'mma help you get better."

"You know, we could set up camp on the beach for the rest of day. Start a fire, the mermaids will come eventually." Sorrel commented after a few minutes of silence between the party.

"You know, that sounds nice." Firedrake nodded in agreement and the next couple of minutes was us all collecting sticks and twigs to build a fire pit. Once completed Firedrake lit it up. I dropped down and sat close to the fire. I was laying sideways on thighs; propping myself up with my arms straight in the sand. "Tammy, can I ask you a question?" Firedrake spoke directly to me as he laid down next to me, warming me up even more with the heat radiating off of his scaly body. I couldn't stop myself; I gravitated towards him and just rested my whole body against him his heater of a body.

"Ask away," I responded to him simply. "God, you're so warm!" I added just because it was true and it made me comfortable as I snuggled close to him. I never wanted to leave his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," I told him. I started to feel tired, his warm body and the stress of the day was making me feel tired again. I let out a loud groan and stretched my arms above my head. It felt good to stretch my arms and borderline relax. I didn't have my glasses on my face, something that I normally don't take off until bed time. "Why?"

Firedrake must have noticed that I was about to fall asleep because he nudged me to keep me awake. "You just seem… unhappy all the time. You're angry, and if you aren't angry you're sad. What's wrong? Why are you so unhappy I would understand if you had Melancholy from time to time but… this is almost all the time."

I got ready to answer when another loud splash made me turn away from Firedrake. "Tammy, Is that her?" Sorrel questioned out of nowhere. I immediately looked to where Sorrel was pointing and then just stared. Oh, right, I couldn't see.

"I… don't know! I can't see!" I screamed back at Sorrel.

"Like that…" Firedrake responded in turn.

"I'm not mad! I'm just telling her I can't see!"

"-But… You don't have to yell."

"I apologize." I pulled myself away from Firedrake's warm body and stood up. Throwing my hair back with a flick of my wrist I decided to find out just for myself if that was her or not. I could feel sand in between my toes of my left foot. I want my shoe back so bad. As I got closer I instantly stop once I saw hair color. "No… this one is a read head!" I yelled back to Sorrel as I twisted around to look at the blob of the group. "The one that took my shoe was a blond- ow! What the hell!" Something hard hit the back of my head making me grab it in pain. "Fuck!" I screamed before twisting back around to look at the mermaid. "Did you just throw a rock at me?!" I shouted in rage at the mermaid.

"You throw trash at us!" A snappy voice responded to my question. Another rock was thrown but I, somehow, managed to duck before it hit. Oh, now I was mad. Now, I knew better than to throw a rock at her in response… honestly if I would have known where the rock landed I would have thrown it, but I didn't see it. So, I settled on trying to get my other shoe off. I jumped up and down and easily slipped the loafer off my foot.

"Hey, hey! That's enough!" Sheldon wrapped his arms around me and yanked me back. "You want to keep that other shoe, Tam? Put it on!" He whispered harshly at me.

"Tammy, don't fight back with more violence." Firedrake suddenly pushed the two of us back and got between the mermaid and me. "Please, don't throw any more rocks at my friend." He spoke to the mermaid softly. In the meantime, I put my loafer back on, and Sheldon let go of me. I had my back turned to Firedrake.

"She throw trash at us! All humans do is throw trash at us! We had enough!" The mermaid hissed loudly.

"Yes, she did something bad, and-" Suddenly the back of my collar was grabbed causing me to yell out it mild surprise as I was then pushed and dragged in front of the mermaid. "-She wants to apologize for her actions and make things right towards the mermaid that took her things, right Tammy?"

"Yes! Yes. I want to apologize to her. Can you get her to come up to the surface please?" I tried to sweetly ask the redhead. I couldn't see the mermaid's facial expression and I just assumed that maybe she'd do it. I was kind of use to that after all saying "please" and "sorry" to kind of get what I want and it most of the time working. So, needless to say when I was met with a faceful of water that knocked me back to my butt just… completely threw me for a loop. "Oof!" left my mouth as I felt the sand dig into the palms of hands as I fell. I heard a loud cackling laugh that caused me to gasp aloud: "Oh, you are nothing like Ariel!" but I yelled it towards nothing because she was already gone.

"Okay, that was uncalled for… are you okay, Tammy?" I felt Firedrake push his snout against my back to help me up. I quickly jumped to my feet and huffed in annoyance.

' _Okay, now I'm mad. And soaked! God dammit!'_ my mind seethed with pure venom as my rage was getting into the red zone. My breathing became heavier and I clenched my fists in rage. _'All I did- all I- fucking- did was throw a cigarette!"_

"Easy, Tammy…" Sheldon grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back. I was shaking, I hadn't realized it until Sheldon had stood in front of me. "I think she was just playing a prank-"

"Well it wasn't funny!" My voice cracked at the end of my sentence making sound and feel like a child.

"I know it wasn't, don't get all upset. Getting mad isn't going to help anyone in this situation. Okay? Just breathe, Tam. In…" Sheldon sucked in a deep breath and I followed suit. "Out." He breathed out and I breathed out slowly. "Okay.. breathe." He touched my shoulders gently and it felt nice.

"Okay…" I sucked in another deep breath. "I'm fine, I'm cool…" I ran my fingers through my long hair before shaking my arms out to get all of the excess water off of my body. "Pissed? Hell yeah! But I'm cool… Literally." I was cold before, but now the full weight and chill of winter air and the sea water hit me full strength, now I'm freezing. I started to shiver and before I knew it I was hugging myself against Firedrake's chest.

"God! I can't believe I wanted to be a mermaid when I was a kid!" My voice muffled against Firedrake's chest. "I use to think they were the sweetest most kind creatures, turns out they're just dicks!"

Firedrake let out a low chuckle of amusement. "Tammy-" he sniggered lowly "We talked about your language." I know he tried to be serious, but he was laughing.

"You know I'm right…" I whispered to him.

"Yes, but you really shouldn't say it." He whispered back to me.

There was another splash and I heard Sorrel sigh. "She's back! And she brought friends!" Sorrel came up to us. "Three of them."

"Is one blonde?" I broke away from Firedrake's much-needed warmth to address Sorrel.

"Yes."

"Are my glasses on her face?"

"... yes? and I'm not sure, but I think she's wearing them upside down?"

"Okay…" I shivered violently as a gust of wind passed by us. "I'm getting my stuff back." I stood up straight and tall, sucked in a couple of deep breaths, did my best to calm down my anger zone, and looked in the same general direction that Sorrel was. I then walked forward a few steps, squinted, and brought my hands up to show them I meant no harm. Mainly because I didn't want to get more rocks and junk thrown at me. "I mean no harm! I just want to talk and apologize!" I spoke loud and clear to them. The mermaids were too far out for me to see and so I didn't see that one of them, the one that stole my items had gone underwater. I only knew she had when she popped back up closer and made me jump a little.

"You talk?"

"Yes, I talk- I want to talk I mean." I kept my hands up to where she could see. I felt presence around me and noticed that Sheldon, Sorrel, and Firedrake were now surrounding me from behind. "We all want to talk, but I'll start." I sat down at the shoreline so, I and the Mermaid were close enough to each other that I could kinda see her but not make out anything. "..." I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I was… scared of what I was going to say next. So, much so that I clammed up. I couldn't understand it, I apologize for the smallest things all the time, so why couldn't apologize now.

"Tammy?" Firedrake nudged me with his tail.

"I'm-I'm...Sorry… I shouldn't have thrown the cigarette into the ocean, I should have snubbed it out and kept it with me… your home is not my dumping ground and I know that. Please… can I have my things back? At least can I have my glasses? You can have my shoe if you really want it. I can always get another pair." I spoke honestly to the mermaid. I braced myself for another harsh splash to the face if one were to come, but I was actually surprised to actually see this Mermaid's face again as she had swam up and placed my glasses back on to my face. A happy gasp left my mouth and I squished my own cheeks with my hands "Vision! I missed you!" Seriously, to be able to see in, as I put it, HD again is amazing.

Right as I brought my hands away from my cheek, I felt webbed fingers clutch them and with no warning, I was literally brought face to face to this mermaid. "You listen well, human!" She snarled at me showing her razor teeth that made me a little afraid now. "You throw poisonous trash in my ocean one more time I will personally ask the sharks to eat you!"

"Understood." I squeaked.

She let go of my face and smiled now. She wasn't showing her teeth, thank goodness. "Good-"

"-We need your hair!" Sorrel suddenly blurted out. I don't know if she was getting anxious that I wasn't going to ask, or if she just couldn't wait anymore, but she yelled it and now it got awkward.

"Excuse me?" The mermaid put her hand on her chest in slight shock. "You- you throw garbage in my ocean and then when I take something from you, you ask for it back and then ask me for something in return!" she was offended, and I noticed that she looked ready to flee.

"Wait, we need mermaid hair-" Firedrake tried to intervene.

"And tell me why I should give you my beautiful hair!?"

"My human friend is dying-"

"One less human to throw garbage into my home." The mermaid waved him off. I heard snickering and looked up to the other two mermaids who were in the ocean. They were laughing behind their hands at us. "You waste my time! I have better things to do-"

"I'll give you my hair!" I jumped from my spot in the sand. "Hair for hair! Look! I have such long hair I won't miss it!" I spun around to show her. "But you know that! You wanted my hair and I'm willing to let you have it." I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there and let her go when they needed this hair. I had her attention, I know I had it because I felt her tug at my long locks. I don't know if it was just my way of sweetening things up with her, or my nervous ramblings taking over, but I just had to add: "Hell, If you wanted I could wash your hair or your friend's hair! I have shampoo and conditioner with me!"

"Human shampoo… we could give it a try?" One mermaid whispered excitedly to her friend, the red head. And… it was like a moment of telepathy between all three mermaids as they silently looked at each other for a few moments. Then, after about five minutes, maybe, the blonde turned to me.

"Okay, human. I am will to part with my hair- but you owe me, you _all_ owe me for this I don't want to cut my hair and I won't unless I get what I want. I want one of your scales!" She pointed to Firedrake.

"Done." Firedrake didn't even blink he agreed so fast.

"I want a few tuffs of your fur." She pointed to Sorrel now.

"That's gonna hurt, but fine."

She paused at Sheldon for a few moments as it was clear she was thinking before she narrowed her eyes. "I want wine from you."

"I don't-... I don't drink." Sheldon shook his head. "But-" Suddenly his wet shirt was ripped from my shoulders. "-I'll give you this." _'Aw.'_ I thought in disapointment as he handed her the shirt. "It'll keep you warmer in the winter months-"

"-Deal!" She ripped it from his hands and wore it… backwards. Then her gaze landed on me. "You!" She pratically snarled. "I want your hair-"

"Done!" I smiled at her hoping that'd be it.

"Not done! I want this much!" She tugged at the hair right at my shoulders.

"That-... That's so much! That's ten inches, at least!" I gasped at her for wanting so much. I just thought she'd want a lock, maybe two, but ten inches? That's over half of my hair! "Why so much!"

"Because you have more to give than the others, and you offered to give me your hair, _and_ we want to try this… shampoo and conditioner you have. All three of us want you to wash our hair."

And… that's how I got roped into washing mermaids hair for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

We found out that putting shampoo, you know the stuff that stings your eyes, isn't too great to put into the ocean. So, an idea we decided to do was to pull the mermaids out of the ocean, but close enough to the ocean to where they won't dry out, and to wash their hair on the shore away from the water. We figured, that since I was going to have to go into town to get new shoes (seeing how she still decided to keep my left shoe) we dumped one of the water bottles out and used ocean water to help rinse the shampoo and conditioner out.

"But that's lying to them," I whispered to Sheldon. "Ocean water has sand it in! It won't clean their hair!"

"Tammy, they aren't going to stay out of the water long enough to feel their hair be cleaned. I don't like it either, but I rather get this out of the way and get your haircut as fast as possible so we can get her hair." Sheldon put it bluntly.

So, here I was. "It smells sweet." The blonde told me as I started to lather the shampoo through her already wet hair.

"It's-" I paused to look at the bottle. "-Lavender and argon oil." I read off the bottle before continuing to lather her hair. I made sure not to go near her eyes and stop just at her hairline. The shampoo bubbled and was doing a pretty good job at getting her hair clean. Now, I always took pride in my long hair, but her hair was long like… wow. I was honestly surprised on how long her hair was. My hair stopped just a little over twenty inches. Now take that and times it by three. I could swear I was dealing with Rapunzel here.

 _'Huh… a Rapunzel that is a mermaid… who's_ best _friend is Ariel? Now that's a fanfic I would read. No… I should be the one to write it!'_ Being on the road for the past… god, how long as it been now? A week? Either way, I haven't had time to think of my fanfics. Why would I? I have no laptop in front of me to think about it.

"You ready for me, Tam?" Sheldon asked as he came on over with a water bottle full of ocean water. I could see the sand floating in it and had to stop myself from laughing.

"Yep." I carefully tilted the mermaid's head back, the way my grandma would with me when I was young and Sheldon poured the water out onto her hair. Suds flowed out of her hair and onto the sand below. Of course, the one bottle wasn't enough. Once that was empty Sheldon turned to fill it back up.

"He's not like the others." The mermaid told me suddenly. "Most of the other saytrs are just drunk on their wine all the time and try to flirt with us." She sighed almost tiredly. "They'd probably be all over you as well."

"Heh! Good one." I joked with her. Look, I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm alone when it comes to relationships. I had a boyfriend in high school (we didn't last), but he was my only boyfriend. Now, anybody who really expresses interest in me I just sort of push them away through my own faults. I wouldn't say I'm scared of commitment but rather I'm scared of something. I always wondered if I was gay for this as I do have some attraction to females as well, but… I don't know. I'm just confused. That's all I am is a confused mess.

"Oh, I'm serious-" Sheldon came back at this point with the water bottle and the mermaid… just kept on going with her sentence regardless of his presence. "With breast like yours, they'd be all over you like bees to honey."

Now I was blushing. I let go of her hair and buried my face into my hands. Sheldon just let out a very audible sigh. "I see you two are discussing important matters." He responded with a bit of a chuckle.

Now, as mentioned before I'm squat. I'm only 5'2", but I'm also heavy set. Like, I'm almost 200lb's. I've always been heavy. I say this because I would like to point out that my breast reflects this greatly. (Bragging a hundred percent engaged now) I'm a good double d in bra size. I still remember my aunt was going to get me a bra for Christmas a year ago and asked for my size, when I gave it to her I got a good "Daaaaamn" in response. (I never did get that bra). The funny thing is, my breasts I actually take pride in and if I were to lose my weight I'd be a little sad to see them go down a size or two. At the same time I'd be relieved because, god, they are killer on my back at times. Also, just to put out there, I have no weight in my butt. I am as flat a damn pancake back there.

"Tam." Sheldon nudged the back of my hand with the bottle to get me back on track. I pulled my hands away from my face and started to, embarrassingly, rinse the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. I then got to work on the conditioner. Sheldon, once again, walked away to fill up the bottle.

I looked over towards Firedrake to see him talking with the other two mermaids waiting for their turns. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I didn't really look for too long.

"So, what do you plan to do with my hair once I get it cut?" I decided to ask her.

"Re-attach it to mine."

"Excuse me?" I could only blink in surprise at what she just bluntly said.

She craned her neck back to look at me. "The hair you take I'm getting back with your hair. It's an even trade." I opened my mouth to try and ask her again, but it came out differently this time around.

"Okay so, you… take my cut off hair and just… hook it back on to your hair with what? Magic?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is that what makes mermaid hair special? Also, my hair is darker than yours! Wouldn't it show?"

"Yes, our magic is what makes our hair special. Also gimmie a strand of hair." She demanded the last part and I complied, painfully, yanking a small strand of hair out of my head. My hair is a dark shade of brown so it was pretty easy seeing it against her very light blonde. I watched as she grabbed the strand and squeezed it tight against the very end of her hair and just like that it turned blond and attached itself to her hair.

"Whoa."

She gave me a smug little smile and turned back so her hair was facing me. "Are we done?" She asked me and I nodded.

Sheldon came back after that and we repeated the process of rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. Poor Sheldon must have had filled that water bottle at least six to seven times in order to get all of the conditioner out of her hair. Finally, we finished and she happily just jumped back into the ocean. "Ohh, so smooth…" She purred at it and ran her fingers through her golden locks.

And now it was just a rinse and repeat process with the other two. Pun totally intended.

* * *

After it was all said and done I was out of shampoo and conditioner. Their hair was so long that it took up all I had. "Well, good thing I'm going into town anyway…" I muttered to myself as I stood up from my spot in the sand. I grabbed my two empty bottles and watched as the mermaids giggled happily in the ocean as they were running their fingers through their hair.

"Wow, they really like it, huh?" Sheldon asked as he came up to me.

"Probably never knew the feeling of clean hair before now." I chuckled at him and reached into my bag to fish for my wallet. I knocked my cigarette box out of my way and dug for my wallet at the bottom of the bag. I found it, thankfully, and pulled it out before a sudden realization hit me. "Shit! We're not in America anymore!"

"Please tell me you did not just realize we aren't in America." Sheldon gave me a low sigh and without thinking I gave him a tap on the shoulder. It wasn't a hard tap, as I wasn't a hard puncher, but I hope I got my point across.

"I'm not that stupid, Sheldon! I just realized all I have is American money on me! I have my card but I don't know if that'll work."

"Well, we could try the card. How much cash do you have on you?"

I paused and took out my cash and started to count the money. "Just a few dollars shy of a hundred on me and I think about… two maybe three hundred dollars on my card." I thought for a moment as I tried to count on how much I really spent on the card. It was only Starbucks and Walmart I went to.

"Mkay. So then we'll go into town and see if your card will be taken, if not then we'll try and find a place to get it converted." He told me. Sheldon then went fishing through my bag that caused me to blink in surprise.

"Excuse me? Why are you going through my- Those aren't my pants." I watched as Sheldon pulled out his khaki's and then he started to put them on.

"I don't have a bag, sorry, I just threw my pants in yours. Sorrel's smells too much like mushrooms it makes my head spin- oh…" Sheldon paused briefly and then gave a bit of an 'oops' look once he got his pants on. "I gave my only shirt to the mermaids."

I paused and looked through my bag carefully. Yes, I mentioned that all I had on me were tank tops, and that was true but it also came in handy as I pulled out a wifebeater tank top that I grabbed off the shelf because it was on sale for a dollar. It was white and paper thin but it was a shirt. "Here. It's an extra-large so it should fit you." I told Sheldon as I handed him the shirt. Sheldon took it and put it on.

"Tam? Why don't you wear actual shirts?"

"Don't like sleeves."

"Yes, but I was told we're going to Russia… _in winter_ … you might want to get some thicker clothes. I'm just saying here, don't want you to turn into a Tammy-sycle." He half-joked to me.

"Yeah, hopefully in town they'll have thicker coats," I told him. I then turned my back towards him as I grabbed my hairbrush from my bag and started to brush the knots out of my long hair. Grimacing in pain every time my brush got snagged. I moved my hair to my left shoulder and held my thick hair tightly at the roots as I brushed from the bottom up. That was when I felt cold fingers touch me. The thing was I couldn't feel exactly _'where'_ they were touching, meaning-

"What are those!" Sorrel was the one to ask out of nowhere. I spun to see Sorrel and Firedrake had walked up to us, but it was Sheldon touching my shoulder. I knew exactly what they were gawking at and I felt like a freak.

"They-the-t-th-" I tried to speak but my stupid fucking stutter came back. I had to pause, swallow, take in a deep breath, and then speak again. "I-It's just my keloids, It's not contagious, it's only scar tissue," I explained to the best of my abilities, my face now heating up with slight embarrassment.

I've had the keloid for years now. Now, I don't know when exactly I got these dreadful light pink bumps on my shoulders I just know one day I had normal shoulders and the next I had big giant itchy bumps on my shoulders. Like I said, light pink in color and big. Some are single long scars, while most are mashed together in some agglomeration form. Basically, some are the size of a dime while the bigger ones are the size of a quarter. They don't go past my shoulders. I've never gotten any other keloids anywhere else on my body.

"Scar tissue? You've been hurt?" Firedrake asked. I felt his hot breath on my bare shoulders as he looked at them closely.

"No, it came from… acne." I sucked in another deep breath as my face continued to turn red. Now, I know what you're thinking.

 _'Why wear a tank top if you don't like people pointing your scar tissue?'_ I normally don't get questions about it! Most strangers just leave me be… but these are no longer strangers, they are my…

Am I able to say the words 'friends' yet? I don't want to be clingy and say that they're my 'friends' and they not think the same thing.

They're close enough to ask questions about certain things.

"Do they hurt?" Firedrake was the one to ask.

"No, I can't even feel when you touch it. Don't get me wrong now, I can feel pressure when it's put on. Also, they itch. They itch like crazy." Sheldon pulled his hand away from my shoulder and I sighed. "With all due respect can we please not focus anymore on my slight deformity please?" I asked a little shyly to the others as I turned to face them.

I was met with different versions of "yeah sure, whatever you want, no problem." from all of them.

"Let's just go into town, okay?" Sheldon finally suggested as he put his crutches under his arms and dragged his legs along the ground so his hooves were no longer visible.

So, we did. It took about a good ten minutes to get there, but here we are. It was honestly just a tiny little village that made me feel out of time as I looked at the tiny little homes and stores. Someone, a woman with short brown hair, bumped into me and out of reflex, I turned quickly. "I'm sorry!" I apologized to the person.

"Ti?" The person responded. Now, as mentioned very early on, I only know English, but I know when the word "What?" is being used. Yet, still, I thought to repeat my phrase would have been a good idea.

"I'm sorry!" I spoke a little bit louder.

"Ti?!"

"I'm sorry!"

 _"Ti?!"_

"I'm-"

"Tammy, stop it. _Λέει ότι λυπάται!_ " Sheldon responded to the woman and quickly shooed her away. The lady gave a look that I could only perceive as 'rude' before walking away with her head held high.

"What did you tell her?" I asked Sheldon slightly amazed that he knew Greek.

"I told her you said 'sorry'. Also, if someone can't understand you, then why would continuing yelling in English at them? It's not going to make them understand you anymore, you know?"

"I'm sorry… I'm… I'm slow-"

 _"Has anyone ever seen snow?" My science teacher asked the class._

 _'Is that a movie?' I remember thinking before shrugging a bit to myself. I don't think I've ever seen it before. None of the other students seem to either. So, I just said 'no' as I haven't seen it._

 _It wasn't until one student finally said 'yes, because I grew up in Wisconsin.'_

 _It was like a lightbulb went off in my head at that moment. 'Oh! She means- God!'_

 _"Yes! I'm sorry, I thought you were talking about a movie or something. Yes, I was born in Illinois and lived there till I was six. I've seen snow quite a bit." I tried to laugh it off but the mean snickers behind hands from the other students and the look of… god, I can't even find a name for it, but it wasn't a nice look the teacher was giving me. I instantly hunched over a little._

 _'I'm sorry… I'm a little slow at times." I shamefully told my science teacher. More mean snickers from my peers followed by a very snide:_

 _"Well, isn't that just obvious." From my teacher. "I can see you won't be much after high school."_

"Tammy?" Sheldon waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Earth to Tammy? Where'da go?" He asked me once he saw blink back at him slowly and dumbly.

"I'm sorry about that." I immediately apologized to him.

"Well, I'm sure you might have missed it, but I said don't call yourself slow. You're not. You're… well... You're Tammy." He just shrugged at me and started to walk away on his crutches without further explanation. "Now, come on, Tam. We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it!"

* * *

Thank god, my card was accepted and went through just nicely for my new pair of shoes. I first bought some more athletic looking shoes for walking. Then I bought some winter boots.

It wasn't hard to find a place to cut my hair in this tiny village. Sheldon had to be my translator because as soon as we went through that door we were greeted with nothing but Greek. The lady sat me down and immediately started asking questions. Sheldon was the one to answer. The lady would then pull at different lengths of my hair stopping just below my ear in the end.

"Δέκα ίντσες?"(Ten inches) She asked Sheldon. I was feeling just a tad uneasy about not knowing what was being said, but I trusted Sheldon.

"Δέκα ίντσες," Sheldon confirmed.

"είναι πολύ μικρό για τους χειμερινούς μήνες!" (Too short for winter months) The lady suddenly argued making me raise an eyebrow.

"Είναι αυτό που θέλει. Θέλει να δωρίσει." (It's what she wants. She wants to donate)Sheldon answered back calmly. The lady frowned but didn't argue anymore. She then got to work. First, she brushed my hair and then she put it back in a ponytail. I looked myself in the mirror and gave a little small sigh with a frown. I really didn't want my hair to be cut. I always had a dream, as a kid, to have long Rapunzel hair, and I just always get it cut in the end. ' _It's probably for the best anyway.'_ I thought to myself as with just one clean snip ten inches of my hair was cut clean off. 'Long hair is more complicated to take care of.' She walked away from me to put my hair in a plastic baggie before coming back to me to snip the rest off. As she came back the door opened, I knew by the bell chime, but I didn't spin around as I could see the stranger come in. A tall man maybe around 5'9" came in. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back neatly. 'What does he need a haircut for?' I remember thinking as his hair, despite being slicked back, looked fine.

"Hey, Sheldon. Did you know I use to have such bad anxiety that I was afraid of getting my hair cut?" I decided to break the icy silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the scissors mainly; their snipping and the cold metal would graze the back of my neck. Oh, god! I was awful about it!" I laughed loudly. " I use to think they were going to cut my ear off!"

Sheldon didn't respond. He just shook his head back and forth and chuckled at me. A smile on his face as he did so. The haircut didn't last too much longer after that. The woman finished up within five minutes, just getting rid of the more looser ends and here I was. With a bob haircut. It looked nice, but I missed the warmth of my hair almost immediately. I jumped down from the chair and collected my ten inches of hair. Together Sheldon and I walked up to the front desk. I already had my debit card at the ready. The lady put the amount in and I stuck the chip in. The amount through, again very grateful. So, I collected my ten inches of hair and together Sheldon and I walked out.

"Okay, next on list before we go back, getting you and me some better winter clothes." Sheldon led me into a nearby shop and I instantly felt at home. It was a thrift store! And if there's one thing I love it's being thrifty! So, Sheldon and I went opposite ways. He looked in the men's section for winter clothes and I went into the women. This wasn't a Goodwill so the aisles weren't very far from one another. As I was going through the coats I noticed out of the corner of my eye that I was very close to the books and I just… spun around for a moment to look at them. Naturally, almost all of the titles were in greek so I had no idea just what books I was looking at. Still, that didn't stop me from taking another step closer when I saw just a couple in English. It was a total of four books in English amongst the greek books. Two were little kids picture books, and one was some American cookbook, but the one… I just couldn't believe it.

"No fucking way!" I gasped happily as I snatched the book off of the shelf. It was my favorite book! The book I've been obsessed with since a kid and even today. The one I and Leon were talking about right before I vanished. I flipped it over just to be sure it was in English. It was. "Oh! You're coming with me!" I squeaked like the happy fangirl I was. I had to physically stop myself from jumping up and down. I felt someone behind me and smiled. "Ok, I know this isn't clothes Shel-" I stopped and I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I was looking at the exact same man that had walked into the haircut place. His hair, obviously never been touched.

He was standing so close to me that I could see him a little better. His eyes were a cold brown color, slanted, almost a little too small for his face. He had a nasty scar that ran down the left side of his mouth, his skin was olive in color. I could smell the cologne on him, I don't know what kind it was but it almost made gag. He was wearing a leather duster, blue button up top, and black slacks. I looked over to the aisles to ask Sheldon for help but that was when I felt something poke my arm. When I looked down the man was holding a gun. _'Oh god, thi...oh god this is how I_ _die'_ I thought as fear started to set in. My mind was going blank, my hands cold, clammy, and numb my breath became short and shallow.

"Walk." The man demanded. He had some sort of accent, what accent I had no fucking clue, but it was there. I took a slow step back now.

"Okay." I squeaked in pure fear. I looked behind me to see some sort of emergency exit and figured that's where he wanted me to walk. I wasn't going to turn my back to the guy and so, with the book still in my hand, I slowly backed up. My hands were trembling something awful and my legs almost gave out twice. I kept flicking my eyes back to the men's section hoping Sheldon would reappear and save the day, but he didn't. I felt my back hit the door and I squeezed my eyes shut before frantically looking for the handle. I couldn't even think right now, as my mind went into a full panic-stricken mode. And, of course, because I don't think at all, once I found the handle I opened the door and just continued to walk outside. The man shut the door behind him and we were in an alley. Dead end too. Shit.

"You… are an interesting girl, Tamra Shereb." The man spoke. His accent thick and familiar but at this time I just couldn't make it out to be anything. My heart was racing and my whole body was cold with fear. I haven't been called Tamra in years and hearing it come out of this strangers mouth made me just shake. I was honestly trying to hard not to cry as I kept my hands up, the book still gripped tightly in my hands.

"P-Please… w-wh-what do you want?" I managed to ask.

"Tell me, Tamra. Do you have any idea just what kind of potion you're making?" He asked me back. I swallowed hard.

"No. Well. I mean I know it's going to… get rid of a parasite-"

"Yes, and no. You see, Tamra you're making a potion that can cure more than just a simple parasite. This potion will cure almost any ailment the person has. Like, let's say Benjamin-"

The man kept talking but I stopped listening at this point because well. _'He knows everything'_ My mind fearfully told me.

"Pay attention, dammit!" The man yelled and out of instinct I throw my hands up to my head and curled up just a little.

"Leave me alone!" I finally cried loudly.

"No! I need that potion your stupid girl! Are you not seeing selfish your dragon friend is being?!" He snarled at me. "With that potion, we could stop cancer! Stop and cure everything wrong with humans, but he wants to just heal one person. One! Single! Person!"

"..." I was shaking more now. My whole body was shaking as I covered my eyes unable to even look at the man anymore.

"You're Aunt Jena died two days ago-"

I snapped up at that. My Aunt Jena, well my great aunt Jena as she's my grandmother's sister. Had stomach cancer, She's been fighting it for two years now… well... She tried to fight it…

"That potion would have saved her."

My Aunt Jena was the one to allow me to live in that apartment, and she allowed my sister Julia a second chance and let her live me for those three years. Oh, god how wrong we all were on that… but I'm sure he was right, that potion could have saved my aunt.

"I want to help people, Tamra, I'm not a bad guy here."

For a moment it seemed to make sense in my brain. Why couldn't we take the potion and hand it other to others all over the world? Cure cancer? But then Sorrel's voice seemed to echo in my mind at that moment. _"The white apple! The rarest of the rare!"_

"N-No… you're lying. There's only one white apple-"

"Is there? Or do you think there's a tree? A tree hidden and full of these white apples?" He countered. "What do you know?" He demanded almost evilly. I was shaking a bit more now and swallowed hard, I felt ready to cry, but I was staying strong. "Tamra, like I said I'm not a bad guy-"

"That's why you're holding me at gunpoint and stalking me?" I held my head high but my lower lip trembled showing him that I wasn't that brave.

"No. No… I just needed you to listen to what I'm going to say now. I'll be at the village where Benjamin is. When the time comes-" He grabbed my tank top straps and suddenly pulled me in close causing me to yelp out. "-I want that potion. I'll pay your handsomely off course." He then tucked a short piece of my hair behind my ear. "You'll be doing something great in return. What's one life when you could possibly save thousands? Millions?" He whispered to me.

"And if I refuse?" I swallowed hard. That has to be both the bravest and stupidest thing I've ever said to the man holding a gun in front of me!

"Well… let's just say your eleven-year-old niece is never going to see you again." He threatened obviously the thing was I couldn't tell if he was threatening me or my niece. Either way, I wasn't taking it. In one quick movement, I smacked him with the five hundred page book in my hand. It threw him off guard, for sure, and I took this moment to knock the gun out of his hand and go rushing back inside the store. I slammed the door shut just as he was running back towards me.

"There you-" Sheldon called out but I cut him off very quickly.

"- Let's go!" I grabbed Sheldon's arm and urged him to just run, I didn't care if patrons saw him as a saytr I just wanted to get out of there. Sheldon sensed this and picked up the pace. Together we ran out of the store. Sheldon with his crutches in his arms now. We ran down the street, my heart racing almost a million miles per hour at this point. I heard a loud 'pop' from behind followed by people screaming loudly telling me that this fucker fired his gun. Sheldon ducked, perhaps out of instinct.

"What did you do?!" Sheldon yelled at me as we continued to make a run for the forest.

"No time to explain!" Was all I could say as I focused all of my abilities on to not getting sick right now. I was getting winded, god I needed to work out more. We made it to the forest, but we didn't slow down. No, I was going to until I was by Firedrake's side. Firedrake was safety dammit. I was getting a stitch in my side, but this wasn't a game, this wasn't gym class, no this was real life and I could possibly die if I stopped.

Together we made it to the beach safely. Once I saw Firedrake I just dropped to my knees.

And then I proceeded to vomit. All that running caused me to overdo it. I dropped the book down as I cradled my stomach, unaware at that moment that I had stolen it from the thrift store.

"What the hell was that!?" Sheldon finally demanded.

"What happened?" Firedrake asked us. I could see Sorrel poking her head up from Firedrake's back at us in a questioning gaze. The mermaids had popped up as well clearly interested. I felt a little bad as my vomit was washed away by the shore and I hope to god they don't take any offense by it.

"Tammy, where did you go?" Sheldon finally asked a little softer as he helped me to my feet.

"A guy… He… he knows what we're doing… he wants the potion we're giving Ben."

Sorrel gave a bitter huff at this. "Well, he's not getting it-"

"I think he threatened my niece!" I yelled back at her.

Now, It's never been mentioned before, because it wasn't as important before, but now it is. My sister has four children. None, absolutely none, are in her custody and only two of the four are by the same guy. Her eldest, Janice, the eleven-year-old, lives with my dad.

"Did this man give a name?" Firedrake asked.

"No," I answered calmly. "I just know that he wants the potion and he offered me money for it. If I refused he said ' _I won't get to see my niece again._ ' I couldn't tell if he saying that to threaten me or her. Either way, I'm worried now. Is there any way we could make two potions? One for Ben and one for this guy?"

Firedrake and Sorrel gave each other a look before looking back at me. "I don't think so, Tammy." Sorrel was the one to answer.

"Well, I know the white apple is the biggest issue here, but apples grow on trees so perhaps when we find it we could take two-"

"Tammy. No." Firedrake shook his head solemnly. "That's… not how this particular apple works. You see the reason we're having such a hard time finding it is because… well, it's being guarded. It's the last tree and if we were allowed to take an apple-"

"We could only take one." I finished his sentence with a slow nod. "Fuck!" I cursed loudly before bringing my thumbnail up to start chewing on but there was nothing there to chew on. I quickly sucked in a deep breath and had to remind myself just who my father was.

My father was once in the navy. My dad is a man who knows how to fight and wouldn't let anything happen to his granddaughter (my niece). My dad has at least three rifles and two handguns, and I knew that if anyone tried anything they'd be blasted away within a heartbeat and slowly I started to calm down, but there was still something I needed to tell them.

"He said he'd be waiting for us at the village when we get everything collected," I told Firedrake.

"Then you point him out to me and I'll set him straight," Firedrake responded without missing a beat.

"What if he does something to Ben?" I asked in concerned.

Firedrake's answer was something I wasn't expecting, that's for sure. "If he does? I'll turn him to stone and have him as an example for all to see."

"An example of?"

"Of someone who tried to mess with my family, of course."


	9. Chapter 9

The trade went through without a hitch after that. The blonde mermaid cut off a lock of her hair for all ten inches of my hair (such an even trade. I say _sarcastically_ ). I was already missing my hair as the cold greek air was starting to get to me. I didn't want to go back to town to get better clothes more suited for winter because I feared the guy would still be there waiting. "I'll go with you, you know? I just won't leave your side." Sheldon tried to urge me to get out of my tank tops and into long sleeves. I could tell he was worried I'd get sick.

"No, I need to sleep anyway, we have to go back to Pakistan, right? That's the theme here? Collect something and go back to Pakistan?" I asked Firedrake and Sorrel and I was met with a nod back from both of them.

"Yeah, that way they have what they need and we don't lose anything," Sorrel informed me and I just nodded in response to her. I then aid down on the ground next to Firedrake, his body heat already warming me up to a comfortable level. I folded my legs underneath me and rested my head against Firedrake's stomach. I was pretty exhausted by this point. So, needless to say within minutes I was already dozing off.

* * *

I don't remember my dream, but I did have the song _'Love Shack'_ By the B-52's stuck in my head and it was only mildly infuriating with the lyric "Love Shack! Baby love shack!" repeating over and over in my head. I woke up before everyone else and I was cool with that, to be honest. It gave me time to really just look out at the ocean and enjoy the view. That was something I like to do on occasion is to just stop everything and look out at the world before me just to absorb everything in and find peace. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I just watched the ocean.

I then frowned deeply _'If my aunt Jena really did die, then my Grandma Grace must be having a real tough time. One missing Granddaughter and a dead sister. God…'_ I was starting to feel like a bit of a monster for doing this now and it was causing my anxiety to spike up and my mind to wander off. How was my father taking this? Had he given up on finding me alive now? How long have I even been gone? A week? Two?

The sun was starting to set now basking the world in a brilliant orange hue. I swallowed hard again and pulled at my collar uneasily as it was starting to feel like it was choking me. _'How's my sister taking it? Well, last I heard she was being blamed. Do I feel bad? No, not really. She's done so much shit to me and gotten away with it I think it's time she got what she fucking deserves! God, I'm so fucking petty…'_

A cold breeze passed by me and I instinctively huddled closer to Firedrake for warmth. I was really missing my hair at this point. Still, I'm sure the hairdresser did a good job on my greasy locks… I really need to shower or bathe at least. Maybe when we get back to Pakistan someone might have a shower I could use.

I felt Firedrake shift a little and his breath no longer deep and rhythmic but it had changed to a more normal awake breathing rate. Firedrake then let out a loud yawn before stretching his front paws out this caused a chain reaction of Sorrel and Sheldon waking up as well. "Is the moon up yet?" Firedrake questioned in a sleepy voice.

"Not yet," I informed him before standing up from my spot on the beach. Quickly I started to wipe the sand off of the back of my legs. I watched as Sheldon started to stand and do the same thing and I almost wanted to smack myself. "Oh, Sheldon! We never got see any more satyrs for you to meet! You know I'm sure we still might have a few hours if we look-" At first Sheldon gave me just a confused look before it seemed to click to him, then he put his hand up to silence me and it worked.

"-Don't worry about it, Tam. I'm not really all that sure I want to meet the other satyrs at this point. I mean from what I heard their nothing but horny drunk lushes!" Sheldon gave me a half nervous laugh that instantly made me suspicious.

"Are you sure? I mean that's the whole reason you agreed to board with us and not inform the cops-" Sheldon quickly grabbed me by my hands and spoke lowly and slowly so he made sure I understand what was leaving his mouth.

"I don't want to meet them, Tam. I'm okay with just sticking with you guys."

"Okay…" I moved away from him. "If that's what you want." I let it go.

"I still think we should go back into town to get you some winter clothes." He commented to try and change the subject.

"No, I'm good. I'll figure something else out."

I grabbed my bag and started to rifle through it. I saw my smokes at the bottom of the bag and was honestly considering lighting one up. _'Nah. I'm good.'_ I thought before tossing the box to the side. So, with a few hours left until the moon would rise up into the sky I started small talk with Firedrake at first. It wasn't much, just talking to talk. Then I asked: "Have any siblings?"

"Oh? Well…" Firedrake had to actually think about it for a second or two before nodding. "I think about four? A brother and three sisters. You?"

"Ah, eleven siblings."

And then all eyes were on me. "Okay." I laughed a bit before bringing my hands out to everyone's questioning gazes. "Let me explain. I only have one biological sibling but I have five siblings from my stepmom, who married my dad and five siblings from my stepfather, who married my mom. I count them all as my siblings."

"But if you had to choose siblings?" Sheldon was the one to ask.

"Oh, my step mom's side for sure. I knew them more growing up. Hell, I think I know more about them than I do my own sister." I smiled back at him. "What about you, Sorrel? Any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have seven."

I nodded at that. "Right on." was all I could say about that. Seven more Sorrel's running about. I had to try and not to shutter at that thought. "Sheldon? Siblings?"

"I am… unsure about that to be honest." Sheldon admitted to me as it was his turn to look out at the ocean. He had his hands behind his back and this caused me to tilt my head at him. "You see… that's also part of the reason I wanted to come here. I don't suppose you know this, but satyrs are abandoned by their parents why they learn how to walk. My parents left me at a very young age and… I wanted to find them again."

"Wait, you were in Florida when we found you so wouldn't your parents be in the states?"

"I was only in the states to… get sober."

"Sober?" I walked up to him now.

"Tammy, I wasn't lying when I say most satyrs are just lushes. They love to drink and drink they will. We learn to drink wine at a very young age and let's just say I've done some horrible things to innocent people. Things that made me realize… I didn't want to do it anymore. Drinking was just a way for me to cope with problems and it wasn't healthy. So, to get away I decided to go to the states and help out nature reserve. Still, as I got sober the more I realized I wanted to know more about my family and to see if I had any more siblings and then you guys came along and I had the perfect moment to see my family again, but then that mermaid asked me for wine and I realized that… My family would just be drunk and would try and get me to drink again and… I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Oh, I see now. Well, it looks like we won't have to." I pointed up to the sky at the beautiful full moon that was now showing itself. With that, we all started to walk over to Firedrake. First Sorrel boarded, then I sat behind her, and this followed by Sheldon. "Hey," I turned around to face him very quickly, most likely causing him to jump a little. "Thanks for sharing. I'm sure it must have been hard… how long have you been sober for- if you don't mind me asking that is."

Sheldon seems to swallow hard at that before finally just flat out saying it: "Two years."

"Good job, man!" I gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. He let out some air from his nose and just gave me a very small smile.

"Thanks, Tam."

Firedrake spread his wings and off we went. _'Back to Pakistan.'_ I thought kind of happy and excited. Despite the rocky start off with us arriving in Greece I honestly could say that this has been the happiest I've been in a long while. (I mean despite the guy threatening me with a gun of course)

* * *

That happiness lasted the whole flight to Pakistan. We might it there just before the sun was ready to rise. I was honestly smiling and joking around with both Sorrel and Sheldon the whole ride there. I was in the middle of bugging Sorrel (AKA: Constantly poking her ears and watching them twitch.) "I mean it Tammy! You do that one more time I will throw something at you!" Sorrel was yelling at me as I jumped down from Firedrake's back with a big ol' smile on my face.

"You shouldn't antagonize her, you know." Sheldon gave me a warning.

"I know, I'm done for now because- kitty!" I happily jumped up and clapped when I was greeted by the same calico cat as the first time I was here. I scooped the cat up and held it close to my chest. I was, obviously, greeted with a happy purr from the cat as I started to scratch behind its ears affectionately.

"She sure does love her cats." I heard Sheldon comment.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner, then when I turned back around I watched as Guinevere came stumbling down to greet us. When I mean stumbling: I mean _stumbling_ as in I could tell that she was just completely wasted. I let the cat drop down from my arms and I went over to . "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her (rather dumbly) as I made a grab for her arm to help her be steady.

"I'm- let go!-" She jerked her arm away from me. "-fine! Why wouldn't I be fine! I mean my brother is only _dying_!" She practically screamed at me and then she brought the bottle up to her lips showing me just what she was guzzling down. She was drinking wine (go figure right?) red wine straight from the bottle. The more I looked at her the more frazzled she seemed to be. She could barely stand up straight for more than a second, her dark brown hair was just all over the place, she had tears running down her face which was red both from the booze and from crying. She tried to walk a few steps but the sand just made her fall to her knees. She started to sob loudly and obnoxiously it made me cringe sadly for her. I felt really bad for her and all I wanted to do was to just scoop her up into a hug but I was smart enough to know that if I tried I'd get decked in the face by her in this state.

Thankfully, Firedrake seemed to know what to do as he nudged Guinevere. "C'mon now…" Firedrake was trying to get her to stand up now. His voice was soft and gentle as he urged her to stand up on her own and to stop crying, but I knew through personal experience that once someone is that drunk it's almost impossible to get them to think clearly. Guinevere let out several sniffles, snot starting to run down her nose and she was trying to sniffle it away but it wasn't working. Guinevere then tipped her bottle up and started to chug.

"I don't understand, I thought Pakistan was a dry country?" I asked Sheldon in a whisper.

"Not exactly dry. Only Muslims can't drink," He told me in a soft whisper. I watched as Guinevere chugged and chugged the wine until the bottle was empty. She then tossed it off on the sandy bank before letting out another sob. "She's going to get alcohol poisoning at this rate." Sheldon shook his head. I sucked in a deep breath, squared my chest, and walked back over to Ms. Guinevere.

"C'mon now, that's enough we all have problems but you can't go drinking them away. One thing will lead to another and next thing you know you're addicted to heroin because you can't handle what life is giving you!" I almost yelled at Guinevere.

"What's heroin?" Firedrake asked Sorrel, who shrugged, so he asked Sheldon who answered back the best he could.

"A human drug, highly addictive, people say that Tammy's own sister is addicted to it."

"She is… and I was the dumbass who just let her walk all over me, but that's a story for another day. Now, Guinevere, stand up!" I grabbed Guinevere by the arms and forced her up to her feet. She swayed back and forth before swallowing hard and throwing her head back, letting out another sob, she threw her head forward and it landed on my shoulder and then she started crying again. This one a more childlike crying with a very muffled 'Waaaa!' leaving her mouth. She sniffled and I could only gently pat her back as she used my shoulder as a tissue. "C'mon now. I know its sad and it's hard but you can't drown your sorrows in booze." I spoke a little more gently to her. I haven't know Guinevere as long as Firedrake or Sorrel has, but something was telling me that she never acted like this before.

She said something but it was so muffled that I couldn't make out what was said to me. "C'mon let's get you into bed," I whispered as I started to lead her towards the village.

"No!" Guinevere pushed me so suddenly that I fell to the ground with a harsh _'Oof!'_ "I don't- I can't- I-" Guinevere started sobbing again.

"Guinevere, let's go. I think Tammy's right." Sorrel this time started to lead Guinevere more towards the village and this time Guinevere seemed to follow Sorrel. Sheldon quickly helped me up.

"Now you see why I don't drink anymore." He tried to joke but neither of us really laughed at it as it was actually kind of sad to witness.

"I got that drunk before, I acted like a complete and total idiot. Because of it, I don't really drink anymore. I might enjoy a glass every now and again," I told Sheldon before going over and grabbing the bottle off of the sandbank. The sun was rising a little bit now so I could read the label. "Oh, yes, I remember that day, I drank two tall boys and then down almost an entire bottle of wine… that was a mistake." I explained with a chuckle. "Let's go find a public waste bucket?" I suggested as Sheldon walked up and looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, lets."

* * *

Guinevere's sobs could be heard for over an hour as she was put into bed and she just cried, and cried, and cried. It made me sad for her. I think at one point Zubeida came to comfort her until Guinevere would finally fall asleep. Over time we all separated to do something else. Sorrel and Firedrake went to Ben's hut to check up on him and Sheldon went around to the village maybe to talk to other people or to stretch his legs I didn't know.

Then there was me. I didn't have much to do. I didn't want to see Ben, as rude as it sounded, but I really just didn't want to see if he's gotten worse over the day or two we've been gone. So, I just sat there at a table and looked out at the trees with my hand rested on the table and my elbow propped up; resting my head on my open palm I tapped my fingers against the table. I could hear some words being whispered in Pakistani (arabic right?) in my direction making me look back at a couple of fisherman giving me angry (judging) headshakes. _'Seriously what are these peoples deal?'_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at them.

Zubeida came on out of Guinevere's hut and gave me a look that I could only describe as 'Not again.' Still, I just sat there and waited for Zubeida to walk up to me, which she did, but she said something that I couldn't believe. "I put up with it the first time but I simply cannot put up with it now. You must cover yourself, please!"

I… didn't even think about it. Yes, I'm in a tank top. Showing off my chest, arms, and shoulders, something that I'm sure most Pakistani people don't enjoy or care for which would explain all the anger and slightly backlash I've gotten upon arriving here. "I-I-I don't have anything else," I responded to Zubeida in a small voice. "All I own are tank tops." I heard a heavy irritated sigh leave her mouth before she just grabbed me by my exposed arm. "I think I have a spare shirt you may have if that's the case."

And just like that, I was gifted a long sleeve, pretty comfortable shirt. It was pretty and purple in color. "Thank you." I smiled at Zubeida as I was kind of relieved to have something warm wrapped around my shoulders again.

"Yes, now you have the mermaid hair, correct?"

"I do not, but Sorrel does in her backpack," I told her.

"Thank you, I must boil it." She informed me before hurrying off towards Sorrel in a fast brisk pace, this left me alone once again. My stomach gave me a low rumble telling me it was time to eat, so while I had nothing to do at the moment, I pulled my backpack to my lap and started to rifle through it. I should have something in here to eat in there, hopefully. After a few moments of digging (and pulling out multiple clothes) I finally found a can of corned beef and hash… and that appeared to be my last can of food to speak off.

"I'll see about getting some more food later," I told myself before opening it. I peeled the top off and dug for a spoon, which I found. Quietly I began to eat… and then I gained the attention of the local cats. First, it was just the calico (That I have now dubbed Beanie) that's been greeting me. Beanie was just clawing at my pant legs and meowing so pitifully that I just didn't have the heart to turn her down. So, I gave her a big scoop of my meal. She was thankful, but I was foolish. I didn't think of the repercussions of feeding a cat, because once you feed one… more come.

After Beanie came a gray and white cat. This cat was more brazen as it just jumped on the table and stuck it's paw into the can, I watched as this little bastard just dragged my food towards him. "Okay. No." I grabbed the can back from the little beast. The cat's ears went back in an irritated manner before it actually stomped its paw down. "No," I repeated more sternly. I figured that would be the end of it and so I went to take another bite off of my spoon- only to have my spoon be stolen by the Gray cat. "Hey!"

And so I, who is totally not crazy, gave chase to the gray and white cat who stole my spoon. Of course, I couldn't keep up with the little bastard. After about twenty feet, I gave up. "Have it!" I panted before turning back only to slump my shoulders at the site of at least four or five cats all having a feast at my last bit of food. "Okay one: Rude. Two: Fuck you guys." I gave the finger to the cats before quickly lowering my middle finger scared someone actually saw me give the bird to a gaggle of cats. _'At least I got a few bites in.'_ I tried to look on the bright side of things, but I knew this mentality wasn't going to last for long.

* * *

"Uh, Tammy? Is there a reason why you're just watching… ten cats eat your food?" Sheldon asked me after about an hour or so of me just glaring at these little fuckers enjoying my food.

"Because they're assholes and I want them to know it."

"Okay… So-" Sheldon plopped next to me on the ground next to me and gave me a look that made me raise an eyebrow at him in response. "You wanna talk about what happened in Greece? I mean a man holding a gun to you? Must be scary."

"Well yeah, it was scary! He was pointing a gun at me." I laughed at Sheldon, but Sheldon frowned at me.

"Tammy, I'm being serious. Are you alright?"

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm fine, Sheldon."

"Tammy? Do you want to see Ben?" Firedrake suddenly asked me. He almost came out of nowhere that actually made me jump when I felt his hot breath on my neck. I looked up at Firedrake almost ready to turn him down on his offer but his soft eyes were just so filled with sorrow that it made me sigh softly.

"Uh-... yeah. I was just getting ready to go visit him." I lied horribly. I got up and quietly followed the dragon back to Ben's hut. As I was walking behind Firedrake I clutched my right arm out of anxiety. We walked closer and closer to the hut and I couldn't help but scrunch my nose up at the smell of vomit. I literally had to try and stop myself from gagging out loud. Firedrake poked his head into the hut's window and I opened the door. More flowers and gifts were given to Ben I noticed. Ben was huddled into a ball; the thin sheet over his (very obvious) naked body. The sheet was up to his neck as he and he was laying on his side, sweat was beading down Ben's body soaking the sheet. I could see that Ben was on his side to try and warm his hands closer to his stomach no doubt, as that's something I do on cold nights as well. He looked so… sad. He was sick and… I felt bad as I watched him shiver violently.

"How is… How the hell is he still alive?" I then asked out loud as I looked at Firedrake for answers. "You said this has been like this for-what?- A month?"

"I am keeping him alive, Tammy," Firedrake informed me in a soft tone that made me tilt my head at him in question.

"Wat." I finally asked dumbly after a heartbeat of silence.

"I'm healing him. My fire heals, I'm doing my best but every time I blow fire on him… I fear the weaker and weaker my healing abilities are affecting him." Firedrake mournfully explained.

"It's either that or the worm is getting stronger," Sorrel spoke.

"It's building a resistance to your magic…" I spoke without even thinking about it. They both looked at me quizzically before it actually seemed to hit Firedrake and his ears lowered.

"Then that means… there might be a time that… my fire won't help at all and Ben will perish because of it!"

Oh god, I worried him! Now he's panicking.

"I mean I could be wrong!" I quickly tried to fix my mistake but it wasn't helping.

"No, Tammy you're completely right! My magic isn't getting weaker the worm is just getting stronger! Meaning we have to be faster now!"

"F-Faster? How can we move any faster than what we have been?" I asked him almost astonished that he said that we have move even faster. I'm not a fast person and too much pressure applied to me… let's just say I've cried more times than I'd like because too many people ordered at once at my work.

"I don't know, but Tammy you can see it… He probably won't last another two weeks! We must move faster to save him!" Firedrake repeated and I looked back at Ben's weak, hardly moving, prone form on that hut floor and… I knew that Firedrake was right. No matter how uncomfortable it makes me we had to get a good move on otherwise…

Benjamin will be no more.

"So when do we leave for Russia?" I asked finally, figuring that was our next spot. Firedrake and Sorrel gave each other a sorrowful look before Firedrake just shook his head.

"That's the thing, Tammy… our friends never reported back from Russia yet… so… until we get word we're stuck here." Firedrake was the one to break the news to me.

It felt a little a funny. All the talk about being faster just a moment ago when we literally can't be going any faster.

* * *

I needed a good dose of happy right now. So, I took to reading my (stolen) new book! Of course, as mentioned I must have read this book twenty to thirty times since sixth grade, but it was giving me that happy dose that I was looking for.

I think I must have sat there on the sandbank for forty-five minutes just reading my book. I listened to the river run by me and I just felt at peace as I was just so absorbed into what I was reading. The sun was actually just starting to set now and I almost couldn't believe how fast this day came and went. A sigh escaped my nose and I flipped the page over.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me and I figured it might have been Sheldon or Sorrel, but to my surprise it was Guinevere. The poor woman now shambling towards me. She had her left hand pressed against her forehead and she looked to be in tremendous pain… also, she had no shoes on (just an observation on my part). I watched as she grimaced and tried to shield her eyes from the sun. _'Hangover.'_ I thought as it was very clear what she was suffering from. "You should eat something greasy I hear that helps with nasty hangovers," I told her right off the bat. I heard a very audible gag in response to my suggestion and I just couldn't help but laugh a little. I folded the corner of the page I left off at and shut my book before giving her my undivided attention. "Seriously though, how are you?"

"I… I have been better. It's come to my attention that I have made a fool of myself last night, and Zubeida is now restricting all alcohol from me."

"A small village like this? I'm honestly surprised they sell booze at all…"

"They don't. She took all of mine out of my bag."

"Damn girl, how much do you have on you?"

"I don't drink… much. I just had two wine bottles on me-"

"One of which you guzzled down last night."

"Goodness don't remind me…" Guinevere actually sat next to me which was just a little surprising to me. I could only look at her eyes for a few seconds before looking away. However; she didn't care or didn't notice because I felt my hand being moved away from my book. She was looking at the title. I heard her mutter something before she rubbed her lips nervously with her open palm. "Okay. Where did you get this book?"

"Thrift shop! In Greece! Amazing find! It's my favorite book of all time!" I felt my face heat up a little from sharing this information.

"D-Don't-" Guinevere grabbed her (probably) throbbing head "-shout please."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's your favorite book?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well… go figure…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"... Don't think too much on it for now. Okay?"

I just shrugged and went to look at the setting sun now. I was leaning back, tiny grains of sand digging into my palms as I did so. Guinevere was looking at with me, but not for too long as I'm sure it wasn't helping her hangover. Still, I couldn't help but kinda laugh a little, not at her, but it was just so obvious that she was suffering so much from her hangover that she didn't care too much about the guy from earlier, I mean for sure she went to go and talk to Firedrake and Sorrel before talking to me first, right? So, again, without too much thought I just asked a simple question. "So, what's the plan for the guy?"

"Guy?"

"Oh, you know, the guy who pointed a gun at me? The one that wants the potion I mean-Oh shit." The look of horror on her face told me that she did not know about this and I probably just broke the news to her (that someone was planning on sabotaging the only cure for her brother to live) in the most horrible way. The look on her face… not good.

She then proceeded to grab me by my arms and pull me in closer to her. "Who." Her voice was deep, almost demonic, and just downright scary.

My face flushed with fear, my hands turned cold, and I started to stutter in my mild panicked state. "I-I-I don't know! He didn- I didn't- He never gave me a name. I just know that he might be on the island! Maybe not now because last I saw he was in-in Greece!" I practically cried and she let go. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought that F-Firedrake or Sorrel had told you already."

"..." Guinevere sucked her lips inwards before clenching her fists in anger. I watched as her head starting to shake. "No…" She spoke in a low and dangerous tone. "We are so damn close and I am not allowing some- some- some…" She wasn't able to think of the right word so I stepped in.

"-Fuckwad?"

"Yes!" She hissed. "I'm not allowing that douche to ruin everything! No... I... " She paused before standing up from her spot and she started to pace around in an almost egear manner. "I need time to think." She finally settled on saying after a few moments of this. Then just walked away from me.

This left me alone with the only thought on my mind being 'What fresh hell did I just accidentally unleash?'

And it was only a good thirty to forty minutes after I had regrouped with Firedrake, Sheldon, and Sorrel did Guinevere reappear to face all of us. She no longer looked too affected by her hangover making me wonder if Firedrake had something to do with that. She stood proud and tall, her shoulders back and her head facing forward. A stern scary look on her face as she stared at all of us with fire and anger clear in her big brown eyes. She didn't even hesitate or stutter with what she said next. "I've decided that I am to join you guys from now on. This is something I should have done the moment Ben got sick and I didn't. Now there's some guy wanting to take the potion? Nah-uh. I'm not standing for it because I am not losing my brother! You need me now more than ever. I understand that you already have Tammy and Sheldon, but you know what they always say. The more the merrier." She wasn't talking to all of us, it was obvious that she was telling Firedrake all of this.

"Honestly, Guinevere… I'm surprised you didn't join us from the start, and I'm more than happy to have you by my side during this tough time." Firedrake answered her before nuzzling her stomach. I looked to Sheldon and he looked at me, together we just accepted it. I mean what was I going to say 'No you can't come?' not my place to say so, I do what I always do when it comes to those types of situations. I kept my mouth clamped shut. Then that left the question of when we were going and to what place next. Was it going to be Russia or Brazil?

Before I could think on it for too long I found myself looking up at the darkening sky to see something bright and yellow come flying our way. It contrasted so greatly against the night sky that it was almost impossible to not see. It was getting closer and closer with each second "What the-Shit!" too close! I ducked just to hear a loud toy like buzzing go whizzing by my head.

"Lola and Twigleg are back!" Guinevere gasped and just like that Sheldon and I were abandoned by the whole group and they went running towards whatever the hell almost hit me.

"Twigleg and Lola?" Sheldon asked me as if I knew the answer.

"Only one way to find out after you, good sir." I quickly stepped to the side and allowed him to go with the rest of the group and I followed right behind him ready to see where our next destination is gonna be.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt at a loss for words as I looked down at this tiny human that popped out of the candy red plane, I felt even more at a loss for words when a rat was next to show herself. At first I had wondered if this were a mouse and not a rat, but after a second glance, I was 90% sure it was a rat. The tiny human looked almost frantic but his frantic face turned to confusion once he noticed Sheldon and I. "Who-" The voice told me that he was a male meaning he must be 'Twigleg' and the rat was 'Lola'. (I'm assuming)

"New friends, long story, what did you find?" Guinevere hurriedly cut him off. I just wiggled my fingers at him in an awkward attempt to wave. Twigleg quickly gave me a nod before focusing on Guinevere.

"We found a Kikimora!" Twigleg excitedly filled us in. He was practically bouncing on his heels.

"That's great!" Guinevere clapped her hands happily. She practically had tears in her eyes at this news making me narrow mine in curiosity.

"Let me guess-" Sheldon was the one to speak his mind this time around. "-They're incredibly hard to find?"

"Almost extinct!" Lola spoke suddenly her little nose and whiskers twitching wildly about. I rubbed my nose with my thumb before just nodding at her in understanding.

"I take it was too much for Ben to need a potion with common ingredients, huh?" Sheldon kind of laughed making me give him a pity chuckle in response but didn't say anything about it. It was obvious (painfully obvious) that Ben wouldn't be dying right now if this potion needed normal ingredients.

"Just who are you two anyway?" Twigleg was the one to finally ask.

"Oh! I'm Tammy." I greeted. I brought my hand out for a handshake but quickly just gave him my index finger to shake.

"Twigleg. I'm a homunculus."

And when he said that… I don't know why but my mind just went to Trevor from the book I was currently reading. A little person who stood up against his abuser for the greater good in the end. Tyler was also called such, it was the first time I've ever heard of such a thing, to be honest, and just hearing it again now mixed with what Guinevere had told me earlier… This was becoming a little strange.

 _'Well… go figure.'_ Something about Guinevere's voice from earlier today made me feel like she obviously knew something.

"Is she okay?" Twigleg asked because it's been a few seconds and not only have not responded back to him but I was still shaking his tiny hand.

"She blue screens sometimes, this is one of them." Sheldon gently pushed my hand away from Twigleg. I think my eyebrows must have still been knitted up in confusion, but it went ignored as Sheldon went on to introduce himself now. "I'm Sheldon, I'm a satyr." He shook Twigleg's little hand the same way I had (just not for as long).

"So-" I looked at Lola. "I have a couple of pet hamsters- had… had a couple of pet hamsters, do I need to apologize for keeping them locked up the way I did?" I asked her.

"Had?" Lola asked at my sudden tense change.

"Well, yeah. They both died. Hamsters only live to be about a year or two. In fact, if I'm right that's the deal with most if not all rodents-"

"I'll have you know, I am in the prime of my life, thank you!" Lola took great offense to that almost immediately.

"Ah, I'm sorry-"

"But!" Guinevere was the one to cut in quickly. "In Tammy's defense, Lola, you are getting a little… old. I mean you aren't as young as you once were-"

"Who is the one that called me up here?!" Lola steamed in anger.

My hands went up in defense and I took a few startled steps away from this now. I feared this was going to go into a full blown screaming match and… I've never been comfortable with things like that. Yes, I've yelled and fought as well (look back at Sheldon and I) but even still I can't stand fighting it makes me…- growing up I've been a witness to my own fair share of arguments between my mom and dad, my dad and my sister, my grandparents and my dad…

"And I'm grateful that you came, I really am, but I think, after this is all over, it's time you put your plane in a hangar."

"Hey!-" I quickly brought attention to myself. This was my usual tactic for when people fight. I say something and hopefully, it'll stop the fight. "I-I-I-I- AH!- I! Thought you said Lola was looking for the white apple!" I finally butted in, my face probably turning red as everyone was now focusing on me.

"Ha!" Lola huffed in what I could only say was just… rage. She was pissed.

 _'I made things worse! Abort! Abort!'_ My mind screamed at me once I saw that I did indeed make things worse now.

"Henrick-" Lola seemed to get ready to scream at me but, thank the lord, for little Twigleg.

"-Is a very sensitive subject to bring up right now! Isn't that right Lola?" Twigleg gently pulled the rat back. "Please calm down before you make yourself sick." He urged her.

"Who is Henrick?" I asked Guinevere in a soft whisper.

"Her son. Again, sensitive subject, just don't bring him up again." She warned in me in a whisper.

"Gotcha."

Lola's fur was bristling up but she was taking several deep breaths to try and calm herself and it was that moment I've decided to make my leave from the group. I took a couple of steps back and once the coast was clear I turned and hustled away for the time being. I don't know why I wanted to get away from the group, but I got away. Now alone, I sat down on the beach and just watched the river again. I had my legs criss crossed, my right elbow propped up on my right knee and my head was resting on the open palm of my hand.

"Are you still sad?" It was Firedrake that suddenly spoke to me. I didn't hear it at all. Again, for a massive dragon he's so quiet, yet, he didn't scare me when he spoke up not this time anyways.

I just chuckled. "Who said I was sad?" I asked him as I brought my hand away from my face.

"Sheldon. When you ran off in Greece. He said you get melancholy and that you get angry or upset because of it."

"I… don't know what melancholy is." I shamefully admitted to Firedrake, no joke I had no idea what that word means. "But… I do get sad and sometimes I just want to be alone, but you know it's odd-" I actually laughed a little. "Recently I've been… happy! Even with the guy holding a gun to me, I haven't been feeling as sad or anything like that. Firedrake, I think since meeting you this is the first time I've felt…" I paused for a moment and twisted my hands in circles as I tried to think of a word for it until it finally clicked and it made me feel so dumbfounded. "Alive! You don't understand Firedrake!"

I stood up and actually smiled at him. "I'm doing something that makes me happy! I'm not working at some gas station job having people yell at me because I made their stupid sandwich wrong, I'm not sitting at home listening to my sister bitch and moan about how horrible I am because I won't give her twenty more dollars to feed into her addiction! I'm not crying to daddy about what horrible thing my sister did to me this week, I'm not living paycheck to paycheck, I'm doing something that I want! And it makes me happy! I am am… mostly in control! Mostly! The only downside is that I wish I had my phone so I could tell… so I could tell Candace that I'm okay… god, she must be worried sick about me this last week. It's like I dropped off the face of the earth and left her behind." I mumbled a little sadly before rubbing the back of my head.

That was when, from behind, a cell phone was placed into my hands. "God?" I asked again as I looked up. I heard Firedrake snicker at me in response.

"Will you stop that?" Guinevere tsked in annoyance. "I figured...we're going to Russia which will prove dangerous, if you wanted to call anyone you should do it now before we leave." She told me. 'At least she's not telling me to google myself.' I thought before looking down at her cellphone. I opened it and immediately went to the call button. The recents calls that Guinevere made were brought up. I was, of course, met with the usual.

 _Dad._

 _Mom._

 _A Random 239 area code number that she called yesterday- Wait a fucking minute. I know that number!_

"... You tried to call my dad?" I asked Guinevere after a few seconds. I wasn't mad, just bewildered by this odd action she decided to take. I think she was going to try to play it off, but in the end, she just shrugged.

"Look, I was just… I don't know, okay. Besides it's not like he picked up anyway." Guinevere told me with a shrug. "I didn't mean any harm by it. I just wanted to-"

"Nah, I get it. It's fine." I quickly de-escalated the situation with a shrug. I believe her, she means nothing bad by it I mean what was she going to do? What was she going to tell him? 'Hi, I, a complete stranger with a british phone number, am in Pakistan and your daughter is here safe with us. Wanna pick her up?' might as well tell him the whole truth about dragons. I almost wanted to call him myself, but… I didn't. Instead, I went to the phone number pad and started to put in Candace's number, but I decided I didn't want to call her. No, I wanted to text her. So, in maybe my most stupid/brilliant idea yet. I brought the camera up and snapped a picture of me. Don't worry, Firedrake wasn't in the picture.

"What are you doing?" Firedrake asked me as he leaned in.

"Are you texting?" Guinevere asked as she leaned in as well. "Why not call?"

"Because they won't answer." I informed her. "I know my dad, stepmom, and bestfriend. They won't answer and I don't want to log into facebook. God knows what will greet me if I do." So, I made a group chat involving Candace, my dad, and stepmom and I sent them all a text. It was a simple text. With my picture attached to tell them it was indeed me. What I sent was:

 _I'm okay, I'm alive. I don't have much time to talk but know I love you all._

It was rushed and probably stupid, but it was done. I tossed Guinevere her phone back.

"Why didn't you just skype them?" She asked me once she put her phone away in her back pocket. "I know you have a skype and I have skype on my own phone."

I thought about it for a second before ultimately shaking my head. "Candace only has skype on her computer and she doesn't use that too often, my dad also has a skype but doesn't use it, the only person I would/could skype is Leon." I shrugged in response, I started to feel better now though, now that my friend and loved ones knew I was okay and alive. "Now…" I looked at her. "I'm itchy, my hair is greasy, and I would love a shower before we go anywhere." I almost begged her. She actually laughed, it wasn't a 'haha loser' laugh I'm kinda use to, but an actual genuine laugh that made me give her a bit of a chuckle in response. 'Okay… she's not so bad.' I found myself thinking as for the first time it seemed like we weren't at ends with each other. Of course, we both just had a common goal which was to save her brother.

"Yeah, I think Zubeida will let you use hers." Guinevere told me with a smile. I thanked her and quickly made my way to Zubeida. Hopefully, she won't be too annoyed that I asked to use her shower.

* * *

"God!" My own muffled voice greeted me through the silence of the steamy bathroom I was in. Turns out Zubeida didn't have a shower but a tub, I didn't care. I was clean and happy. I let the tub drain out now as I was currently trying to fight with my khaki pants. Turns out the stupid pants didn't want to slide on to my still damp legs. I was jumping up and down doing my best to just get my doughy body into the pants. Fat water droplets dripped from my soaked hair and splattered onto the floor around me with every jump I made.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Zubeida asked as she rapped her knuckles against the bathroom door.

"Perfectly fine!" I called back to her once I finally managed to button up my pants. I sighed out heavily before grabbing my bra and putting that on next, and finally, I put on the long shirt Zubeida gifted me earlier. I hung the towel back up on the towel rack, made sure the floor was dry, and made sure the tub was clean before finally leaving the bathroom. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I thanked Zubeida who was waiting for me outside of the door. "I couldn't stand being that dirty."

"Ah… I understand you are from America correct?" Her questioning almost made my blood run a little cold.

"Uh, Y-Y-Yes." I looked to her as she was double checking her bathroom.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, then."

"Come again?"

"Well, you grew up with running water and obviously looking at you I could tell you didn't exactly grow up poor."

'Don't get offended.' I reminded myself. "No, middle class, not counting these last four years, why?"

"It's just that most americans can't stand filth."

"Well, obviously you can't either as you have a tub." I don't like fighting but sometimes my mouth just beats me to the punch.

"Ah, but I am a doctor, young one. I can afford such a luxury." She made sure put a lot of emphasis on that word. "In fact I am the only one to have this. The other villagers do not! Yes, I will be nice and allow the children and others to bathe in it, but those who are too proud to ask will bathe in lake. Some can't even afford soap so by the end of it they still smell like… well…"

I felt a frown tug at my lips before I asked. "Like?"

"What else? Fish."

"Wow… that must suck…"

"Just count how blessed you really are is all I'm telling you."

"Right, of course. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Now, I believe everyone is waiting for you."

* * *

"-I'm telling you it's more than a coincidence at this point!" I heard Guinevere try (and fail) to argue quietly with someone in the group. I had both of my hands in my pockets as I just casually sauntered up to the small group now. Firedrake and Sorrel, who were facing Guinevere (who had her back to me) were the first two to notice my presence. "I mean-" before she could get another word in Firedrake, yes _Firedrake_ , was the one to nudge her quiet and point her attention my way.

"What's going on?" I asked the group partly in curiosity and partly in slight annoyance that they were talking about me behind my back. (Obviously, they weren't exactly subtle about it.) It almost seemed like Guinevere was going to speak, but Sheldon was the first one to speak and very quickly change the subject.

"Tammy, honestly are you trying to get sick? We're going to be flying, it's going to be freezing, your hair is completely soaked!" Sheldon scolded me like a worried mother.

"Oh? I'm sure I'll be fine." I tried to shrug it off but Sheldon wasn't having it.

"No, you won't be fine. At the high altitude, Firedrake is probably going to be at, and the high wind speeds your hair might literally turn into ice. We are in the middle of winter, in case you've forgotten."

"Well… I didn't think to bring a hairdryer with me." I just shrugged at him again.

"Will you stop being so dismissive?" It was Guinevere to speak up this time. Suddenly she took off her coat and threw it over my head.

"You know, most romantic moments have the person wrap the coat around the others shoulders." I almost laughed.

"Whatever. It works. Also, this isn't a romantic moment. It's a 'we have to leave and you're holding us back. Now please get on the dragon's back." She ushered me forward. I just accepted it and did as I was told. So, in order, it was Guinevere at the front with a map in her hand, Sorrel behind her, Me behind Sorrel and Sheldon behind me. I still wasn't quite use to the cold winds, high speed, and height as I decided to, once again, focus down at Firedrake's spine. Thank god I was no longer the navigator! Besides, I don't think I could ever lead them to Russia anyways.

"You okay?" Sheldon asked me after a few moments of me just staying huddled the way I was.

"Mm-hm."I obviously lied.

"Tammy, look at me."

"I'm good."

"Tam." Sheldon placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned forward a bit so I would have no choice but to turn my attention towards him. "What's wrong?" He gave me a sympathetic look that just made me grimace at my own fears before I finally just looked away from him back down at Firedrake's scales.

"Sheldon…" I told him before bringing him close so I could whisper my secret into his ear. "I'm afraid of heights."

I expected a harsh laugh followed by a boisterous _"You're flying on a dragon!"_ but to my surprise, I just got a soft chuckle. "Oh, I see." Sheldon tried to hide his obvious laughing and was doing a pretty good job at it… but he was still obviously laughing. "It's a… pretty common fear. Also, you aren't afraid of heights, Tam, you're afraid of falling."

I covered my eyes to avoid looking down at the ground. "If I don't look I'm fine."

"If you're afraid of heights then why did you agree to help Firedrake and Sorrel?"

"Because they needed help? Obviously. Also because-"

 _The winter snow was lightly falling around Candace and I as we sat next to one another on the swings, the chains lightly jingling with our slight movements as we lazily swung back and forth. I was off visiting her. It's kinda funny, we met in my last year of high school (she was a junior, I had to retake a class) in Florida, then through some turn of events we both moved up to Illinois we talk every day on the phone through texts. Since we're in the same state I visit her (sometimes she visits me). I take the trains as I can't drive. Yes, trains. I happily take two different trains to see her and get away from my sister. It's kind of funny when I first met her I still remember thinking 'She'd never be my friend.' almost five years later here we our through our bonding over video games and (some) anime._

 _Today was one of those days, I had the next three days with Candace and I couldn't be happier. I had just spent the last fifteen minutes telling her about all the awful things my sister had done. Finishing with:_

 _"I can't believe she stole Forty dollars out of my wallet! I'm so mad!'_

 _"I don't get it… why don't you kick her ass out? It's your apartment not hers!"_

 _"It'll lead to fighting and she'll bitch and play the victim card and in the_ end _I'll just fold like the house of cards that I am!" I almost cried to Candace. "I feel like I'm at the end of my rope, Candace." I buried my face into my hands as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I felt Candace lightly pat my back comfortingly. "She has me on a leash and it's just gotten to the point that I physically can't say 'no' to her anymore. I'm just-"_

 _"-A battered housewife almost." Candace finished my sentence before pulling me into an awkward hug between the two swings. "You just let her do what she wants because you're afraid of what she'll do if she says 'no'. I mean… god, she attacked her own mother-"_

 _"-Everyday I'm there I feel like she's gonna attack me soon… You know she wanted me to go to the doctor and lie about my own anxiety so I could get stronger medication for her?" I sniffled before lifting my glasses off of my face to wipe my tears away before they could crystallize on my face from the cold._

 _"God, honey…"_

 _"That's not the worse part. She's leaving needles everywhere now! I'm just constantly throwing them away. I'm afraid one day I'm going to get stuck, I think my dad said she has hepatitis!"_

 _"Yeah… sharing needles will do that. Tammy… why don't you-" Just then my phone started ringing in my pocket._

 _"Three guesses…" I half chuckled before wiping my tears away again before pulling my phone out of my pocket and just nodding. "Yep." I showed Candace the caller idea showing it was indeed my sister. "Can't go a fucking day."_

 _"Let it go to voicemail-"_

 _"No good, she'll just keep calling. I better answer." I sighed heavily before jumping off of the swing. "I'm sorry, after this we can…. I don't know go to the arcade or something, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer,_ instead _I pressed 'answer' and put my phone to my ear._

 _"Yes, Julia?"_

 _"You left me with no money!" She started bitching right away._

 _"Well, I needed money for my trip."_

 _"What am I supposed to eat or do while you're gone, Tam?!"_

 _"You could look for a job and eat the food in the fridge." I shot back in the same snippy voice she gave me._

 _"I am looking for a job! You don't understand how hard it is to find one!"_

 _"Yeah, okay. Look, I'm not fighting with you, okay? I saved up for the trip, it's my money! Why can't I have fun for once!?"_

 _"You saved up?" Oh, the tone in her voice told me I had fucked up royally. "You kept money hidden from me? Just so you could could hang out with your friend? Are you fucking kidding me Tammy! Sisters aren't suppose to hide things like that from one another!-" I had enough and rudely hung up on her._

 _"Fuck you. Fuck you!" I spoke through gritted teeth before mock throwing my phone. Candace looked at me with concern and I just gave her a breathy uneasy chuckle. "I'd never throw my phone." I told her. "I'm just so sick of her, Candace! I just… I just need to get away from her. Heh." I felt my phone vibrate and when I looked at my new notification it was, what else? My sister. She had texted me._

 _"Fucking rude! I can't believe you!" I mimicked the text message in a squeaky voice trying to lighten the mood, but Candace wasn't having it right off the bat._

 _"Are you sure you're okay, Tam?"_

 _"Tam?"_

"Tam?" Sheldon waved his hand in front of my face gaining my attention back. He actually snapped his fingers in front of my eyes to get me to look at him. "Where'da go this time?" He asked me.

I frowned, I was missing my best friend, and I'm sure she was missing me as well. I wanted to be there for her and tell her that I'm alright in person, not through some dumb text. I then felt a harsh cold wind chill me to bone causing me to huddle up a little closer to Sheldon for much needed warmth. So close that my head was practically against his chest. "I'm cold." I spoke mainly to myself as I realized my hands where absolutely freezing at this point. My fingers weren't numb but they were getting there.

"I believe- ah!" Without waiting for him to finish I planted my hands firmly against his face. This caused his immediate reaction of him trying to push my hands away. "Stop- what are you- Tammy!" I giggled and started to squish his face inwards with my cold hand. "Stop it." He ordered, but his lips were puckered so it just came out as a hilarious: "shtop it!" I just couldn't help but laugh. Sheldon went to throw my hand off of his face by sharply bringing his arm up, this caused me to move back a little out of reflex, then suddenly I realized I moved back just a little too late as my back had nothing to rest against and I just felt my whole body slip from Firedrake's back. I remember letting out a startled scream before feeling my arms being grabbed and being pulled in Sheldon's own arms.

"Is everything okay?!" I heard Firedrake question. My heart was beating a mile per minute as I just did everything I could to focus on slowing my breathing while Sheldon held me.

"Yeah!... perfectly fine." Sheldon finally answered, he too let out a shaky breath.

"Sorrel and Guinevere are looking, aren't they?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Okay." I swallowed a lump in my throat before finally pulling myself out of his hug. "Thanks for saving my ass again." I tried to laugh it off, but I just… I was scared now.

"Of course, let's just stop messing around and be a little more careful."

"Agreed."

It was honestly at that moment when I turned around from Sheldon that I realized two things. One: He never blamed me for what just happened, even though it was my fault. I shouldn't have been touching his face with my cold hands when I knew he didn't like it and he told me to stop. That alone made me was just a nice change from… well everything where every time something happens I always get a "Well, it was your fault in the first place, was it not?" From my mom or sister.

Not to go too far off topic, but this does need to be said. Once I decided to take up jogging and the very first day I did this… well, I got chased by a creepy guy on a bike. I spoke to him for a few minutes, just to be nice (he was also super insistent that I talk to him). The man had expressed wanting to date me. He looked to be in his late forties and I was only twenty at the time. I don't know why but I lied to him, telling him that I was only in high school hoping that would get him to leave me alone. It didn't, in fact, he wanted to date me more it seemed. Creepy. So, I excused myself and left. As I was jogging away, I turned my head over my should to see the guy following me on his bike. I booked it. I ran as fast I could, making sure to take twists and turns to lose him. Eventually, I did. I ran into the local IGA out of breath. I hid in there for about five to ten minutes before finally going home. Now, this was a time I lived with my mom. When I came home and explained the situation she fully placed all the blame on my shoulders for talking to to the man. She would just say things like "Why did you talk to him? Huh? Huh? Why did you do it? Tell me! Why!" I just finally screamed at her that I was stupid. And…. she dropped it saying one of the more hurtful things I've heard. "Thank you. That's all I wanted." Yeah, needless to say, it hurt.

So, needless to say, it's nice that not all of the blame was placed on me for once because trust me, I have a lot more stories like that one.

But no, the second thing I was just starting to notice that was honestly making me blush the more I think about it and kinda makes me question even more things about myself is… well… I think I'm… starting to like Sheldon. Like… I think i'm growing attracted to Sheldon.

Which is weird. Very weird. I mean… he's half animal. I don't think I'm a furry, does he count as a furry? This is weird and I'm so confused.

 _Happy holidays to all reading this_


	11. Chapter 11

When did my attraction to Sheldon start?

When he saved me from the gator? I don't think so, he was just a stranger.

When we first landed in Pakistan? No, that wasn't it either. I was just starting to know him.

When we fought in Greece? Nah, I was too mad to be attracted to him.

After the fight with the mermaids when he helped me after I lost my glasses? Maybe.

As you can see I've been thinking of this for a good while now. I thought about it and thought about. So much so that I just sort of dropped conversation with Sheldon for most of the ride to Russia. Which, surprisingly didn't take long. We were in Russia before the sun came up and let me tell you, the moment we landed I instantly regretted leaving my Miami Dolphins jacket behind. Because I was freezing. I wasn't alone either. Sheldon, Sorrel, even Guinevere (who was pretty much the only one prepared for Russia's winter) were all freezing right beside me.

"F-Fuck it's cold!" I gasped loudly as I huddled closer to Sorrel for warmth, I figured she had fur and would be the warmest.

"Oh my, I didn't realize you cursed like that now!" Guinevere asked gasped loudly at my profanity.

"Something I have been asking her to stop doing." Firedrake piped up. I was too busy shivering to care.

"I am with Tammy. It's cold! we sh-should probably get a f-fire going." Sheldon muttered as he stood next to me. He then proceeded to get very close to me, obviously to get warm like I was doing too Sorrel. The issue is that now that I know I'm attracted to him I can no longer act normal around him. I gave him an awkward chuckle before focusing on the ground as I crossed my arms tightly.

My breath was visible in the icy Russian air, my arms had goosebumps raised, my body was shivering violently, and I just really wished I brought my Dolphin's jacket with me now. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Firedrake to get a nice hot fire going and- like little ducklings- every single one of us huddled up and against Firedrake for much-needed warmth. I was so close to Firedrake (by his neck on his right side) I could actually see the smoke rising from Firedrake's nostrils. It was pretty mesmerizing to look at as the smoke lazily rose from his nostrils and made little wispy streams in the air. I could look at it forever-

I realized I must have been looking at the side of his face for too long as his head then turned to face me.

"Is something on your mind Tammy?" Firedrake asked me.

"No. I-I'm fine," I told him as I rested my head against his neck. I was still a little cold, but hey, I'm next to a fire breathing dragon here, I'm not gonna complain about a thing.

"Okay!" Guinevere suddenly spoke up loudly from behind me that it made me jump a little. I completely forgot that she was behind me. "I just got a text message from Dad! He and Mum are in a small village. He said that's where the Kikimora should be."

"Is it far?" Sorrel was the one to inquire.

"Uh… let me see…" Guinevere let out an audible shiver as she tried to go through her phone. After a few seconds of silence, I just let my eyes make their ways over to Sheldon. He was on Firedrake's right next to Sorrel. He had his pants on (to keep himself warm no doubt). He was looking at Guinevere… well, until he noticed I was looking at him, then he focused on me and just gave me a smile. I, being the awkward dork I am, immediately froze and looked down at the snow-covered ground to avoid eye contact. "Okay, it's not far! It's a tiny village of only...twelve people… it's called Kalach-na-Donu. It's literally at the end of a train stop. So we can either hop to the nearest town and take a train or, if you're up for it Firedrake, I have some moondew in my bag and we can fly there."

"Flying." It was almost unanimous. Even Firedrake agreed to fly to the town. The only one to not open their mouth was, well, me. I didn't answer and it was noticed almost instantly. It wasn't because I didn't want to answer, but I was starting to feel a little… off.

"Would you rather take the train, Tammy?" Firedrake asked me.

"No, I rather not get caught here with no passport-" I tried to defend myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"-Or Russian Visa." Guinevere chimed in.

I pointed at her. "Or Russian Visa," I told him. "Either way. I'm fine with flying, obviously." I told him. 'I'm a hypochondriac…' I told myself to try and stop my off sickly feeling. 'I'm just a hypochondriac.'

"But?" Firedrake pushed and I crossed my arms a little uneasily. By this point, I rubbed my arm awkwardly as all the attention was on me. I looked up at Sheldon, of course, he was the only one to know about my current… uh… problem with flying around too much, but it honestly wasn't that. Not this time anyway.

"I-It's n-n-n-not-nothing. I just wasn't thinking when you guys spoke is all…" I finally settled on saying after a few seconds of silence and everyone just staring at me. I could feel Firedrake watching me curiously for a few seconds before letting it go.

"Okay, that's enough wasting time! Let's go!" Sorrel yelled and just like that we all piled back on to Firedrake's back. I let out a low sigh and was the last one to get on his back. I was starting to feel a little… iffy. Nauseous actually. Still, I got up behind Sheldon. The more I sat there the more I was starting to feel sick. I don't know why, was it my fear? Was it causing this sudden nausea? I didn't know, but still, I powered through it.

Guinevere gave Firedrake the moon-dew to get him going.

 _'Huh… why do these dragons need to fly at night? You'd think I'd ask that earlier…'_ I thought for a moment before squeezing my eyes shut and and rubbing the bridge of my nose. I suddenly let out a bit of a gag, but thankfully nobody noticed and nothing came of it. I swallowed hard and tried to focus on Guinevere but my nausea was taking most if not all my focus. Quietly I just shut my eyes and decided to keep my eyes down. _'It's my fears. That's all it is. Just my fears. I'm sure of it. I'm a hypochondriac'_

Firedrake then took off at a fast rate, but I wasn't really paying attention. I must have gagged at least a good total of three times along the way to the way to the village. My stomach twist and turn the whole way to the village. Firedrake landed, but I didn't really respond. It wasn't until I felt a tapping on my leg and looked down at Sheldon. He had his arms out looking ready to catch me. "Tam? We're here." He told me as he then grabbed my hand. I looked around, the whole place was… small… smaller than what I expected. Of course it was only a village of twelve people.

I was actually starting to feel a little better once we landed. _'See? Just your nerves, Silly girl.'_ My mind told me before I hoped down and Sheldon wrapped his arms around me; one around my back and one in from of me. At first, I felt… awkward about this, but then I realized that he was just keeping me warm…. I still felt awkward being this close to my crush. Yes, I can openly admit that I, a human girl, have a crush on a satyr now. Doesn't make it any less weird, but I can at least admit it.

Sheldon was guiding me away from Firedrake and into the actual village and now I realized that was really close to this village now, like, Firedrake mostly parks himself a good mile away from civilization but now he was just a little to the left of these people. In fact, some of them were even standing on their toes looking, not only at us as we entered, but directly at Firedrake! Also, Sorrel wasn't wearing clothes! So, obviously, stealth wasn't an issue here.

I looked about, of course, there were only about fourteen people all just looking at us. An even shorter amount of buildings. The was thicker here than where we originally had landed as it went up to my shins and just completely soaked my pant legs making me, even more, could than I already was. I shivered violently against Sheldon as the two of us followed Guinevere and Sorrel up to two people that seem to stick out to me.

These two were elderly. One man and one woman both with graying silver hair. The man had specks of orange in his hair telling me that he was a redhead at some point. He, like me, had glasses. His nose was large, almost like Twigleg's. He was dressed a lot better than half of us were with his big puffy jacket and pants.

Next to him was the woman. She was almost as tall as Guinevere, though I think Guinevere was taller than her by an inch if anything. Her gray hair was up high in a bun. I was quick to notice how she and Guinevere looked a lot more alike. Same eye shape, smile, and the fact that they were now hugging each other, the man included, I can only conclude that these were her parents. 'Odd… Ben looks nothing like either of them…' My mind told me as Sheldon and I got closer.

"Oh!" The man jumped a little at our presence as we got closer. At first, I figured it was for the same reason that Guinevere had reacted when he first met Sheldon and me, he just wasn't expecting us, but I soon discovered that wasn't the case. "Are you two trying to get hypothermia?!" He gasped loudly in concern and before I knew it all of us, Sorrel included were huddled into a small house.

Sheldon, Sorrel, and I wasted no time sitting in front of a fireplace to warm ourselves back up. I hadn't even realized that my toes had actually gone numb until I took off my shoes and socks. "C-Christ…" I muttered as I tried to warm myself back up desperately. I was in the middle of rubbing my legs when my bag was dropped beside me. It was Guinevere. "Uh… Thanks?" I responded a little confused as to why she had even grabbed my stuff to start with. Then when I actually looked at her I saw that she had at least three puffy coats in her arms.

"These are a gift from my parents. To all of you." She handed all of us these obviously brand new coats. Instantly I felt a little guilty that her parents had done something so generous. "Also, change out of your pants Tammy. Get a warmer pair on. Oh, Sheldon. They're gonna get you some winter pants as well as Tammy." Guinevere informed us.

"Ugh… Human clothes." Sorrel sneered, but she still wiggled her body into them and I just couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked like a marshmallow with those puffy clothes on. Even though Sorrel's ears were covered I could just tell they were down in irritation as she glared at me with such an intense rage that it made me force my laughs down into tiny giggles. "Say something- anything- you will wake up to several rocks in your hair. I mean it, Tammy." She threatened me.

"Understood!" I nodded to her. I then turned my head away from her so she couldn't see me still trying to stop my giggles from spilling out. I then quickly snatched my bag up and opened it. I then jammed my hand into my bag and started to rifle around the bag for some more suitable pants. As I did this I felt my hand brush past something fuzzy and quickly I jump back with a yell. This caused Sheldon and Sorrel to look at me with concern.

"There's something in my bag!" I gasped loudly.

"Calm down!" A squeaky voice called to me from my backpack and before I knew it Twigleg came wiggling out from my clothes. I felt a little more at ease, but also a little creeped out. Why was this tiny man in my clothes?

"Twigleg?! I thought you were staying with Lola in Pakistan!?" Guinevere shockingly asked him.

"I was going to! I swear! The last thing I wanted was to leave my master alone… but I just had this feeling that I had to be with you guys." Twigleg defended himself. I bent down and grabbed him before placing him in the open palm of my hand.

"Oh… I see…" Guinevere muttered softly before rubbing the back of her head uneasily before sighing deeply.

"Did I see in your bag correctly? Do you really like that book?"

 _"The Dragon and the boy?"_ I asked with a smile. "It's my favorite! I could go on for months on that book!" I sighed happily. "But I'll spare you." I giggled like the fangirl I was. Twigleg wasn't smiling though, but instead, he shared a look with Guinevere. That made my own smile drop before I handed him over towards Guinevere. "Anyway… I'm going to change."

I snatched my bag and walked away from the group now. I changed out of my pants and into more warmer pants. I then put my new coat on as well as my puffy pants _. 'I know it's my favorite book… but why do they care so much?'_ I thought as I finished zipping up my jacket and pants I could hardly move my arms or legs but I was warm. I walked out to the group after about a good five minutes of me zipping up.

"Okay… So, where is this Kikimora?" I asked the group as I walked back to them, but my question fell on deaf ears… well… no ears as nobody was there now. "Figures." I spat before walking out of the house. _'It's just a book? What of it?'_ It was still on my mind at this point as I was just feeling baffled by this and by… well. Guinevere. She knew something and she wasn't telling me a thing.

I opened the door and waddled out into the freshly fallen snow. It was still falling around me, but I could hardly feel it now. I didn't see anybody out, but I quickly noticed all of the many footsteps leading towards Firedrake. So, I just followed all the footsteps… Okay, fine, I actually put my own feet in the footprints like a child. Whoever's footprints I was literally putting myself in had bigger feet than mine. I made to everyone within only moments. Some people were excitedly pointing to Firedrake and speaking fastly while looking at him in awe. Others were keeping their distance but were watching Firedrake. Everyone else, my… friends (?), were the closest to Firedrake. "Hey!" I called out to them as I waddled up to the rest of them.

"Look at you! So puffy!" Sheldon laughed loudly before suddenly squishing my jacket in laughter. Sheldon had on a puffy jacket and pants legs as well, but not as puffy as mine.

"You're puffy as well!" I teased. I would have squished him back, but I could hardly move my little dinosaur arms in the thick puffy jacket I had on. So, I resorted in moving my arms up and down like the penguin I was.

"You're so weird." Sheldon laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up at his laugh and I hid my face in my hands.

"You're both weird! We have a mission, focus!" Guinevere scolded the two of us.

"Right… So, this Kikimora?" I was the one to ask as Sheldon helped me walk over towards Guinevere and her parents. I heard a couple of people actually gasp so loudly at me that I instantly put my hands up in freight. "What?!" My voice cracked. Some of the villagers covered their eyes, while the others covered their ears. I felt my heart beat quickly in my chest as realized I had said something wrong. I knew the color must have drained from my face.

"It's okay." Guinevere's father spoke to me in an attempt to calm me down. He then focused on the others from the village and spoke loudly to them in Russian. While he spoke I heard Twigleg speak to Sheldon and me, and I realized the little homunculus was translating.

"Don't worry we aren't going to set it loose on you guys," Twigleg spoke and paused when Barnabas paused. A man suddenly snapped back to Guinevere's father in Russian and Twigleg Translated back. I was now very happy that the little man was with me.

"I should have guessed outsiders were here to ruin our way of life! The Kikimora is not one to be messed with! If released she will ruin all of us! There are only twelve of us here! Imagine the destruction this beast will wreak havoc on all of us!" The man pumped his fist in the air at Guinevere's dad. A couple of others nodded in agreement to the stranger.

"We need the horn of this Kikimora." Twigleg translated for Guinevere's dad.

"You couldn't have told them this before now?" Sorrel tsked out.

"-but! But!" Twigleg translated once again for Guinevere's dad. I really need to get his name. "We brought a dragon, a friend, if the Kikimora does get out, he'll stop it before it can do anything too harmful!"

"That thing could turn our child into a Kikimora before that dragon can do anything about it!" A woman yelled out and Twigleg translated. At this point, the other villagers were crossing their arms, shaking their heads, and cursing at us in Russian. I was starting to feel uneasy now and I swallowed hard before backing up into Firedrake for comfort.

"Okay!" It was Guinevere. She screamed out that one word silencing everyone. She had crossed her arms over her chest and put all of her weight onto her left leg.

"Okay!... I'm sorry, we just assumed… We won't do anything to the Kikimora." Twigleg translated for her towards Sheldon and I. I felt a frown tug at my face. Sheldon and I looked at one another and then back to Guinevere.

"What?" I asked out loud. Guinevere just shot me and look and put her fingers to her lips, telling me to be silent.

"Hush." She told me just so it was clear that she wanted me to be quiet and not ask a thing, but I could tell that I wasn't the only one confused by this. Sheldon, Sorrel, Firedrake- every one of us was all giving her these strange looks. As she loudly addressed the people of the village. Then, finally, one by one we all watched as the villagers, clearly still upset at us, backed away and left us all be.

At first, there was silence between the whole group. I wasn't going to be the one to speak. I was told to 'hush' remember? Then after a moment or two, it was Twigleg to speak.

"That's it? You're just… gonna give up?" Twigleg asked Guinevere. I could see tears in his eyes before his tears started to fall from his face.

"Of course I'm not giving up!" Guinevere tsked in mild irritation at Twigleg. She had both of her hands on her hips and was now tapping her right foot in thought. "Twigleg, you out of everyone should know I'm not letting them get in the way of me helping Ben! I just… I just gotta think about how I'm going to do this is all." Guinevere tsked out again before tapping her foot impatiently. She then mumbled something under her breath before looking back at all of us. "You know what! Let's rest up! I'm sure everyone is tired. So, we'll rest up and afterward, we'll regroup and figure out what to do. Okay?"

I wasn't against it. In fact, as she said it I let out a big yawn. I nice sleep was something I needed. A few others nodded in agreement as well. "Great!" Guinevere smiled and flashed a thumbs up at all of us. "Mum, Dad-" Guinevere looked towards her parents now. "-Could you show them where they'd be resting? Please?" She asked them sweetly.

"Of course." Her dad spoke and with a wave of his hand, we all followed him like ducklings. Our feet crunched the snow that was under us and the air just felt silent and heavy and honestly, after a few seconds of us just walking in silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you! By the way!" I told Guinevere's dad. He looked down at me as I had to hurry my pace to keep up with his long legs basically, he was casually walking and I was jogging to keep up with him. "-F-F-For the jackets! And pants! I appreciate-fuck!" I slipped on some ice during my jog, but Guinevere's dad had those 'dad reflexes' on point it seemed. He quickly grabbed my arm before I face planted into the snowy earth. He quickly helped me straight back up. Everyone else quickly followed Vita while I stayed with Guinevere's dad for a few seconds.

"Easy." He warned me. "It's slick." He then quickly started to brush off my shoulders to get the snow off.

"-and thanks for that as well Mr...err… Say? What is your name?" I inquired as now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

"Barnabas Greenbloom." He smiled at me.

"Barney!"

"Absolutely not."

"Gotcha. Huh… that's… kind of interesting actually." I mumbled more to myself than to him. We continued to walk, Barnabas obviously didn't hear me which was fine. _'Wasn't Barney the adoptive dad- Stop comparing things to that book! Stop it! Stop!'_ I scolded my myself as I gave my head a good shake. You know what? I just needed sleep. That's all I need! So I could just relax and wind down from this exciting da-

A man passed by Barnabas and I, and I… stopped walking and halted everything. The world seem to go by in slow motion as I turned my head over my shoulder to get a look at the man that passed us. He had on a brown leather duster and black slacks I couldn't see his face just the back of his head. He was tall with brown hair. That's all I got. Still a chill ran down my spine and I grabbed Barnabas's wrist out of freight causing him to stop, thus causing me to stop as well. "Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"I think…" I frowned. _'Was that my attacker?...'_ I just wanted the guy to turn around and face me, but he didn't he just kept on walking and walking until he turned to the left and out of sight. _'Don't worry, Barnabas for no reason... It probably wasn't even my attacker. I'm just tired and sleep deprived.'_ "-Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm holding us both up, aren't I?" I gave a nervous (lying) chuckle before scuttling away and into the house where the others were waiting for us.

Sheldon was sitting in front of the lit fireplace, his new snow pants off as he was warming his goat legs up. Sorrel was sitting against a wall. She had her legs up to her chest looking a little more forlorn than normal. I stared at Sorrel for a few moments before walking over to Sorrel. Quietly I squatted down next to Sorrel.

"Are you alright?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"I'm fine… I guess I'm just a little tired." She admitted to me. I rubbed the back of my neck before dragging my hand down in the end. Truthfully, I understood. I was actually pretty sleepy myself. It's been a rough couple of days.

"Yeah. I get that… I get that." I positioned myself so I was now laying down on my side with my legs under me. "I'm pretty tired as well. Hopefully, we can get a nice good sleep tonight." I gave her a smile before resting my head against the nearby wall. A few passing moments went by and I was sure that Sorrel wasn't going to respond or talk to me at all. In fact, I was already starting to doze off.

"Tammy?" Sorrel suddenly spoke up; rousing me.

"Yeah?" I swallowed hard for a moment as I tried to focus on her once again. God, I was so tired.

"... We'll… be able to make this potion in time… right? We'll save Ben… right?" I could hear the desperation in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to save and revive her friend. It was kind of interesting seeing this more sensitive side that she had. I did what I do best in these kinds of situations. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and I pulled her in close. I felt her tense up and her fur bristle up.

"I'm sure we will, Sorrel. If we just keep going the route we're going- why I'm sure Ben will be on his feet in no time. Then he can deal with your attitude." I patted her between her ears. I could hear her grumble something under her breath before she pushed me off of her. Her ears were now flat against her head and she had her eyes pointed at the ground as she crossed her arms. I worried that I had overstepped my bounds at that very moment before one of her ears twitched and she looked at me.

"... Thanks… I guess… Fools mushrooms, you humans are so touchy-feely about everything though! You don't need to touch me over every little thing… now I'll smell like you for a week!" She wanted to sound angry or give me some form of attitude but I could tell that she actually appreciated that I had helped her feel somewhat better. With that, I leaned against the wall once again. I rested my head on the wall and shut my eyes.

I think I was out in record time.


	12. Chapter 12

I was woken up by someone shaking me awake. I was still so tired and so groggy that I just couldn't focus on what was happening right away. "Wha-?" I rubbed my eyes with my palms roughly before focusing on who was shaking me. It was Guinevere. She was standing tall above me, her hand on her hips, shoulders squared, and her eyes narrowed. Because she looked mad at me I just said the very first that came to my mind. "What'd I do?" My speech was slurred with sleep and probably still loud as she put her finger on her lips.

"Shhh…" She warned me. "I need you. Come with me." She then grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

If I were in my right of mind I would probably protest just a little, but because I was so sleep deprived and groggy I just rolled with it. "M'kay…" I honestly just wanted to go back to sleep, but Guinevere 'needed me' for whatever reason and I couldn't bring myself to tell her no. I'll tell you what, nothing woke me up faster than when she led me outside and the _very obvious_ negative degree weather hit my unshielded face very fast and very hard. "Holy!-" I cut myself off as I grabbed my jacket and pulled the collar up over my nose. "W-Wha-" I tried to ask but a harsh wind made me stop mid word. Shuddering violently I felt a chill go down my spine, my hands go numb, along with my feet all of this happening in a matter of seconds.

"Don't ask questions, keep quiet, and just follow me." Guinevere then grabbed one of my wrists before pulling me along. The wind picked up along with the snow. Some flecks of snow hitting my eyes, I inhaled through my nose (as my mouth was not an option with my jacket collar over it) and felt some inhaled snowflakes. I felt my lungs and nostrils burn from the cold. Didn't seem like the cold was bothering Guinevere as she just soldier on through the snow like it wasn't even there.

The snow was starting to collect on my glasses; impairing my vision. I could feel cold snowflakes seep into my jacket making me even colder. Damn, if I wanted to be cold I would have stayed in Lincoln. Still, I didn't protest, if Guinevere needed me then she needed me….

But why me? I mean why not ask the big scary dragon or nimble brownie? Why does she need me? I honestly think I would have figured this out by now if I wasn't too busy truly focusing on the cold. Also, just a side note if Guinevere didn't have a grip on my wrist I could have easily gotten lost from her, because I'm practically walking blind here.

Another harsh wind hit my face and I was forced to move my head to the side. "Are we in a blizzard?!" I finally demanded to her once it kind of fully dawned on me that this weather wasn't normally snowy weather.

"Keep quiet, we're almost there!" She urged me along quickly. At this point I just did as she asked, I kept my mouth shut and I followed her. My vision was impaired, as I mentioned before, but now I was just completely and utterly blind. So, I was pretty happy when I heard the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open loudly. I ushered into somewhere, a house or a shack… somewhere. The door shut, but I was still freezing and couldn't see a thing. So, I just said 'fuck it' at that point and took off my glasses. Yeah, I couldn't see but at least now I could make some sense of my surroundings the best I could with my glasses off anyways. I could see wood… just gray wood. I could see what I think is a table in the middle of the room, a couch, a chair, a TV- so, this was a house. "Brr…" I heard Guinevere shutter and watched as her blurry form quickly rush over to (what I assumed to be) a fireplace. I watched as she lit up a lighter and actually set the flame inside of the fireplace. Within seconds it was lit and I narrowed my eyes at that. Still, I was grateful for the warmth and set my suspicious aside for now. I quickly decided to shed off my big jacket so I could wipe down my glasses with my shirt. Once inspected and made sure my glasses had no smudges I returned them to my face and zipped m coat back on. I felt goosebumps rise all over my body.

Now that my vision was completely back and I was able to see the area for what it was something truly felt off about the place. My first focus was on the couch. It was most definitely from the nineties for sure even though it was obviously eaten by moths I could easily tell. This was the same with the red chair off in the corner. The TV looked almost like it was more from the eighties. The house didn't have any wallpaper or paint just old decaying wood. "G-Guinevere… where are we?" I asked as I tucked my arms under my armpits for warmth.

"An-" Guinevere paused and so did I, we both heard a low crackle coming from above us on the second floor. "-House. Abandoned." She finished quickly. I focused on her for a few seconds before a heard the creak above me once again. I was feeling just a little uneasy like I was honestly and totally being watched. I looked over my shoulder a couple of times and found nothing. Just another doorway going deeper into the house. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was something else, but still, I started to walk towards the other room.

I only just poked my head inside of the room and found it to be a kitchen with a four person dining table. My nose scrunched up when I saw rotten sludge on the dinner table. I could see that there was a plate in front of each of the four chairs but the plates were empty, the sludge was in a pan at the center of the table. Slowly I walked up to the table, the closer I got the worst the smell was becoming. I didn't know what was in the pan originally but judging by the maggots currently writhing in it I could tell you it was something most likely some sort of meat. I tried to ignore the smell of the sludge and focused on the plates. I ran my finger down the first empty plate I came across. A thick blanket of dust wiped clean down the center by my finger, this showed the white porcelain underneath. I brought my finger up and just looked at the dust for a few seconds before flicking it away. I walked away from the table and focused on the stove top.

A white gas stove with no window to watch the cooking food. I always felt a little uneasy being around old gas stoves. I felt that they were just one move away from exploding but that's just my anxiety from too many shows and movies. I grabbed the handle to the oven door and opened it. Nothing, as figured but I was just curious. I shut the door and heard a loud creaking noise behind me. I turned around to see Guinevere.

"So… why are we here?" I finally asked Guinevere.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked back with a bit of a chuckle.

I looked up and stood on my toes to open the top cabinet doors. I was only met with more dusty plates. "If it were obvious I wouldn't have asked." I informed Guinevere rather smartly before I shut the cabinet. I then quickly opened the cabinet next to the one. Dusty cups were all that greeted me this time.

"We're looking for the Kikimora."

My smile dropped and I slammed shut the cabinet almost out of shock. "You and... _me?_ " My voice squeaked in fear. I focused back to her. No doubt wide-eyed and clearly scared. I knew my face must have suddenly flushed as I felt it go colder than it already was and I was starting to shake.

"Whoa, whoa, Easy." Guinevere saw that I was clearly terrified by this and walked up to me. The floor creaked loudly under both of our feet but we didn't pay any mind to it. Guinevere placed both of her hands on my shoulders. My eyes went down to her shoulder. "Look at me." She demanded. I just shook my head quickly out of reflex. "O-o...Okay… then listen to me." I could hear an odd tone in her voice. Like she just figured something out. "I know what you're thinking. Why us? Why you and not Firedrake?"

I nodded. ' _Exactly what I'm thinking actually.'_ The only clear thought I could really form right now.

"Because Tammy, I told you. I need you… I need you to… be the one to lure the Kikimora out-"

"No-"

"Tammy."

"No."

"It's not going to do anything to you."

"Why me then? Why not ask… Sheldon? I'mnotheartlessbutcurious-" I started speaking fast again and honestly if Guinevere hadn't of spoken up right then I think I would have started stuttering.

"Shh." Guinevere placed a finger on my lips to silence me. "I promise you, Tammy. I have a plan, and I don't plan on you getting hurt in anyway. Okay? I can't use Sheldon because he's another fabulous creature. I can't use Firedrake because he might scare the Kikimora. I can't use Sorrel for the same reason as Sheldon. If my mother wasn't so elderly and sore I might have her help but I can't. Tammy, _you_ are my only option." Guinevere explained slowly to me. The floor creaked again, and again we did our best to ignore it. I finally squared up and looked up at Guinevere's face. This only lasted for one second at best, but that one second was long enough for me to see the clear desperation in her gaze. I looked back down at her shoulder. I shut my eyes for a few moments before sighing out deeply.

"...Wh-wh-wha-what-what do you need me to do?" I stuttered out finally.

"Just walk around the house. Okay? I have to get everything set up." I nodded and almost got ready to just wander around like instructed but very quickly Guinevere yanked on my arm pulling me back almost painfully. "Do not look through keyholes!" She urged me.

"That's oddly specific, Guinevere."

"Keyholes are how she travels. If she locks you in a room, I repeat, _Do not_ look through the keyhole, Tammy."

"Okay…" I was now seriously having doubts about helping Guinevere now, but I was going to go through with it.

"I'll call you back when I'm done."

So, I left her be to her own devices while I went and walked off to another room. The floor, once again, creaked beneath me. This time with almost every step I made was just followed with a long and loud _Creeeeaaak._ Because I'm so stealthy (sarcasm, obviously)

Still, I left the kitchen and went into another room. This was a bedroom. This bedroom was just absolutely covered in a thick blanket of dust and cobwebs. I had figured it out by now that this house was abandoned, rather hastily. Probably because of the Kikimora. I'm guessing. But that left me to wonder. Why abandon everything just because of this creature?

' _Maybe they didn't abandon it… maybe they were never found.'_ The voice in my head told me. "It honestly sounds like the plot to a bad B movie," I responded to my thoughts out loud with a chuckle. I walked over to the bed before instantly snooping in the nightstands to see what was left behind. However; it was at that moment that my nausea suddenly came back full swing. ' _Fuck, not again…'_ Was the only thought through my mind as I actually had to pause and drop to my knees before trying to swallow my nausea down. ' _Something isn't right. Something really isn't right with me.'_

I needed to focus on something. Anything. I tried to keep my mind on what was in the nightstand, but my nausea was overpowering. In fact, I let out a sudden and loud gag. I couldn't stop it, I actually vomited… only there was nothing for me to vomit. It was only stomach acid and that was when it truly hit me. ' _When was the last time I ate anything?'_ .

Shit. I don't think I had anything to eat since Pakistan and even that wasn't a lot because the cats got to it before I could. 'Shit… I should of thought… Oh, well. I'll just soldier on. It's just a little nausea I'll live. If I can work with food poisoning I can power through a little hunger.'.

So, I manned up, stood up from the floor and went back to my snooping the best I could. It was a little hard to keep focus now that my stomach was all twisted in knots. I did my best. There wasn't much in this room aside from the bed and dresser. I did go through the dressers to see what I could find, just old clothes. I sucked in several deep breaths to try and control my nausea the best I could. After finding nothing of interest I decided to move on to the next room. This room was actually attached to the next room and I could see why. It was a kids room, the old toys scattered all over the floor, the tiny bed and dresser in the corner. I could tell that the kid had to be at least five. My foot kicked something causing me to look down to see an old barbie doll and I mean old. I picked the doll up and wiped the dust off of her face. I could see that this barbie belonged in the nineties at the least. ' _How long ago was this how truely abandoned?'_ I thought back to the TV, the couch, the gas stove and now the barbie.

Suddenly without a warning, the door behind me slammed shut. I screamed out in freight before spinning around and dropping the barbie. I ran up to the door and tugged on it, nothing. "Guinevere!" I knocked heavily on the door almost in a panic. "Guinevere!" I called again. I pulled and pulled on the door but to no avail. I twisted the door knob every which way imaginable but it wouldn't open. Then I saw it. A weird light coming from the keyhole. ' _Don't look through the keyhole._ ' Guinevere's voice reminded me. I almost felt compelled to do so just to see what was glowing, but I knew better, I knew if I looked something bad would happen to me, otherwise why else would Guinevere warn me not to look?

So, instead of looking I turned my back to the door and just walked forward into the room. I kept my back turned to the door as the room seemed to get colder and colder. My breath hung in the air, the cold clung to my face, and my fingers were starting to turn numb again. I really wished I had gloves on. The old blanket on the child's bed caught my eye and I don't know why I did what I did but I quickly grabbed the blanket and actually threw it over my head. Not to warm up… but to shield my eyes. Guinevere's warning of not to look in the keyholes was being escalated. I had a feeling, just an odd, odd, feeling to keep my eyes covered.

Just then I heard a low creaking sound I knew it wasn't from the floor but the rather the door. So, here I was standing in the middle of a child's room with a fucking blanket over me like I was pretending to be a ghost. Yep. I'm smart.

I shut my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing. I could hear feet shuffling closer and closer to me. My breath was starting to become uneven as my mind ran in a panic. The air under the blanket was starting to become hot and stifling making being under the blanket unbearable. I saw only a shadow pass by in front of me through the cloth of the blanket. Weak pitiful whimpers started to leave my mouth as I now shut my eyes. My hands were shaking violently, my heart was beating so hard that I could hear it thudding in my ears. "Ki...Ki…" a raspy sound flooded through the quiet room.

"Go away." I squeaked out scaredly as I tried so hard to stay quiet.

"Ki.. Ki…" My lower lip started to quiver as I could hear whatever was in the room circling around me. ' _Where is Guinevere? How could she not have heard me earlier?'_ I thought in fear. I tried to even my breathing, but all I was truly doing was making things worse.

Then… there was silence. No more movement, no creepy sounds, nothing. So, I slowly lifted the blanket off of my head and sucked in some fresh air thankfully. Looking around fearfully I determined it safe and booked out of there. "Guinevere!" I screamed out to her as loud as my lungs could allow. "The Kiki-" I made it to the kitchen where I last saw her and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Guinevere wasn't there.

But my attacker was.

"Fuck I knew I should have told Barnabas..." I cursed lowly before backing up. "Stay. Away from me." I warned him. He took a step towards me. "Guinevere!-" I tried to scream out for help.

"- She's currently taking a nap." I watched as he took another step forward and pulled out his gun.

"Sh-Shit.." I swallowed hard and quickly looked around for something to defend myself with. My eyes landed on a knife holder on the counter next to the stove and without even hesitating I ran and grabbed the first knife I could grab. I grabbed a bread knife. "What did you do to Guinevere!" I demanded way too bravely. My heart was in my stomach, and my hands were shaking, while my breath turned ragged.

"Well, you weren't going to help me. In fact, if I remember correctly you proceeded to not only tell everyone, but now you went and caused more people to get involved!" He huffed in a mild annoyance. I was shaking even more, so much so that I could hardly hold the knife straight.

"Stay away from me." I growled as I backed up again, and once again he took a step forward towards me. Then he just rolled his eyes and in one quick movement, he literally slapped the knife from my hand, hurting my hand in the process. "Ah!" I cried out as the knife clattered on the floor.

"Stupid girl!" He hissed at me before raising the gun. "I should just kill you. It would solve a lot of my problems…" He snarled and I was now staring down the barrel of a pistol and I thought back to earlier in the week with Sheldon and I. ' _I'm not that…I'm not suicidal.'_ I laughed. It was just an awkward and breathy laugh that just escaped my mouth.

"I don't want to die." I whispered. Tears were falling from from my eyes and down my cheeks and yet I was still _laughing!_

"And I don't want to lose my child, but unfortunately this is how things have to be."

"Y-your child? What's wrong with them?"

"Like you care, like any of you care!" He yelled loudly at me and honestly it was at that moment that I was finally able to pinpoint his accent. He was Vietnamese and from there I was able to piece almost everything together.

"... They have the parasite too… don't they?" I asked him. This clearly took him by surprise as he actually took a startled step back and swallowed hard.

"Maybe… Maybe she got it because some punk terrorist flying in on a dragon decided to give her an infected piece of an infected apple!" He snarled through clenched teeth.

My mind went to Ben taking a bite of an apple and then giving this little girl the rest, I figured that probably wasn't the exact case. He probably cut her off a piece, or cut himself a piece and gave the rest to the girl either way I was starting to see where this guy's anger was starting to stem from. "Ben couldn't have known the apple was infected!" I instantly defended Ben's actions like I actually knew him.

"It doesn't matter! My daughter deserves to get healed as well!" I can see tears in the guys eyes now as he jammed his finger into his own chest.

"I'm sure if you would have just brought your concerns to Firedrake, Guinevere, or _someone_ we would have helped get enough ingredients to help your daughter."

"No…" He shook his head slowly at me. "You don't think I asked already!" He roared at me and I swallowed hard.

"Who told you no?" I questioned. "I have a hard time believing anyone in our group will straight up tell you 'no'-"

"It was the brownie-"

"Ah! Yep, yep, yep… yep. Okay, next time go to the dragon- ah!" I let out a shrill scream as he suddenly grabbed me by my hair. Even though it was shorter now it was still easier to grab. "Fuck! I'm trying to help!" I cried out to him.

"I don't give a damn! My daughter is dying and your friends rejected me! So, I don't care if I have to kill all of you! But I'm getting those ingredients to save my daughter-"

"Ki...Ki…" I felt my blood turn to ice when the door to the main bedroom door slammed shut.

"What the-" He turned his attention to the bedroom door. The keyhole now glowing. "Don't-" He pushed me to the side. "-Get in my way! This Kikimora is _mine_." And he started to walk to the door. He tried to open it, but all it did was a rattle and not open.

"Don't-"

"-Be quiet! And I'll let you live!" He looked down at the glowing keyhole. "What is this thing using to lock the door.." he got to his knees.

"Don't look through the keyhole!" I shouted- no- I completely _screamed_ at him. But it fell on deaf ears because he looked through the keyhole. Everything that happened next just happened in a matter of seconds. He started screaming madly, the door was ripped open, could see the Kikimora now, but I didn't get a good look as it literally took the man by the arms kicking and screaming before dragging him by the arms into the room before slamming the door shut.

I only stood there, completely stunned as the man's screams still echoed through the small home. I then heard another sound, the sound of another door slamming shut and I just felt the air go completely silent. All I could hear was my own breath and heartbeat. I finally turned and went running back into the living room. Guinevere was there on the couch passed out. I wanted nothing more than to run up to her, wake her up, and get the hell out of there. ' _So… you're just gonna let a father who's here because he wants to help his daughter die, huh?'_ The little snarky voice in my head scolded me rightfully. I sucked in a deep breath and just stared down at Guinevere's sleeping body for a few moments before sighing out heavily. "I… was raised better." I let out a loud groan of annoyance before finally patting Guinevere's pants pockets. I found what I was looking for in only seconds. Her cellphone.

I saw a big case of table salt on its side next to her. I had a pretty good idea that I might need it, so, I grabbed it. I went back into the kitchen and quickly looked through the drawers for something better than a bread knife. I seemed to be in luck because I found a meat cleaver in one of those drawers. ' _This is insane!'_

Thankfully Guinevere didn't have a password so I easily had access to her phone and without a second thought, I clicked on the flashlight. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I shook my head. Trust me, this wasn't something on my to do list for the night. I went over to the first door, that opened easily. The kikimora obviously wasn't in here anymore. So… where did she take the man?

With the aid of the flashlight, I took a look around the room to see where he could have been taken and my eyes fall on an open closet. Something I didn't notice my first time going into the room. I poked the light over to the open closet and got a pretty interesting surprise when I found out that the 'closet' was actually a hidden stairway down into a basement. "Because of course!" I couldn't stop my loud scream. My scream echoed around the cold stoney stairway. The stairway wasn't that long, but it was crowded and it did lead to a shut metal door at the bottom of the staircase. I shut my eyes tight and let out a small scared cry. ' _Turn around… go to Firedrake.'_ one side of my brain told me to do.

' _No, the man will be dead by the time we notify, Firedrake!'_

' _Why should we help him? He tried to kill us!'_

' _He needs help… A little girl's life is on the line.'_

With a shuddered breath I swallowed hard. "What the hell did I get myself into?" I asked myself before finally descending down the rickety stairs with Guinevere's phone in my right hand, a tub of salt under my arm, and a meat cleaver in my left hand. This may be the last thing I ever do, but I was going to see it through to the end if I had to.


	13. Chapter 13

To say I was scared was an understatement. God, I was terrified. I stood there staring at the basement door for a good five minutes at least. Just mustering up the courage to open the door. "Oh, god…" I whimpered before placing my hand on the ungodly cold metal of the doorknob. "Give me strength…" That doorknob felt like it weighed two ton as I finally managed to turn it all the way to the side and opening the door. The door creaked loudly when I pushed it open and all I was met with was inky blackness before I shined the phone's flashlight out in front of me. I saw…

Nothing. Not a thing. Just a dusty basement. I didn't even see my attacker anywhere. For a moment I honestly wondered if the Kikimora had taken him down here. I felt like a robot as I scanned the light back and forth examining the basement for any clues. Then, right as I was honest to god about to just give up, I saw it. A leather duster laying on the floor. Just the duster there was no person. So, I cautiously walked inside the below freezing basement before just throwing all caution to the wind and running towards the leather duster on the ground. "Mister?" I called out almost childishly.

"Ki...Ki…"

Yelping out at the voice I almost dropped the phone in fear. I clutched the cleaver tighter in my left hand and sucked in a deep breath. I heard someone (let's be honest, _something)_ shuffle away in the darkness. I tried to use the light to see farther in the basement, but I could only see so far even with the light. "W-Wh-What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Ki...Ki…" I got a response but not the one I wanted. I saw it suddenly, it was a hand come out of the darkness. This hand was old, withered, almost like a raisin. I watched as the hand pointed at me in a menacing fashion. I sucked in a deep breath, the hand then moved so it's palm was facing up and then it bekond me to come over to it. "Ki...Ki…" It was… calling to me. Telling me it wanted me.

I wasn't even aware I was walking towards the withered hand until I was almost touching it with my own hand. "Ki… Ki…" The voice was almost a whispering croak. I almost wanted to grab the hand. I felt if I did then everything would be alright. I could feel at bliss with the Kikimora. I was _this_ close to touching the withered almost mummified hand but it was the hand that actually pulled back fearfully from me.

I was actually a little confused by this, that was until I heard the sound of something, almost like sand, hitting the floor making me look down. The container of salt I had under my arm opened because of the angle I had it. The salt was spilling out all over the floor in front of me. I just dumbly watched as the a little white pile of salt collected at my feet and even started to roll out and expand as the salt just continued to slowly pour. Then it completely and totally dawned on me. That a Kikimora wasn't just some odd 'fabulous creature'... it was a spirit of sorts.

"Oh, shit." I quickly did what I knew to do (through TV shows like 'Supernatural') and quickly made a ring of salt around me. ' _Okay, Tammy, breathe. You were almost possessed through your own foolishness, but now your protected!'_ I thought to myself as I could just feel my adrenaline spike, my heart beat quicken, and my whole body practically go numb in fear.

With Guinevere's phone still in my hand I used it to look around the darkened basement. I couldn't see the man anywhere and felt a little worried for him. I kind of did hope if he was okay. ' _What was with that stuff he said earlier in Greece? He said that the potion could save millions and he would pay me for it? Clearly it's not true and he's not planning to sell it… probably means he was going to betray me… good thing I didn't take his side then.'_ I thought as I scanned around for any sign of life.

I don't know why, but I looked down at the phone screen in front of me. I know this wasn't the time to get distracted by technology, but just seeing her phone right in front of me made me raise an eyebrow. There was no new texts for Guinevere. At least no notifications for new texts. Call it my A-D-D if you want, but no matter I actually stopped looking around and opened up her messages. (I'm in the wrong in doing this, I know.) I instantly went to the only american numbers up in the Text messages, and I just felt so dumbfounded by this discovery.

Not only was there absolutely no text back from my concerned parents and best friend, but Guinevere had clearly _deleted_ my texts before anyone got them. I could only stand there so dumbfounded by this. This was honestly just so baffling to me- no scratch that. Guinevere was so baffling as a person. First it's clear she wants me gone, then she tells me to get in contact with my loved ones, and now she deletes the messages? I just want to know her thought process. That's all I want right now is to just get inside Guinevere's mind.

I soon realized that paying more attention to the phone than what was going on wasn't such a grand idea. A freezing cold breeze came sweeping by me. I instantly felt confusion as I was inside of a home, a basement, but a home nonetheless. Therefore I shouldn't be feeling breezes. I happened to look down and saw that my salt protection was no more. "Oh-"

"Ki… Ki…" The Kikimora called for me. I knew she was. Off in the far left corner if I was hearing right. So, with the phone in my hand I pointed it to the corner and for the first time I could actually see this thing so clearly. She was tall, taller than I am. She almost completely black in color, say for the clothes she had on. Her legs and feet were hidden by a long green skirt. I moved my eyes upwards. She had on a a white top again frilly almost childlike. I looked at hands and realized they weren't 'withered' as I had originally thought. No, her hands were covered and dark brown fur and her fingers, good god her fingers were so long and even more horrific once it dawned on me that those were claws. Not , I moved my eyes to her face. She looked like an anteater almost. Her snout was long and protruding from her face. ' _Nope, go back. Not a snout.'_ The more lucid part of my brain told me and once I really focused on her face. It was hard to see it clearly as I repeat she is almost all black in color and even in the light she's hard to makeout. ' _It's not a snout, it's a beak.'_ I realized after a few moments. Her eyes reflected yellow the light from the flashlight, and of course there were her horns. They were the only thing that that wasn't black on her. No, they were white as white could be. And that was what I needed to get.

"Ki...Ki…" The Kikimora brought her hand out and like before; she beckoned me forward. Only this time I stayed where I was.

"No." It was a brave little whisper I managed to spit out without stuttering.

"Ki… Ki.." I could hear her voice. She was call me; she wanted me.

With my free hand I grasped the container of salt tightly before opening the spout with my thumb. "Back off!" I squared my shoulders, totally prepared to throw this salt at her if I needed to. The Kikimora opened it's maw and let out a loud, blood curdling, screech at me. I, like any sane person, dropped the salt to cover my ears from the loud noise. My eyes shut almost instantly after that and-... what happened next was nothing short of horror movie material.

The screaming stopped and when I opened my eyes to see if it were safe- I was looking directly into the Kikimora's eyes. This thing so close to me that I could feel it's sickly cold breath on my face as it just stared down at me. It's eyes- oh, dear god, it's eyes. They were just cold dead eyes. White iris's and clouded gray pupils. I could only describe them as dead eyes. Something told me I should be looking into this thing's eyes- but… it was too late… you know…

It's odd. The longer I looked the more… at peace I was starting to feel. Like all of my anxiety was starting to melt away… I was also starting to feel sleepy…

* * *

 _Hot… God it's like I'm on fire._

The first thing my mind was registering. Hell, before I even opened my eyes I was already unzipping my heavy winter coat. In fact the heat was the only thing I was registering at the moment. It wasn't until I was taking off my thinner long sleeve shirt- leaving me in my bra- did I even see that I was outside with the cold snow falling on my bare shoulders. I was so goddamn _hot_! I was even fanning myself I was so hot. The sun was out blinding me as it bounced off of the white snow. I couldn't think as I just felt so hot for whatever strange reason.

"Ah, Jesus! Tammy!" All I felt were hot arms suddenly wrap around me. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sheldon yelled at me. "It's below freezing and your stripping down, are you crazy?"

"I'm _hot!_ " I yelled back at him like the dumbass I was.

"Oh, dear. Sounds like stage three hypothermia." Barnabas's voice came from my left. Suddenly I felt my jacket be sloppily wrapped around me. "We better hurry and get her inside."

I was feeling a little loopy at this moment as I swayed back and forth. I couldn't help but giggle as I turned and draped my arms around Sheldon's shoulders. "Okay! Tammy, you aren't wearing a shirt!" Sheldon threw his hands up so not to touch me. "Let's just get this-" Sheldon paused and carefully grabbed my jacket so he could wrap it around a little more appropriately.

"You're funny!" Like you said there's nothing to see here!" I laughed loudly at Sheldon before 'booping' his nose with my finger.

"Oh no, there's a lot to see, please just…" Sheldon grabbed my by arms and carefully he started to lead me into some direction. I didn't know which- I just knew that I was still so hot!

"Shelly, I'm hot." I whined.

"One: Never call me 'Shelly' again. Two: Tammy you're not hot, your suffering from hypothermia. Just stay calm… k?... ammy?"

* * *

When I opened my eyes I blinked in confusion with everyone, including Firedrake and Sorrel, just staring at me. "Hello…" I greeted them all before sitting head was spinning, but I could see that we were outside, there was no snow below Firedrake- obviously he body heat was enough to melt it. I felt something slip down and when I looked down and saw myself only in my bra I quickly grabbed the jacket that had been covering me and recovered myself. "Jesus." I huffed. My cheeks flushed and I hid my face with my hand. "What did I do now?"

Guinevere looked a little guilty before sucking her teeth in a slightly bitter fashion. "You looked at the kikimora." She gave a bitter tsk and wrapped her arms across her chest. Twigleg was sitting on her shoulder.

"-The man!" I gasped loudly. "Did you find him!? Is he okay!?" I let go of the jacket before quickly grabbing it once again. Everyone seemed to look at me weirdly making me frown in return.

"Man? Tammy, there was no man in the house-" Guinevere told me.

"No-N-No! There was! He was the one to knock you out Guinevere!" In the heat of the moment I wasn't exactly thinking. "In fact… he was my attacker-"

"-Your attacker?! Okay, so your attacker attacked me and you're worried about him?" Guinevere questioned incredulously. She (and everyone else) looked at me like I was insane. Probably rightfully so.

"Okay-Okay… I know it's crazy… but Guinevere… His daughter has the same parasite as Ben." I explained this (probably private) information to her and everyone else in the room. Almost instantly there was a thick tension in the air that made the hair on my neck stand up. "He's grieving and only wants to help his daughter, the same way you want to help Ben-"

"-I would never attack another human to save my brother-" Guinevere got defensive in an instant.

"-I know you wouldn't, but everyone grieves differently, Guinevere-" I tried to explain to her, but to my surprise Sheldon suddenly spoke in a rather low tone. Like he was debating on saying what was being said and almost didn't want anyone to hear it.

"-You wouldn't attack… but it seems you wouldn't hesitate to endanger." All eyes were on him. Sheldon looked at everyone, including Mr. and Mrs. Greenbloom before sighing. "I know I'm not the only one thinking it.-" He pointed at Guinevere accusingly. This made my heart drop and my blood run cold at Sheldon's sudden brazen attitude. "-You took Tammy to the house. You didn't bother telling anyone. Because of you Tammy got possessed- something you knew would happen!- Tammy almost froze to death…" Sheldon just shook his head. "Desperation make people do things they wouldn't normally do, Guinevere…"

"... I'm with Sheldon." Firedrake suddenly spoke up.

"Firedrake-" It seemed like Barnabas was almost going to argue with the dragon but he stopped himself.

"No,Barnabas. Sheldon is right. Guinevere was reckless… however I understand why she did it; my question is what did the Kikimora do to Tammy's attacker?"

"He started screaming… then the Kikimora dragged him down to the basement. I went down to try and help him…" I paused before sucking in a deep breath. I focused my eyes on Guinevere, poor thing was glaring at the wall. I saw her bring her hand up to try and discreetly wipe away tears, and Twigleg gently patted her cheek affectionately. I felt bad- no, guilty. This was my fault after all. Carefully, I slipped my jacket on the way it needed to be- over my shoulders- it felt a little odd not wearing a shirt under the jacket but oh, well.

Suddenly with no warning a man- clearly enraged- came storming up to our little group. The man started to yell and spit in Russian, I had no clue what he was saying but I could tell that he wasn't happy.

"He's mad. We let the Kikimora out of the house, destroyed the protection circle, and now… she'll be targeting them." Twigleg translated with a heavy sigh.

"Protection circle?" I asked in a soft whisper, it went unanswered.

Barnabas was quick to respond to the man which Twigleg translated as. "We have a dragon. No need to worry."

To which the man replied and Twigleg translated: "Almost nothing can stop this spirit, your dragon probably can't stop it in time. The Kikimora is a powerful being and now our town will be infected and so will a children, it will create more Kikimora's because of your foolishness. No, we want you to... Leave. He wants us gone…" Twigleg let out a sad noise.

"No!" I almost whined. Yes, I wanted to help them find the horn as much as Guinevere or Firedrake, but at the same time… the man- my attacker. I needed to find him. "You can't! Please!"

The Russian yelled at me almost violently. I don't know what he said, but it seemed to piss Twigleg off because he yelled back in Russian.

"What'd he say?" I asked Barnabas.

"He called you a stupid American woman."

"... He's not wrong." I shrugged before sighing.

Firedrake snorted in an irritated fashion. "Doesn't matter. Nobody needs to talk to you like that. And I suggest our friend changes his tone because we're not leaving. Not until we get the Kikimora's horn."

Then the next few minutes were filled with Barnabas, Twigleg, and and the Russian man arguing with one another. This man seemed to let arrogance fill him as he kind of failed to realize that a dragon, that wasn't taking the word 'No' wasn't backing down so easily; because after a few more moments of just back and forth arguing finally Firedrake slammed his paw down in his own rage. "Enough! My friend is dying, do you not understand that?! I'm not leaving. None of us are. We _will_ catch this Kikimora, I wish you'd understand!"

This startled the man. He took a step back and even sucked in a shaky breath. Sorrel, who had been on Firedrake's back, lowered her ears but said nothing as she watched with intense determination. The man then pointed at Firedrake and spoke in a low tone before finally walking away from all of us. "What did he say?" Sheldon was the one to ask after a few heavy moments of silence.

"He's giving us one more day. If we don't catch the Kikimora by then-" Started Twigleg.

"Then what?! Nothing he can say or do will make us leave! Not while we're so close!" Sorrel piped up.

"-He'll call the press- reporters- take pictures…" I stopped listening after that as I focused on Guinevere. Guinevere must have sensed me as she looked back at me. Together we looked at one another. I finally stood up and cautiously started to walk over to her. I heard her suck in a scared breath.

"Guinevere," I started before swallowing hard. I wanted to talk about the pictures. Why they were deleted. Her weird behavior… but… I did what I do best. I swerved last second. "Wh-Wh-...I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have looked at the Kikimora…"

"It's not your fault, Tammy… I just know is that this time I can't allow you to lure it out." Guinevere paused and swallowed hard. I didn't really know how to feel about her wording.

"... I mean I know better now-" I wanted to defend myself but Sheldon cut me off.

"No, I'm with Guinevere here. Tammy, it's too dangerous for you now. You were possessed and if it weren't for a cat… we wouldn't have found you." Sheldon tried to talk me down, that just piqued my curiosity.

"A cat lead you to me? That's odd…" I thought for a moment and felt my eyebrows knit together at such a strange thing to be said… and that's saying a lot!

"Don't think too much, Tam. Why don't you just try and rest up a little more? Here." Sheldon crouched down and actually handed me my book. "Guinevere, could the Kikimora possibly be lured out by me?" And with that everyone, say for Firedrake and Sorrel, were now walking away from our little group to discuss their next plan.

"Bah! It's not like I got deathly injured!" I huffed in mild irritation before tapping my fingers impatiently against the hardcover of my book.

"Now, Tammy. Maybe it would be for the best if you hang back from the action with us. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll still need you," Firedrake told me before nuzzling my stomach making me giggle a little. "You had all of us scared."

Quietly I looked down at my book before opening it to where I left off last. "I do wish I at least had some music… music, no matter the genre, calms me…" I spoke mainly to myself. Then- to my surprise- Sorrel started to sing making me jump. "... Thanks." I was a little surprised at the act of kindness and I didn't question it as I started to read. I felt hot breath hit my neck and looked up to see Firedrake reading along with me.

"I didn't know dragons could read…" I thought out loud as I smiled at Firedrake before I brought one of my hands up to pet Firedrake's cheek. "You know… This dragon-" I gave a sudden laugh before cutting myself off. He wouldn't care. "Nevermind-"

"No, go ahead, Tammy." Firerake urged me.

"... I was just going to say. This dragon reminds me of… well… you."

Firedrake crossed his two front paws before gently resting his head on my shoulder. He only did so lightly. I could tell that he was reading along with me. "Is that so?" He questioned after a few moments and I nodded.

"... Yeah… it's almost crazy. There are so many similarities between all of you guys and this book... " I paused for a moment before folding the corner of the page on I was on and flipping the book over to the cover. "It's almost… surreal…" I muttered. I ran my fingers over the author's name on the book before giving out a low breath. "You know I talked to the author of the book on twitter once or twice? Just a few questions about the book that was left blank. Like the boy's actual parents stuff like that…I'm a fangirl, what can I say?" I gave a breathy laugh before sighing.

 _ **B. G. Bloom.**_

I continued to rub my thumb over the author's name as I just continued to stare at the name in bold print. "It's… just odd…" I sighed heavily before narrowing my eyes at the author's name. "B. G. Bloom…" I read out loud.

' _B.G. Bloom… B.G. Bloom...Benjamin Green Bloom-'_ A loud gasp left my mouth as I sat up quickly. "Holy...shit!"


	14. Chapter 14

My mind was practically racing as I went over it again and again in my head. I brought my thumb up to my mouth and started to chew on my freshly grown nail. I tapped teeth against the stubborn nail once, twice, three times before biting down. ' _Does Firedrake know? I would assume he would, why don't I ask him? He's literally right there looking at me.'_ I thought for a moment as I let my eyes wander up to look at the silver dragon before looking back down at the book. "Firedrake?" I questioned.

"Hm?" I felt Firedrake shift a little before crossing one paw over the other. He looked down at me. If he had an eyebrow he would have raised it. I looked away from his face quickly and focused down at my book.

"Did… Ben write this?" I finally asked him as I showed him the cover of the book. Firedrake lowered his head, looked at the cover for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Ben did mention writing a book… but I can't remember… I think Barnabas wrote a book as well." Firedrake informed after thinking about it.

I crossed my legs, and just stared at the cover of the book like it was going to tell me everything I needed to know. In a split second, I made a choice- "I'm going to talk to Barnabas." I went to stand up, but as soon as I got up to my feet, Firedrake grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back down.

"Tammy, leave them be. They can't afford to waste in more time right now. Okay?" Firedrake told me in a stern voice before nuzzling his snout against my neck.

"But-"

"No. No buts. Stay out of their way okay? I think it's for the best."

' _Because… I mess up all the time, I bet…'_ I thought sadly almost instantly absorbing myself in my own self-pity.

"Besides!" Sorrel, quite suddenly, jumped into our conversation from Firedrake's back. She had her ears down low as she looked at me. "Who would want to go back out in the snow? I say we' just stay here. At least we'll be warm."

"Right. Right." I half-agreed but still felt a little annoyed that I was basically being treated like both a child and an idiot. (Okay, maybe the 'idiot' thing was my own mind telling me that- but still!) I was starting to get restless now. I never liked sitting still for too long and I wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep. I brought my right hand up and started to vigorously wave or flap it about, it was something that helped me calm down just a smidge.

"What… are you doing?" Sorrel suddenly asked me. "Why- stop that!" She tried to urge me obviously it was bugging her. I slowed my hand flapping down as I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Uh… sorry." I put my hand down and started to move my toes up and down, at least Sorrel couldn't see this. I was growing even more restless now. I picked up my book, but I couldn't be bothered to read, no, too restless. I shook my head before jumping up. "I can't! I'm sorry, Firedrake. I won't- wo- won't-won't bug the others but at least let my-me walk around-about. I don't like sitting still!" My nerves were shot, my anxiety was suddenly in the red and I was almost ready to start jumping up and down. "Please. Just for a little while? I'll come back!" I asked Firedrake.

Firedrake gave me a look before lowering his head to the ground. "Very well, please just stay out of trouble this time? Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And I was gone. Firedrake didn't need to tell me twice. Yeah, I didn't have an undershirt on under my jacket like normal, so I was just a tad more chilly this time around, but I didn't care. Stretching my legs felt so good right now. True to my word, I made sure to keep away from the tiny village and just walk the outskirts for a moment. Just a quick walk to calm my ever climbing nerves. "Oh, man." I breathed out once I was away and started to flap my hand about again. "Oh man, oh man. I was- god- I almost died!" The realization made me completely stop. "I… almost died… Oh… oh man…" My shoulders slumped a little and I grabbed my arm.

' _Stay out of trouble this time? Yeah?'_ Firedrake's voice echoed in my head. I hung my head this time in shame. ' _I'm… a fuck up.'_ I thought sadly as my self-pity came back full swing and practically smacked me in the head. ' _In Florida, I was grabbed by an alligator, in Greece I had my stuff taken by the mermaids and royally pissed them off, and now… I got possessed by the Kikimora, freed her, and almost died- I almost died!'_ I went to grab the ends of my hair as I do normally do- but oh wait! I had to cut my hair as payment to the mermaids! ' _Idiot! Idiot!'_

I felt tears start to emerge as my emotions were boiling over. I couldn't stop it, I know I couldn't stop it. My breath hitched, I clenched my teeth and sucked in a tight breath. I needed to get my emotions under control right now, this isn't about me, I shouldn't be crying. I shouldn't be crying. I…

Sinking down into the snow I let out a sniffle before feeling tears start to fall down my cheeks. ' _You're such a crybaby!'_ My mind taunted. ' _I know!'_ I rested my elbows on my knees and planted my hands firmly against my eyes. I could feel tears almost immediately start to freeze against my face as the inside of my nose began to burn from the cold. Soft pitiful sobs continued to leave my mouth for a few moments- before I suddenly felt something brush against my leg. Still breathing uneven and heavily I peeked through my fingers to see a cat. A gray and white one. The cat continued to mew and rub itself against my leg. I sniffled pitifully then reached out to pet the cat's soft fur. ' _I've… seen this cat.'_ It was such a stupid thing to think really. Even I knew it was stupid to think that. I mean how many cats have I seen over the years that look the same? Yet, the more I looked at this cat them for I was _sure_ I've seen this cat. It was enough to take my mind off of my sorrows for the moment. This cat looked average enough. Mostly grey with a white stomach and paws, broad-shouldered, short coat and fur-

No, I've seen this cat before. "Hi, kitty." I greeted the cat. I started to scratch the cat under the chin earning a soft purr from the cat. The cat rubbed against my hand before suddenly darting off- only about ten feet before the cat looked back at me and mewed again. "... Me?" I sniffled again. And I swear to Christ the cat nodded. "What?" I thought out loud and stood up from my spot on the ground. The cat then started to trot away only stopping to look at me and very obviously urge me on forward. I took a few steps after the cat but stopped when Firedrake's warning rang through my head.

' _Stay out of trouble this time, yeah?'_

So, I backed up a little and stayed put. I cupped my hands together behind my back and started to rock back and forth on my heels. I then heard a soft mew by my feet and looked down at the cat. "No, not this time, sorry kitty." I simply nudged the cat away with my foot. "I should be getting back to Firedrake-"

"I see-"

"The fuck!?" I jumped a good five feet back and slipped on the slick snow falling horribly on my thigh. The cat talked. I'm sure I shouldn't be too surprised by this point in my life but… _I know that voice!_ "... Mister?!" Once the voice fully registered in my mind and I realized that it was indeed my attacker's voice coming out of that cats mouth it just… It blew my mind.

"Well, I was going to reveal myself to you in a more private matter-" The cat got closer. "-But you suddenly seem to have lacked your sense of unorthodox adventure for the time being."

"... What?"

"You must hear the phrase 'You look cute when you think' a lot."

"Believe it or not-... I've never really been called cute."

"Hmph." The cat jumped up on to my chest and proceeded to sit there and look down at me with judging eyes. Those cold eyes made a shiver go down my spine- either that or it was my lack of an undershirt and the snow seeping down under my collar and down my back.

"So… you're a shapeshifter?" I finally asked him actually feeling a bit nervous as he just sat there. "That's how you got away from the Kikimora?"

He let out a sigh. "No, and yes. I am not a shapeshifter. I am a Nagual-"

"A narwhal?"

"No!" He actually swatted at me before hissing his fur rising. "A Nagual! I am a being who is able to transform into my spiritual animal at heart." He seemed proud of that as he wiggled his shoulders and sat up straighter.

"..."

"What?"

"Your spirit animal at heart is… a cat?"

"You were all over me on that island! Hugging me and kissing me- ugh! The kissing! And that horrible name-"

"Beanie!? Aw! Gross!" I pushed him off of my chest and felt that chill start to keep back up my spine. "I kissed you so much…" I could stop my shuddering. "That kind of explains how you've gotten around so quickly- you've been stowing away on ships and stuff haven't you?"

"If you want to put it crudely, yes." He scratched his ear with his hind leg as he spoke.

I watched him for a few seconds before crouching down so we were at the level. "Okay, answer this then. Beanie is a calico, you are currently gray and white."

"I can change my fur color I see fit. It helps me hide if I need to."

"Okay… why are you hiding now, being a cat and all? I mean I could have used you earlier."

"And I helped you. I was the cat that showed you to your… satyr friend so you wouldn't freeze to death, for your next question. I'm not hiding… I'm… stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Like this."

I reached down and picked him up by his midsection before holding him in my arms like I would any other cat. "Stuck? How are you stuck?"

"That spirit, that Kikimora… I looked at her in her eyes and fled in this form to get away from her… while shrinking down any clothes I have are usually… discarded… I'm nude and I can't change back until I have clothes... This is all I have to keep me warm." I had to stop everything in my power to not laugh at him. Poor guy.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked him and shifted him in my arms so he was now laying lazing on my arm.

"...In the house…" He sounded so sheepish and I watched in amusement as his ears lowered. My eyes widened a little as I realized what he was trying to do earlier.

"You wanted _me_ to go back to that place!"

"Yes, and retrieve my clothes." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just gave me a shrug. "I need my clothes, Tammy."

"Do you have a name?" I finally asked him. "I can't keep calling you 'My attacker' you know."

"One: You call me that? I didn't harm you physically, and two:... It's Bao."

"Bao… what a pretty name."

"Pretty? It means protection."

"Yes… and my name means 'palm tree.' What's your point?"

"You didn't win big in the name drawing did you?"

"It's better than the name my mom wanted to give me."

"Which was?"

"Miley Kay." Both of us shuddered at the thought. "I would have been so made fun of in school… I mean I _was_ made fun of but at least not for my name."

"Tam-..." I looked over my shoulder to see Sheldon come walking on over. He noticed the cat in my arms and just shook his head before chuckling at me. "-You and cats, man. You have 'future cat lady' written all over you." I knew I was giving him a look because I felt my eyebrow raise up. That's something I'm good at is being expressed in my emotions. "Oh Tammy, don't give me that look." Sheldon reached over and started to scratch the cat behind its ears. "I'm only playing."

"'Only playing', if I had a dollar every time I was told that." I couldn't help but grumble at him.

"So, I heard you talking about being made fun of? Did you vent to this cat?" Sheldon chuckled again and then reached over and scratched Bao behind his ears.

"Yes, and our conversation was actually interesting-" Bao suddenly answered Sheldon.

"Whoa!" Sheldon yanked his hand back and even took a startled step back in fear. "That's… That's unusual."

"Hey man, when he spoke to me, I literally fell back in fear." I shrugged at Sheldon. "Anyway. Sheldon, this is Bao… he's a Narwhal-"

"Nargual, Tammy, nargual!"

"Yeah, that."

"Bao… Alright, I'll bite. What do you want with us?"

"To help my daughter."

"Help your-" Sheldon's brow went all the way up his forehead for a moment before his eyes went wide at the realization. "Aw! It's you!" Sheldon took another step back and pointed at Bao accusingly. "You attacked Guinevere and Tammy!" Before I could stop him, Sheldon, he had snatched Bao up by his scruff.

"Put me down!" Bao demanded and he started to kick his hind legs. I watched as his toes extended out and pearly white claws emerged. He was trying to claw at Sheldon but was failing to do so. Out of instinct, I went to reach for Bao to try and get him back but Sheldon took a step back, stopping me.

"Sheldon, please. He's not that bad." I tried to reason with him.

"Then why isn't he being a human right now? Tammy, he's obviously been watching you. He _knows_ you love cats. You'll listen to a cat, and I can't believe that sentence just left my mouth… No, I say we take this little weasel to Firedrake directly…" Sheldon growled in Bao's face.

"If that's how you feel, Halfling, then do so!" Bao challenged his ears back and heckles raised as he fluffed his tail out. I watched as Sheldon's eyes narrowed and I just had a feeling he was going to do something- and do something he did. Sheldon suddenly, and rather viciously, started to shake Bao up and down as he still held him tightly by the scruff.

"Stop it!" Bao demanded- though it came out more like "S-Sto-oop ii-ii-t!"

"Sheldon! Knock it off!" I cut in quickly; almost in shock at Sheldon's sudden and brash behavior. I never knew he could act like this but he was starting to look less attractive the more he acted like this. Maybe it was because I yelled at him or maybe it was because he saw the (probably) horrified look on my face, but he stopped with a bitter 'tsk' leaving his mouth. "Right. Let's just get this pest to Firedrake." While still holding Bao by his scruff Sheldon started to make his way towards in an angry march.

"You can let him down-" I started.

"-I can walk." Bao finished.

"Yes, I'm aware, and I'm not dumb. Every time you've come in contact with us you managed to evade us, well not this time." Sheldon humphed at the both of us and just kept on walking forward. I'm a little amazed that Bao hadn't transformed back into a human, but I knew that this weather was brutal. I wouldn't want to be nude right now either. I followed behind Sheldon and looked up at the sky. The snow was falling now I could feel the snowflakes attach themselves to my face and eyelashes and for just a second I felt at peace. The second was fleeting with us making our way to Firedrake.

* * *

" A… cat?" Sorrel had questioned as she peered down from atop Firedrake's head and leered at Bao curiously. The look on Bao's face told me if he could cross his arms he would be right now.

"Alright-" Sheldon rudely dropped Bao to the ground. True to his nature Bao landed on his feet gracefully. "-Talk."

Firedrake looked at the cat, then at Sheldon and I. I awkwardly clutched my arm and stared at him for only a few moments before darting my eyes to the ground. I tried to shrink myself the best I could. Firedrake then looked down at the cat. Bao lowered his ears and then looked back at me. I could see that he was thinking of something, I wondered if he was debating of running off, I mean Sheldon didn't have a hold on him anymore and to my surprise, Bao sighed and looked at Firedrake.

"I am the one who threatened all of your friends as of late."

I watched as Sorrel's eyes went wide and her fur started to heckle. Firedrake's ear twitched and he lifted his head off of the ground. The air around us turned tense and I suddenly attached myself to Sheldon's right arm. My breath turned shallow and panic-stricken. I felt Sheldon turn his head to look at me but he didn't do anything else after that. I feared that Firedrake was going to lose his temper for the first time and start attacking Bao out of rage.

"You-" Firedrake paused, tilted his head, and then spoke again. "-Are a cat."

"I am Bao. I'm a nargual, right now I am in my animal form as we speak."

A hum left Firedrake's throat and I wanted nothing more than to flee now more than ever. The air was turning so heavy that I was sure you could cut it with a knife. "Nargual?" Barnabas's voice suddenly cut in and the elder man came walking up to our circle. "Why, I haven't seen a nargual in decades." Barnabas looked down at Bao for a moment and then crossed his arms. ' _Oh goodness, the two people who probably want him dead are here, he's surrounded. Run Bao!'_

Bao didn't run, Bao stood proud and strong in front of Firedrake and Barnabas. I watched as his tail twitched as he watched Barnabas for several seconds. "So, if I heard right, you're the one who attacked my daughter?-" I expected to grimace an explosion of anger from both Firedrake and Barnabas but... "-May I ask why?"

I… was aghast at Barnabas's calm nature. It was just so shocking to see him being so calm. If it were _my_ dad in this situation I'm sure poor Bao would currently be no more Bao let out a low sigh and looked up almost sadly at Barnabas. "Because my six-year-old daughter is currently in the same state as your son and I wanted nothing more than to see my child well again."

Barnabas then proceeded to sit down on the snowy ground so he was level with Bao. I slowly let go of Sheldon and when he looked at me I felt my face flush and quickly looked at the ground. "Do you think maybe we could come to a compromise?" Barnabas spoke suddenly making me look back up at him. He had his hand extended out towards Bao. "We can help you get the antidote too. No more attacking one another? Hm?" Bao paused looking up at Barnabas then he brought his tiny paw up and placed it on top of Barnabas's palm.

"How? The white apple-"

"-If we can't get you an apple… then we will… split the apple in half if we have to."

"But that won't give us-" Sorrel suddenly and very angrily snapped. She was now completely puffed out and looked completely pissed.

"-Sorrel." It was Firedrake that silenced her. "..." I can see his own face, he looked so sad. His eyes downcast. "If we help you… will you please stop attacking my friends?"

"... if it means saving my daughter… yes."

"Great, because we're going to need all the help we can get. We've come up with a plan on how to catch this Kikimora. Tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

Guinevere and the others all met up with us right by Firedrake only minutes after Barnabas had spoken to Bao. Bao- still not having any clothes to keep him warm kept himself as a cat and right by my legs for warmth. Vita was quick to note Bao. "Well, hello. Who have we here?" Vita questioned as she got down to one knee and gave Bao a little pet behind his ears.

"This is-" I started to speak- but Bao was the one to cut me off.

"Tamara, please. I can introduce myself. I am Bao, a nagual." I expect Guinevere to be curious about this but she didn't even bat an eye. I forgot for a moment that she had befriended a rat.

"You're Vietnamese." Guinevere placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head at Bao. "Now, something is telling me this is more than a coincidence given the circumstances." Damn. Quick as a whip! I wish I was that smart sometimes. I heard Bao give a little huff at Guinevere before moving to between my feet keeping his tail coiled around my right leg.

"I am the man who attacked Tammy, and you… and maybe threatened your brother."

Guinevere's face turned sour in seconds. "Then why should we waste time with you?"

"Gui-" I tried to but in.

"I'm _not_ talking to you, Tammy!" Guinevere snarled making me take a step back. "I want to hear it from him!"

"Guinevere-" This time Barnabas tried to step in- probably to reprimand her sudden attitude- but once again Guinevere cut him off.

"Dad, he threatened Ben! He threatened Tammy! He attacked me and knocked me out! Why are you so willing to let this slide? Why should we trust him! How do we know he isn't going to hurt us if we let our guard down around him?!"

"Guinevere, darling… we trusted Twigleg." Barnabas simply put his hands on top of hers. I was a little confused until I thought of Trevor the little traitor turned good. My eyes darted to Twigleg on Vita's shoulders who was looking down shamefully at the ground.

Guinevere's face turned angry and red with embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that! Twigleg never harmed us-"

"But he was the spy…" I spoke aloud gaining everyone's attention. I coughed and felt my own face start to flush a little.

"I never told you that," Twigleg spoke almost a little alarmed that I knew such information.

There was no way for me to wiggle out of what I know and I could only rub the back of my head. "I… know… B-B-..." swallowed hard and scrunched up my face before groaning aloud and just relaxing. "I know that Ben- or Barnabas- wrote ' _The dragon and the boy'_ ," I admitted finally I sucked in a breath and looked down at my uneven nails. All I heard was Guinevere sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Vita asked almost surprised.

I grabbed at my upper arm and gave a weak shrug and mumbled a soft "I dunno…" Like a guilty child. It's just what I do when I feel like I've wronged someone. I apologize a lot for just little things that really need no apology- I once apologized to a door for bumping into it. Barnabas looked at me and then shook his head.

"Well, you narrowed it down-" Barnabas then chuckled and I watched him then wrap his arms a little sadly around his chest. "Ben did, in fact, write it. I'm sure as you guessed it by now, Tammy, but it's based around his real-life story with all of us. He was a little surprised it got as popular as it did. I helped him a lot with the book and he didn't feel right taking all the credit so he just used initials because there are two B. G. Blooms."

I wanted to ask why nobody felt the need to tell me but decided to just keep my mouth shut. It's what my gut was telling me to do. "Okay, this has been great…" Bao huffed a little and then butted his head against my leg gaining my full attention. "Pick me up." He ordered me to do. I did as I was told. Once he was in my hands I held him under his arms so he could face Guinevere.

"Ms. Guinevere, I swear I mean you no more harm. I just wish to help my little one. She's dying the same as your brother." Guinevere slowly looked at Bao. She looked a little unconvinced at first before she softened just a little and upon seeing her eyes go soft I knew she had caved.

"Fine…" She seemed to relax and I also relaxed.

"My name is Bao by the way."

"Bao… protection… fitting?" Guinevere questioned aloud.

"We'll see. You can put me down, Tamara." Bao's tail twitched a little making me put him back down on the ground.

"You can call me Tammy."

"I could." Was all that was said between Bao and me. Bao scratched his ear with his hind leg before focusing on Guinevere. "Alright, what's the plan? How are we catching this Kikimora?"

"Right. Tammy, I don't want to do this, but we need you again." I thought Guinevere was joking when she said that and let out a bit of a nervous laugh, but she didn't laugh back and I realized she was serious.

"... For real?" I knew my eyes went wide, I felt my face flush and turn cold. ' _Oh, shit.'_ I could only think at that moment.

"Yes, Tammy. For real." Guinevere gave me an awkward nod. I glanced up at her face for only a moment and I could tell that she didn't want this as much as I didn't want this. I could feel my heart just drop at the idea of seeing the Kikimora's dead eyes again.

"Why-what?" Was all I could say at that moment.

"We believe the Kikimora may have… sympathized with you in some way." Barnabas started slowly and cautiously- almost in an insultingly way. Of course, I'm sure he would never be insulting.

"Sympathised?"

"She let you go." Vita and Guinevere both said at the exact same time. It was clearly something that didn't happen often.

"Tammy, a Kikimora would normally never release a person they possess- let alone a woman!" Guinevere actually laughed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Tammy, when a Kikimora possesses someone they normally stay in that person's body and turn that person into a Kikimora in return." Barnabas started to explain to me. "This mostly affects women and little girls… yet, she let you go. Granted to die… but this is unusual and the only explanation I can think of is that either it's because you aren't Russian- which really makes no sense- or…" He paused for just a moment and looked at everyone before focusing back on me. "She saw something in you that caused her to remember who she once was and it scared her."

"That's-" I tried to think of the right word. ' _Stupid? Dumb? Implausible? Maybe she just let me go because she didn't want me? Ever thought of that?'_ I just shrugged awkwardly as I decided to keep my mouth, once again, shut. Those would be mean things to say and I knew better than to say them. "I dunno- I-I-I-I means it could w-work." I lied. They knew more than me and I really had no sayso in the matter. They needed me.

"Wait! Wait! Maybe this thing did sympathize with Tammy the first time around! But throwing her into danger a second time might just prove different! What if the Kikimora decides to not sympathize and to just take this time around?!" Sheldon suddenly fought for me. "You're throwing Tammy to the wolves!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Sheldon, calm down. We are doing no such thing. We'll all be watching Tammy and the Kikimora. We'll make sure she won't be possessed this time around." Vita put her hands up silencing Sheldon.

"But why her? Why again?-" Sheldon turned his attention onto me very quickly. "-Why aren't you more upset about this?!"

"I am!- I… They're the experts, Sheldon. I know nothing. If they think this is going to work then I'm just going to trust them on this." I told Sheldon plainly. "I just want to help in any way that I can."

"Tammy-"

"-Tamara." Bao suddenly jumped on my shoulder and rested across my shoulder blades. "If you're scared none of us will fault you for wanting to stay behind," Bao told me softly, it was a little strange to hear him actually be comforting, but welcome nonetheless.

"I _don't_ want to stay behind. I'm scared, yes, but I still want to help in any way I can." I explained to everyone listening. "However… If I could eat before we do this? I literally haven't eaten since we left Pakistan."

* * *

Guinevere was nice enough to pay for me to have some hot food. I had no idea just what I was eating, but it was hot and a nice change from my canned ravioli. I was scarfing my food down at a fast rate. "Maybe slow down? Before you choke?" Guinevere chuckled a little as she watched me.

"Sorry, want some?"

"No, too salty."

It was just the two of us right now. Sitting at a dining table- everyone else was preparing for tonight. "Thanks again."

"Tammy, that's the fifth time you've thanked me."

"Well, I just want to let you know that I'm thankful."

"Hm." Guinevere let out a hum and I could feel her eyes on me. She was studying me. I just tried to ignore it at first and focus on wolfing down the rest of my meal until I couldn't take her gaze anymore.

"Yes?" I asked her finally.

"Let me ask. What music do you like?" She suddenly asked me out of the blue. I blinked at first and I just felt my whole body light up.

' _Someone wants to know what I like for once!'_ My mind screamed with happiness and the floodgates opened. "Oh god, what don't I like would be an easier question! I love a lot of music like I legit think I love at least one song from every genre!" I grew excited, dropped my fork, and started to wiggle my fingers in my uncontainable excitement. "The most I like it either Pop, metal, or rock. I _love_ Shinedown! Like I want to see them live down one day-"

' _Spilling too much! She doesn't care! Dial it back!'_ My mind suddenly interrupted. I coughed and straightened myself up."But yeah, I love music." I ended on and went back to eating. I mean it wasn't like Guinevere was showing boredom or anything, but I know from personal experience that nobody really likes it when I go full fangirl about something.

"Okay… what about books? I mean I know we established that my brother's book is your favorite but surely you must like others?" Guinevere brought up suddenly.

"Uh… I like Stephen King a lot. My next favorite is _Carrie_."

"Oh, _Carrie._ "

"Yeah. I read it middle school. No surprise that a book about a chubby outcast who kills all of her bullies would have such a profound effect on me." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Carrie was chubby?"

"Yes! Carrie was chubby! And the dress was red- _red! Not pink!_ Every single adaptation made the dress pink because they all followed the footsteps of the 1976 movie! The movie was _great!_ But the 2013 disaster just rehashed it with half the heart! And the 2002 one made for TV movie actually followed the book but still made the dress _pink!"_

"Wow… strong opinion?"

"... Yes." My shoulders slumped and kept my eyes on the table. "Sorry, I didn't mean to explode back there… I normally keep stuff like that too myself- or I tell Candace…"

"No-no, it's fine. I think it's nice that you're finally showing some more colors to yourself." She smiled coyly at me before crossing one leg over the other. I smiled at her and then pushed my plate away from me.

"I'm full. Thanks again."

"And for the sixth time. No problem."

We both gave a sort of chortle at one another. Then for a few seconds, it was silence. I crossed my ankles at this. A question was starting to burn into my mind. ' _Ask her. Why did she delete the messages? Ask her dammit.'_ I just couldn't open my mouth to ask. I knew why I was afraid of retaliation. Of her being pissed that I had gone through her phone.

"Tammy, when's the last time you picked up a smoke?" Guinevere suddenly questioned me.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Oh geez…" I thought about it. Like honest to god I really had to think about this for a few solid seconds. ' _When was the last time I had a smoke?'_ I sucked in a breath and thought back to the whole trip until it clicked. "Greece."

"Good job, I hope you keep it up. Don't need those cancer sticks."

And more uncomfortable silence followed.

Guinevere sucked on her teeth before resting her hand on to her open palm. "Favorite movie?"

"If you don't mind me asking… why are you suddenly asking me all these questions? I mean, not to sound rude, but you didn't exactly show interest in what I liked earlier." I finally asked her and Guinevere just me.

"Just thought I pick your brain is all."

I went quiet for a few seconds- not really thinking too much on what she had said- and I just shrugged before giving her what she wants. "I love _Beethoven's 2nd._ I mean it was my favorite movie as a kid… as of now however…. hard to say." I explained with a dismissive wave.

"Wasn't it so much better when you were a kid? You knew what your favorite anything was without much of a thought…"

"Yeah-" I laughed with a snort. "- Didn't have to worry about too much, just about getting homework done and whatnot. Do I miss it though?... Nah."

Guinevere chortled at me but didn't respond and I don't blame her, I didn't really give her much to respond to. Instead, she just looked at her phone and the little voice in my ear came back. ' _Ask her.'_ "Oh, look at the time. We should probably get back to the others the sun is about to set soon. We need to get ready."

"Yeah."

* * *

All I can say with Thank goodness for Twigleg! The little translator was able to help me understand what was going on. So, as it turns out this little village- whose name I, unfortunately, can't remember- only had twelve or so homes in it. The Greenblooms have all speculated that the Kikimora was most likely staying in this village to try and rebuild its strength or whatnot (I'm not gonna lie I zoned out during half of this very important speech that Barnabas was giving me before all of this went down. Curse you ADD!) but no matter they theorize that the Kikimora would most likely try and go after a family- more specifically a family with a little girl as the Kikimora liked to turn girls into one of them. And it turns out there was only one family with a girl in it.

Barnabas had to explain to the family why they believe the Kikimora was already in their house hiding in their cupboards or basement. And if it weren't for Twigleg telling Sheldon and me what was going on I would have had no real clue why we were all standing at this woman's doorstep as Barnabas spoke to her in Russian. Still, after some back and forth between Barnabas and the father, the father finally caved and the family quickly retreated to neighbors home. I did feel bad for pretty much kicking them out but at the same time, it was for their own safety after all. I gave the little girl a smile as she passed me (just to be friendly) it was just a little half smile. She didn't really respond. She just kept her face neutral and went on about her business.

"Strangers don't smile at strangers here in Russia, Tammy." Barnabas suddenly told me. "It's basically a no-no."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I know. C'mon." Barnabas urged me inside the home. The first thing to hit me was some much-needed heat. I felt my body start to warm up and almost sweat. Everyone crowded into the small house. It wasn't as expansive as the first one. It was only a one story home with a door leading down to the basement. Once the last person was inside- Sheldon- Barnabas shut the door tight and proceeded to lock it before taking out a tissue and stuffing that into the keyhole.

I could only watch dumbly as everyone started to do their own thing. Vita had a giant container of salt and was salting the doors and windows. Guinevere was going around checking the cabinets and cupboards. I was slowly starting to feel like I was in an episode of _Supernatural_ \- meaning I was starting to get unnerved.

"Is there anything you guys need me to do?" I offered.

"Nope. We got it." Guinevere answered and I looked over towards Sheldon. Sheldon was on the couch. So, I sat down next to him. I could feel him look at me for a few seconds before he lightly scooted away from me. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Did… Did I make you mad?" I asked Sheldon after a few seconds of silence. Sheldon only sighed out at this.

"Yes- no- ugh." He tsked his tongue and then kept his eyes on the ground in front him. Sheldon then did something I honestly didn't expect. He took off his hat. I think it was just to scratch his head for a moment, which he did do, but this was the first time I was actually seeing his hair for the first time. He had what I dub a 'Mini-fro.' or as I once heard a coworker use 'Microphone head.' Amongst his piles of curls I could see two horns poking up and out. They were curved back and were small enough to hide with a hat. I knew I was looking at him with wide eyes at this point.

"Huh- Oh! Don't look at me like that-" Sheldon saw me staring. I guess I also had my hands clasped together in front of my mouth as I just stared like the little creeper I was. "This is why I always keep the hat on." He huffed and placed his beanie back over his head.

"That's the first time I've seen your horns and your little afro."

"It's-" Here's the thing. Sheldon has dark skin, he's black so naturally, his skin was dark, but that being put aside I could _see_ that he was starting to blush. "It's not supposed to be a little afro. I normally get it shaved by now but as you can see I haven't the time." He had his eyes closed as he told me this information and I saw right through his little bluff mainly because-

"We were literally at a barber shop in Greece."

Sheldon opened his eyes and then narrowed them at me. "Oh, right. Well, it wasn't _my_ hair the mermaids wanted and it just didn't cross my mind."

"Bullshit," I called him out in a playful tone. "I use that lie all the time. You can't fool the fool." Sheldon only gave me a sideways glance before sighing in defeat.

"You caught me. It just wasn't as important at the time and I didn't bring any money with me. I sure as hell wasn't going to ask you for cash." He told me before giving me a little bit of a playful shove. I only laughed at him for a few seconds before dropping my smile. I figured that since I got him talking I could ask the obvious question now.

"What did I do? Why are you mad?"

"Tammy-" His own smiled dropped and he placed his hand on his head before shaking his head. "You didn't exactly make me mad, but I'm not happy. Tammy remember in Greece when I got on to you about _thinking_ before doing something?"

"Yes." I crossed my arms now.

"Well, you still don't seem to be doing that. You find your attacker and instead of leaving to get the help you decide to help him. You then get possessed. You find him, yet again, and instead maybe thinking of getting help or down right just punt him away from you-... you just have a nice conversation with him. Or even arguably now- Tammy you don't want to do this-"

I opened my mouth to argue but Sheldon hushed me before I could get a word in. "-Ah! No, I'm right. I can see it all over your face. You're terrified and I don't blame you, but you didn't _think_ about it. You just accepted. I'm not so much mad at you though… just your actions."

"So you're mad at me, basically. I can't control it, Sheldon. This is how I am. I act first and think second-"

"You almost died. This isn't like Greece anymore, Tam. You need to _think_ about what you're going to do before you do it. Tammy-"

"-Hey." Guinevere was leaning on the back of the couch now making us jump. I could only wonder how long she's been there. "We're ready now."

"Oh, okay. What do I need to do?" I questioned getting off of the couch. I heard Sheldon audibly let out a groan and even suck his teeth, but I ignored him for the time being.

"Okay, this is really simple-" Guinevere grabbed me by my shoulder and started to walk me away from the couch and towards the hallway. "We need you in the basement-"

"-I feel like this is something we should have discussed beforehand-"

"-Don't worry too much on it. I'll be downstairs with you-"

"-As will, I-" Sheldon suddenly spoke up and Guinevere gave a bit of an awkward chuckle to that.

"Ah. No. You're not human Sheldon-"

"And neither was Bao but that didn't stop the Kikimora from attacking him." Sheldon shrugged.

"Actually it did if you want to fight about this. Once he turned into a cat the Kikimora no longer showed interest in him. Sheldon the Kikimora might not show herself with you around. She might see you as a threat because you're another mythical creature-"

Sheldon gave a scoff at that and just rolled his eyes. "Bullshit! You know that! You said it yourself fabulous creatures attract one another. She wouldn't be scared of me."

"Sheldon- The Kikimora isn't exactly a fabulous creature like you," Guinevere explained to Sheldon. "She's different."

I shut my eyes for a moment as I tried to think of what Guinevere was trying to say. ' _Just think_ ' Sheldon's voice spoke to me in my mind and I tried to think of what this thing could be exactly. I think in the back of my mind I sort of knew exactly what the Kikimora was. Yes, it was a Russian mythical creature but the salt and the fact that it possessed me for a brief time gave it away. "It's a spirit. Isn't it? Salt and iron are it's biggest weaknesses." Guinevere looked at me like I grew two heads. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I might have laughed at her face.

"Okay, yes. It's a spirit." Guinevere sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose out of irritation. "It's a very particular spirit."

"Meaning?" Sheldon challenged.

"Meaning: It's most likely going to go after two women- like every other creature it goes after the ones it sees as most valuable if it sees you with us it might not show itself. Hence why my parents are staying up here. As should you." She had the tone of 'I don't want to fight with you anymore on this.' and she kept true to that tone as before Sheldon could get another word in she marched towards the basement door and held it open for me. "C'mon Tammy."

Like always I really didn't give it much of a second thought. She wanted me downstairs and I started off towards the door- but before I took my second step Sheldon grabbed my arm and pulled me back- kind of hurting me if I'm being honest. "Ow!" I yelped out of instinct and looked at him in surprise.

"Tammy…. Don't do this. _Think._ " This was the most serious I've ever seen Sheldon. It was actually kind of scaring me. Scaring me to the point that I didn't think- I couldn't think. Instead, I just jerked my arm out of his grip.

"I _am_ thinking, Sheldon." (Lies) I, more or less, spat out at him. "And I don't appreciate being grabbed like that," I informed before making a retreat to the basement giving Guinevere a nod before I descended down the darkened stairs. I made sure to grip the handrail as I quickly went down the rickety steps. I heard a few choice words being said from upstairs by Sheldon- this actually made me stop my descent to listen (I'm nosey what do you expect?)

"-going to kill her!" I heard Sheldon exclaim. "Guinevere, if you shut that door… I _will_ tell Firedrake."

"You're being paranoid!" Guinevere fought back with him. "And I'm _done_ talking about this!" And with that, the door slammed shut. I quickly hurried down the steps so as not to be caught eavesdropping. The room was getting darker and darker the deeper into the basement I went. Eventually, I made it to the end of the steps and was met with the harsh concrete. I could hear Guinevere coming up behind me and I was starting to feel uneasy.

Not just because it's the basement and colder than hell, but I was actually starting to feel uneasy about Guinevere. As horrible as that sounded. Sheldon never looked that serious before and it kind of scared me. He knew something I didn't. It seemed that Guinevere knew something as well… in fact, everything about her was just so, to put it in my dad's own words, Squirrel-ly.

 _Think._

Guinevere made it to the bottom of the steps. I could just barely make her out amongst the darkness. "So- uh- what's the plan?" I decided to ask her. Guinevere hummed weakly.

"Just take a look around the place for now. She'll show herself before too long."

 _Think._

"I-I-I-I really don't like that you keep avoiding that question of mine." I put on a brave face and even squared my shoulders.

Guinevere put her hands on my shoulders- why? I have no clue- but if it was to relax me it isn't working. It made me even more unnerved. "Look, I know what I'm doing. Okay? The plan is for you to just walk around. The Kikimora will come out and I'll help you stop it okay? I have salt. That'll stop it and we'll be able to grab that horn of hers."

"Uh… horns. Bao might need one."

"Right. Horns." Guinevere let go of my shoulders (Thank god!) and then gave me a little shove. "Go on now."

Anything to get away from her and her borderline crazy-ass. The basement wasn't that big. No bigger the living room of the home really. So, I was just going around snooping in these people's private lives. I found a box and I'm not ashamed to say I opened it up to see what was inside. Nothing of interest just lose papers. Naturally, all were in Russian so I lost interest fairly quickly and shut the box. "H-hey. Tammy-" Guinevere came up to me quickly. She had my attention right away from her frantic voice but my attention was then grabbed by the obvious banging coming from the basement door. "Ignore that. It's just Sheldon, I'm sure." I raised an eyebrow but let her continue. "Listen… have you been having… nightmares?"

"Uh… no. I haven't had a single dream since I left Illinois. Why?" I just assumed she was making small talk. I didn't really bother to look her in the face and actually moved on to something else that caught my attention off on the floor. A fire poker. I bent down and picked it up.

 _Think._

' _Holy shit. This legit iron. I could use this.'_ I thought as I felt the rusty iron with my hand. "Why? Have you been- Guinevere?" I looked up and Guinevere was backing away from me now. I only watched her for a few seconds. She looked completely afraid of me like I was going to attack her. "Hey? I'm not going to do anything with it. See." I showed her the poker and placed it on the floor for her to see. Yet that didn't seem to satisfy her and I was starting to get weirded out by her behavior.

"Guinevere-"

"-No… it shouldn't… you shouldn't be able to touch that." Guinevere breathed out heavily and nervously.

"It's iron-"

"Exactly! _You_ shouldn't be able to touch it!"

"What?" I dumbly asked not picking up what she was trying to tell me.

"This can't be happening…" Guinevere was starting to sound almost psychotic. She bit down on her knuckles and let out a long muffled scream. I watched her squat down to the floor- extremely confused by her behavior.

"Guinevere…" I walked over and went to grab her hand to help her up.

 _Think._

"You… you're supposed to be possessed… but you're not." Guinevere sniffled almost pitifully. "I thought for sure it was _you_. … but it was me... "

 _THINK!_

"W-What? But y-you don't look it!" I exclaimed loudly. "You look nothing like the Kikimora!"

"It takes time, Tammy… I… Why wasn't it you?" Guinevere could only ask as she looked at me finally and I literally watched as her eyes went from a nice honey brown color to those terrifying dead eyes. I took a step back and let out a nervous chuckle. "I have a brother to save! It should have been you! But why did it take me!?" Guinevere grabbed hair and let out a terrifying shriek. I picked up the fire poker in a second. Then just like that her whole body seemed to go limp… but she didn't collapse she stayed suspended in the air and I could hear it. ' _Ki...Ki…'_

I pushed past her body in milliseconds. I made a mad dash up the stairs.

It almost felt like when I was a kid and I had to run up the stairs in the dark to get away from the boogeyman, only this was real and the boogeyman was someone I actually considered to be a friend. I nearly tripped on the steps but I made it to the door. I turned the knob.

It was locked.

' _Nonononono!'_ I started turning the knob more frantically like that would have worked. "Help! Help!"

"Tammy?!" Barnabas asked from the other side. "Are you alright! We didn't tell Guinevere to do this! She took the key we can't get in!" Barnabas yelled from the other side. My heart was pounding so hard I almost didn't hear him. I was so close to just becoming a sobbing mess.

"G-Guinevere's-"

The back of my collar was grabbed and I couldn't stop it. I was pulled backed harshly- now I'm not light by any means of the word- so I almost couldn't believe it when I was completely thrown down the stairs. The thing is I didn't hit the stairs- no- I was thrown past the stairs and could only look at Guinevere's dead eyes watch me as I hit the hard concrete.

 _Think._


	16. Chapter 16

when I was three or four years old I cracked my head open due to an accident I accidentally slammed my head on a giant rock. I don't know what happened after that, all I truly remember is crying as blood trailed down my face- then after that, I awoke in the hospital with my aunt and cousins all staring at me. I only bring this up now because for the first time since then when I awoke I thought for sure that I was three years old again waking up in the hospital to everyone surrounding me because of how bad I felt.

My head was spinning, I almost couldn't think straight, I felt something drip from my nose, and I was feeling absolutely sick.

There was no family here with me, and I wasn't in the hospital. I was in a dank and cold basement and I was like nighty percent sure that my nose was bleeding. I just laid there staring numbly at the ceiling for at least a solid two minutes just trying to get my bearings straight. I was starting to hear something just off to my right I slowly started to turn my head. It was Guinevere. She was sifting through a bunch of boxes all while murmuring "Ki ki….Ki ki!" Every few seconds. It was like she was looking for something. ' _It's you. She's looking for you.'_ the thoughts in my head told me. ' _But why is she looking when I'm right here?'_ My more logical side thought as I watched her knock over a box.

"Ki Ki! Ki ki!"

' _Dead eyes…'_

Guinevere let out an animalistic growl and she got down to her hands and knees. I watched as she patted the ground frantically all while still muttering "Ki Ki! Ki ki!"

My breathing started to pick up a little in fear. I really didn't want her to find me. However; I was starting to feel uncomfortable being on my back the way I was. ' _She never saw you under the blanket.'_ I couldn't stop myself anymore- even though it hurt to move I shift to my side. This caused my legs to drag along the floor and oh boy, that caught her attention real quick. I watched as her head whipped around to look in my direction. ' _She's blind.'_

I looked around almost frantically for anything to use to defend myself with. She was making her way towards me now and I felt that I was royally fucked- then I had an idea. If she was blind like I thought then my idea should work. In front of me was a stone- probably from the slightly chipped concrete floor and I knew what I needed to do. I picked the stone up and tossed it off away from me. As expected it made a loud enough clatter to catch Guinevere's attention. For a moment I was looking into her face. Her dead eyes such a horrible gray that it made me shudder just looking at them. Her face was completely twisted into what I could only describe as the face of someone grieving. The kikimora was transforming her. ' _I have to something.'_ I could only watch as she shuffled away over towards the stone.

I was now faced with a serious problem. She was blind this was true, but she could hear like a pro and being quiet isn't exactly my forte. I have never been quiet- ever. Everything I do I make noise and now more than ever because not only was on I the floor and had to shift to get to my feet- but I was wearing baggy clothing that swished every time I made a move. It wasn't just those two things either- I _hurt_. I looked down at the ground and saw droplets of blood- it was almost out of instinct that I reached up to my nose and felt something wet smear against my fingers. Looking at it I could see that I for sure had a nosebleed.

"Ki ki!" Guinevere growled off in the corner as she was on her hands and knees again patting the ground. So, I decided to quietly move my legs up without being super noise. Did you ever sneak out of your room at night to get a snack or something when you were a kid and every little noise that you normally wouldn't bat an eye at in the day is suddenly supersonic loud? Yeah- that's how it felt for me right now. I just slightly moved my leg and the swishy material of my pants immediately made a sound that made me cringe and look at Guinevere. She was still patting the ground frantically. She hadn't noticed. I breathed in through my mouth quietly and, ever so torturously, I slowly moved my other leg.

I was now face down on my stomach-

' _What happened?'_ Was the first thought to enter my head. I looked down and felt even more confusion as the blood below me was only a few drops just seconds ago was now a small puddle. Something… happened? I couldn't describe it… ' _Did I… blackout?!'_ I thought almost horrified at the idea. It was the only thing I could think of. I was wide awake one moment then I just woke up again. I looked back up at Guinevere- she was no longer in the corner looking for me but she was a little too close to comfort now. Just only a few feet away from me now scuttling along the floor with her body pressed low to the ground. Now, I knew I couldn't move or else she'd hear me. I knew if I would just stay still and _think_ about a way to distract her then I easily could- but I couldn't think. My mind was just a little too fuzzy at the moment. ' _Whoa… I don't feel too hot.'_

Something wasn't right with me. I must have hit my head on the way down…

My heart rate started to spike higher as Guinevere patted the floor even harder as she was getting closer to me. I started to look around for anything to distract her- something loud. I could see the fire poker off just a good two feet away from me- I could grab it easily… I know that Iron would most likely hurt her- or the Kikimora… but I didn't want to hurt Guinevere.

Guinevere was getting closer to me, so close in fact that I was sure that she was going to find me by scent alone. Then… a light caught my eye. It was just a little off towards my left making me crane my neck to look over at the (almost blinding light) to see Guinevere's phone. This was closer than the fire poker, in fact, I could grab it without stretching to get it. I watched the phone for a few moments and it was basically the 'processing' symbol above my head as I just stared at the dimming light of the phone-

And then it hit me. I knew what I could do that would get her attention away from me- and might be loud enough for me to stand up at the same time… Guinevere was still so close that for me to grab the phone would for sure attract her attention. She was getting closer now- so close now that I could smell the fading scent of her perfume. I didn't think about what I was going to do next I just did it. I toed my left shoe until was just on my toes and then I proceeded to kick it off as far away as I could get it. Right in the nick of time as well as Guinevere was directly over me at this point.

Like the stone, my shoe clattered off in the distance and Guinevere's head instantly swiveled towards the sound and while still on all fours she crawled over towards my shoe. This gave me ample time to bring my arm out (as silently as I possibly could that is) and managed to grab the phone and bring it to my face. I opened the phone up and it completely blinded me causing me to shut my eyes almost as quickly. It took all of my strength to not curse aloud- then I felt it.

You see it turns out I have a genetic reflex called ACHOO. Long story short when I have 'sun-sneezing' when bright light hits my face (like a bright ass cellphone light in a dank basement) after I've been inside (or my eyes were adjusted to the darkness) it causes me to sneeze. I can't stop it and I often get eye rolls from people when I sneeze every time I step outside.

My nose twitched. ' _No! Not now!'_ It was too late. The sneeze was coming up and I couldn't stop it. I plugged my nose but I couldn't stop the small ' _choo!'_ from leaving. Two things happened at that moment.

One: My small nosebleed turned into a fucking waterfall as blood started to gush between my fingers and just ooze on to the floor.

And two: Guinevere was making her way towards me at an alarming rate.

Now… if this was me when I was first living with my sister- when I first met Firedrake and Sorrel. I want to say that without a doubt I would completely freeze in terror and just allow her to take me as I was, but now? I wasn't ready to die yet. It was like something just completely took a hold of me and with my bloody fingers, I swiftly found the youtube app, cranked the volume up high, and didn't even look at the video I just hit one. While it was loading I slid the phone on the ground away from me.

Guinevere was almost at me when it was like a voice from the heavens-

" _Hello everybody! Markiplier here!"_ Markipliers glorious voice yelled out through the phone and like a moth to the flame, Guinevere swerved me and went to the phone. Like predicted the volume was so loud that I knew I would be able to finally stand up. I was still very cautious in doing this- of course. As silently as I possibly could. I got to my knees then to my feet.

I felt like a baby deer learning to walk for the first time. Every step made my knees buckle from under me. ' _Imma die.'_ Was the only thought that swarmed into my head as I fell to my knees for a moment.

Markiplier was doing a good job at distracting Guinevere for the moment. ' _Youtube, even making supernatural creatures procrastinate.'_ I would have chuckled at that if not for the obvious. Now, I think obviously I had absolutely no plan whatsoever. What was I going to do? Attack her?

Two things wrong with that. One: I'm weak- I'm so weak that my eleven-year-old niece can take me down. The fact that I made it this far without dying is almost astonishing.

Two: Guinevere's my friend- yes, I said it dammit! She's my friend! What am I supposed to do? Beat the ever loving shit out of her with a fire poker because she's weak against it? (Hell, I'm sure every being, fabulous or not, has a weakness to a blunt object.)

I literally had no clue what I was going to do and it scared me. What do I know? The Kikimora isn't just a creature. It's a spirit that can possess people. It wants to kill me… Maybe? Yeah, now that I was finally getting my head straight I was starting to come to terms that… something wasn't adding up. Why come after me, release me, and then try and kill me again? Why let me go if all it wanted was my death? Why not just kill me when it had control over my body? Why did it let me go?!

' _It should have been you! I have a brother to save!'_ Guinevere's own voice rattled around in my brain for at least a solid minute before it actually started to compute… and something just started to click in my mind.

' _What if it's not the Kikimora that wants me gone, but rather the repressed feelings of the host?'_

It sounds crazy! I know, but… She legit thought it was me that was possessed until I proved I wasn't.

 **I** put a dent in her plans. **I** stopped her from getting the horns she needs to save Ben. **I** wasn't the person the Kikimora wanted it was **her**. **I** was never even supposed to be in the picture in fact if I'm correct **I** pretty much forced myself into their adventure this is all **my** fault! And Guinevere hates that! She probably hates me! I didn't blame her I hate me too!

Markiplier said his usual goodbye to the audience and then there was nothing but silence for a few heartbeats. I couldn't take it anymore I just looked at her and gave a weak sniffle from my bloodied nose. "Guinevere…"

Her head swiveled around and in a second she was in my face. "Ki ki…" Guinevere's voice whispered hoarsely to me. I expected her to just snap my neck then and there but she didn't.

"I know you're in there." I breathed out. "I know this isn't you-" Guinevere reached forward and started to touch my face. The Kikimora seemed more curious than violent. Her greasy fingers landed on my glasses and I tried to back away to keep my glasses from smudging. "What do you want from me?" I asked the Kikimora as Guinevere reached forward towards me again. "Better yet, why didn't you want me?!"

Guinevere's head tilted to the side almost as if she was curious as to what I had to say. She then reached out and touched my face this time I just allowed it. I was quick to realize that she wasn't so interested in my face as she was my bloodied nose. Her fingers lightly brushed under my nose and just tapped the wet area. ' _Is she not blind? Selective blind?'_ I just didn't understand. Guinevere seemed to look at her fingers before she smeared the blood with her thumb. Then it happened. Her honey brown eyes came back and she focused on me her eyes growing wide it was so quiet between the two of us that I could actually hear her soft gasp leave her mouth when she looked at me. "You're bleeding…"

She sounded concerned for me and surprisingly she suddenly hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I can't stop it… She's about to take control again."

"How do I stop her?!"

"Salt. Listen to me Tammy if you manage to get her out of my body… Ki…" Guinevere let go of me and grabbed at her hair. "Ki!" A low breath between clenched teeth.

"What?!"

"Ki! Ki!" Her eyes fogged over once again and I could only watch in horror as she fell down to her knees. She fell down below my knees causing me to take a startled step back. This, unfortunately, caused me to fall on to my back as my knees buckled. A loud gasp of pain left my mouth when my head hit the ground. I saw stars dance in my vision for only a few seconds as I laid there on my back in pain; my arms are above my head and I even felt my fingers twitch a little. I stared up at the basement ceiling before suddenly moving my right hand higher above my head just to stretch it and I felt my fingers hit something solid. I craned my neck back to see what I had hit, lo and behold I had hit Guinevere's salt container.

It was like a lightbulb had suddenly lit up in my head. It wasn't iron, but I knew it would work. I rolled over to my stomach so I could grab the salt container easily. I then slid up to my knees, obviously making a lot of noise doing so, so when I stood up and found the Kikimora staring back at me I wasn't surprised and I wasn't afraid to look back into those intense dead eyes because I knew she wasn't going to possess me. "Ki Ki! Ki ki!" I was silent and just watched Guinevere for a few moments as she (The kikimora) then pointed at me with just a silent rage.

Like it's been established I don't think too much when I do things and sometimes that's okay. Especially when I know for sure that what I'm about to do is going to to be the right thing. So, without even hesitating I popped the top open on the salt container and proceeded to toss the salt directly on her. That seemed to do the trick (almost surprisingly not gonna lie) as Guinevere threw her hands up to protect herself as an ear-shattering scream left her mouth- at first I had thought I had seriously fucked up as it looked like she was actually starting to smoke, but I quickly came to realize that she wasn't smoking the Kikimora was leaving. I narrowed my eyes and tossed some more salt on her. Another blood-curdling scream left her mouth and Guinevere fell to her knees so suddenly that it caused me to back up.

It was almost mesmerizing to watch what happened next. The Kikimora literally tore itself away from Guinevere's body and rematerialized right in front of me back into its old form. Guinevere simply fell forward face down on the ground unconscious. I didn't have time to check up on Guinevere; the Kikimora had its eyes on me now. I was quick to shut my eyes before the Kikimora could possess me. Like a complete and utter madwoman, I started to throw the salt all around me. I knew I was hitting her as the creature was continuing to scream louder and louder in pain. I had figured I had won and made the mistake of opening my eyes- I was actually tackled down to the ground by this spirit. I couldn't stop my own scream this time around. I screamed and fell on to my back again. The salt container fell from my grasp and rolled the other way out of my reach.

The kikimora started to scream at me and raised it's claws up before making an attempt to slap/claw me. I don't know how I managed to do it but I grabbed it's wrist before it could hit me. I started to kick my legs pitifully from underneath the monster. ' _What kind of spirit is this?!'_ I thought once it hit me that I was actually touching the Kikimora. She was cold to the touch and her 'skin' almost felt like wax. Then the Kikimora seemed to remember that she had two hands because she went slashing at me with the other hand- she managed to land a few nicks but nothing serious. I then proceeded to twist my head to the side to try and stop her attacks to my face. The Kikimora started to scream directly into my ear I felt my whole body tense up greatly to the noise and out of instinct I proceeded to use my left hand to slap the Kikimora right in the face. Well, the Kikimora didn't take too kindly that and was now trying to make a wild lunge for my neck with her fucking teeth!

I now had to let go of her wrist to grab at her face with both of my hands to stop her from getting to my neck. I could hear her jaws open and snap shut as she tried to bite me like a ravenous dog. The Kikimora was surprisingly strong and heavy I found out as it was almost impossible for me to push her off of me. So, strength was not on my side in this situation. I needed to use my brains or else I was dead. While trying to push her away I turned my head to the side again to try and find anything to aid me in this fight and I found it.

The fire poker. It was closer to me now. I could easily grab it- but the obvious problem was obvious. In order to grab it I had to let go of the Kikimora's face. I had to risk it. I knew I had to. So, I let go of the Kikimora and swiveled to my side and grabbed the fire poker within seconds. I then felt a fiery pain the hit my shoulder. She had bitten me- and I just lost it. With a scream of my own, I twisted back around and swung the fire poker. I was promptly let go by the Kikimora. The fire poker didn't make a sound when it hit her because it literally cut right through her. I didn't think about it, I was free and I got up to my feet. I held the fire poker like it was a baseball bat and raised it above my head. The Kikimora gave me a loud scream and I just swung.

Then there was a silence. I looked at what was left of the Kikimora and just dropped the fire poker to the ground with a loud almost earth-shattering clatter. I couldn't believe it. The Kikimora was nothing more than dust. Her two pearly white horns resting above the dust. I won! I had won! I couldn't believe it. I won! I have never felt more triumphant ever in my life.

My happiness was starting to fade away, not because I was unhappy but I was starting to feel really tired now and my nausea was starting to come back I think I'm going to lay down for a nap.


	17. Chapter 17

I have never felt more comfortable in my whole life. It was a feeling that I have been taken for granted. The feeling of waking up in a nice warm bed. When I finally got around to opening my eyes I honestly expected to wake up in my bed back in my apartment. So, it sort of startled me to realize that was not the case. Not only was that not the case but I was starting to realize I was in my underwear… where were my clothes?! Very quickly I sat up.

I then heard a loud 'mow!' making me jump up even more and wrap the blanket tighter around my chest quickly. A brown and black tabby cat poked its head up at me. Its ears were low, it's eyes big with wide dilated pupils. "Kitty," I breathed out pretty happy to see an animal. "You startled me."

"Want to talk about being startled!? You threw me off of the bed!" The cat hissed back at me before jumping up.

Everything then came rushing back to me. The Kikimora, Guinevere being possessed, and-" with a slightly shaky hand I reached up to the back of my head. I expected to feel a lump or a bloodied clump on the back of my head, but I felt nothing but my own hair. "Bao." I greeted him before suddenly getting a bit of a creeped out. "Were you… sleeping on me?" I asked him.

"It wasn't my choice in the matter, trust me. I would have rather been with the dragon and the brownie-"

"They're not here?" I asked Bao. Now, I was still a little groggy from just waking up but a small part of me legit thought that Firedrake and everyone had just up and left me in Russia. I guess my eyes must have gone wide because Bao let out a soft sigh and sat down next to me.

"Calm down, Tamara. They had to leave because they needed to get back to Pakistan so they can get it in the potion."

"Right… wait we were in the cellar."

"Yes, caused quite a ruckus in the whole town. Thankfully the little uh… Người lùn- or Manikin as you guys call him-" Bao scratched the back of his ear with his hind leg as he talked to me. "He managed to unlock the lock. You see, Guinevere had snatched up the only key to that door. Really the signs of her possession were there, but tragically we failed to… well… let's just say Guinevere made a good point."

"You all thought I was possessed?"

"Yes, because at one point you were. There is no doubt about it. The Kikimora used you to push back all the barriers this town put in place for her, but then she decided that after that Guinevere would be a much better host. The reason was honestly right in front of our noses, but we all…"

"Thought it was me." I finished his sentence. I shifted a little in the bed so I was sitting up with one knee up to my chest with my other leg down sideways. "I mean I get it. I totally do get it." I leaned back a little. "Okay… an obvious question, where are my clothes? Why have I been stripped down and who…" I felt my face flush with a blush. "Who took off my clothes?"

Bao seemed to chuckle at this. He then just plopped on down beside my leg. "Do you not trust us?" He teased lightly.

"Trust or not. I was unconscious."

Bao's ears went back just a little bit. He wasn't angry. "If you must know. It was Vita. She feared you would overheat. It was her and her alone."

It did make me feel a little better knowing that it was a woman but still made me feel very self-conscious. I knew I must have been making some sort of sad face because I heard Bao sigh out a little and his ears go back even farther, this time in frustration. And it was at that moment that I decided to change the subject. For my sake. "You _still_ haven't gotten your clothes back?" I asked him.

His left ear twitched and he cocked his head to look at me. "No. Not yet."

A sudden question popped into my mind and I couldn't stop myself from asking it. "Hey, your daughter… where exactly is she right now?" Once again he cocked his head to the side and gave me a sideways glance. I feared I had overstepped for a moment and followed up with a soft "If-if you don't mind me asking."

"She is with her mother in Vietnam."

I blinked dumbly at that. "..."

"I feel like I'm going to regret asking but… what's on your mind?" he sounded very unenthused.

"I just… thought you might have been a single father…"

"... divorced?"

"Eh… more like… widowed."

"You are… an interesting person." I gave a slight giggle at his reaction. Bao then finally stood up, scratched behind his ear once more, and then lazily stretched his body out.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Longer than Ms. Guinevere. About a day. I think it's time you get up now, stretch your legs and what not."

And with that Bao had jumped off of the bed and bounded over towards the door that was cracked ajar. He simply used his paw to open it up just enough to let himself out. Once I was sure I was alone I just… sat there for a few moments. Yeah, I wasn't too eager to get up just yet. I could see that it was, in fact, day time now with the sunlight streaming in through the window. And I felt at ease just staring out the window. In front of me. I couldn't see the village, in fact, I was facing the trees. I loved watching the trees or just watching the outside. Now, I wouldn't do this for hours on end but for only a few fleeting moments. It just calmed me if I was feeling stressed. It was the only time my inner voice would actually shut up for once. It was the closest I've come to meditating.

I just watched out the window. Dissociating from everything for only a moment as I watched the dead trees only slightly move in the breeze. ' _We can't stay in bed all day, move it.'_ My inner voice came back and that was that. I threw the covers off of me and shifted myself so my legs were over the edge of the bed. After a few more seconds of me just staring at the nearest wall, I finally got down from the bed and stood up. My legs didn't give out, in fact, I felt perfectly fine. Odd, I expected to at least feel lightheaded. The only thing I felt was slightly naked… because I was.

My bag was right over in the right corner of the room behind the door. I silently walked over to it and opened it up with a bit of a sigh leaving my mouth. I started to shuffle through my clothes and pulled out the familiar long sleeved shirt that Zebudia had gifted me. I could smell it. So, I brought it closer to my nose. It was musty. Of course, it was musty I haven't been able to wash it. I didn't like that, not at all. But I had no choice. I hated having people smell me. I kind of wished I had some perfume.

I put the long sleeved shirt on along with a pair of jeans. Once I had those on I proceeded to put on my thicker winter pants and jacket. I finished up fairly quickly and grabbed my bag before slinging it over one of my shoulders.

I looked silently at the door and then opened it. I poked my head out into the hallway. Then I could hear it. Barnabas's voice talking down the hallway. He wasn't in the hallway I guess he was in the living room- somewhere close to the hallway that's all I knew because he was close enough to hear.

"-Well, we should have known. Guinevere is in fact grieving and the Kikimora strikes on the grieving."

"This is true, but Benjamin isn't dead yet! Guinevere shouldn't be grieving." Vita answered to Barnabas.

"Vita… we both know the truth. We both know that Ben is basically knocking on death's door right now…" There was only a moment of silence and I wondered if the conversation was over between them but just then Barnabas spoke up once again. "We all have to face the truth, Vita. The odds of Ben making it is…" Barnabas paused and as he paused I pressed my head against the door frame of the bedroom. I could hear his sadness and feel it in the air. "It's slim. Even if we get all the ingredients and get the potion ready we have to face that fact that Ben might not make it even then. We're doing all we can but he's going to be dehydrated and starved Vita… it's going to take a miracle."

I reached up and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear. A grimace ran through my body when I heard Vita sob out a soft cry. "He's only thirty!" She whimpered, her voice muffled near the end of her sentence telling me that Barnabas was now hugging her. "He's too young to go."

"I know, love. I know."

Silently I crossed my arms in a more defensive stance and even curled up a little. They were both crying now. ' _Wait to go out there.'_ My mind told me and I went back into the bedroom. I promptly sat my butt back down on the bed (that squeaked when I sat down) and crossed one leg over the other. Man, I really wished I had my phone or something to distract- my book!

I threw my bag off and opened it up. I pulled out my book and opening it to the page I last left off. (I folded the corner to know where I left off last.) Now, I know a question you might be thinking if you remember what I had said in the start, that I write a lot of fanfics on and about this particular book. Does knowing that Ben wrote this book on his actual life freaked me out? Or Am I going to continue writing fanfics on this book?

Those answers? No and probably. It doesn't freak me out that this is an actual biography and not some fiction book, and I've written fanfics about youtubers before. I have no shame I'll admit it.

I read for about ten minutes before checking to see if it'll be a good chance to poke my head back out. So, I put the book up and walked back out in the hallway. I was met with silence. I even waited around for a few seconds just to make sure. Once I was positive they were either gone or not talking anymore I finally walked out the hallway and into the living room. Barnabas and Vita were still there. Both were sitting on the couch huddled close to each other for comfort. Barnabas had his right elbow upon the arm of the couch and was covering his eyes with that very same hand. Vita had clear tear trails down her face as she laid cuddled under Barnabas's left arm with her head against his chest. Vita took up most of the couch as she was laying down. I must have made a noise because Barnabas removed his hand from his face and looked up at me.

"Oh, you're awake! Bao had told us that you had woken up, but we thought maybe you had fallen back asleep." Barnabas tried to give me a smile but I could see right through it. Vita looked at me and swiftly started to wipe her eyes. She gave me a soft smile. "How are you feeling? You had us scared." Barnabas questioned me.

I was starting to feel a little awkward (let's face it when am I not feeling awkward?). "I-I… fe-... feel fine. Thanks." I smiled back at them but then I tilted my head at him. ' _Worried?'_ and before I could stop myself I repeated the question out loud. "Scared? I mean I know it was scary- trust me it was scary- but how could I of had you guys scared?"

A worried expression came across both of their faces and I felt my heart drop a little. ' _Shouldn't have opened your mouth, you dumb bitch.'_ My inner voice scolded me.

"Tammy, you had a very serious concussion. From what I gathered you were thrown down the stairs. You had such a bad nosebleed and your breathing was so shallow… Tammy… we almost thought you died." Vita slowly stood up and walked over to me. I quickly ducked my head down so as not to look at her. Suddenly I felt the side of my face being cupped and Vita lifted my face so I was now forced to look at her- I focused on her nose, not her eyes. "Firedrake almost had a panic attack and didn't want to leave you."

"I…" I paused and moved my face out of her hand. "I'm sorry-"

"Oh stop that apologizing. Besides, even if it was rocky and scary you still did it. The Kikimora is no more and we got both horns." Suddenly Vita hugged me and I could only stand there stiff as a plank of wood as she did so. Awkwardly I brought my hand up and just patted the top of her hand. I'm normally the first person to give hugs but if someone hugs me unexpectedly I don't know what to do in that sort of situation. She finally let go of me and I just took a small step back.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, it was no problem. When will Firedrake be back?"

"Sometime tonight for sure," Vita explained to me and I believed her pretty easily.

"Is anyone else with him? Or is it just Sorrel?" I had figured that Sheldon probably took his leave with Firedrake after all Sorrel was pretty bad with directions if my memory serves me right. And it turns out I was right with my thought. "Sheldon went along with Sorrel, aside from him nobody else."

My eyes found themselves to the front door and I decided to make my escape. "Okay cool, uh… mind if I take a quick step outside to get some fresh air?"

"Not at all… just stay away from the villagers? They're still not happy we're here." Barnabas told me. I was all ready to the doorknob but stopped almost immediately at his sentence.

"But we got rid of the Kikimora-"

"Tammy, in Russia things are a little different. Like it or not we still made a mess of the place and they want us out. We can't leave without a dragon but we couldn't leave while you were unconscious. So, we made a deal. We'll leave tonight and we aren't allowed into the village." Barnabas explained softly to me. I slowly nodded at him.

"Okay, understood." I nodded at Barnabas and made a mental note to not go out into the village. I'll tell you what I was not expecting the cold air when I opened that door. It was honestly so cold that I immediately shut the door. I looked back over at Barnabas and Vita who were both looking amused. "... It's cold outside."

"Well… it _is_ Russia, Tammy." Barnabas lightly poked fun at me. I just nodded at him and chuckled a little. I then turned back around, faced the door, toughened myself up, and opened the door. A wave of cold smacked me right dab in the face once again and this time I stepped outside and shut the door behind me. Jesus, how do these people live like this? I guess because I was sleeping in warmth the past day my body has to get used to the cold again. I quickly stuffed my arms out of my sleeves and pressed them against the warmth of my stomach.

And so I started to walk. I was looking down as I was doing so and I could see little cat paws prints in the snow. I was quickly following these cat prints wondering where they were going to take me. I had a feeling that I was following Bao, but then again he wasn't the only cat in Russia. I continued to follow the cat prints until they lead me right towards Guinevere. I could see her just sitting down on a nearby bench. She had one foot under her right leg and just seemed to be thinking. The thing is… I couldn't see Bao anywhere. Where did that cat go off to?

I knew I made a noise, I mean it's snow there's no stealth when walking in the snow. Guinevere looked up at me and I expected her to smile at me or something, no… no… she jumped off of the bench like it was fire and bolted away from me. "Okay… I guess I'm doing this now…" I spoke to myself before go running off after Guinevere. "Guinevere!" I called after her. I nearly slipped on the slippier slushy-like ground a couple of moments. She's pretty fast! I had to take my hands out of my jacket to run after her.

"Just stay away from me!" I heard Guinevere yell to me and that caused me to stop dead in my tracks. Had I hurt her? ' _Maybe I should just leave her be.'_ I had thought for a moment and got ready to turn around and go back to the house and just wait for Firedrake and the others to return… but then a part of me had just said ' _Screw it.'_ and went right back to chasing her.

"Guinevere, don't run from me!" I had yelled after her. It wasn't hard to follow her footsteps in the snow.

"Do you realize how creepy you sound right now!?" Her voice had greeted my yell. I couldn't stop my laugh from escaping. I didn't respond to her, no, I just kept on following her footprints. That was until I actually managed to catch up to her. It wasn't hard as she just stopped to catch her breath. She had both hands on her knees and was breathing heavily.

I made sure to keep my distance before speaking to her. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. If I hurt you-"

A snort left Guinevere's nose and she suddenly turned her head away from me. At first, I felt a little sad at this, but then I was quick to realize that she wasn't looking away because she was mad or angry with me. From what I could see she was looking away because she was ashamed to look at me. She had her hand over her eyes and her head down- and now she was crying. ' _Crying! Abort!'_ I tensed greatly at seeing her cry. God, why am I just an awkward mess? She sniffled softly and tried to wipe her eyes. "Please, if anyone should apologize it should be me." She whimpered softly. I could see her lower lip quiver and she tried to hide it by rubbing her hand over her mouth.

"Look… I won't lie to you, Guinevere… I don't remember much. I guess I got a bad concussion or somethin'." I pointed to the back of my head, "- I remember the Kikimora! I remember you, you were possessed! But that's nothing-" I tried to wave her off. "I mean you didn't know, I really didn't know this."

Guinevere looked like she was mentally preparing herself as she huddled up a little more inwards and her shoulders turned tense. Basically, if she were a cat her fur would be puffed out and she heckles would be raised. "Tammy… When I found out that I was possessed… I said it should have been you-"

"-Oh that?" I don't remember her saying that but I believe it. Still, I brushed it off like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it!"

"I _will_ worry about it! Tammy, I don't act like that! And… I never want to act like that again… Ben would be so ashamed if he had heard me say that!" She covered her face again. "I can't believe I just let my anger and rage overflow like that…"

I only watched her for a few passing seconds before letting out a sudden huff. "Look… we're human, Guinevere. We get mad, we say things we don't really mean. We throw things, we scream- we can't stay a hundred percent happy or contempt all the time! Sometimes we have to let the crazy out. Sometimes at work, I hold in my emotions so much… when things get too much I start to cry and after I've cried… I actually start to feel better… I don't know where exactly I was going there at the end, but my point stands. I'm not mad."

Guinevere looked at me with tears still streaming down her face. She didn't respond right away, but she did look at me more fully now. After a few moments of silence, she then brought her lips inwards before releasing them with a soft 'pop'. "Tammy… Do you want a drink?"

"A drink?"

"Of wine?"

"... I thought that was confiscated?"

"It was…"

"You know what? Some wine sounds great." I relented and together the two of us walked off towards the nearest bench.

* * *

So, we didn't have any wine glasses, or any glasses really, so the two of us just both took sips straight from the bottle. Eventually, it turned into turn based system between us. I ask a question, take a sip, give the bottle to her as she answers, and vise versa. It was just little questions: Pets? Other siblings? Love? Just stuff like that.

Now, I'm not one for getting drunk and I hope that I won't get drunk. I have to know when enough is enough. "Okay, my turn." I piped up and reached over to take the bottle from her. "What's with the wine? I mean, I'm no wine snob but-" I paused and studied the bottle for a moment. "-Something tells me this might be at least a fifty dollar bottle of wine. Clearly, you had a reason for it."

"Ah!" Guinevere leaned back in her seat. "... We went to Vietnam, all of us. We had gone to see if we could find the last of the Unicorns."

"Oh, unicorns, how girly." I giggled.

"Yes, well we were hoping to maybe getting it to MÍMAMEIÐR."

"... To what now?"

"MÍMAMEIÐR. It's our sanctuary." Guinevere took the wine bottle from my hand and took a bit drink from it. "We protect magical creatures."

"Wow. That's… impressive." I rested my arms on my legs and hunched my back and shoulders.

"The wine was for when we found the unicorns… but then Ben got sick and you know the story from there." Guinevere took another swig. I promptly took it upon myself to snatch the less than half wine bottle out of her hands.

"I think that's enough-"

"Is it true? About your sister?"

I was capping the wine bottle when she asked. That question kind of came from left field and it made me look up dumbly at her. "Is what true?"

"...the drugs? The money?"

"... Yeah."

Guinevere suddenly placed her hand on my leg making me look at her. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard."

"It's cool. Really, at this point, all I wait for is the phone call that she had OD'd…. Am I heartless for thinking that?"

"Heartless? I don't think so… did she ever make an attempt to stop?"

"She'd go to detox for three days… and then come back just to get high again." I softly explained to Guinevere. "I don't want to end up like her which is why I don't drink...much. I might have a glass maybe two at the most."

"... Yeah... I'll put that up?" She pointed to the wine bottle in my hand. I nodded and handed it back to her cautiously. She did as she said she would and put the bottle up in her bag.

"I wanted to ask. Earlier, before you went crazy. You asked me a bunch of questions while I ate. Did you really mean it? Or was that the Kikimora?"

"That was me, a hundred percent." She gave me a small smile.

The sun was starting to set now. "Wow!" I gasped loudly as the sight of the sun setting in the sky. Now, I've seen some sunsets but this is a pretty sunset. The sky a deep shade of orange with a light shade of pink mixed in. "I could look at that for… hours." I whispered at the end of my sentence.

"It is pretty."

We both just watched the receding sunset for a few moments before I finally stood up. "I guess we should probably head back before your parents start to worry."

"Yeah."

Together the two of us got off the bench. I won't lie I was just a little tipsy- I only knew this because the moment I got up my world wobbled just a bit making me grab on to Guinevere for support. Guinevere giggled at me and helped me walk towards the tiny house where Barnabas and Vita were waiting for us. Well, it wasn't just them. Bao was there, finally fully dressed and in his human form, as well as Firedrake, Sorrel, and Sheldon. It seems they came early.

"Tammy!" That was when Firedrake, the most mature one out of all of us, came running up to me. He almost knocked me down trying to nuzzle me. It came as a surprise. He rubbed his head against my stomach and it caused me to giggle a little (I'm ticklish and tipsy at the moment). Still, I happily reached up and patted Firedrake's head behind his massive horns.

"We were all worried about you." Sheldon came up next to me. He then gave me a hug- but then paused and sniffed suddenly. He backed then back up and gave me a look. "Have you been drinking?"

"Uh…"

"-I have!" Guinevere took the bullet for me quickly. "I... -" She paused and took the wine bottle out of her bag. "I just wanted a drink to relax me. I accidentally spilled a little on Tammy by mistake." Sheldon wasn't an idiot. He just looked at me for the truth.

"I spilled a little… in my mouth." I confessed to him and he sighed with a task

"Are you able to ride a dragon still?" Sheldon asked and looked dead into my eyes.

"I'm not wasted. I can hold still on Firedrake's back." I reassured him. He got a little closer for only a second before backing away.

"Very well, I trust your judgment, but if you fall I might not be able to catch you."

That was when Sorrel came up to me. She looked me up and down and I looked back at her. "Are…" Sorrel's ears went back and she crossed her arms. "Are you… alright?" she finally managed to spit out. Even she cares for me, and I felt that kind of… warming to know.

"I'm fine guys really! I mean my memories are a little fuzzy, but I'm fine." I told them all.

"Yes…" Firedrake brought the attention back to him. "That's great because we all need to leave now. Lola got word from Henrick." That perked me up as I was already scrambling up to Firedrake's back. As was everyone else, even Bao joined us. Though, as he was climbing up I noticed Sheldon give him a not so subtle shoulder bump. Everyone was coming except for Barnabas and Vita. "He had found the white apple in Brazil."

I looked at the elder couple and blinked. "Aren't you coming?" I had asked them.

"Oh, no. Ben needs us more. We're taking the next plane to Pakistan." Barnabas explained to me.

"Oh. Okay."

Firedrake looked at the two of them and gave them both warm nuzzle. "Be safe." He told them softly.

"You to Firedrake," Vita told him.

"Hey, wait a minute… where's Twigleg?" I suddenly asked as I looked around for the little Manikin realizing I haven't seen him once today."

"Pakistan, he wanted to be with Ben."

' _In case it's the last time he actually gets to be with him.'_ The darker part of my mind thought sadly. Still, I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Is everyone ready?" Sorrel looked at our ever growing group of mythical creatures and humans alike. We all looked at each other, and I looked back at Bao, who was the last one on Firedrake's back. He looked pretty at ease for being on a dragon's back.

And honestly, as Firedrake swooped up into the air and I was looking forward I come to realize something about me. I didn't feel too afraid of heights anymore. Don't get me wrong, I will not look down, but I was slowly feeling just a bit relaxed and wasn't as tense.

Then again, I think that might be the booze talking right there.


	18. Chapter 18

"I kind of miss brushing my teeth," I muttered to Sorrel. This caused the brownie to look at me strangely. It was only the two of us right now as the others were resting. You see we landed in Brazil only an hour ago at most. The sun was just starting to raise up now and I have to say being here in the Brazilian wilderness as the orange rays of the sun started to peek through the trees was pretty amazing. Couldn't get a sight like this in Illinois. Either way, I got the short straw and had to stay watch with Sorrel while the others slept.

"Brushing teeth? Explain that to me."

"I have this object. It has bristles and I rub toothpaste on it. It leaves me with minty breath and shiny white teeth." I dumbed it down the best I could for her. She gave me another odd look before suddenly reaching into her bag.

"All you had to do was ask…" I heard Sorrel mutter as she dug through her piles of leaves before pulling out a small baggie. No, it didn't have a toothbrush or toothpaste, but more leaves. I only raised my eyebrow at her. She looked back at me and pursed her lips a little in a pout. "It's mint." She told me and it clicked.

"Oh! Sorrel, no. No. Please, by all means, keep your mint. I'm not looking for mint."

"Then what do you mean? You want your breath to taste like mint."

"No. You see brushing my teeth isn't just about minty fresh breath. It's about getting the grime off of my teeth as well." I told her gently. "But… thanks."

Sorrel shrugged and then proceeded to shove some of the mint leaves in her mouth. I only smiled a little before looking back up at the rising sun. I then silently brought my knuckles up, interlooped my fingers and pushed all of my fingers down causing my fingers to pop. Loudly. To the point that when I looked at Sorrel she was now on the verge of running away from me with her fur all bristled up. "What was that?!" She demanded once we locked eyes.

"I… I popped my knuckles."

Sorrel suddenly grabbed my hands and inspected them. "Did you break them?" She lifted my hands up and down to meet her eyes.

"No. I was just releasing air. I can do it to my neck too. See?" Without thinking I took my hands back and used my palm to hold my neck steady before twisting my head quickly to side allowing a very long and loud string of pops and cricks leaving my neck. Once I looked back at Sorrel I feared that I may have traumatized her. Her ears now lowered and eyes wide with pure fear.

"Are you okay?" Sorrel whispered in both shock and fear.

"I'm okay." My laugh left my mouth before I could stop it. "I'm sorry. No more, I promise. You see my joints get stiff and hurt and when that happens I have to pop them. I'm completely fine, I promise."

Sorrel's ears slowly poked back up and I decided to change the subject to something that may or may not freak her out. "Wanna see something a little neat? My fingers aren't straight. Look." I pointed my index finger for her to see. "They dip in the middle. All of them do."

"Why?"

"Dunno." I shrugged at her. "It kind of bugs me a little AND-" I put my two index fingers together to show her something else. "My index fingers separate when together." Sorrel narrowed her eyes a little and got a closer look at my fingers. She then backed up and brought her furry paws together to look at her own fingers for a few seconds. I watched as she started to mess with her claws by bringing them out and retracting them. Then it was like a lightbulb went off above her head.

"Oh! Your fingers aren't weird! Look!" She suddenly and excitedly bright her claws out for me to see. "See my fingers dip down? You must have been declawed!"

That was… almost incredibly cute and childlike, and a little shocking as this was Sorrel! You know, the one that was against me joining them from the start and had a bit of a nasty attitude? The one that I'm pretty sure I called a 'bitch' in my head? And here she was acting civil and downright… cute.

I gave her a little chuckle. "Thanks, but I'm sure that's not the reason." I looked at her for a moment before leaning back on my hands "Answer this. Why do you have claws and fangs if you're a plant eater?"

She gave me a confused look before replying "I don't really understand."

"Fangs and claws are normally for predatory animals, carnivores. You, my furry little friend, should have flat teeth- like mine." I opened my mouth and pulled my lips back just enough to show my molars to her. Once done I spoke again. "Then again, you could be an omnivore like humans…. Because we have fangs as well." I lifted my lips up to reveal my canines. "Then that leaves Firedrake. He has Fangs and claws as well but he eats the moon. You'd think they'd be like night furies with retractable teeth..." At this point, I was just muttering to myself.

"Agh!" Bao suddenly cursed out before shooting up causing Sorrel and me to jump back a little. "Who can sleep with you just talking!" He shouted at me. Sheldon and Guinevere both stayed very much a sleep during this.

Bao, now looking to be both cranky and tired, just glared at me. "Silence. Silence is golden you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I quickly apologized to Bao. "I just-"

"No! No more talking. No explanation. Just… silence. Please. Allow me to sleep. I am very tired."

I quickly nodded to him and with the gracefulness of a sack of potatoes Bao fell back onto his back to resume his sleep. Sorrel and I just shared a look with each other before shrugging in silence.

Eventually Sorrel woke Sheldon and Guinevere up (we've decided to just let Bao sleep) and she and I went to get some shut-eye as well. As I wiggled under the slightly smelly blanket and rested my head against Firedrake's massive paw to use as a pillow I felt myself start to doze off pretty fast.

 _Ki ki._

That voice alone made my eyes snap open. I quickly glanced around from my spot on the forest floor. I could see it just off in the distance. A black figure slowly inching its way closer to me.

 _Ki ki._

My heart is increasing. There's nothing I could do, I couldn't move from my spot on the ground. The black figure was getting closer now, in fact, I was sure it was speeding up. I tried to struggle to move but I just couldn't.

 _Ki ki!_

There it was. Odd, it didn't have a face as it just stared down at me. I looked back at it with wide fearful eyes I could feel my body start to shake then it reached its deformed hand out towards me it's going to grab me!-

I sat up and let out a loud shriek before quickly trying to shuffle away. My mind still wasn't registered that it was all just a dream. It honestly wasn't until I got to my feet and started running away did it slowly start to click that it wasn't real. Also, Sheldon yelling for me to come back kind of tipped me off as well. Of course, I stopped running after like fifteen feet. So needless to say Sheldon caught up with me fairly quickly. I didn't turn to look at him not right away anyway. I could only look down at my the ground as my mind was trying to catch up with the real world. ' _I haven't had a dream like that in… months. The Kikimora must have triggered them again.'_ I blinked slowly at my own thoughts before turning around quickly to greet Sheldon and Guinevere, who I hadn't realized was also chasing me down.

"Are you okay?" Guinevere was the first to ask as she cautiously came up to me.

"Who? Me? I'm fine." I laughed a little and tried to move as quickly as possible. But as we all know by this point Sheldon isn't one for just letting me slide on by. As soon I was tried to walk past him, he quickly locked our arms and forced me to turn around to face him.

"Nah-uh. That wasn't normal." He shook his index finger at me.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. Nothing less. I'm fine, Sheldon." I told him as calmly as possible. "Now, I'm going back to bed." I swiftly turned and walked away from them. A little blunt, yes, but I really didn't want to discuss my (maybe) REM problem at the moment. Quietly I slipped back under the blanket and rest my head on Firedrake's paw once again. I didn't look to see if I had woken Bao or Sorrel. I just wanted to get some sleep. So, I turned to my side and did just that. This time night terror free.

* * *

I didn't have a dream… but I feel like I had more of a vision. I couldn't quite place it. I'm not psychic that's for sure but I'm telling you this was a vision.

I can't describe everything in great detail but I'll do the best I can.

I'll start off with the more obvious fact. I was like 90% sure I was in a cave of some sort. The only reason I'm thinking that was the strong smell of the earth. I know what you're thinking. "But you're laying on the ground!" Yes, I know this! The smell of the earth was added to the fact that when I happened to look up I saw… calcite I think? Cave formations. there was also the fact that there was no sun, just the top of the cave. So, yeah. Cave. Or at the very least I was underground. Once I stopped looking up and looked straight ahead I saw… A tree.

Yes, despite there being absolutely no sunlight I saw a tree and this was no small tree either. I'm saying this tree was fully grown, and it glowed. I'm not crazy. This tree was glowing it was the only source of light in this odd cave! The tree was also completely white in color. It was almost heavenly in a sense. I just had to get closer to get a better look at this tree. The closer I got the more I could see little things about this tree. The way its bark, as white as it was, zigzagged with a darker, almost gray, color swirling around it. The way the leaves almost seem to be moving without any wind and of course a plump shiny white apple just sitting there off in the distance.

Upon seeing the apple I just had an _urge_. I had to have that apple! So, I stepped even closer only to hear a sudden _Splash_. And before I knew it I was waist deep in water. I couldn't feel the water, but I knew it was water even though it acted like quicksand. Still, I could see the apple and I just knew I had to have it. I struggled against the water that was slowly sinking me down farther and farther down. Even when the water had invaded my mouth and nose I was still reaching up to grasp for the apple. I couldn't see any more as the water made sure of that. I could feel my lungs start to protest against the lack of air and the thudding feeling of my heartbeat against my chest as my breathing came to a halt. I could still see the glowing tree from the water and with that, I was still able to notice something stepping in front of the white glowing tree.

I couldn't make out what it was. But what I could see didn't help. It was huge- no giant! I would almost argue that it was Firedrake's size and honestly from what I could see it _did_ have wings as it flew down. But it wasn't the same shape as Firedrake. It almost looked like… well… almost more cat-like, to me, build wise that is. I just couldn't think about what it was or could have been as I woke up shortly after that.

Nobody woke me and I didn't even wake up running for my life this time. No, I woke up, sat up, and have just been staring at the ground intensely for the past few minutes thinking about my 'dream'. Now I know I've had some strange dreams, and night terrors, in the past. But those are more like "I and My friend are fighting Hitler on top of my apartment." type of dreams. Nothing like this.

"-Should someone talk to her?" Guinevere's voice broke me out of my thoughts. They were talking about me. Then again, I woke up and have literally just been staring intensely at the grass for several minutes… I'd talk to me too. Slowly I turned and looked at the group.

Everyone was awake now, yes even Bao, and well they've just been watching me. I shifted my eyes from them to the nearest tree and then back to them. "Yes?" I finally questioned.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon was the one to ask me fairly quickly.

"Perfectly fine. Why?"

"Because… I was just making sure you're… all there. I mean the Kikimora was… You know, a bit of a scary thing to happen-"

I stood up. I had a feeling it might go this way with them... "Are you implying something?"

"Ah, Guinevere!-" Sheldon turned to her and Guinevere quickly took the torch.

"We think you might, just might have some PTSD from the incident Kikimora… I mean nothing severe! Just a moderate case if anything. It's nothing bad! I mean Ben has PTSD!" I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling and I shook my head.

"I don't have PTSD. One: You are not a doctor. Two: What two saw earlier was… normal."

"Normal? I wasn't aware of someone waking from sleep and running for their life is considered normal."

"It happens sometimes! To me anyway! It doesn't happen often, but… I use to get those at least once a week! Its normal bugs…. But today it was the Kikimora. It happens I go into the REM cycle too fast…" I grasped my arm and pursed my lips. "They stopped for a while but I guess the Kikimora must have triggered it-"

Sheldon coughed and I, for sure, heard "PTSD!" leave his mouth as he did so. I only looked at him and shook my head.

"Look-" I paused for just a moment and just laughed softly before shaking my head again. "-You know what? To hell with it. Maybe I have it, maybe I don't. I don't know! I mean the Kikimora was insanely scary! I'll be the first to tell you!" I actually started laughing a little more before composing myself pretty quickly.

"So… are you okay?" Sheldon asked me.

"Far from it. But, I'm going to keep going. Because of PTSD or not…. I think I saw the tree that held the white apple…"

Upon saying that all of their faces turned serious in a heartbeat. "What? How?" Bao was the one to ask quickly. "I mean, from what you told me, Mrs. Guinevere, your friends found the general location but not the tree itself."

"Tammy-" Guinevere focused on me quickly. "-This is serious. How on earth could you have found the tree?"

"... In a dream? Vision? I don't know. I'm not crazy! Please don't think of me as crazy! But I saw it, I know I did! I saw in a cave!"

"A cave?"

"I think! I can't tell you where, but I know I saw it in a cave. It glowed, Guinevere. It glowed, and it lit up the cave. I could see the apple dangling from the branch and…." I paused for a moment. I then placed my hand on my head before running my fingers through my hair. "I know it sounds crazy, but you told me it was guarded, someone told me it was guarded anyway. I tried to grab the apple and I fell into the water!"

"Okay…" Bao stepped up and looked me up and down. He was sizing me up. "So, in your dream. You found a glowing tree in a cave surrounded by water."

"Yes! And I sunk down into the water!"

"Tamara, have you thought about the fact that maybe your concussion hasn't fully healed yet?"

I looked at Bao and quickly felt my shoulders slump. Not the first time I've been discredited like this and yet it still hurts every time. "Well… no, I haven't thought of that." I admitted almost shamefully.

"... no… this is good. This is really good." Guinevere suddenly spoke making us all look at her. She was actually taking notes.

"You're joking? You're taking this seriously." Bao huffed at her.

"Very. Look, like mentioned we don't know where the tree is; just its location. Dream or not I'm taking any help I can get. Now, you said it's in a cave?"

"I'm assuming so. I saw no sunlight and no sky when I looked up. It was either a cave or underground." I shrugged at her. She nodded and took note. I looked over at Sorrel and Firedrake just off to my left. Both were awake and looking at Guinevere as she wrote.

"Okay, you said there was water? The tree was glowing? Anything else?"

"...I'm not so sure about this part, but I think I saw… Something else in there with me? I think it was the thing guarding the apple." I explained the very best I could. Guinevere was taking me seriously, but Bao was just rolling his eyes. For a moment we locked eyes and I watched as he frowned at me.

"Look. I understand that this is a strange dream to have and I understand that we are close to the apple, but _you_ -" He pointed directly at Guinevere getting her attention. "-You need to understand that this is based on a dream! A dream! Made up!"

"Bao. You are aware that you are a magical creature correct?" Guinevere questioned back at him. Her head was held high as she was speaking to him. She had an odd flare of grace about her when she said this.

Bao's frown deeped if that was even possible, and a bit of a sneer graced his lips. "Yes, I am aware of that, but magical creature or no, I cross the line at dreams. Stuff like that just cannot exist."

"But it's been proven! There have been times where people see stuff in their dreams that happens to come true, Bao."

"Though you make a valid point, Mrs. Guinevere, why her then?"

"I'm right here." It was my turn to huff at Bao and place my hands on my hips. I made sure to give him a bit of a pout as I did this as well.

My comment went ignored as Guinevere continued on. "We can't ask ourselves why or who it happens to, it just happens. I know it might sound hard and strange to grasp, but this could be our only way to find the white apple. Don't you want that? For your daughter?"

There was a moment of silence. I watched as Bao was clearly fighting with himself on this, but eventually, he just gave up. "Yes. If it means getting my little one the medicine she needs… then… you make a good argument."

"Thank you. Tammy-" Now the attention was back on me. As Guinevere looked at me expectedly. "Was there anything else?"

"Uh…" I thought about. Like really thought about it and honestly almost let it go with a simple 'no' but then I remembered just one small tiny detail that made me realize I should probably mention it. "Just one other thing. The creature? I think it had wings. It was massive as well."

"Like me?" Firedrake had broken his silence.

"I can't say much for sure, but I can say it wasn't as big as you are."

"So, we're not dealing with another dragon. That's good. Anything else?" Guinevere questioned me softly.

I slowly rubbed the back of my head and bit the inside of my cheek. "This might sound silly..."

"Oh, no, please. Out of everything you've described this will probably be the sanest thing you have to offer." Bao couldn't stop his little quip from leaving his mouth. And it was at this point Sheldon had enough.

"Hey, we didn't have to bring you along you know!" Sheldon snorted with clenched fists. "In fact, if it was up to me you'd be back in Russia!" He pointed a finger at Bao, who looked unimpressed at the obvious threat.

"Guys-" Guinevere quickly put a stop to it by placing herself between the two men. "Not now, fighting will get us nowhere. Bao, please keep your comments to a minimum."

"Or a maximum." Sorrel felt the need to butt in.

' _There she is.'_ I smiled at her attitude suddenly coming back to keep Bao quiet. It worked and Bao just crossed his arms allowing me to continue.

"Now, I'm not certain about this. I need to make that clear… but I think it had the body of a big cat. L-L-L-" I had to pause to get my bearings as I physically could not get the word out of my mouth. Once I swallowed and was sure I could speak again I started back up. "-L-Liiike! A tiger or-"

"-Lion," Bao spoke again then time a little more seriously. His expression had changed drastically.

"For someone who didn't believe in this a moment ago, you seem to have a problem with what she just said." This time it was Sheldon who quipped at Bao with a rather smug look on his face.

"Because I'm the only who just realized the severity of the situation if her dream did turn out to be true."

"..." Now, I don't know if he paused for sheer dramatic effect but the fact that he didn't care to elaborate kind of irked me. "... Care to elaborate?" I finally caved and asked him.

"Because… you either saw a Griffin."

"Unlikely. Trust me. Griffins don't nest here." Firedrake said that so firmly that it actually made me blink in surprise.

"If she didn't dream of a Griffin… then odds are she saw a Manticore, which is ten times deadlier."

That's when a hush fell over our little group. Everyone, including Sheldon, looked so worried and Guinevere seemed to pale at the thought… and here I was just a little confused. "Uh, not to be… uh. _That_ person. But… I've heard of a Manticore, but I don't know what one is."

Bao was the one to explain. "It's a lion, with the face of a man, wings, scorpion tail, and poisonous porcupine quills."

I only nodded awkwardly. "Cool… cool…"


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't go back to sleep. Not with the idea of the Manticore still fresh in my head. So, here I was, sitting down on the ground with one leg up just staring off at the trees. As I sat there, my mind started to wander a little. ' _I wonder if everyone thinks I'm dead…'_ Dark thought. I know, but you know what they say. "Seventy-two hours," I spoke out loud. For those that don't know seventy-two hours is normally when it stops being a search-and-rescue and instead it becomes a search-and-recover. Basically meaning that they stop looking for a living person and start looking for a corpse. This is true, at least in America.

So, this made me think of my dad, or even sister had just given up on finding me alive at this point. Thinking of that made me a little more than just sad. It was… heartbreaking to think about really. Quietly I plucked a blade of grass and started to twirl it around between my thumb and middle finger. "You should get some sleep." Firedrake suddenly spoke to me making me turn and face him quickly.

"I feel like I should be telling you that." I laughed a little at him and draped one arm over my one leg that was up. I then rested my head on my arm and smiled at him weakly. Firedrake suddenly brought his head under my arm. As I once was a person with pets my body reacted before my brain did. I moved my head up, allowed Firedrake to rest his head on my lap, and moved my left arm around his neck so it was kind of like a half cuddle. Again, I had pets, so out of instinct I just started to pet him behind his ears.

I continued to pet and scratch him behind his ear, and like a dog, he seemed to lean into my touch. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Has Ben ever sat with you like this?"

"All the time."

"What's he like?" There was a pregnant pause and Firedrake let out a soft as well as sad cooing noise. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I whispered to him.

"No, it's fine." Firedrake sighed before resting his head against my chest. "You didn't see him. The last time I mean. He couldn't even open his eyes to look at me. Normally he makes an attempt if he's awake, but just opening his eyes… it takes too much strength. Oh, Tammy… we need to get this apple and fast… but Zebuida explained it to me… even if we give him the potion… he might not survive. He might be too far gone."

And… all I felt was sadness… before feeling something start to burn me through my skin. "Yow!" I gasped with a loud yelp and pushed Firedrake up away from my leg out of instinct. "I'm sorry! Something-" I cut myself off and looked down at my jeans. Where Firedrake's head was, there was now a small little singed hole in my jeans just at my thigh. I could feel a stinging pain and even gave a soft hiss before deciding 'screw it' and I grabbed the tiny hole and tore it open with little to no effort. Imagine my surprise when I saw a quarter-sized blister on my leg that was still forming. I just couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. "What the fuck?" However; all of my confusion was quickly resolved when I heard the soft sound of sizzling. When I looked at Firedrake I only saw silvery tears fall from his eye and land on the ground. Burning it. My mouth dropped at the sand that was starting to turn black and boil. I couldn't believe it.

"Y-Your tears!-"

"Yes, Tammy. They burn anything that they touch."

I opened my mouth for a moment, shut it, before finally responding after a few moments. "So… your fire heals and tears burn?... feels kinda backward to me." I tried to laugh, but Firedrake wasn't laughing. I awkwardly crossed my arms and then just sighed deeply. "Look… Don't give up just yet. I know you're sad and it's looking bleak but… even if… the worst does happen… we tried. You can't say you didn't try and Ben will still love you for it." I gotten down to my knees and quietly hugged his head close to my chest. Firedrake seemed to appreciate that and he quietly. I, for some reason, started to feel tears threaten to fall. ' _Don't cry…'_ I told myself and I quickly brought my hand up to wipe the tears before they fell. I did a good job at hiding it after I calmed down a few seconds later. I was almost always good at hiding my tears- what I _wasn't_ good at was hiding my sniffles and guess what I needed to breathe at some point and if I were to breathe out of my mouth I would sob…. So, I sniffled, and that got Firedrake's attention pretty quickly.

"Are you-"

"My eyes are watering!" I cut him off loudly, but the lie wasn't exactly convincing as more tears decided to give me away and fall down my face. I quickly tried to wipe them away, but that just made it ten times more sloppy and made me look like a complete and total mess.

"Tammy-"

"I'm fine!"

"Tammy." His voice left no room for arguing.

"I… I don't know why I'm crying!" I finally admitted with a loud sniffle and I continued to wipe away my falling tears. "I'm a crybaby…" with a soft defeat and a lone sniffle I hung my head. I suddenly felt Firedrake gently poke my stomach with his snout.

"It's okay. We're all stressed and tired, Tammy. I don't think it's so much as you being a 'crybaby' as it's just your emotions probably overflowing." Firedrake told me softly before resting his head back into my lap. I nodded with what Firedrake was telling me and leaned back on my hands once again. Then… we just sat there in silence for what felt like forever and I could have just sat like that for even longer. However, nothing could last and the sound a plane made me look up towards the sky. I was kind of expecting Lola, but I knew that she was back in Pakistan with Twigleg now. No, instead of a candy red plane, I saw (what I could only describe as) a cotton candy blue plane come flying towards us. Guinevere and Sorrel were up and next to us in seconds. The plane landed only moments later. It landed right by my feet. I don't know why but an overwhelming feeling of wanting to kick the plane hit me as I noted how small it was.' _Don't kick the plane… just back away.'_ And I did just that. I just took a step back and allowed a black and white rat to step out of the plane. The rat was nude, unlike Lola who wore an aviator outfit. This rat quickly shook his coat. "Whew! What a ride!" The rat exclaimed before wiping his brow his little paw. The rat then pulled out a tiny folded piece of paper.

Guinevere squatted down to the ground and tilted her head to the side. I stayed standing and simply watched as the rat, whom I'm assuming is Henrick, started to unfold the map, rather comically to be honest. He must have unfolded it once, twice, three, four, then probably up to twenty times but I had lost count. This tiny folded up piece of paper turned out to become a normal sized map. Impressive I must say. Henrick skipped all of the formalities once the map was unfolded and laid out before us. "Okay! Through the rat network here in Brazil, I've managed to narrow down the location to a couple of places." Henrick straightened out the map and then pointed to two places on the map. Guinevere tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and got a closer look at the map. She then did something a little surprising. She narrowed her eyes and then pulled her bag off of her shoulder and started to search through the bag.

"Sorry…" She then pulled out just what she was looking for. A pair of glasses. "My eyes aren't what they used to be." She mumbled quietly before throwing the glasses on and looking at the map.

"You need glasses?" I asked a little dumbfounded by this. I honestly never would have guessed.

"You sound surprised."

"You've never worn them!"

"I need them to read and if I'm not mistaken… I've never read around you until now." Guinevere gave me a cute little smile before focusing back on the map. There were a few seconds of silence as Guinevere analyzed both locations, namely their surroundings. I tucked some of my own hair behind my ear and watched Guinevere think. Eventually, I won't lie, I grew bored. So, while she was thinking and looking at the map, I focused on my fingers. My nails were starting to grow back!

And just like that, I went to biting. I started with my left thumb and tapped the nail against my teeth- once, twice, bite. I then started to pull and peel the white of my nails back. I only managed to bite off one nail when Guinevere suddenly spoke up. "Okay.. So, I'm looking here and-" Guinevere suddenly turned the map towards the rest of us and pointed at one of the two places. "This one is connected to a river." She pointed out to us. I nodded, dumbly I might add, and Sheldon started to rub his chin in thought.

"You think-" Sheldon started to ask.

"I do." Guinevere cut him off with a confident nod. "I feel like this is where we need to be."

I just shrugged a little and gave her a nod. "Alright, cool. How far is it?"

"Not too far… hm." Guinevere hummed softly and then tapped a part of the map a little ways away from our destination. "That's a village-"

"There's _always_ a village!" I groaned a little before shifting uncomfortably. "It's been pretty convenient is all…" I grumbled the last bit and crossed my arms protectively over my chest.

"Well… nonetheless as convenient as it maybe it'll be nice to go into town and restock on supplies. Water, food, anything useful." Guinevere gave us an off-handed wave. I looked over at Sheldon who nodded.

"I _guess_ I could go into town… there are a few things I should get as well.." Bao hummed thoughtfully from behind me. I was honestly didn't feel like going to another village. So far almost every village I go to I tend to get… attacked by something. I might just skip this trip.

"Yeah, I could get more fuel for my plane there too." Henrick nodded in agreement with everyone else. Yep, eyebrows raised high for that one and I just couldn't stop. My hand went up in the air like I was back in school. "Yes?"

"You just… buy fuel for your plane?"

"Fuel as in batteries, Tammy," Guinevere informed me quickly and I put my hand back down.

"Gotcha- wait! Isn't that dangerous?! What if you run out of batteries in the middle of a flight?"

"Don't worry! I have a battery meter in my plane to let me know if I'm running on low or not."

I still felt confused, won't lie, but hey, I wasn't the expert here. "Okay." I backed down.

"Alright! So it's settled. We'll go to the village and then just follow the river! Oh!" Guinevere almost crushed the map in her excitement and giddiness. "We're so close!" That got me to smile a little bit. Still deep down I felt a bit of dread start to stew in the pit of my stomach. What Firedrake has been saying and what I overheard Barnabas and Vita saying. Even if we get this potion to Ben… he still might not live and even though I told Firedrake we still have to try I could still just feel… sad. I guess my frown must have been noticeable because I felt eyes on me. I thought it was Guinevere, but no upon looking around, I realized it was Sheldon giving me a bit of a questioning look. I swiftly tried to correct my facial expression, but it was too late. Our little group broke apart after that, everyone doing their own thing basically. I chose to silently sit down and pick at the grass below me. Sheldon silently came up and sat down next me- well more like 'plopped' down next to me ungracefully.

Sheldon pointed to the quarter-sized hole in my pants. "What happened there? Pull at a string?"

"No, Firedrake burned me. See?" I moved my leg to show him the blister on my thigh. "Doesn't hurt anymore." Sheldon gave me a small tsk.

"Maybe they'll have burn cream in the village-"

"I'm not going." I cut him off super quickly. This caused him to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Why not?"

I wrapped my arms around my legs and didn't answer him for a few heartbeats. Then I just shrugged. "We can't just leave Sorrel to keep watch."

"Okay, and the truth?"

"I don't feel like being attacked again." I finally confessed to him with a heavy sigh leaving my mouth at the end.

"You won't-"

"You don't know that. Look, I'm all for adventure but in Greece, I was held up at gunpoint and in Russia… I still don't want to think about it…" I turned my head away from him and narrowed my eyes at the ground before I started to pick at the grass some more. Sheldon then did something a little surprising. He leaned his head on my shoulder. I tensed a little but quickly relaxed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked me softly.

"No, no. You can go with the others. You don't gotta stay with me." I sighed softly. "No need to bring you down with me."

Sheldon gave a little chuckle and nothing was really said between us after that. After a few minutes of silence I laid back forcing Sheldon to get off of my shoulder. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but my back was hurting sitting up after a while. I just started to look up at the sky. Blue, as expected, with a bit of clouds hanging around here and there. I guess Sheldon decided to follow my lead and look up as well. "Heh… that one looks like a dog." He pointed to a cloud.

"You're crazy. That's totally an elephant." I responded with a bit of a small chuckle of my own.

* * *

So, we made it to the village, Firedrake, I, and Sorrel stayed behind just a mile or two away from the village while everyone else made their way to the village. I took the first watch shift while Sorrel and Firedrake rested.

"Oh, before I go-" Guinevere came up to me quickly and took out her phone. "Here, it should have some charge left in it. I know you might get bored just sitting here and I'm assuming you already finished your book?"

I wasn't finished, close, but not finished. Even still, I didn't feel like reading at the moment. "Oh, thank you." I happily took her phone and opened it up.

"Alright, we'll be back. Stay safe." She hurried off to meet up with the others. With her phone in my hand, I looked at the background of the phone for a moment not really sure what to do. I couldn't go on Facebook. If I go online that'll be a disaster. ' _Tumblr? I see no harm in that.'_ I thought with a nod. Guinevere didn't have the Tumblr app, but that's okay. I just went to chrome via her phone and typed it in there. Logged in and was able to enjoy the internet for the first time in a pretty long while. Tumblr showed me the usual pictures, fanart, fan theories.

' _Wow Crowley from Supernatural is kinda popular… who the hell is Aziraphale?'_ I felt my eyebrow raise up a little but decided not to question it. Eventually, though more scrolling, I found out it wasn't something from _Supernatural_ but something called _Good Omens_. I don't know what that is, some new show. Seems cool probably not my style though. I leaned back against a nearby tree and propped one leg up. ' _Wow, lotta fanart…like a lot of fanart…'_ I thought as I continued to scroll through a picture after picture of this hot new thing. I wasn't searching it or anything this was on my dashboard. Eventually, I grew bored of Tumblr and decided to check something else. Something that wouldn't tell people that I was online active.

' _I could always check my emails. I mean no one would know if I checked, right?'_

So, that's what I decided to do. I didn't use her email app as I didn't want to log her out so I just continued using Chrome on the phone. It was a little more sloppy (and I cursed a few times when the phone would autocorrect things that didn't need to be autocorrected, thus making me put in my login information three times.) but eventually, my main email (non-professional) was up.

Scam, deleted.

Scam, deleted.

Someone liked a fanfiction, deleted.

Someone gave me a kudos, deleted.

A fanfiction message from Leon.

I froze and swallowed a lump in my throat. Do I dare? Or do I wait? I couldn't decide. Of course, he would message me on fanfiction! That's how we met after all! I felt a small surge of panic actually start to run through my veins. ' _What do I do? He would never normally message me on fanfiction unless I messaged him first! Clearly, he wants my attention!'_ My hands were literally shaking as I looked at the notification with great interest. I just… I couldn't hold back. I hit the email before shutting my eyes as tightly as I could.

I know, why open it if I wasn't going to look?

After taking several deep breaths to calm myself down I finally cracked one eye open to see just what my online friend had sent me.

 _To: Evilcat_ ,

 _Tammy, did you give my Skype username out to a friend of yours? A CandiniSOS has been messaging me on Skype like crazy on your whereabouts._

' _...That's it?'_ I couldn't help but feel just slightly offended by that. I looked at the date it was sent and if it's right then he should already know about me being missing, I mean Candace (CandiniSOS being her fanfiction username) is trying to message him for heaven's sake! And there's no _Are you alright?_ or even a: _If your not dead please get back to me._ just… that…

' _Stop being selfish, Tammy. It's not always about you.'_ I reminded myself and then exited out of the email. Yeah, I'm not responding to that. Though that did get me thinking after a few seconds. Once I put the phone just long enough for me to collect myself.

I _never_ gave Candace his username. I only mentioned him through fanfiction. This means she found his story and through her own will messaged him trying to find me and once I realized this I knew what needed to be done. I had to message Candace. Out of everyone looking for me she had to know I was okay. I'm sorry, as bad as this will sound, she's important to me. She's my best friend in the whole world and if she's going to great lengths to see if I'm still alive… then I have to put her mind at ease. I brought the messenger for up and stared at the blank canvas for several moments. Those moments just seem to drone on and on as I drew up a blank on how to start this. I literally had to put the phone down to just think. After still coming up with nothing I could only start it the only way I knew how.

 _To: CandiniSOS,_

 _Hey._

Yep. That's all I had, and yes. I sent it.

Now, all I had to do was wait for a reply. That's okay. This gave me plenty of time to think. Think of how I'm a failure in life and probably a huge disappointment to everyone around me, but we don't really have time to unpack all of _that_ right now. No, I bet you're probably wondering. Why did I choose as a messaging platform and not something more simple like Skype or even log into Facebook if I was gonna message someone? Well, that's real simple.

People. People are the reason I stuck to . Aside from Candace and Leon, nobody else knows my username. Therefore if I were to message someone on here then nobody else would really know. That is unless Candace tells the police or something but odds are…

Oh god, I think I just made a terrible mistake. That's probably why Guinevere deleted the first set of messages to begin with! The police could track the message somehow and-

There was already a new message in my inbox. Yes, it was from Candace. ' _I'm fucked." if_ she responded _this fast_ that really tells me all I need to know. I clicked the message-

"Hey… why didn't wake me." Sorrel took my attention away from the phone before I could read what Candace sent me. Sorrel gave a loud yawn before scratching one of her ears. "You need sleep too, Tammy." Sorrel sat down next to me fairly quickly. I watched Sorrel stretch her arms above her head before looking at me sleepily. I think I was staring back at her with a scared expression because her ears went back a little. "You alright there? You're looking… startled, like you saw a ghost or something."

"I-uh- I- I'm fine." I managed to gasp out before standing up quickly. "S-Sorry for not waking you. I just got caught up in… something."

"It's fine. Just get some sleep, I don't wanna hear you complain about how tired you are when we go to check out this cave." Sorrel waved me off. I then watched her start to pluck at the grass, but unlike me, she started to eat the blades of grass like they were little finger foods.

I swiftly turned and walked over to Firedrake. With the phone still in my hands, I laid down on my side next to the sleeping dragon. The phone was in sleep mode now and just a black mirror. I honestly truly debated with myself. I wanted to turn it on, but now I was scared. Scared of facing the consequences of my own actions. So, I just looked at my own reflection in the phone for the better part of ten minutes I'm sure. ' _Look at you. You fucking coward. Why bother messaging her if you aren't going to look at her response? How can you live with yourself knowing that your best friend- your_ _ **best friend**_ _\- is out there worried sick about you!"_ I rested my head against Firedrake's paw and sighed deeply. My mind was the best at guilt-tripping me into doing something. So, with a heavy heart, I woke Guinevere's phone from sleep mode. The message was right there waiting for me and-

 _To: Evilcat,_

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN 'HEY'?!**_

I honestly don't know what I was really expecting.


	20. Chapter 20

Nope, no sleeping now. I had awoken the beast that is my pissed off best friend. My pissed off best friend who now knows I have access to technology and isn't letting up, because once I backed out of that email (out of fear I'm not ashamed to admit) there was another one waiting for me from her. So, I clicked it.

 _To: Evilcat_

 _ **YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! Are you Tammy? Or are just some lowlife hacker who got into her account and thought it'd be funny to message me?**_

I sighed heavily through my nose- smelling the earth that was right below me, and I rested against Firedrake's warm body. ' _What am I going to say? Why did I put myself in this situation?'_ The thoughts started to swarm my mind and raise my anxiety to a crucial level. Silently I placed the phone against my chest and curled up into the fetal position. Fucked up is what I did. I fucked up on such an astronomical level that if I don't play my cards right I could potentially lose my best friend.

' _You could lie, you know. Just say it is a hacker. Just lie and wiggle out of this._ ' The bad part of my brain suggested. My 'devil' so to speak. Of course, when the devil comes out so does the angel and I didn't have to wait long for them.

' _Shame on you! Your friend is worried sick about you and you want to take away what little hope she has? You've been missing for some time now! She probably thought you were dead for some time now just talk to her. Maybe don't tell her everything, she'll think your crazy, just explain that you… ran away.'_

I let out a low groan and flopped onto my back with the phone up into the air above my head. (I've stopped giving a shit about my hair being dirty a while back, you kinda have to stop caring about those things) I knew I had to say something. I couldn't just say hi and leave her. Looking up at the battery life I cringed at how little I had left, So… I just started to type.

 _To: CandiniSOS_

 _Listen. It's me. I can prove it. We met my senior year in high school. You were a year below me and I was retaking a class I needed to graduate. You had a giant lollipop that the teacher didn't approve of and I remember thinking 'Oh, she's so cool.' Okay. It's me. Look, I can't stay here and message you forever. This isn't my phone and the battery is going to die soon. I want you to know you are the only person I am messaging about my situation. I'll start with this. I'm sorry. I dropped my phone._

 _I couldn't take it anymore. My sister was just driving me up to the wall and taking money from me left and right. So, I thought I'd give her a little scare. I'd run away for a little bit. I meant to message you and the rest of my family but I dropped my phone. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Look, I'll try and stay in contact, but I have to go. I love you._

Platonic. This is purely platonic love between us. I feel like this needs to be said.

I hit send and once it sent the phone went black and this told me that the battery died. Fine by me- "Blah!" I cried out when the phone slipped my hands and landed directly on my face. "Ouch." I grumbled and put the phone to the side of me. I then rolled closer to Firedrake and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I dreamt of water. It was almost like I was in a river that was sweeping me away. I was doing somersaults in the water and couldn't find any surface to breakthrough. I just kept twirling and twirling- getting kind of sick-

I woke up feeling nauseous. Not surprising in the least. "What is it this time…" I managed to groan up before forcing myself up to my feet. It wasn't a strong sense of nausea, I wasn't sick-sick. Not like Ben sick, but something told me it had to do with my lack of… something. Food? Water? Whichever. I didn't care really. I just needed to get something in my stomach I'm sure. My bag was over by Firedrake's tail. When I got over there I realized that Sorrel was nowhere to be seen. ' _Probably went to do some brownie stuff.'_ I reassured myself as I went back to my spot next to Firedrake. It wasn't until I was taking some greedy gulps of water did I realize that Guinevere's phone had gone missing. That alone made me jump. "Shit!" I cursed loudly. That is what started my mad search for Guinevere's missing phone.

It wasn't hard for me to find really. As I almost ran right into Guinevere. "Ah!" Guinevere gave a bit of a yelp when I nearly ran right into her. She gave me a small smile and put her hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Easy."

"Ope! Sorry, I was looking for your phone."

"Right here." She pulled her phone out of pocket and grinned at me. "Sorry, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Yeah, sorry, it died."

"No problem! I got a pocket charger. I should be able to get it to thirty percent I'm sure…" Guinevere then walked away for her bag. I chuckled and watched her walk away. I don't know why but I started walking forward while still looking away by the time I finally turned my head back around I nearly crashed into Sheldon.

"Whoa!" Sheldon laughed as he quickly steadied me the same way Guinevere had. He then smiled "Easy there, Tam. What's the hurry?"

"No hurry-" I threw my arms behind my back and smiled back at him. "Just walking along now. How was the village?"

"They didn't have much- but here." Sheldon tossed me something and I awkwardly grabbed it in the air. I caught it (just barely) and looked at it.

"Oh! Burn cream! Thanks." I forgot about my little blister on my leg. Sheldon chuckled and then walked away from me making me give him a little smile in return. Quietly I then walked back over to Firedrake who was still snoozing, and Sorrel was back as well. She was shoving a lot of newly found leaves in her gob at a fast and starved rate. I took my seat next to her.

"Whatcha eating?" I questioned. Before she answered I was already uncapping the burn cream.

"Brazil nut tree leaves."

"Oh… yum." Quietly, I started to apply the burn cream. It did feel soothing. Once done I wiped my finger on my shirt to get the remaining cream off of me.

Sorrel then pointed at me. "What's that?"

"Burn cream… Firedrake accidentally burnt me with his tears."

"Oh… Oh." Sorrel's ears went down and her eyes grew sad she then gave a soft sigh and stood up from her spot on the floor. "I'll talk to him." She dusted herself off before casually walking over towards Firedrake. I watched her for several moments as Sorrel gave Firedrake a small shake to wake him up. I decided to just leave them be. Quietly I took my leave off to the left. I wasn't planning on going anywhere, where would I go anyways? No, I just wanted to give them some privacy. I don't know why, but I just sat there and soaked in the nature that surrounded me.

The trees swayed in the breeze, and the bugs were screaming. A bee decided to fly right by my head. I yelped loudly and ducked to avoid the bug. "Whew…" I took a step back-

I don't know what happened at first. All I knew was that for a brief second I felt completely weightless before I suddenly hit the ground with a loud yelp. I landed directly on my left foot before falling to my side with a loud groan. "The fuck!" I cried out loudly and grasped ahold of my ankle before turning onto my back. My mind didn't register what had happened but all I could fathom at this moment was that I suddenly a lot cooler than before and the scent of the earth was ten times stronger than before. After a few moments of me holding on to my ankle and focusing on my breathing I was finally able to realize what had happened.

I had fallen into an underground tunnel of some sort. I could see the hole above me where I had fallen. ' _Well, that explains why it's cooler down here.'_ I thought before letting go of my ankle and pushing myself up. I stumbled a bit before standing up more fully. Now, I'm 5"2' and I could stand up perfectly straight in this odd place. Obviously, I didn't fall without a scratch. My leg was fine (aside from the initial shock), in fact, it was my lip that was busted. I brought my fingers up to my lip and hissed in pain before drawing back and looking at my fingers. "Shit." I huffed. But if that's the worst of my injuries then I'll take it. "Guys!" I called out to the gang. It, surprisingly, didn't take too long for someone to hear my call.

"Tamara, how do you get yourself in these situations?" Came Bao's voice. I didn't see him for a moment until he came up to the edge of the hole in his calico form.

"Why are you a cat again?" I decided would be a genius thing to ask at this very moment.

"Because I needed stuff from the village but had no money, now I'm going to ask again. How do you get in these situations?" He asked again this time a little more impatiently.

"Hey! I didn't intend to fall down a hole!" I defensively snapped back at him. Bao sighed rather loudly, I could just hear the irritation dripping, and he stretched his body out.

"Alright. Can you climb out?"

"No." That wasn't me not trying. It was true, the hole I fell through landed straight down. There wasn't anything around it I could use to climb out. I couldn't even jump high enough either. Bao sighed again.

"Very well, I'll let the others know our local damsel needs help again."

"Oh, ha-ha!" I sarcastically laughed at him as Bao retreated. I then crossed my arms across my chest. I started to run my tongue over the busted part of my lip. The bleeding had stopped but I could still taste the coppery taste of blood and the odd smoothness of the gash kept me licking it. ' _Lucky is what you are. You could have broken your ankle or glasses.'_ My mind reminded me. I took a seat on the floor and silently took off my glasses. I held them up to the light and could see all the specks, dust, and oil on them from my adventure. It's odd really, I'm a bit of a freak when it comes to keeping my glasses clean. "I guess now is a good time," I muttered to myself and with the hem of my shirt, I started to clean my glasses. This… didn't help.

Nope, my glasses became more smudged. "Oh…" I whined a little before bringing my lense up and breathing on them getting them nice and foggy before trying again. It was a little better but still just a little smudged. "As good as it's gonna get, I guess." I could only mutter before looking back up at the hole. "Bao?" It's been a while. I know I wasn't far from the group, so why hasn't he returned?

I know I said it was cooler down here, but now I was starting to goosebumps. Not the kind where it gets really cold, but the kind when my anxiety starts to take a spike. "Bao?" I called out again this time a little louder. I'm not claustrophobic and I'm not afraid of the dark… but at this moment I was starting to feel a lot colder and a lot more vulnerable.

"Tammy…"

I turned off to my right. I thought I heard someone. I gave myself an uneasy chuckle once I found no one. "Just being silly…" I started to rub my arms to try and get my goosebumps down. ' _What did he get lost on his way?'_ I could only think as my anxiety was starting to spike again. "Bao!?" I couldn't mask my panic anymore.

"Tammy, come over here."

Nope! It was the strange voice off to my right again. I turned my back to my right and huddled up. I placed my hands over my ears and tried to calm my breathing that was starting to turn completely panicked. I wanted nothing more than to scream for attention, for help, but instead, all that could leave my mouth was panicked squeaks.

"Tammy?" This was a voice I knew! It was Guinevere's… but the problem was it was still coming to my right. "We found an opening this way! It's easier than trying to get you out from above!" Guinevere called to me. Hell, I was almost ready to start sprinting towards her, but the sheer fact that I couldn't see her kept me put where I was. The second problem I was having was that I couldn't bring myself to talk. My mouth stayed closed as I just stared off into the darkness.

"Come on, Tammy, we don't have all day!" Guinevere sounded annoyed. I didn't want to make her annoyed, but I honestly didn't want to go to her unless I could see her.

' _Wendigo.'_ My mind decided now was the _perfect_ time to remind me of that horrible monster. For those that don't know a Wendigo is a monster that can perfectly mimic one's voice to try and lure unsuspecting humans to it so it can eat. It also was once a human but I don't have time to explain the whole lore of a wendigo. That being said if this thing has been stalking us…

' _Run.'_

That's all it took for me to completely stand up and turn to my left. I just fucking booked it down the tunnel.

Now, there was an obvious problem with my plan. That being that after a while the light from the outside tends to… go away. After running maybe a good fifteen to twenty feet I was left in total darkness. I could just _feel_ my heartbeat. My hands started to shake and my mind was swimming. I didn't know what to do. I could keep going but what if I run into another hole!

"Tammy-"

Guinevere's voice was right next to me and I did what I do best in these situations. I screamed. A loud ungodly scream. I placed my hands out and froze.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Suddenly there was light. It was right on my face this caused my screaming to cease as I met face to face with Guinevere. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that! My flashlight died before I got to you. What the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"I- Ah!- Mah! Wendigo!" I finally spat out in my panic. My heart still beating like a goddamn train. Did that even make sense? I don't care. Guinevere looked at me with a blank expression before suddenly laughing out loud.

"Tammy, Wendigo's don't exist!"

"Oh yeah? Well until recently I didn't think Dragons existed!" I argued back rather quickly. I felt a shutter to roll down my spine as the thought of a Wendigo continued to invade my every thought. I then grasped my shoulders with my hands.

"Okay… I shouldn't have laughed, but you have nothing to be afraid of. Okay? Let's go." Guinevere urged me before taking me by the hand and leading the way. We walked in silence for a few seconds. I looked around this inground cave and something struck me. Some I was kind of surprised I didn't pick up until now.

"Guinevere… is this a _mine_?" I stopped walking to look around once we were in the light.

"It wouldn't surprise me-" Guinevere turned off her flashlight and paused for a moment to look around as well. "Brazil is in the top ten when it comes to mining for gold." Guinevere touched one of the walls and pushed her weight against it, for whatever reason, "Obviously, it's been abandoned. The ground was weak around it. Probably ready to collapse anyways."

I nodded in agreement and we got to walk again. I looked up at the hole above us before focusing forward with Guinevere. "So, how'd you guys find this other entrance?" I asked her.

"Sorrel. Sorrel was actually in the middle of showing me the crude entrance when Bao came and said you had fallen through. I just sort of figured the two was connected. How about you, hm? Tell me how you fell five feet and only got a sore lip?"

"I… can't answer that one. Maybe God threw me a bone…" I muttered a little quietly before running my tongue over my lip. That's when suddenly Guinevere stopped dead causing me to bump right into her back. "Bah!" I gasped out, before focusing back on her. "What happened?"

"Sh!" Guinevere shushed me. She put her index finger up and for several very brief moments, we just stood there in intense silence. I didn't know what she was listening for, but I was still trying to strain my ears to listen. "Do you hear that?"

"No." I lamely admitted.

Guinevere turned towards the right, away from the entrance. "I hear… water." Before I could say anything she rushed on by me and started walking towards the left holding the wall.

"Water?"

"I can hear rushing water. Can't you?"

"No."

We both followed along the wall. Guinevere eventually turned on her flashlight once it became dark once again. I only trailed silently behind her and eventually, I was able to hear the sound Guinevere was. She was right, it did, in fact, sound like rushing water coming from somewhere. I was also starting to get colder. The temperature was starting to drop. "Guinevere, I have a bad feeling- oh!" I gasped loudly, this followed by Guinevere's own gasp. I felt cold seep into my socks as I had stepped right into ankle-deep water. Guinevere obviously did the same as me. I watched her aim her flashlight down at the water to get a better look at it.

"Holy crap." Guinevere suddenly breathed out. I could see what had amazed her. She started to follow the stream of water with her flashlight. The stream lead towards an opening. One I wouldn't have noticed if I didn't have a flashlight. "Where does this go?" Guinevere breathed out with her eyes wide as she looked at me before looking back at the opening. "Why don't we-" Guinevere made a move to go into the opening but I suddenly grabbed her by her arm stopping her.

"-Wait," I spoke firmly and then looked at the opening for several seconds before looking back at Guinevere. "I understand you want to explore, but I think it might be best if we take the others with us this time. It seems like every time we, or rather I, go off on our own it tends to go badly."

Guinevere paused for a moment, looked back at the entrance, then back at me. "You're right." She admitted. "Let's go back and get the others."

"Thank you." I breathed out rather happily. Together we walked back towards the outside. Where everyone was already waiting for us.

"Thank god!" Sheldon breathed out a loud sigh of relief before coming over to hug us. "I was getting worried something bad happened."

"Yeah, we're fine. Listen… I think we might have found… Well, I don't want to make assumptions, but there's this entrance down there and it's connected to a stream or river or something like that. That could be leading to apple."

"And if it's not?" Bao challenged rather quickly. He quickly jumped on Sheldon's shoulders- earning uncomfortable groans from the satyr as he was clearly digging his claws into Sheldon. "We wasted time for nothing if that's the case!" Bao hissed with his ears back and his nose scrunched up.

Guinevere crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "I know your concerns, Bao, but this seems like a good place as any to start."

There were a few moments of silence between everyone. Then Sorrel clapped her furry paws together. "Let's do it." She urged suddenly. "Guinevere is right. It's a good place to start."

Silently we all just really looked at one another. When nobody made a move, Sheldon grabbed Bao by his scruff and yanked him off of his shoulder. "Stop clawing me. And I'm with the others on this. If you want to stay here, then stay here." Sheldon dropped Bao to the ground.

"Well, hang on. Before we get going we should probably get our stuff and make sure we're ready for this." Guinevere told us loudly. For the first time in a while, I started to feel hyped up about this. This might not be a sure-fire thing, but it sure was exciting. However; when I looked back I noticed that Bao hadn't moved he was just staring off at the entrance. I stopped walking and then quietly walked back over to Bao. Guinevere, Sheldon, and Sorrel made no notice of this.

"C' mon Bao, I figured you out of everyone would be pretty excited about this."

"Excited?! Tamara, my daughter doesn't have long to live and I don't want to waste any more time on finding this apple!" Bao snapped. And… Something inside me just snapped at his behavior and tone.

"What? Do you think Guinevere wants to waste time? Her brother is dying as well! You're not the only one that's hurting right now!" I snapped back at him. His ears went back and his eyes went wide before he narrowed them.

"Just who do you think you are?!"

God, if I had a quarter for every time I had that yelled at me growing up.

" _Who do I think I am?!_ I'm apparently the bitch who has to tell you off! Guinevere found something that might lead us to where we want to be and you're going to be a dick about it? You know what Bao? Get over yourself!" With that, I turned my heel and made my way back to the group with my head held high. Once I was away from Bao I quickly hid behind a tree and placed my hand on my chest.

"What. Was. _That_?!" I asked myself and rested my head on the tree. My heart wouldn't stop pounding and I never _ever_ spoke to someone like that. I wouldn't dare speak to someone like that, but something in me snapped when Bao started acting like that. Once my heart calmed down and I started to think a little more clearly. ' _I had yelled at Bao, basically called him selfish… why?... because he was upset? Well, we're all upset! He shouldn't have acted like that… but… everyone has different reactions to something. I shouldn't have yelled at him! It's not his fault! Oh god… Am I… did I just become my sister?!"_


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't talk to Bao nor did I really apologize to him, but I still felt really bad about yelling at him. The main reason I haven't apologized is that, well, to put it plainly, Bao vanished. I don't know where he went and honest I did have time to look for him to apologize. As soon as I had grabbed my bag I was quickly being hustled back down into the cave by Guinevere. So, here I was. Walking next to Sheldon while Sorrel and Guinevere took the lead. "Hey, what were you yelling at Bao about?" Sheldon had wasted no time asking. "We could all hear you." He filled me in once I shot him a bit of a look.

I scrunched my face and grabbed on to the straps of my backpack. "It's… I just got a little mad, I feel bad about it. I want to apologize but… I don't know where he ran off to." I just admitted.

"Ah…" There was a moment of silence between us. I quietly stared at my feet as I walked- that way until it was starting to get dark and I was forced to look forward. Guinevere was shining her flashlight up ahead and sadly she only had the one so I had to watch for her light. The smell of earth and (What I'm now realizing) the smell of stagnant water. I don't know why I never smelt it before now, but I knew the smell of stagnant water and this was it. My nose scrunched instantly.

"Yuk." I actually had to pause my walking. "Stale water…"

"Yeah, it's kinda potent," Sheldon agreed with me.

"Good, we must be getting close," Guinevere called back behind us.

And sure enough, it wasn't even a moment later when I had suddenly stepped into something cold and wet. "Gah! Again!" I cried. The flashlight was on me in a second allowing me to see the river that I had stepped into. I brought my foot out of the water and scrunched my nose up once again. "Maaan."

"It's only water, Tam." Sheldon laughed a little.

"You don't know the annoyance that is: wet socks." I pointed out to him as now with every step I take my sock would annoyingly squelch. I hated it.

Sheldon gave me a weak laugh in response. "Okay, you got me there." Sheldon helped me straighten up before suddenly going ahead and tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I could only stare numbly at him for a few seconds.

"Guys." Guinevere caught our attention making us both look at her quickly. She looked at us before tilting her in the direction she wanted us to look in. I saw it first. The same entrance we ran into before. It felt… colder and a wave of anxiety suddenly hit me. I grabbed onto Sheldon's arm and swallowed hard.

"So, this may be what leads us to the apple?" Asked Sorrel as her ears perked up almost nervously.

"We have reason to believe so," Guinevere replied in a whisper that still managed to echo around us.

"Alright. Let's go." Sorrel wasted no more time and was the first one to cross into the darkness. Guinevere was quickly behind her. Sheldon and I quickly followed. I was quick to learn that by following them it would lead us into a very narrow corridor forcing us to step into the river to walk. I also learned that the bottom of the river (or stream, or whatever it could possibly be) was algae and that made the bottom extremely slick.

I let out a sudden yelp as my footing slipped and I fell back into the icy cold water. I felt the cold water seep through my clothes and goosebumps start to rise across my body. "Are you okay?" Sheldon swiftly turned and went to help me up.

"Fine, not the worst fall I've taken…" I grumbled a little and grabbed his hand. He helped me up and out of the water. The sound of the heavy droplets falling off me surrounded us as the drops broke the water under me. "I needed a shower anyway." I tried to make light of my situation.

"Okay, as long as you're alright."

I stayed quiet as we continued to walk forward, this time I made sure to be more careful as I walked trying my hardest to not fall into the water again. I felt cold now. The water ran down my legs and made me shiver, I was starting to become aware of the surrounding darkness. I'm not afraid of darkness or even tight spaces but the more we walked the more uneased I was becoming. That was when Guinevere's light suddenly went out.

"Crap…" Guinevere cursed. I heard the sound of her smacking the side of the flashlight to try and bring it back to life, but nothing happened. This caused all of us to stop walking. Mainly because we couldn't see. I could hardly see my own hands. ' _Don't you have a lighter? It's in your cigarette box.'_ I could probably find it pretty easy. I don't have much in my bag and I know the feeling of a cigarette box. Quietly, I shrugged my bag off of my shoulders and opened it. As I was moving my stuff around to try and find my smokes Guinevere spoke up again"Okay, looks like we'll have to keep walking then… let's just pray there isn't a drop or anything at the end here-"

"-Ah-ha!" I cheered suddenly once I managed to find and grab my cigarettes.

"What?" Sorrel asked me. I opened the box and ignored the cigarettes and simply pulled my lighter out. I flicked the flame to life within seconds.

"I found my lighter…" The flame didn't really do much but it was enough that I could slightly see everyone's faces.

I could see Guinevere looking at me but couldn't make out her facial expression. "Okaaay." Guinevere drew out the word before shaking her head. "I appreciate the thought, but a little flame like that isn't going to help us."

"Ah." Were all that left my mouth and I let go of the lighter extinguishing the flame. I then put my lighter in my pocket, my smokes back in the bag, and I then threw my bag over my shoulders once again. "Alrighty then."

"As I was saying… Let's just keep walking and hope there isn't a drop."

And so we walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and fucking walked for I don't even know how long at this point. Long enough for me to start to feel tired and wanting to rest, but I didn't dare ask to do so. I didn't want to be _that_ person. I think it was walking through ankle-deep water. It was probably weighing me down enough to make feel weak or tired. Eventually, my eyes did adjust a little to the darkness, but not a lot.

"Okay…" I heard Guinevere suddenly breathed out and once we managed to stop walking and the loud sound of our feet moving through the water halted, I realized that Guinevere and Sheldon were also out of breath. "I need a minute."

"Thank goodness!" Sheldon huffed and suddenly moved to sit down. Water be damned it seems.

"You're _all_ out of breath?" Sorrel sounded extremely incredulous on this fact. I silently rested my body against a nearby (not hard to find) wall. I was also trying to steady my breathing as well. I wasn't fully aware as to how tired I truly was until I was able to take a break.

"I haven't walked this long in a while, I won't lie." Guinevere first said.

"I may have the legs for walking but I'm still half-human." Sheldon was next to speak.

"I'm honestly just surprised I made it this far. I'm so out of shape…" I paused for a second to suddenly start coughing.

"And you smoke," Came a familiar voice from behind me. Bao. I didn't even know he was following us. He was in human form now just sauntering up to us. I could only make out his shape and nothing else really. "I figured you guys might need me, so I decided to just… suck it up and come along anyway." I gave a small smile at that as Bao walked passed me. I know he couldn't see it, but I didn't care.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come along, Bao," Guinevere spoke firmly.

"I guess, how far down does this go down?" Bao questioned softly. "Kinda hard to see…"

"Yes, it is, our light dyed out so we honestly don't know how long it keeps going, but it's gotta end at some time."

"Great, when we fall to our deaths then we'll know it's the end."

I have to admit, I kind of missed Bao's dry sarcasm. It seemed Guinevere didn't however as a lone "Ha." Just left her mouth and then she continued to walk.

"After you." I insisted to let Bao ahead of me, which he did. I was basically the last in line as he once again picked up walking, and in all honesty, I thought we were never going to reach it. I figured this was just going to go on forever and in all honesty, we might have if Bao hadn't have been the first to notice it.

He stopped walking; causing me to suddenly bump right into his back. "What's up?" I asked him, as I asked everyone else stopped walking. "... Do you guys see that?" Bao suddenly asked.

"Bao, I literally can't even see you right now, I don't even know where you're looking." Guinevere pointed out the very obvious.

Bao didn't answer her right away. Now, I felt him walk off towards my left. So, I did what I could to watch him. Then, I saw it. It was so small that if I wasn't focusing on it I wouldn't be able to see it. A light. I only saw Bao's hand pass over it. "Whoa." Guinevere breathed out suddenly. She then quickly snapped her fingers, I think towards me to get my attention, "Tam, your lighter. Spark it." She ordered quickly. All at once all of us were over to where Bao was standing. I fished my lighter out of my pocket and lit up as told to do so. I almost dropped my lighter at the site.

Before us was a door. Like… okay, not a door, but more of a decorative entrance… okay, a door. Of course with my itty bitty little flame, we really could see much of it, but it was enough for me to make out some symbols. Pointed symbols. "This almost looks like a dragon language." I couldn't help but mutter as I tried to get a better look with my little light. And just like that; all eyes were on me in a matter of seconds.

"Come again?" Sorrel was the one to ask in an emotionless- but totally judging- voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry. _Skyrim_ , I should have- I should have said that. They use a 'dragon language' in the game. This almost looks like it." I explained with a nervous laugh.

"Well, it's not a dragon language… in fact… I think it's- can I see your light?" I handed her my lighter. She lit it but not before giving a soft hiss and letting go of it. "Sorry, it's hot!" she exclaimed. She did quickly relight it though and went on to look at the door. "I think it's an ancient Iranian language."

"Wait wait, Brazil wasn't part of the Persian empire, so this honestly has no business being here." Bao quickly interjected as he started studying the scripter. I just stood back wishing I paid more attention in history class at this point.

"You're right." Guinevere just simply agreed with him and I felt even more confused.

"Well, isn't it possible that who wrote this came from the Persian empire?"

"No- Well… No- Ah!" Guinevere hissed and let go of the lighter. The metal must have gotten too hot for her and she dropped the lighter. I heard the thing sizzle as it landed in the water. "Tammy, the Persian empire ended in 330 B.C. The first people to go to Brazil wasn't until 1500 A.D."

"Well, the first _documented_ people. This person obviously wasn't documented. Is it so hard to believe that a Persian couldn't have stumbled here by accident? I mean… Obviously." I don't know if she saw me now that our light was gone but I pointed towards the door.

"Guys… this may just be me… but doesn't the manticore come from Persian mythology?" Sheldon suddenly piped in, and… it was like a chill had swept over all of us at that.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's get this thing open." Bao was the first to decide at that moment. This door was one of those old stone doors. As in all we had to do was get on one side and simply push it open with all of our strength. It blinded all of us. The light. Once we opened the door the light just flooded us. I quickly covered my eyes and let out several sounds uncomfortable pain. I wasn't the only one to do so, everyone else either cursed or hissed. It was like when you turn on the bathroom light in the middle of the night. That kind of pain.

I had to constantly open and close my eyes at odd intervals before my eyes finally adjusted to the light and I was able to look into the room before me.

It was just like my dream. The glowing white tree stood right in the center of this place and the river around it glowed a more silver color than the one we've been following. Silently we stepped in just taking in this place. I could see that this was more of a wonderland of odd and weird. The mushrooms on the wall glowed a bright blue and it didn't smell of earth. It almost smelled like clean oxygen. Probably from the tree. This cave was was honestly big enough to fit Firedrake and it was honestly such a shame he couldn't fit his way here.

"Wow…" Sorrel was over at the blue glowing mushrooms sniffing them. "I've never seen these before…"

"The apple!" Guinevere gasped and she was actually going to take off running towards it, but it was me that grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No!" I yelled to stop her. It was my dream that made me react the way I did. I still remember it. The way the river swallowed me for making a grab for it. "I don't think that's a good idea," I warned her. She listened and backed up pretty easily. I kind of expected a fight or at least her to struggle…

Guinevere narrowed her eyes at the apple suspiciously. "You're right. It's too simple-"

"You would be right!" A voice boomed all around us. It made me jump quickly and grab on to Guinevere's arm, Bao turn tense (seemingly ready to pounce into cat mode any second now.), Sheldon nearly fell back into the river, and Sorrel's whole body bristled up. I had no idea where this… _monster_ came from but all I knew was that it came crashing down hard, so hard that whole cave shook so violently that I was afraid of the possibility of a cave-in.

Now, how do I describe this beast? Well, Bao wasn't wrong. It was insanely huge like it wouldn't surprise me if this thing was as big as Firedrake; it was that big! It did indeed have the head and mane of a male lion, but its eyes… those weren't lion eyes. They were black. Just straight black and it unnerved me as I could feel them piercing into my soul. Now, this _thing_ didn't just have the head of a lion, but it also had two long curved horns up top it's head- because it's not scary enough, obviously. It mostly had the tawny color and body of a male lion. except for the two large leathery bat-like wings on it's back, bright green scorpion stinger on the end of its tail, and freakishly large coal-black claws that would probably decapitate me with one single swipe. I was very much afraid of this thing.

"So, you've found my sanctuary," the manticore hissed at us. It's voice deep and booming, a male voice for sure. "Very clever… not many humans or beasts get to make it this far." The Manticore then sat down and crossed his paws over each other in a more lax position. "So, let's see… two human women, one brownie, a nagual, and a satyr walk into my sanctuary, this almost sounds like the start of a bad joke."

I wholeheartedly agreed on that. We were an odd group, to say the least. The manticore stretched himself out for a moment before going back to his original position. "Even after I sent you the message to stay away, still you come to my home. You must really want my apples."

' _Message? My dream?'_ I thought for only a moment, but couldn't stay engrossed for too long as it was Sorrel who was the first to speak up. Let me tell you, I wanted nothing more than to stop her from doing so, to scold her like a child, but it was too late. She was speaking and I couldn't stop her.

"Listen! We have two humans that are currently dying! They have… well, as Tammy once put it, they both have a parasite! A parasite that can only be killed by your apples!" Sorrel. I couldn't believe it, the tone in her voice, she was on the verge of begging.

"... urg." The manticore rolled his eyes. Yes, he rolled his eyes. He was bored! This bastard was bored! "I see. Why should I care? It's just humans-"

"Hey!" Guinevere let go of me (I honestly never realized she had grabbed me until she let go.) and stormed up the manticore, this girl had some serious balls. "One of those humans is my brother!"

"And that should make me care why?" If the Manticore had eyebrows I'm sure he would have been raising one of them. Apathy. Something I really wasn't expecting. Then again, I think almost every creature we ran into had one form of apathy or another.

"You may not care, but we do-" Bao spoke up this time around, the Manticore yawned, "-This our family-"

"And that makes you entitled to my apple? I don't even know you." The Manticore challenged before standing up now. "It's always the same thing whenever someone manages comes here. My daughter is dying, my son, my brother, my mother. Blah, blah."

' _He's bored…_ ' I thought for only a moment. It seemed the same thought crossed over into Sheldon's mind as well.

"Well…" Sheldon walked forward. "What would _you_ like?"

"I would like some peace!" The Manticore all but roared. We were losing him and I had a feeling if we didn't leave soon he's going to have himself a nice and hearty lunch.

' _He's bored. Up the ante. Up the ante. Do it. Get him interested."_ And as always I opened my mouth. "But- Ben's the dragon rider! That's gotta count for something!"

"Tammy!" Guinevere, I could tell, wanted nothing more than to shush me, but it was too late. I had spoken, but I had also done something else. I got his attention.

"Dragon rider?" Oh, that got his attention. His ears perked, and he was now looking at us. "So… there's a dragon then?"

We all stayed was clear that we were all debating on how to answer this. I didn't open my mouth this time. I decided to step back and bow my head a little. It was Sorrel who answered. "Yes. There is a dragon with us." That being said the Manticore paid more attention to Sorrel as he leaned down so they were eye to eye.

"A dragon… I thought they were all extinct!..."

My eyes glanced down to the dark black claws. I swallowed hard and looked back up at the Manticore's eyes. You know, I don't know what scares me more his eyes or his claws.

"Interesting…" The Manticore breathed out softly. I watched him turn his head and look at the silver glowing tree before he looked back at us. "Tell you what, you let me talk to the dragon, and the apples are yours."

"R-Really?!" Guinevere happily clasped her hands together.

"I must talk to the dragon first, then you will have the apples." The Manticore put it plainly. We all looked at one another for a brief moment and Guinevere nodded.

"Just to talk? You're not planning on attacking him?"

"No. Just to talk, I promise."

Sorrel stepped forward before Guinevere could. "Okay… but how? Firedrake is outside and you're down here."

"How do you think I eat down here? I have my way out."

"How will we find you?"

" _I'll_ find you."

And that was that. With one mighty swoop of his wings, the Manticore was gone. I have no clue where he went or how he left. "Let's go!" Guinevere tapped my shoulder, turned, and practically ran out of the cave. The others quickly went and followed her. I was the last one to leave. I don't know why, but I looked over at the tree. Two apples from the tree were missing. How he managed to snatch them up without us knowing scared me. It scared me to my core.

"Tammy!" I heard Sheldon call out for me.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" I called back to him in response before turning around and walking out with the others. Something was telling me that this was too easy. Way too easy. No way he was just going to give us the apple after having a conversation with Firedrake. No. Way.


	22. Chapter 22

The manticore made short work of what was easily an hour walk back to the surface. I'll tell you what, I was expected to be greeted by sunlight once we made it back to our original entrance. Nope, it was night time. Something I just should have expected but didn't. It's fine because it still gave us more light than the cave was. I looked around for the moon and just… couldn't find it. "Oh! Bugger!" Guinevere cursed as she too was looking up at the sky the same as I was. "Of course it had to be tonight…" She muttered.

"What?" I was the first to ask.

"New moon." She answered. It just didn't register with me right away what she was talking about, so I responded accordingly.

"Breaking Dawn."

"What?"

"I dunno I just thought we were spitting out _Twilight_ titles."

"No, Tammy. It's the new moon tonight. This means Firedrake cannot fly."

"Oh!" I cried out once she said it. Bao only shook his head but said nothing.

Sorrel, on the other hand, wasn't waiting for us to finish this dumb conversation. No, she was already marching back to Firedrake. Only stopping to turn and shout as us. "Let's goooo!" She called before vanishing.

"After you," I told Sheldon with a goofy little smile. Sheldon smiled a little and then started walking away. Once he did this I quickly started to walk beside him. "So, out of curiosity, have you ever met a centaur?"

"Hm… Yes. Both a horse and a deer-"

"There are deer centaurs?!" I breathed out as my eyes went wide at the notion.

"Yes."

"Oh, they must be pretty…" I gave a little smile at the thought. Deers were pretty creatures as was. Sheldon gave a soft 'huh!' in response followed by a small laugh. It didn't take too much longer than to get to Firedrake.

The Manticore was already there and staring at Firedrake, who was staring back at the Manticore, Firedrake's ears were back and he looked tense. I could see the two white apples now, just at the Manticore's giant paws.

"Didn't even wait for us…" Guinevere grumbled and rushed passed Sheldon and me before racing up next to Firedrake. Sorrel was there first, and her fur was raised slightly as she grasped onto Firedrake's side. The Manticore looked at all of us before looking back to Firedrake.

"So… you want my apples…" The manticore breathed out to Firedrake. It's scorpion tail lightly flicking making me suddenly very uneasy. I quietly rubbed my forearms and looked off to the side. I felt a presence beside me and I looked up at Sheldon. He was too busy looking at the Manticore to notice my gaze. Quietly I just grabbed on to his arm. For support? I don't know. I just sort of latched on to his arm. He didn't push me off or really seem to question it, so there I stayed attached to him.

"If it's possible, yes," Firedrake answered in a calm demeanor. I had to applaud him for keeping a straight face during all of this, then again, something tells me this wasn't his first time facing down something giant and scary.

"I must ask, is it true? You need this for a _human_ of all creatures?"

"Yes. This human is my close friend-"

"You? Friends with humans? That alone should be a sin. You're such a grand creature. One that humans never hesitated to harm. So, why do you not only want to help a human but allow them to ride on you?"

"I believe that is my choice to make, Manticore." Firedrake held his head high and I had a bad feeling start to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"Ow, Tam, cool it with the vice grip will you? I can't feel my arm." Sheldon whispered to me and I became aware of how hard I was squeezing his poor arms with mine. So, I loosened my grip, but still stayed attached to him.

The manticore took a moment to look at all of us and actually let out a soft chuckle. "You know… I think I might be able to help you out." The Manticore finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence. I perked up happily, but I seemed to be the only one to do so. Guinevere crossed her arms nervously and Bao shrunk a little. They knew something, and after a few seconds of actually thinking about it, I realized it. This was gonna come with a price. The bad feeling was turning into a pit in my stomach. I almost wanted to vomit, my anxiety took a dramatic spike for the worst. I had to focus on something, anything other than the manticore in front of me right now. I couldn't look at it. My eyes fell on the grass and as a distraction, I started kicking the dirt. I don't really care that I was making a pit. I just needed to focus on something else all while still listening in.

"Oh, please go on." Firedrake spoke, but here's the thing, his tone alone made me stop my frantic abuse to the dirt. He was being deadpan sarcastic. Now, I can't claim to know every bit of Firedrake, but I can say: He is not the type to be like this. So basically, Firedrake is already calling bullshit.

I went back to lightly kicking at the dirt.

Whether or not the Manticore understood this tone or not came into question. He just went on with his grand proposal. "One." I stopped my kicking and looked up finally. It was like a heavy blanket of tension hit all of us at once. It was just one word but it was enough to cause all of us to feel uneasy. He was dangling a hook in front of us waiting for that bite.

"One?" Firedrake bit and asked finally.

"Glad you asked!" The manticore smiled showing his sharp teeth. I immediately went back to kicking the dirt, this time more frantic. "One soul. Anyone really, I don't care. But I want one soul from your little group and both apples will be yours."

' _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh-'_

"T-Tammy-" Hearing my name made me jump and yelp out. It was Sheldon, turns out I guess my dirt kicking was causing some disturbance. "Just… stay calm, okay." He told me softly before wrapping me in a small hug. I will admit, the hug did help calm me.

"No-" Firedrake responded, but it was Bao that cut him off just as quick.

"Wait! Who are you to decide for us, Dragon!?" Firedrake just turned his head in Bao's direction. Thus allowing Bao to continue. "This is my daughter you're turning down!" Bao pointed at Firedrake.

"Bao." Firedrake remained calm as he spoke. "Would you live with yourself knowing you let some else die? Or better yet, would your daughter forgive you for doing such a thing?" Firedrake challenged.

"Ben wouldn't…" Guinevere spoke up with a head shake. "And I could never live with myself knowing that I did something like that. I'm sorry… I won't allow it to happen." Guinevere crossed her arms. Bao looked at everyone, Sheldon and I included. Bao looked lost, I could tell that he was trying to think as to what to do. What he needed to do. Finally, he just… gave up and slunk back with his arms around his middle.

"I know my daughter wouldn't… I just…" Bao shook his head and let out a soft breath

Sheldon stiffened a little next to me and I just looked up at his face. He had a hardened look on his face as he looked at the Manticore.

Speaking of the Manticore: He just looked even more bored than before. "Alright then, I guess I'll just take my leave."

I watched Guinevere first, I could tell it was eating her up on the inside. She covered her face with her hands and backed up, clearly trying to hide her tears. It hurts me to see this. I wanted to help, but I truly didn't know what to do. Firedrake turned his head away sadly, Sorrel just looked down, and Bao seemed like he was ready to just shrink in on himself.

"Wait!" It was Sheldon, he jerked his arm out of my hands and quickly ran up to the Manticore as best as he could. Standing in front of the massive beast; Sheldon stood. I could only watch horrified and unsure of what to say or do at this moment. "I'll do it."

"Really?" The Manticore actually purred as his right ear twitched a little and my instincts kicked in at that moment. I ran up to Sheldon and quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?!" I used all my strength to force him down to my eye-level.

"Sheldon, don't do this," Guinevere whispered to him softly. She reached over and touched his shoulder. "I know your heart is in the right place, but don't do this."

"I-" Sheldon tried to pull away from me, but I wasn't allowing him to do so, actually clenching my fist tighter around his shirt sleeve. If I tear his sleeve off than so be it. "-Tammy!" Sheldon huffed as he pulled again; I really wasn't letting up, and when he grabbed my hand to try and force me off I just stared him dead in the eyes with the best glare I could muster.

"No," I spoke firmly and made my voice heard.

"Tammy… I want to do this." Sheldon told me softly. "Listen, all of you. Every single one of you has a family of sorts, yes, Tam. This includes you. I'm the only one that doesn't have a family. I grew up alone. I didn't know my parents. I don't have any siblings. Tammy, I have _no one._ I'm okay with giving myself up so… Others can live."

"-But-"I tried to fight him as I felt the tears start to prickle at the corner of my eyes.

"It's okay." Sheldon finally managed to pry my hand off of his sleeve and he then clasped both his hands around mine. "It's gonna be okay, Tammy."

"No, it's not!" I screamed loudly, perhaps a little louder than I should have, I couldn't fight the tears anymore (not that I was really trying to) and I backed up away from him and shut my eyes allowing the tears to fall freely. I'm pretty sure I started to ugly cry, but I didn't care. I didn't want to lose my friend! I did try to wipe my nose the best I can before I became too snotty.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow this! Sheldon, it's a noble thing that you wish to do, but I'm going to have to say no to this." Firedrake put his paw down at the idea and, once I managed to wipe most of my tears away, I was able to see that Firedrake actually grabbed Sheldon's shirt with his mouth, preventing him from walking towards the Manticore.

"Firedrake, you need those apples. What's one life vs the two that could be saved?"

"Sheldon. We don't trade lives." Firedrake spoke in a very matter-of-fact tone, and what surprised me more was when Sorrel finally spoke up.

"Firedrake's right. Even though it would be easy to do so… it's not right, plus, Ben wouldn't forgive us for doing something like this. Sorry, Sheldon, but you're just stuck with us." Sorrel shrugged half-heartedly.

I was still trying to wipe the waterfall of tears I just unleashed away from my eyes when Bao spoke: "Besides you're the only one who seems to manage to keep Tamara at bay. I think if we lose you she might have a bit of a meltdown."

I honestly had half a mind and wasn't currently crying, I might have flipped him off. Instead, I just continued to try and stop my tears from falling. "Oh…" Sheldon looked at me and I quickly turned my body away from him so he didn't have to watch me cry like the big baby I am.

"So… That's it? Nobody is coming up to the plate?" The Manictore asked as Sheldon put a hand on my shoulder.

"No! It's not right! I want to save my brother the best I can but… I can't take someone else's life while doing so! It's immoral and not right!" Guinevere shot back. She sounded absolutely heartbroken but at the same time, I could tell that she was also almost completely irate as she pointed at the Manticore.

And for the first time, the Manticore's face actually shifted from apathetic to curious. "S-Seriously? You're turning me down?" His tone even shifted, he sounded slightly astonished by this.

It was Firedrake that answered him. "Yes. I'm sorry, as much as we need those apples… we don't trade lives."

"Firedrake-" Sheldon tried to speak up and I could tell that what he wanted to step up again but he was quickly shushed- by me. I not only shushed him but quickly made it a point to attach myself to him by hugging him around his middle.

"-Please." Was all I could say to him before silently resting my head against his shoulder. "None of us want you to do this."

The Manticore let out a noise-making me look back at him. He was shaking his head vigorously from side to side. He almost looked like a confused cat. His ears back and eyes wide while he continued to shake his head. "No! This isn't… most of you are humans!"

Nobody answered him. I mean what could we even answer with? 'Yes'?

"Every group of humans I have ever interacted with have taken me up on this offer!" He said it like this was the most obvious thing we were supposed to know. "I've seen it all! All these groups of humans would come to me and beg for my apples and when given this offer they would… do it. I've seen some humans even force others to do it! Once there was a lone woman who came this far! I told her what I told you and once she realized she didn't have anyone to sacrifice she left and came back with a random person from the village! Nobody has ever turned down my offer!"

"Well, we are, sorry, I guess we just like each other too much," Sorrel answered him. She was already on Firedrake's back clearly ready to just leave. I don't know why but I looked at Bao- he had one of his hands in his coat pocket and the way he was positioned with his shoulders squared, jaw clenched, and his eyes almost seemed crazy like.

"Wow… you are either the stupidest group of beings I have ever met or the… only selfless ones." The Manticore went quiet for a moment, and honestly at that moment so did our whole group. The air started to grow heavier and I swallowed hard as I looked over at Firedrake. The dragon remained unphased by all of this and I honestly don't know how he does it. The Manticore's scorpion tail gave a bit of a wave and I instantly flinched in fear of getting hit.

I heard a soft sigh leave Guinevere's mouth and she quietly spoke only seconds later. "I know you aren't swayed by sob stories, and I don't expect you to be, but our willingness to not sacrifice each other must be worth something?"

"I am… almost considering that… but nothing is free, no matter how selfless your group seems to be. I still need payment. Something worth my while." We all stopped for a second and looked at one another what else could we give him that he'd want? That was the question that was on all of our minds. And it was Bao that finally had the answer to that. He took a wary step towards the Manticore before taking something out of his coat pocket. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he pulled out his pistol. The same one he used to point at me back in Greece. However; Bao was holding it by the barrel and not by the grip.

Bao simply held the gun out for the Manticore to take. "My Granddad gave me this gun, he said he used this gun during the war. It was his greatest treasure and I'm giving it to you."

I knew exactly what War he was talking about. I'm sure everyone else (human wise) did as well. It didn't matter now. No, because once Guinevere realized what Bao was doing she went for her bag quickly.

Did I have something to give the Manticore? Did I have to give him anything? I probably should. The wheels in my head were spinning. I opened my bag to try and find what I could give him. While I shuffled through my bag of belongings Guinevere had already found what she was looking for. She walked up to the Manticore and held it out to him. "I…" She paused and swallowed hard, this actually made me stop and look up at her to see what she had in her hands. She was shaking rather violently as she holding the half-empty bottle of wine. Guinevere gave a slight pained look to the Manticore before finally continuing. "My brother… he bought this for me- for us... As sad as this might sound it's kind of the only thing that's of great importance to me right now."

I quickly looked down at my bag and continued to look for something to offer. ' _Dirty socks? No? Dirty shirt? No…'_ Then I touched it, my book. It really _really_ wasn't much. I mean I stole the thing so it's not like it cost me anything, but… still this book… it helped me through my adventure in a way and it was my favorite book so that holds _some_ weight right? It's all I had and It's what I will offer.

"I know this isn't much- or anything really… but this book does mean a lot to me." I walked forward with the book in both hands and held it out for him to take.

He just looked at all three of our offers and sneered. "Keep it, I don't need human trinkets." The Manticore sighed heavily before sitting down and crossing his paws rather impatient. "Look, I don't like being out where the humans can find me, the ones from the village I mean. Last time they saw me they threw rocks, sticks, and spears... So, Dragon... Do you have anything to offer me? If not. I'll just take my leave."

"I don't have much I could offer you, I'm afraid…" Firedrake was the next to speak. "I can offer you a scale of mine, or even… sanctuary!" It was like a lightbulb went off over Firedrake's head and I could see him visibly perking up as the idea grew more and more in his head. "Our sanctuary, the rim of heaven, we could allow you to live with us. Amongst the dragons away from humans. No more humans throwing sticks and rocks at you." Firedrake spoke slowly.

"R-Really?" The Manticore breathed out. "Freedom away from humans?"

"Yes… but you need to know, we'll be high up in the mountains and I'm assuming you don't get your energy from the moon, like we do." Firedrake looked the Manticore up and down. I half expected Sorrel to speak up in protest to this, but she stayed silent and only watched.

"Please, food is easy to find, even in the mountain a couple of goats a week will keep me happy… plus a mountain will give me a chance to stretch my wings out. Something that's been lacking since I live in a cave." I could sense the Manticore now weighing out his options, but still, one big thing remained. The apple tree was still in the mine.

But that shouldn't be too big of an issue. Right?

"I… can't leave the tree." The Manticore finally confessed with a headshake. "Your offer, though kind, cannot work. I can't let these apples get into the wrong hands, it would be a disaster."

"How? Forgive me for being so bold, but these apples they heal the sick, do they not? Shouldn't this be in everyone's hands?" Bao questioned fairly quickly, I had to suppress the shudder that went down my spine as the memory of him saying the exact same thing to me (whilst holding a gun to my head).

"Yes, they do heal the sick, as I mentioned, but only sick. If a healthy person tries to eat it then well… they'll die."

"Jesus!" I yelped out before anyone else spoke. It just felt so dark to hear that. I guess it would only make sense in an odd ying-yang way.

"I can see how that might be a problem…" Guinevere muttered softly.

"Not only that but knowing humans, I know they'll try and grow the tree if given the chance. That's not possible. The tree only grows with certain soil that only the trolls know how to make-"

I don't know why but I sensed Guinevere perk up at that, but she didn't say anything about it.

"- and even if the humans did find a way the mimic the soil these apples are almost like your dragon. They must grow in the moonlight hence their white color and the tree's silvery glow." The Manticore had a bit of a tone in his voice, almost dreamy-like. Like he was reliving a nice memory. He quickly shook himself out of this state and focused back on us with a little chuckle. He sucked in a deep breath before letting out a low sigh. "You know what… your offer was kind, and the fact that you all choose not to sacrifice someone has made up my mind. Take them." The manticore pushed the apples to us- and we just stood there completely baffled for only a few seconds before Bao cautiously took a step forward.

"Thank you…" Bao seemed to be shaking now and I could actually see his eyes. They were turning misty like he was going to cry. He then started nodding before sucking in a deep shuddering breath. Bao then did something I've never expected him to do. He… well- he bowed. It wasn't the cutesy little curtsy bow. No, Bao completely went down on his hands and knees. "Thank you." He gasped out and now he was crying. It was Guinevere who went over to Bao and squatted down to help him up.

"C'mon Bao," Guinevere grunted. She grabbed Bao from his arms and helped him up to his feet pretty quickly. "Let's not waste his time anymore today, yeah?" Guinevere spoke softly to Bao and then looked at the Manticore. "Thank you, dearly. You've been amazing…" While Bao wiped his tears away, Guinevere went for the apples. She was careful extremely careful holding them in her hands.

"Thank you, you are truly kind," spoke Firedrake next. I didn't look at Firedrake, no, I looked up at Sheldon. Sheldon didn't notice my stare as I looked at the side of his face. I felt my eyes start to narrow and my lips pursed in anger. "My offer still stands, Manticore, if you need a place to rest the Rim of Heaven is open to you."

"Thank you, dragon, but my home is here. Someone has to tend to the apples. Now, I've spent long enough outside. I should be getting back to the tree now. Until the next humans come." And like before he outstretched his wings and just like that in one quick swoop he was gone. Only the faint rustle of the leaves being the remainder of his presence. All was quiet between us for the few heartbeats it took for Guinevere to place the apples in the bag. Once they were safely tucked away she and Bao looked at each other.

And then the explosion of noise happened. Guinevere literally shrieked in complete and utter joy before jumping happily like an excited five-year-old. She then proceeded to throw herself onto Bao. Hugging him tightly all while still screaming. Bao, the ever mild-mannered man, actually joined in. He didn't scream, but he did jump with Guinevere. "I didn't- I can't!" Guinevere gasped. She finally let go of Bao and grasped her long hair by the ends she was completely thrilled and so was Bao. I honestly didn't even have time to react because Guinevere ran and quickly hugged both Sheldon and I at the same time.

"Guin-Guinevere!" Firedrake firmly snorted before giving her a nudge making her let go of us."I know you're excited, but it's not over yet. Everyone we must hurry back to Pakistan."

I interrupted Firedrake. "Wait, Bao, you're daughter? Isn't she in-"

"-She's in Pakistan," Bao told me quickly and left no room for questions as he was the first on Firedrake's back.

One by one we piled on with Sheldon and I being the last to get on. Sheldon was behind me and right before we looked back at Sheldon. He noticed my stare pretty quickly and gave me a questioning glance. "What?" He asked me. I felt my eyes narrow at him, a feeling of betrayal bubbled deep down in me and instead of biting my tongue as I would normally I then spoke:

"You know when we fought in Greece I told you I wasn't …. that?"

"Yeah?"

"You could have told me _you_ were."


	23. Chapter 23

It was indeed the new moon, but it seemed Barnabas thought of this as he had given Guinevere some Moondew allowing us to take up to the sky as soon as possible. Firedrake was flying faster than ever before, I was afraid that at some point I was going to fall off his back he was going so fast. I never felt more scared as my heart pumped harder than ever before, but I didn't fall and we made it safely to Pakistan. I was the first one off of Firedrake's back and just simply laid face down in the sand.

"Are you okay?" Guinevere asked as I could hear her footsteps against the sand as she simply walked up to me.

"Leave me. I just want to be alone with the earth."

"Alright…"

Everyone respected my wishes and went off on their own. Most likely to give the apples to Zubeida. I honestly just laid there like that because my head was spinning from being up so high in the air. I didn't care that I was currently getting sand in my mattered oily hair, or all over my body. I'll jump in the river later. I don't even care anymore. All at once my emotions hit me. I was exhausted, dirty, and I think I was sunburnt on top of it all. I think I almost fell asleep right there if I hadn't noticed some shade grace my back. I peeked my head up to see a silver wing above my form. Lazily I rolled to my side and rested my head against my hand with my elbow propped up in the sand.

"Shouldn't you be with the others? I mean, this is a big deal." I asked Firedrake.

"No, I mean, I will, but right now I'll let Guinevere and Bao do what they need to do. Now, it's my turn. Aren't you afraid of getting sunburnt? I mean Ben is about as white as you are and he burns very easily."

I grinned at Firedrake rather sleepily. "I think I'm already sunburnt. I think I've seen the sun more on this adventure than I ever have within the last ten years." I told Firedrake.

"C'mon, be real."

"I am. I… don't leave my home too much. I go to work, and then I go home. Sometimes I might go to the park for like an hour but then I'm back home. I might go to the stores, but… I'm never outside for long. I just go back home and… go on my computer for hours on end." I told him the rather harsh truth. Firedrake sat down next to me and suddenly pulled me closer to him. I just allowed this.

"Tammy, I'm glad you came along with us. I don't think we would have gotten this far without you."

"Thank you… thank you for having me. I think… I would have been miserable being stuck with my sister." I yawned loudly and rested my head against his paw using him as a pillow. He was surprisingly comfortable for being scaley. I stretched my legs out before stretching my arms and getting comfortable. I started to doze off shortly after.

I awoke sometime later still on Firedrake's paw. I swallowed hard as I realized my throat was painfully dry and my bladder was full. Sitting up, I stretched my arms above my head before grabbing on to my right elbow and stretching my arm behind my back. Once I was done with my stretches and feeling refreshed I stood up quietly as I realized that Firedrake was asleep and then I proceeded to tip-toe away from him.

Once away, I looked over at Zubeida's little house. I was curious and thirsty. So, I simply walked over to the home. The door was open and I met with Guinevere first. She was sitting at a cluttered table with a mug in her hands. I had a strong feeling she was drinking coffee and honestly a cup of coffee sounded _amazing_ right now. Cautiously I stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Tam, how was your nap?"

"Fine… kinda thirsty-"

Before I even finished my sentence; Guinevere quickly ushered me in to sit down next to her. "Water? Coffee?"

"Coffee… please."

"Cream, sugar?"

"Naturally." I smile.

So, Guinevere was nice enough to pour me a glass and set the powder creamer and a bowl of sugar cubes in front of me. I was still pretty tired it seemed as when I grabbed a sugar cube I immediately dropped it as it slipped passed my fingers. I gave a low groan, tiredly rubbed my eyes, and then sucked in a deep breath before just simply picking up the dropped sugar cube and plopped it into my coffee… before adding about seven more and stirring it up.

"Do you like your coffee sweet?"

"It's been weeks since I had sugar."

I added the creamer and once it was the perfect shade of cream, I started drinking, and it was delicious.

We both sat there in silence as we just savored our beverages. I was the one to finally break the ice. "Where's Zubeida?"

"Still making the potion… she should be done soon." More silence. I took a few cautious sips of the hot beverage before savoring the taste.

"..." Guinevere sighed. It was a certain sigh that I knew too well. The sigh someone would give when they want to say something but are holding themselves back. I could see it on her face as well, she wanted so badly to say something to me, but just wouldn't. I brought the cup up to my mouth and took another cautious sip and then I set my cup down.

"What's wrong?"

"... What are you going to do when this is all over?"

Oh… this question. I've honestly been asking myself this since I left America. What am I going to do? Go home? What home? My aunt was my landlord and she's dead, plus I'm sure that my sister sold all my belongings by now. No, I no longer have an apartment, I'm sure. So that's probably out of the question.

So, that kinda just leaves my family. My family that's split. My mom and stepdad who both live in Lincoln. So, I'd probably be welcomed back there with welcoming arms, but that means… I'd be with my sister again. After being away from her for so long… I kinda don't want to be around her. Not again. The problem is before I left my mom was acting the same way as my sister. Begging for cash and doing anything she can to get it from me. She had started losing weight rapidly and that only told me that she too was back on drugs. Do I need that shit?

Then there was my dad. In Florida. I love my dad and my stepmother (though at first, we didn't exactly get along. I was a brat growing up and gave her hell.) My dad spoils me and I think he'd been more than willing to accept me back to live with them… but now… I'm not so sure. I mean what am I going to tell him if I just show up on his doorstep a month after being missing and presumed dead: "I ran away?" No, no. He'd be furious...everyone will not just him. All of my grandparents, my step-siblings! Oh god, I don't think anyone will forgive me for doing this-

"Okay- okay." Guinevere grabbed my hand. It was then that I found out that I was currently pulling at strands of my hair, pulling a couple out in the process. "Let's shift the question? Yeah?" She offered. I noticed that she placed her hand on top of mine to stop any more hair pulling. "I've charged my phone up fully." With her free hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She then let go of my hand and placed the phone in front of me. "I have something pulled up for you. I think you should look at it." And that was it for her. She took her coffee and left. I looked down at the phone and blew some air out of my nose.

I first took another sip of my coffee, that was starting to cool by this time, and then I grabbed the phone to unlock. Once done I first went to Chrome, assuming that's where she wanted me to be that is. It was a news article was that greeted me.

 _What happened to Tamara Shereb?_

' _Oh fuck…'_

This wasn't just any article about me. No, Guinevere was so extra it seems she went as far as to make sure this was a Lincoln Illinois specific News article. She was either insane or madly clever doing this. I looked to see when this was published and quickly realized that along the line of this adventure I had lost track of time and dates. So, I had to look at Guinevere's phone for the date first. It was Thursday, January 20th. This article was published just two days ago on the 18th.

 _One of Lincoln's own, 24-year-old Tamara Shereb disappeared on December 28th in the early hours of around 2 am. She wasn't discovered to have vanished until around 4 am when a co-worker went looking for her upon realizing that she hasn't come back in from her smoke break. At first, it was thought that Tamara might have just quit her job as she was known to have some frustrations with her workplace. It seems that wasn't the case once her cellphone was found just out in the next parking lot over and her sister reporting that she never returned home._

I was honestly wondering what this journalist was getting at by this point.

 _And like that the police were involved and an investigation was started in hopes of finding Tamara. Instantly hundreds of Lincoln's owns went looking for her. Semi-trucks were searched and people were questioned._

' _Oh, god!'_ I slapped my forehead, of course, truckers that were reported around the area would have been searched if the police thought kidnapping was involved! If this news article was trying to make me feel guilty it was working.

 _Then the fingers started pointing. People blaming each other for her potential kidnapping. Two of Tamara's friends stepped forward and pointed the blame on her sister. Soon more and more people started stepping forward claiming just how much of a horrible sister Julia truly was. Text messages between the two were released to the public, all of which showed emotional abuse Tamara seemed to face on a daily basis, and on January 14th Julia Shereb was arrested on five counts of heroin possession-_

" _Five?!"_ I screamed out before I finished reading the sentence. "Five?! Five?! Are you selling the shit now, Julia!? The fuck is wrong with you! You idiot!" I placed my hands over my eyes and let out a muffled scream. Why was my sister a moron!?

 _That all being said… it's still unknown what happened to Tamara. It's been almost a month now and help is dwindling. Did her sister do something to her? If that's the case then why was Tamara briefly seen in Georgia? Could there be something else?_

I pushed the phone away from me once I finished reading it. I now felt ten times worse than before! I grabbed my mug of cold coffee and started to chug it down. Of course, people went searching for me, of course, they went through my phone. Of course… just of course.

Once finished with my coffee I just solemnly looked at the bottom of my mug. What _was_ I gonna do? I kind of screwed up pretty royally. I mean, It's pretty obvious that my dad most likely had to stop everything he was doing to come up to Illinois to help search for me. I know it doesn't say that my dad or my mother helped search for me but it's pretty obvious that they would. Well, my dad would, I can't always say the same for my mother. I set the mug down and looked at the phone. It was almost like it was mocking me…

I snatched the phone up, but I didn't get to unlock it when Guinevere came rushing through the doorway. "Hey, I just-" I started to tell her that I read what she had for me, but she never gave me a chance to finish.

"She's finished the potion!"

"Shit!" I stood up automatically knowing where this was going. "Well, go! Go!"

"C'mon!" She jumped, turned, and fled from the doorway. I went right after her. People and animals alike were already surrounding the hut, this included the rest of the Greenblooms, Lola, and Twigleg as well as some of the other villagers, Firedrake, and Sorrel was right at the doorway. I didn't like pushing past people, but because I was following Guinevere I did just that, apologizing to every villager I pushed past. Soon, I was looking in the small hut. Ben looked…

Awful. Just awful, there was no other way to say it. I… wasn't even sure he was alive at first. I watched his chest with an intense stare and breathed out my sigh of relief once I saw he was still breathing. Zubedia swept by me and I got a glimpse at the potion in her hand. It was the same color as the apple it was made from and it seemed to glow in the vial it was placed in.

I gave a quick look around for Bao, but quickly realized he was not here. I knew what he was doing and just left it at that. A hushed silence fell over the large crowd. I looked back behind myself for just a moment. Some of the villagers were down on their knees, praying that this will work, Sheldon was behind me and for a moment we both looked at each other. He just smiled softly at me. As if trying to tell me that everything will still be okay, even if this didn't work. A heavy weight was placed on my shoulders as I turned back to Zubedia. By the time I turned back around Zubedia was starting to give the potion to Ben. With bated breath all of us watched and the tension grew higher and higher- I almost couldn't stand it. I wanted to turn and run.

After, what felt like, a god damn eternity. Zubedia stood up and we looked at Ben. I don't know what exactly I was expecting really. For him to just jump up like nothing was wrong? Maybe. He didn't… in fact… he didn't move at all. I looked at his chest and I didn't see movement.

"Oh no…" Guinevere gave a soft shuttering breath as we all feared the absolute worst. My hand was to my mouth in seconds. I didn't know Ben, at all, only through his book, but still, I could feel tears start to perk in the corners of my eyes. I felt the painful tug in my chest as I tried to keep from crying. Guinevere… did not keep herself from crying. A low wail just left her mouth and she hung her head. Her whole body shook with sobs and hearing her cry…Well… let's just say it didn't take long for the tears to start falling. I tried to hide it still, to quickly bring my arm up and wipe my eyes on my sleeve, or wipe the tears away quickly with my fingers, but my nose quickly became plugged up and I couldn't breathe out of it anymore. I let out a loud hiccuping sob before covering my mouth once again. Now more and more tears continued to flow from my eyes, I couldn't stop them, so I just let it happen.

There was just a great overwhelming sadness in the air. I know I said that even if Ben didn't make it'd still be great that we tried, but damn… this… this hurt-

All I heard was just a loud gasp. I swiftly tried to wipe the, still flowing, tears from my eyes and focused on Ben. He was breathing! He was alive!

Guinevere let out a loud and happier gasp this time around. She wanted nothing more than to run and hug Ben, but even I knew she couldn't. He was still frail and I feared the slightest touch and he'd just break.

Ben let out several loud gasps and I quickly realized he was breathing in air. Swallowing air like it's his first time being able to breathe. He coughed and wheezed before turning his head to focus on all of us. His eyes were just the prettiest blue color I've ever seen. He looked at Guinevere first… then to me. "I don't know you." And with that, he fainted.

In a rush, Zubedia shooed us out. "He must rest!" She told us all before slamming the door in our face.

"Did it… work?" I asked Guinevere softly. She, as well as I, was still wiping her tears away when she answered with a weak and sniffly voice.

"Yes. I think it did. He said he didn't know you. That means he was actually looking- focusing on you. Ever since he got sick he hasn't been able to focus on anything…" She let out a soft noise that I couldn't describe before sharply turning from me and rushing to her parents. She hugged them tightly and I just let her be with her family.

* * *

The night was starting to fall upon us. For once we weren't going anywhere, so I got to explore the village a little more. I honestly grew bored after a while of this and just sat down by the river bed with my feet out of my shoes and dug in the sand. I leaned over to look at my reflection in the water of the river. Granted the river was moving fast and so I could only really see my silhouette but it was enough for me to see my matted hair. "There's no saving my hair is there?"

Quietly, I sat back and started to idly tap my fingers on my legs. ' _Selfish…'_ I shut my eyes and then put my hand over them lifting my glasses in the process. I then breathed in a deep breath. ' _What am I going to do? Everyone is going to hate me…'_ I fell on to my back gazing up at the darkened sky. I could see the stars glistening above my head and I felt a little more at peace. ' _I did a bad thing…'_ The guilt was eating me alive over this. I rolled on to my side and rested my head on my hand. I felt a frown tug down at my lips.

"You know, you really shouldn't be laying near a river. Tides are real nasty."

I didn't know that voice and it made jump quickly to my feet to see who was talking to me. It was a woman. Slender, a couple of inches taller than me (I'm 5"2' if that was never mentioned), she had silky long black hair that was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were slanted, telling me she was from Asian descent. I think I had a pretty good feeling as to who this woman was.

"You must be Bao's wife." I greeted her quickly with a handshake. Unlike Zubedia she took it. "I'm Tammy."

"I know who you are." She let go of my hand and walked just a little passed me to look at the river. "I'm Chau."

"Ciao? Like in goodbye?"

She laughed a little. "Bao told me you might be a little confused." She turned back to me and smiled. "C-h-a-u. It means 'Pearl' in English."

"Oh, okay! That's a nice name…" It grew a little quiet after that. The only noise between us was the river moving along- and some fishermen off in the distance.

"My husband didn't scare you too badly did he?" She asked me. I walked up to her so we were standing side-by-side with each other.

"Uh… let's just say he left a bit of a rocky first impression." I gave an awkward laugh before quickly realizing that might be a little rude to say and back-peddled. "Not trying to sound mean or-"

"It's okay. I know my husband. I told him not to go to the Brownie for she wouldn't listen to our plight… and then I told him not to threaten you. But he doesn't listen. I knew I should have been the one to come."

"It all worked out in the end… hows your daughter?"

"It seems the potion worked. She's doing better, much better."

I gave Chau a little smile in return. "That's good."

She didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked at me. "Your mind doesn't rest easy does it."

My head turned towards her and I gave her a bit of a questioning look. "I mean I might have ADD or even ADHD but it was never diagnosed so I can't say for sure-"

"No-no. Your thoughts. I mean they seemed distressed. You did a bad thing, right?"

"..." I didn't know what to say to that and honestly just thinking about it for a moment and figuring how many magical creatures are around me at the moment I think I had a pretty good idea about what Mrs. Chau might be. "Are you a mind-reader?"

"Oh, you pick up fast."

"No, this last… month? Has been filled with nothing but the supernatural and the weird. It would surprise me more if you weren't a mind reader." I gave her a little laugh. She laughed as well before turning to look directly at me. "Out of all the minds I could hear, I could hear yours the loudest. From our hut. So, tell me. What's wrong?" She grabbed my hands and clasped them between hers. And I won't lie. I just told her everything. Everything that has happened and what I did.

"- And I don't think my family will ever forgive me if I just waltz in claiming I ran away." I almost cried. I trying my damnedest to keep those tears at bay.

"I see… So you're debating if you want to go home at all, is that it?" Chau asked me softly. I nodded weakly before sniffling. Chau gave me a little smile. "You know… once when I was fourteen I decided I was going to take my father's car for a joyride. And… I did. Took his keys while he was asleep and left. Granted I wasn't exactly _good_ at driving at fourteen. But I went out, drove around for a while, and came back home an hour later. I knew for sure my father was going to furious, I thought he was going to beat me. Yes, I got a scolding for doing something so dumb and reckless… but he was just happy that I was okay… I guess what I'm trying to say is just because you did something bad doesn't mean that the outcome is going to be just as bad or worse."

"That's… actually really good…"

"Go home. Your family is worried about you. I think they'd be more relieved than mad." Another soft smile from Chau before she finally let go of my hands, they felt cold, ' _She's so nice, I wonder what her daughter's name is…'_

"Hang," Chau told me suddenly causing me to look up at her a little puzzled. "My daughter. Her name is Hang. I know you were curious."

' _Riiight…'_ I blushed a little remembering her powers. She gave me a chuckle in response.

"It takes everyone a little while to get used to. Don't worry." And with that, she finally left. She seems to have a wide range with her powers if she could hear my thoughts all the way from the huts. Still, regardless of that Chau did seem to have a point. Yes, maybe my family will be mad/furious at me for doing something so dumb, but… Maybe they'll just be glad to see me alive… well… my father will anyways."

* * *

A week after our initial trip back to Pakistan I have finally made up my mind. I couldn't stay here forever and honestly, I was growing tired and just wanted to sleep in a bed. Don't get me wrong Zubedia was nice enough to let us sleep on some cots which is better than the ground, but I still just… It didn't feel right, and in all honesty, I haven't had a good night's rest anyways. Damn Kikimora... Besides, it seems that it was going to take a long while for Ben and Hang to recover, neither of them can even walk. Atrophy if I'm not mistaken.

So, after talking it over with Sheldon we both decided it was best if we went back to America. Still, we had to talk it over with our ride back. Firedrake didn't seem keen on leaving Ben just yet.

It was Sheldon who told Firedrake. He was kinda gutsy in the way he did it. He simply walked up to Firedrake, tapped him for attention, and once granted he said it. "We want to go home." Firedrake looked at Sheldon and then at me, I just waved at him awkwardly. Firedrake then let out a chuckle in response.

"Of course you do, I apologize for not taking you two home sooner. I'm used to hanging around people with no homes." Firedrake apologized before standing and stretching himself out, much like a cat would. He then focused back on us. "I take it you'd like to leave tonight?" We both nodded. "Very well, we still have a few hours before the sun goes down. So, I'd just make sure you'd have everything."

That's what we did really, we said goodbye to everyone. It was only natural that nobody wanted to come with us this time around so it seemed it was going to be Sheldon and me on this ride.

I was Guinevere a hug when she suddenly whispered something in my ear. I honestly had a bit of a hard time figuring out what she said at first but eventually, as I mulled it over in my head I had finally understood what she had said. ' _I'll give you an update on Ben. I promise.'_

I honestly didn't think too much about it at the time, it was a little too hectic for me to think about it. Hell, I never even got to ask her why she deleted the messages I sent to my family! If I had to guess she was afraid I had somehow exposed Firedrake in someway. I was still focusing on saying goodbye to everyone. Yes, This did include Bao. I didn't get a hug from him, I didn't want a hug from him, we just shook hands goodbye and I even apologized for my behavior. He accepted and we left it at that. Chau was a little nicer and even gave me a quick hug goodbye. I never did get meet Hang…

Still, our goodbyes were said and we were ready to go home by the time nightfall came. Sorrel, like normal, was already on Firedrake's back by the time Sheldon and I walked up to Firedrake. "So, where are we going for you two?" Firedrake asked us.

"Florida." We both said at the same time and looked at each other. This was not something we discussed earlier.

"Why are you going to Florida?" Sheldon asked me. "I thought you lived in Illinois."

"I do-did… look. Last time something almost bad happened to me my mom hounded me until I cried and said it was all my fault. I don't want to see her or my sister right now. I don't want to deal with that drama. No… I want to see my dad first." I admitted.

Sheldon seemed alright with that explanation, in fact, he surprised me a little when he said "I'll go with you. Make sure you make it home safely." He patted my back and I smiled at him.

"Only if you want to."

* * *

I quietly patted Firedrake behind his ears. "So, this is goodbye?" I asked him softly.

Here we were in this small town in Florida. I didn't know much about it, but all I knew is that my dad lived here. Granted I didn't know where he lived at the moment, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Of course, I wasn't going to go door-to-door to try and find my dad-

"It seems that way." Firedrake cooed before nuzzling my stomach. I giggled as that was slightly tickling me. "But don't worry, I'm sure we may say each other in the future. I won't forget you." He told me softly. I gave him a good scratch behind the ears before focusing on Sorrel.

"Uh… I'm sorry we didn't exactly get along at the start, and I'm sorry I can be a little- oof!" It shocked me when she gave me a quick hug. As soon as she touched me she let go.

"Thanks for helping us, I guess."

' _Such a Tsundere.'_ I only chuckled finally patted her head. "No problem… If you ever need help again, I wouldn't mind… but no time soon now. I need a while to recuperate." I sighed rather dramatically.

Firedrake chuckled in response. "I'll keep that in mind, Tammy? Stay safe, will you?"

I nodded and gave him one last pat on the head. "I will… Stay safe…" I repeated back to him. With that Sorrel climbed on Firedrake's and after giving me one last look, he took off and was out of sight. "... I hope for the best." I whispered before looking back at Sheldon. He looked at me before giving me a soft smile in return.

"Alright, Tam… Let's get walking." He offered me his hand and I hesitated at first just looking at his extended hand before finally accepting it. "So, I think I saw a Burger King if you want to stop and think of a plan and where to go-"

"Fast food? Yes! I still have some money." That's all it took for me as I started to walk faster. The sweet, sweet call of high contents of sugar and fat was already calling me.

* * *

I feared that people would recognize me once I stepped foot in the Burger King with Sheldon (who was now back on his crutches). But no, nobody even blinked, not even when I stepped up to the counter. "Welcome to Burger King!" The woman behind the counter greeted me. Still not even batting an eye at me.

"H-Hi…" I almost whispered nervously to the woman.

"Hello." She greeted me, her smile never wavering. I looked over at Sheldon, he stepped forward.

"Can I have a salad?" He asked.

"Garden or Club?"

"Difference?"

"Club has bacon."

"Garden."

He then ordered a water and the attention was back on me. "... Can I have a burger?" I gave my order and went to pay. It wasn't much, and I paid simply. The receipt printed and the lady gave it to me. I just took it and we both snatched our cups. She then asked for my name as I was the one to pay. I froze for a moment before biting at my cheek.

"Tammy."

"Oh! Did you hear about that missing girl by the same name? Her father lives here in town."

How did she not notice me? Was it… me? Did I look that different? I nodded, trying to get away but the woman just wouldn't let me, not yet anyway. "You know the whole town put lights out? Little candles and fairy lights. Dangerous if you ask me."

"Fire hazard?"

"No! The lights stretch from the Courthouse to his home! Someone will break into his house if that's the case!"

I didn't say anything more, I turned and walked over to Sheldon by the fountain.

"You shouldn't eat the meat in fast food places, it's not real meat," Sheldon told me as we both got our respective drinks (Coke for me, water for him). "Just animal byproduct."

"Taste good, though… you hear?"

"About the lights. Yeah…"

We got our food and sat down at an empty booth. The moment the tray was set down I just immediately went to town on the food in front of me, I mean I think I was only a step away from going full caveman and eat with both hands. I still must have been eating like I haven't eaten at all this month, which wasn't completely wrong really. "T-Tam." Sheldon quickly put me in check after a few moments of me devouring half of my huge burger in two bites. "The food isn't going anywhere…" He reassured me pretty quickly. I felt my cheeks heat up and went back to eating, now a little slower.

When I polished off my burger, I went to my fries and looked at Sheldon. He was eating his salad, but it was dry. No dressing. Just the lettuce… he even picked out the cheese. I had to remind myself he was half goat. I just didn't expect him to be Vegan, but then again… I think I should have expected it. It just reminds me that I don't know anything about him. I finished my fries and went to lick the salt off my fingers but stopped dead in my tracks once I saw my dirty fingers and fingernails. "Uh… I'll be right back." This was important to me now. I got up from my seat and made my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was tiny with only one lone sink and mirror, but I didn't care. Finally, I was able to look at myself properly and… I get why the worker didn't recognize me.

I didn't look like me, at least I didn't look like how I did before I left. I had lost a bit of weight so my face was slimmer, my hair- dear god, I don't think it can be fixed. As mentioned it was matted, oily, and just all-out filthy. I had mentioned before that my face had slimmed a bit, but that wasn't all. I had little bruises that littered different areas of my face and arms, little unknown bumps, and zits. I also had dirt on my face. I reached up and touched one of the little bruises. It didn't hurt to the touch so I just let them be, they'll heal on their own. I then reached up to my hair and the moment my fingers touched the greasy rats nest I could only shudder and pull back. I don't know if it can be saved, but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

I turned on the tap and started to wash my hands. I washed and washed. I could see specks of dirt wash down the drain. It took a bit of scrubbing but eventually, my hands looked clean again. ' _Since I'm here…'_ I kept the water running, cupped my hands under the water, and then leaned down so my face was over the sink. I then started to wash my face. I pumped a bit of soap into one of my hands and then smeared the soap over my oily face. I made sure my face was no longer oily. I snatched some paper towels when I was done, water dripping freely from my face. My face was dried and I looked a little better, just a little.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling better now that I didn't feel so gross. I mean I still felt gross. I won't feel clean until I get my hair situation resolved.

"I was wondering if you were alright?" Sheldon smiled at me as I walked on by.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to get the dirt off my face and hands." I responded simply and sat down across from him. I was quick to see that he was done eating. A small pile of cheese resting on the tray. "So… You don't like cheese?"

"No, and no, it's not because I'm half… you know. I just really don't like cheese. The taste, texture- yuck." He stuck his tongue out, but he quickly regained himself and looked me up and down. "Are you ready?"

I frowned at that. "No…" I admitted forlorn "But I don't have a choice." I finished with a small smile.

Sheldon smiled back and reached over to touch my hand. "C'mon, Tiny hands, let's get you home."

* * *

I can't do this.

I really can't do this.

I've come to this decision as we followed the little twinkling lights. The sun starting to rise in the early morning hours. Thankfully we made it to the home before the sun came up fully, and I just simply stopped down the street, crossed my arms, and looked at the house. When I stopped, Sheldon had stopped and looked back at me. "Tammy?"

"I don't… think I can do this." I shook my head and turned away from the house. "I...I'm scared."

"Hey." Sheldon scurred up next to me pretty quickly. "Hey, it's okay. C'mon, you can't stop now." My eyes flicked over to his, but I quickly looked down at the street and kicked an acorn away from me. "Don't you want to go home?"

"... I do…" I whispered and kept my eyes down on the ground. "I'm just… scared."

"That's why I'm here. Trust me, Tam. I want to help you, and I'm going to help you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started to lead me towards the house. Step by step. One step at a time we both walked towards the house. It was kind of funny and a little messed up if you were to watch us, because it looked like Sheldon, the paraplegic, was holding me up. It just didn't look right. Still, we walked forward closer and closer to the quaint little home. Would anyone even be home? I don't see any cars, but then again it looks like the driveway leads to the back of the house, and because of that I stopped Sheldon.

"I think we should go back there." I pointed towards the dirt driveway.

"But the front door is up there."

"Trust me?"

He gave a skeptical look, but eventually, he gave up and simply allowed me to follow the road to the back. I had no idea what time it was, but I knew it was, obviously, early morning. Probably around seven or eight AM. I didn't know what day it was, so I didn't know if dad or anyone was gonna leave for work or not. Or, again, if they were even home. I walked down the driveway and saw the windows leading to different rooms, they had the blinds closed so I, or any wandering eyes, couldn't see inside. So, we walked around the house down the driveway- but I immediately stopped and put my arm out to stop Sheldon from walking. We were just moments away from turning the corner, but I stopped walking because I heard a door opening and closing. We both looked at each other before listening out. I could hear someone walking along, their keys jingling with each step. Then they coughed. I felt relieved, I know that cough. It was for sure my father. I gave a sigh and actually took a baby step forward- well this caused a couple of rocks to scatter away and make a pretty good amount of noise.

The keys stopped jingling.

I held my breath.

Then my dad spoke: "Is someone there?" He called out in my direction. Sheldon gave me a look to go, to move, but I didn't. I couldn't I just stood there frozen with fear. I didn't know what to do. "I know you're there!" He sounded mad now and I can hear him marching towards us now. "This isn't a good time to fuck with me, I want you to know-"

Sheldon reacted before I did. Before dad could turn the corner Sheldon pushed me out towards him. My dad stopped his march towards me and his face, a face I knew growing up to almost always be either happy or stoic, he looked… shocked. I've never seen him be shocked before and I almost couldn't describe it.

He looked me up and down and I looked him up and down. It's like it was the first time we were looking at each other we just didn't know how to react. I started to feel a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation and my body reacted before my mind. I just opened my arms and ran to him. Hugging my dad as tightly as I could. "Da-aaa-ad!" I wailed so loudly that my whole voice echoed around the area.

My dad quickly hugged me back and I felt warm and happy in his embrace. I felt… at home.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

A month has passed since I've come to live with my father, Jamie, my stepmom Melinda, and my niece Janice, and things have been… okay. I have been properly scolded by my dad, and stepmom, Candace, and my whole family for doing what I did. I haven't come in contact with my sister since I 'ran away' and truthfully I didn't want to talk to her. Not for a good while anyway, I needed time.

Because I left _everything_ I own behind I had to start from the ground up. New clothes, computer (which my dad generously bought for me), just new everything.

My hair, yes, my hair. It's been saved! I wanted to just take a razor to it, but it turns out an hour in the shower and a shit ton of shampoo and conditioner brought it back to its silky goodness, so it wasn't too far gone.

Want a shocker? Janice, my sister's eldest daughter? Yeah, we get along great, greater than I've ever had with my sister. Turns out we have a lot of the same interests in music, games, and shows. It's kind of nice, although Janice can be a bit like her mother from time to time and it can piss me off, but not too badly. More of a mild irritation because it's something I really can't control, but that's okay.

So, yeah, everything has been going fine. I've got a job interview for Burger King tomorrow and I'm excited to be making money again. Things are going good.

Right now I was sitting outside on the front porch with my headphones in my ears as I listened to my MP3 player on full volume. It turns out it's nice and cool up here in the panhandle, not as hot as down there in the southwest. So, right now I was just soaking up the view and nice weather.

I haven't told my family about the dragons, I figure that might have made me seem rather crazy, so I just told them that I had run away. That I needed some time for myself to think, and that things got a little out of hand and I got lost. Again, I have gotten a proper earful by everyone I know.

Sheldon has gone back to the southwest, he promised to keep in touch with me. We text every day. Truthfully I think my dad had startled him, I guess that dad had seen Sheldon has my boyfriend and threatened him because Sheldon didn't stay for long, which isn't true, in fact, I never even told Sheldon of my feelings… maybe one day.

I brought my glass of sweet tea up to my lips and took a drink. A nice breeze swept on by me and I sat up as the mail truck came on by. I popped one earbud out of my ear and put my MP3 player on pause. I then stood up and walked off of the porch and over towards the mailbox as the mailman was collecting our mail. It was just one thing. A box. It was kind of heavy. The mailman gave me a smile before driving off. I figured it must have been for dad, I hadn't ordered anything from Amazon, but upon looking at who it was for, I stopped and sat down in my seat. It was for me. My eyes then went to return address.

MÍMAMEIÐR

I nearly dropped the package. I felt like I was looking at something top secret. I looked around quickly. Dad was at work, Janice and Melinda were inside, I think I was safe.

I inspected the box first. I almost wanted to laugh, it was a box for wine. I'm pretty sure she didn't give me wine. Besides, it was taped at the sides. So, using my nails I eventually managed to get the tape off and I opened the box. Inside the box was a letter, on top of a book. The letter was in a neat white envelope and it was sealed with a wax stamp of a dragon's head. With shaky hands, I quickly gulped my tea as my throat was starting to dry out. Once I got my drink I looked down at the book. It was a copy of _The Dragon and the Boy_ only it had a cover I've never seen before. It made me raise an eyebrow at it because it looked so different from the normal cover that I used to and I realized why.

This cover had a silver dragon on the cover, no other cover did, now that I truly think about it, every cover I came in contact had a different color dragon on it. The one I found in Greece, the British one I had come to realize, had a red dragon, and the American cover had a brown dragon. So, this must be the original cover, making me wonder why the dragon's color was changed…

I focused back on the letter. Finally, I just opened it. Being careful as to not rip the paper on the inside, I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. The handwriting was legible but slightly childish with some words going into cursive while in print while others were just print. Thank goodness it wasn't all in cursive, I couldn't have read it otherwise.

 _Dear, Tamara Shereb,_

 _So, this is the first time I am actually getting to talk to you, well the second time, I guess._

 _I want to thank you, you went out of your way to help Firedrake and in turn me and my whole family. I'm making a steady recovery as is Hang, I have apologized to Bao and his family for infecting his daughter, if I would have known the apple would have caused this I wouldn't have shared it with her. He doesn't seem ready to accept my apology, but that's alright._

 _I must ask that you keep your adventure a little secret. The world isnt ready to know of dragons yet, and we can't have any more bad things coming our way as of right now. So, please, Ms. Shereb don't say a peep, this is coming from both Guinevere and I._

 _Firedrake and Guinevere are both doing well, both are worried about your trip back to your home, and if you receive this I can only assume you're doing well. Please, don't be shy to give me a call some time-_

Listed below was his phone number, which just threw me by surprise, but still the letter continued.

 _Now, I'm sure you've noticed the book? I'm sure you've also noticed the cover. It's a long story I won't bore you with, but that book is a special gift from me to you, a first edition cover, but there's more inside. A gift, from Firedrake. It should be on the first page._

What?! I opened the book with one hand to the first page and there it was. A locket necklace. A pretty silver locket. Something was telling me that Firedrake didn't exactly pick out a necklace I would like. No, I opened it. It was a scale. So pretty in a nice silver color it almost seemed to reflect my face as I got in close to look at it. ' _Holy crap…'_ I grabbed the letter to read the final bit.

 _A dragon's scale. With this, Firedrake can know your location and your emotions, He felt you were special enough to have a small part of him. I must go now, I hope to maybe meet you again Ms. Shereb._

 _Best wishes, B._ _G. Bloom._


End file.
